Survivante malgré elle
by Alya Selene
Summary: Cassandre Smith, ancienne Gryffondor, amie des Maraudeurs et petite-amie de Sirius Black se retrouve entraînée dans un enchaînement d'événements sur lesquels elle n'a aucun contrôle, la forçant à changer ses plans et à reconsidérer son passé, son présent, et surtout, son futur.
1. Novembre 1993

Résumé : Cassandre Smith est née le 21 février 1960 dans la banlieue de Londres. Issue d'une famille de sorciers, elle découvrit, comme beaucoup d'autres, à l'âge d'environ sept ans, qu'elle était une sorcière. Onze ans plus tard, en 1971, elle fit son entrée à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie située en Ecosse. Elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants ce jour-là. C'est là-bas qu'elle rencontra un jeune garçon, Sirius Black, un autre Gryffondor. Les débuts de leur relation furent difficiles, celle-ci commençant plus ou moins durant leur cinquième année mais ne s'officialisant vraiment que lors de leur septième année. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté Poudlard, ils s'installèrent ensemble. Mais leur paix fut vite troublée par la mort de leurs amis, James et Lily Potter. Sirius partit à la poursuite du traître, Peter Pettigrow, mais il y eu un incident et Sirius fut arrêté, laissant une mission à Cassandre, retrouver Peter.

Disclaimer : les personnages ou l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

ND1 : C'est ma toute première fanfiction et j'avoue que j'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider de la publier, cinq mois, rien que ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment encore comment je vais organiser les mises à jour mais j'essayerai de poster entre un et trois chapitres par semaine. Cette fanfiction est terminée donc, techniquement, je pourrais tout vous poster d'un coup mais j'ai plus de 200 pages sur Open Office (officiellement 475 vu que j'écris en format A5) donc on va y aller petit à petit. L'avantage c'est que si elle vous plaît, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'attente au niveau des mises à jour et il y a très peu de chances que je l'abandonne. J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a un peu plus de deux ans et je l'ai fini fin août-début septembre il me semble. J'ai une autre fanfiction en cours mais elle sera en anglais donc si j'oublie de rajouter des chapitres, je suppose que ça sera soit parce que j'ai oublié, tout simplement, soit parce que mon autre fanfiction me prend pas mal de temps, soit parce que j'ai une tonne de devoirs pour la fac.

Avec les premiers chapitres, vous allez penser que le rating n'est pas du tout approprié mais au fil du temps vous comprendrez tout ça. C'est une histoire assez sombre, même si le résumé laisse plus ou moins penser le contraire. Aussi, c'est histoire est plus ou moins sous la forme d'un journal de bord, les chapitres correspondent à des dates.  
Je n'ai pas de bêta, donc si il y a des erreurs, c'est moi qu'il faudra frapper. Et je m'excuse d'avance si il y en a.

Je n'avais jamais abandonné ma quête pour retrouver Pettigrow. Je savais ce qu'il avait fais. Je savais que c'était lui qui avait trahi Lily et James. C'était lui le Gardien. Pendant douze ans, les gens m'avait vu comme une traîtresse. Si seulement ils savaient. Mais il n'était pas trop tard. Car Pettigrow était toujours en vie. Et Sirius aussi. A Azkaban mais en vie. J'avais quitté la maison que nous avions occupé tout les deux et je m'étais installée dans une petite maison à la campagne. Un jour, alors que je poursuivais mes recherches pour retrouver Peter, j'appris que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Remus étant devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, je lui rendais donc une petite visite. Il ne me donna que peu d'informations. Remus ne savait pas que Sirius était innocent. Et il ne savait pas où se trouvait son ancien ami. Il me raconta quelques évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la scolarisation d'Harry, le filleul de Sirius. J'étais assez impressionnée, je dois l'avouer. Et je n'étais pas surprise d'apprendre que Severus détestait Harry. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Harry ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Et James n'a jamais cessé de tourmenter Severus. Après ma visite, je décidais même d'aller le voir. Je savais qu'il s'était tourné vers les Forces du Mal durant sa jeunesse. Mais je savais aussi que maintenant, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Et Dumbledore ne se trompait jamais. Alors que j'allais pénétrer dans son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une tête brune me percuta. Harry Potter.

\- Oh ! Pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harry.

Je lui souris alors qu'il me regardait fixement, cherchant à savoir si il me connaissait ou pas.

\- Allez files, tu devrais rejoindre tes amis. Ils doivent être dans la Grande Salle.

\- Euh... Oui... Au revoir.

Il partit d'abord en marchant, se retourna pour me regarder une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle en courant. Avant même de l'entendre parler, je sentis la présence de Severus dans mon dos.

\- Arrête de t'en prendre à lui Severus. James était peut-être un idiot mais son fils est loin de l'être, crois moi.

\- Bonsoir Cassandre. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

Je me tournais vers lui et le dévisageais.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Entre.

Je pénétrais dans son bureau et le regardais s'asseoir sur sa chaise. N'étant pas une élève et ne voulant pas qu'il me traite comme tel, je m'asseyais directement sur le bureau. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire mais tant pis.

\- Que veux-tu Cassandre ?

\- J'aimerais savoir si tu as des informations sur Sirius ou sur Pettigrow.

\- Ton petit Sirius adoré ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles après son évasion ?

\- Arrêtes de faire l'idiot Sev'. C'est James qui a poussé Remus et Sirius à s'en prendre à toi. Tu le sais très bien. Chaque groupe a son leader.

\- Écoutes moi bien Cassandre. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Sirius. Quant à Peter, il est mort. Tu te souviens ? Ton petit ami l'a fait explosé. Comme il a fait explosé ces douze Moldus.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la colère qui bouillonnait en moi. Il ne rêvait que de ça. Je m'approchais de lui, menaçante.

\- Non, c'est à toi de m'écouter. Sirius n'était pas le Gardien. C'était Peter. C'est lui qui a envoyé James et Lily tout droit dans les bras de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Je savais qu'il avait aimé Lily et je ne doutais pas qu'il l'aimait encore. A ce qu'il paraît, les filles sentent ce genre de choses.

\- Non, c'est Sirius.

\- Sirius et moi étions ensemble depuis six ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre.

\- D'accord, admettons que Sirius soit innocent. Pourquoi est-ce que Peter reviendrait à Poudlard ?

\- Pour tuer Harry par exemple ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais combattu ton professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en première année. Ni que tu ais vaincu un Basilic en deuxième année.

\- D'accord, un enfant avec des capacités.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Bon, si il se passe quelque chose d'anormal ici, dis le moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne nuit Severus.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

J'allais partir mais finalement, je me tournais vers lui.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai toujours trouvé gentil.

Il parut sincèrement surpris puis son visage reprit une apparence froide et distante.

\- Bonne nuit Cassandre.

En repartant je croisais Minerva McGonnagal, mon ancienne professeure de Métamorphose.

\- Bonsoir Mlle Smith. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

\- Bonsoir Professeure McGonagall. Je suis simplement venue rendre visite à Remus.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venue. Je vous rappelle que le château est sous la garde des Détraqueurs car un dangereux criminel s'est évadé d'Azkaban.

\- Un dangereux criminel ? Professeure, Sirius n'a rien fait.

\- Vous le pensez encore innocent après toutes ces années ? Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir ?

\- Vous l'avez eu comme élève, il vous a déjà paru dangereux ?

\- Les gens changent Mlle Smith, les gens changent.

Je faisais demi tour et quittais le château.


	2. 9 Juin 1994

Résumé : Cassandre obtient enfin des nouvelles concernant Sirius, mais aussi Peter

J'avais reçu un hibou dans la matinée. Le hibou de Remus.

« _Bonjour Cassandre,_

 _J'espère que tu recevras ce hibou à temps. Il y a trois jours, Severus a surpris Harry qui rodait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit avec un bout de parchemin. La carte des Maraudeurs, celle que Sirius, James, Peter et moi avions créé. J'ai réussi à convaincre Severus de laisser Harry avec moi. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'était cette carte et qui l'avait créé. Et puis il m'a demandé qui était Peter Pettigrow. Car un certain Peter Pettigrow se baladait dans le château. Tu avais raison, Peter est bien vivant. Avant-hier, j'ai vu un nouveau nom apparaître sur la carte, celui de Sirius. Il est au château, Cassandre. Et il est en danger avec tous ces Détraqueurs qui gardent le château._

 _Viens vite._

 _Remus Lupin._ »

Je m'étais rapidement habillée et j'avais transplanné à Pré-Au-Lard. Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais directement allée dans le bureau de Remus. Il n'y était pas. Rien de plus normal, on était en plein milieu de la journée. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à revenir. Au bout d'une heure, des élèves sortirent d'une salle de cours. Harry était parmi eux. Mais le professeur qui sortit de la salle n'était pas Remus. Non, il s'agissait de Severus.

\- Cassandre ? Si tu cherches Remus il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Et c'est toi qui le remplace à ce que je vois.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

\- Avec ses amis aux dents longues peut-être. Mais si tu es ici c'est qu'il est là n'est-ce pas ? Je parle de Sirius bien sûr. Si tu l'as trouvé et que Remus l'a trouvé, tu ne penses pas que les Détraqueurs l'ont trouvé eux aussi ?

\- C'est pour ça que je dois me dépêcher. Severus, évite de t'en mêler, s'il te plaît.

\- J'y compte bien.

Je quittais donc le château pour me diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid. Si il y en avait un qui avait vu Remus, c'était bien lui. Je toquais à sa porte mais personne ne répondit. Je faisais le tour de la chaumière et le trouvais dans le potager en compagnie d'un magnifique hippogriffe blanc.

\- Hagrid ?

Le demi-géant se tourna vers moi et me regarda de ses yeux rougis par les larmes, cherchant à reconnaître mon visage.

\- Cassandre !

Je m'approchais de lui et caressais doucement la tête de la bête.

\- Il est magnifique Hagrid...

\- Il s'appelle Buck. Mais à cause de ce Malefoy, il va être tué au coucher du soleil, ce soir.

\- Il tient de son père... Mais tu n'as pas pensé à le libérer ?

\- Si, mais il y a un homme qui est presque en permanence à côté de lui pour surveiller, pour vérifier que personne ne le libère. Il ne sera payé qu'après la mort de Buck.

\- Je suis désolée Hagrid...

\- Merci... Mais tu n'es pas venue pour ça non ?

\- Non, je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Remus récemment.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu près du Saule Cogneur il y a...une heure environ.

\- Merci beaucoup Hagrid.

Après avoir caressé Buck une dernière fois et salué Hagrid, je me dirigeais vers le Saule Cogneur. Je me transformais rapidement, à l'abri des regards, en renard. J'étais un Animagus non-enregistré et personne à part Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Peter et le professeure McGonnagal ne le savait. Je me glissais dans un trou, invisible pour l'œil humain et glissais le long d'un tunnel débouchant dans une maison abandonnée. La Cabane Hurlante. Là, j'y trouvais Harry et ses amis, Remus et Sirius. Sirius tenait un gros rat roux entre ses mains. Personne ne m'avait remarqué. Personne excepté Sirius. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ma cachette avant de reporter son attention sur le rat. Il affirmait qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Et après lui avoir jeté un sort pour le forcer à reprendre son apparence humaine, toutes les personnes autour de lui semblaient surprises. Après ça, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi et je quittais ma cachette après avoir repris mon aspect humain. Remus fut très surpris en me voyant apparaître.

\- Cassandre ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

\- Je suis arrivée il y a quelques minutes.

Je me tournais vers Peter puis vers Sirius.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé finalement. On dirait que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

\- Cassandre, pas maintenant.

Je sortais ma baguette et faisais léviter Peter avant de le plaquer contre un des murs. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement sous le choc avant de prendre une posture pitoyable.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas.

Sirius éclata de rire, un rire presque hystérique, terrifiant.

\- J'ai passé douze longues années de ma vie à Azkaban pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis.

\- C'est vrai, je suis désolé Sirius. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait l'enfant. Il voulait Harry.

\- Alors tu as trahi tes amis pour servir ton maître.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait tuer Lily et James. Je pensais qu'il allait juste tuer l'enfant.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que James et Lily allaient laisser Voldemort tuer Harry sans rien faire ? Tu es vraiment un idiot.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry intervint.

\- Alors c'est lui qui a trahi mes parents ?

\- Oui, c'était lui le Gardien.

Je regardais Sirius.

\- On peut parler maintenant ?

Il soupira et se tourna vers Remus.

\- Je te laisse t'occuper de lui.

Remus lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et maintint Peter contre le mur à l'aide de sa baguette. Sirius s'approcha de moi et je le giflais. Il me regarda et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir mais j'avais peur que le Ministère s'en prenne à toi.

\- Et alors ? Ça fait des mois que je te cherche !

\- Je sais... Mais j'étais en cavale...

\- Et tu l'es toujours.

\- Mais nous avons Peter.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu crois que Peter va répéter tout ce qu'il vient de dire ? Tout ce qu'il fera c'est te renvoyer à Azkaban et Remus perdra son poste ici. Et tu sais à quel point ça compte pour lui.

Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Sirius, tu ne peux pas rester ici, il y a des Détraqueurs partout !

Un bruit attira notre attention. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette à la main.

\- Cassandre, je vois que tu as retrouvé les personnes que tu cherchais.

\- Severus ? Comment est-ce que tu nous as trouvé ?

\- C'est simple, je t'ai suivi.

\- Tu m'as... !?

\- Exactement.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Tu as de la chance, les Détraqueurs t'attendent.

\- Snivellus, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Ne m'appelle pas... !

\- Ça suffit vous deux !

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, surpris.

\- Ne t'en mêles pas, Cassandre.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Severus.

Je m'approchais de lui, menaçante.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu professeur ici que tu as plus de pouvoirs que chacune des personnes présentes. Si Lily te voyait, elle serait déçue. Je sais que vous étiez proches.

Je n'avais pas vu venir la main qui atterri sur ma joue.

\- Lily est morte ! Et c'est à cause de lui !

Remus intervint en voyant la situation s'envenimer.

\- Severus, ce n'est pas Sirius qui a trahi James et Lily. C'est Peter qui était le Gardien du secret, pas lui. Et c'est aussi Peter qui a tué ces Moldus.

\- On ne t'a rien demandé Lupin.

\- Tu fais une grosse erreur.

Alors que Severus allait jeter un sortilège à Remus, un éclair bleu jailli à ma gauche et Severus alla s'écraser sur un vieux lit à baldaquin avant que le haut du lit ne s'effondre sur lui. Je me tournais vers les personnes présentes.

\- Profitons-en pour y aller.

Tandis que Remus et moi nous occupions de transporter Peter, Sirius et Harry s'occupèrent d'un grand garçon roux, sûrement un Weasley. A peine sortis du tunnel, Remus lâcha brusquement Peter. Déséquilibrée par le poids de Peter, je tombais par terre. Le regard fixé sur Remus, je ne voyais pas Peter s'échapper. Le corps de Remus était en train de se recouvrir de poils alors que celui-ci se tordait de douleur. Sirius et Harry posèrent le garçon par terre et Sirius prit son apparence d'Animagus après m'avoir demandé de ramener tout le monde au château. Alors que j'atteignais les enfants, Harry et ses deux amis, Remus et Sirius commencèrent à se battre. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me diriger avec eux vers le château que Severus sortit en trombe du tunnel, baguette à la main.

\- Alarte Ascendare !

Remus et Sirius volèrent subitement dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Remus, sous sa forme de loup, partit en courant et s'enfonça dans la Forêt Interdite, rapidement suivi par Sirius. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Severus.

\- Ramènes les au château et préviens Dumbledore !

Sans même attendre sa réponse, je suivais le loup-garou et l'Animagus dans la Forêt Interdite. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, je parvins à un lac et y découvrais Sirius sous sa forme humaine, allongé sur le sol.

\- Sirius !

Je me précipitais vers lui et m'asseyais au bord de l'eau avant de poser sa tête sur mes cuisses.

\- Sirius...

Celui-ci ouvra les yeux, petit à petit, et me regarda.

\- Cassandre...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

\- Et Remus ?

\- Il est partit vers le cœur de la forêt... J'ai demandé à Severus de prévenir Dumbledore.

Il soupira et se redressa un peu.

\- Et Harry ?

\- J'ai dis à Severus de les ramener au château...

Brusquement, l'atmosphère devint glaciale. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière nous et je découvris que le fils de Lily et James nous avait suivi.

\- Harry ! Retournes au château !

\- Non, Sirius est mon parrain.

Coupant court à la discussion, Sirius leva son index vers le ciel noir, à peine éclairé par la pleine lune.

\- Ils m'ont trouvé...

En levant la tête, je les vis. Des Détraqueurs, par centaines.

\- On doit partir. Et vite.

J'essayais de soulever Sirius, celui-ci étant blessé et épuisé, sans y parvenir. Soudainement, un premier Détraqueur apparut devant moi. Faisant barrage de mon corps pour l'empêcher de prendre l'âme de Sirius, je sentis tout bonheur s'échapper de mon cœur. Je vis encore cette scène qui hantait mes cauchemars. Celle où Sirius était emmené à Azkaban. Je ne parvenais pas à produire un Patronus pour l'éloigner de moi. Ils furent tous autour de nous en un rien de temps, aspirant notre âme, se nourrissant de nos peurs. D'un coup, nous fûmes entourés d'un puissant halo bleu. Un Patronus de la forme d'un cerf faisait fuir les Détraqueurs loin de nous. La seule personne que je connaissais et qui avait ce Patronus n'était autre que James Potter, le père de Harry. Mais il était mort. Alors qui ? Tout devint flou et je ne vis plus rien.

Je me réveillais un moment plus tard, dans l'infirmerie. Remus et Severus étaient en train de se disputer un peu plus loin. Je me redressais et quittais mon lit. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, d'un même mouvement.

\- Cassandre, tu dois rester couchée !

\- Où est Sirius ?

\- Là où il mérite d'être.

\- Ça suffit Severus !

\- Où est-il ?

\- Ils l'ont enfermé dans la tour d'astronomie. Mais personne n'a le droit d'y aller.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, je quittais l'infirmerie. Je traversais le château en courant et arrivais dix minutes plus tard devant la cellule de Sirius. Au même moment, Harry et une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, atterrirent près de moi. Ils descendirent du dos de Buck et s'approchèrent à leur tour de la cellule. Ils me saluèrent vaguement avant de faire exploser la porte de la cellule. Sirius en sortit et prit Harry dans ses bras avant de se rendre compte de ma présence. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la main. Il m'aida à grimper sur l'hippogriffe avant de monter derrière moi. Nous nous envolèrent dans la nuit avant d'atterrir dans la cours, déserte. Les deux enfants arrivèrent et Sirius les remercia. Il leur parla durant quelques minutes avant de revenir vers moi. Il remonta sur l'hippogriffe et nous décollâmes.


	3. Octobre 1994

Résumé : Ce chapitre se déroule sur quatre jours. Plus d'informations sur Cassandre sont données, comme par exemple qui sont ses parents. Vous allez aussi découvrir à quoi elle ressemble. Le chapitre tourne principalement autour d'une information qui est révélée au début du chapitre, sur le métier de Cassandre, Auror, et sur sa relation avec Sirius.

Sirius et moi avions vécu plusieurs mois dans une caverne avant d'emménager dans une petite maison, à la campagne, loin de tout. J'avais quelque chose à lui annoncer et j'avais peur de sa réaction. Très peur.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà... Je suis enceinte.

Je vis son visage se décomposer. Il devint pâle et évita un instant mon regard.

\- Cassandre, je suis un fugitif...

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir une famille... Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants...

\- Je sais mais...je ne veux pas mettre l'enfant en danger. Je t'ai déjà mis dans une position délicate et tu as failli perdre ton travail.

\- Tu savais très bien que Kingsley et Alastor ne laisseraient pas le Ministère me virer.

\- On ne sait jamais. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- D'accord.

Le lendemain matin, il était parti, ne laissant qu'un mot derrière lui.

 _« Cassandre,_

 _Ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te blesser et je ne veux pas t'obliger à fuir en permanence. Je veux que notre enfant puisse aller à l'école mais avec un père comme moi, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas vivre comme les autres enfants._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Sirius. »_

J'étais triste mais les larmes stockées dans mes yeux refusaient de couler. C'est sans parvenir à évacuer ma tristesse que je partais au Ministère. Une fois arrivée là-bas, je croisais Tonks. Celle-ci m'arrêta et m'entraîna dans un couloir vide.

\- Cassandre, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Bonjour, Tonks.

\- Cassandre, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

\- Je suis enceinte, c'est peut-être pour ça.

\- Quoi !?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, je suis enceinte.

\- Et Sirius est le père je suppose...

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

\- Il réfléchit. Bon, et si on allait travailler un peu ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui tournais le dos pour aller dans mon bureau. Sur mon chemin, je croisais Arthur Weasley.

\- Cassandre !

\- Bonjour Arthur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Dis moi ce qui se passe.

\- Je suis enceinte...

\- De Sirius... Et si tu es dans cet état c'est que soit il ne veut pas de cet enfant, soit...soit je ne sais pas.

\- Il ne veut pas que nous soyons obligés de fuir en permanence. Il veut que notre enfant ait une vie normale.

\- C'est très noble de sa part.

\- Il a dit qu'il allait réfléchir...

\- Tu devrais venir manger à la maison ce soir, Charlie est revenu pour le Tournoi.

\- D'accord. Ça me fera du bien de vous revoir.

\- Tu veux qu'on se retrouve devant mon bureau ce soir ?

\- Je veux bien, merci...

Après lui avoir donné mon adresse, je me glissais dans mon bureau pour être enfin tranquille. Mais ce moment de tranquillité fut de courte durée car Kingsley entra dans mon bureau.

\- Comme Alastor n'est pas là, tu viens avec moi en mission. Tu as vu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

\- J'ai vaguement entendu parler de ce qu'il s'y était passé.

\- Vaguement ?

\- Écoute, j'ai eu une semaine assez mouvementée...

\- Cassandre, tu as failli être renvoyée...

\- Je suis enceinte, Kingsley.

\- Je... Qu-Quoi !?

\- J'attends un enfant.

\- De... ?

\- Oui, de Sirius.

\- Bon... Euh... On doit aller rejoindre les deux autres équipes présentes sur le lieux pour les aider à recueillir les témoignages des personnes présentes.

\- Tu n'es pas censé protéger le Premier Ministre Moldu ?

\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour le moment. Il a assez de gardes du corps, il peut se passer de moi. Bon, allons-y.

Je passais la journée avec Kingsley pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Ce moment passé avec lui me permit d'apprendre qu'il pensait depuis longtemps que Sirius était innocent et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher le Ministère de la Magie le retrouver. A la fin de la journée, alors que nous étions rentrés au Ministère, il me convoqua dans son bureau.

\- Cassandre, combien de personnes savent que tu es enceinte ?

\- Euh... Tonks, Arthur, toi et ce soir, Molly et Charlie seront eux-aussi au courant.

\- Ne le dis qu'à ces personnes là. Si cette information tombe entre les mains du Ministre, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi parce qu'il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre Sirius et toi. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte à ce que tu sois épargnée jusqu'à maintenant et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi.

\- D'accord, je ferais très attention.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter tu sais... Je fais ça pour ton bien.

\- Je sais... Et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. A demain.

\- A demain.

Je quittais son bureau et, après avoir vu qu'il me restait 2 heures à attendre avant mon rendez – vous avec Arthur, je décidais donc de rentrer pour me changer. Un hibou m'attendait devant ma porte, un rouleau de parchemin dans le bec. Je le faisais entrer et lui donnais une friandise avant de lire le message. Il s'agissait d'une convocation pour un interrogatoire au sujet de Sirius. Celui – ci avait lieu dans deux jours, au Département des Mystères et je serais interrogée par le Ministre, Cornelius Fudge, en personne. Je posais la convocation sur la table de la salle à manger avec le courrier. Je laissais le hibou partir puis allais prendre une douche bien chaude. Alors que l'eau brûlante se déversait sur mon corps froid, je pensais à Sirius qui était sûrement caché dans une grotte, hésitant à revenir. Je savais que j'avais fais le bon choix en lui annonçant ma grossesse mais, j'avais peur de le perdre définitivement car soit cet enfant renforcerait notre couple, soit il nous séparerait pour toujours. Je sortais de la douche au bout d'une demie heure et enfilais rapidement une robe bleue foncée, évasée à partir de la taille et des escarpins noirs. Je passais rapidement mes doigts dans mes cheveux roux, si caractéristiques chez les Weasley. Bien qu'ils soient très courts, leur couleur ne laissait aucun doute sur mes origines.

Ma mère était une cousine éloignée d'Arthur Weasley et elle s'appelait Lysandra Weasley, ou tout simplement Liz. Elle avait 13 ans de plus que lui mais ils avaient toujours été très proches. Elle est morte en même temps que mon père, Alexander Smith, quand j'avais 15 ans. C'est Arthur et Molly qui se sont occupés de moi alors qu'ils venaient de se marier. Je fus, un peu, comme leur premier fille. Ils s'étaient occupés de moi comme si j'étais leur propre fille. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis très proche d'eux, même si après l'arrestation de Sirius nous ne sommes pas vu très souvent.

Je me dépêchais de partir en voyant l'heure qu'il était. J'allais finir par être en retard. Arrivée devant le bureau d'Arthur, je vis que celui-ci m'y attendait déjà.

\- Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. Peut être qu'un jour, tu arriveras à l'heure.

\- J'espère !

Je lui souriais.

\- En tout cas, tu es très belle.

\- Merci.

Nous quittâmes l'enceinte du Ministère et transplanâmes au Terrier. Charlie nous attendait devant devant l'immense bâtisse.

\- Bonsoir, tu es toujours aussi ravissante Cassandre.

Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu Charlie et je dois avouer qu'il était devenu très séduisant.

\- Merci Charlie, tu n'es pas mal de non plus. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

\- Il y a deux mois. Je suis là pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils ont besoin de moi pour l'une des épreuves. Et je suis arrivé à temps pour assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'y était passé ?

\- Oui, c'était affreux. Les gens courraient dans tout les sens. Tout le monde était paniqué...

\- J'enquête sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kingsley.

\- Vraiment ? Et vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

\- Seulement que c'est l'œuvre de Mangemorts. Et c'est très inquiétant. On a toujours pensé qu'après Sa mort, tout s'arrêterait mais il semble que les Mangemorts aient décidé de continuer à semer la zizanie.

C'est à ce moment là que Molly sortit de la maison.

\- Cassandre, ma chérie ! Ne restes pas dehors !

Je rentrais dans la maison des Weasley, bientôt suivie par Arthur et Charlie. Nous nous installâmes d'abord dans le salon. Je leur annonçais donc ma grossesse. Comme je le pensais, Molly sembla presque choquée par la nouvelle. Après tout, j'étais un peu comme sa fille. C'était comme si Ginny lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Charlie eut une réaction très étrange, son regard devint sombre, indéchiffrable. Il se leva et s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Deux mois environ.

\- Je vois...

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, cherchant sûrement comment réagir.

\- Et qui est le père ?

\- Sirius.

\- Et où est – il ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Il t'a abandonné ?

\- Non ! Il a simplement besoin de réfléchir. Il est considéré comme un criminel, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver. Même si c'est sûrement trop tard pour ça, le Ministère m'a convoqué pour un interrogatoire.

Arthur se redressa dans son siège.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est dans deux jours c'est ça ?

\- Oui... Et je serais interrogée par notre cher Ministre en personne.

\- C'est rare qu'il aille au Département des Mystères... Fait très attention à ce que tu lui dis et si il te propose quoi que ce soit, refuse. Il pourrait essayer de te faire prendre du Veritaserum

\- Mais pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il ne m'interroge que maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a peut-être entendu dire que tu étais enceinte...

\- Mais je ne l'ai dis qu'à vous trois, Tonks, Kingsley et Sirius !

\- Tu sais, Tonks est très maladroite...

\- Elle sait garder un secret.

\- Tu lui as dis qu'il s'agissait d'un secret ?

\- Non... Parce qu'au début ce n'était pas censé en être un...

Molly se leva.

\- Bon, il est temps de manger. Charlie et Arthur, mettez la table. Cassandre et moi nous allons finir de préparer le dîner.

Je suivais Molly dans la cuisine mais bien sûr, elle ne me laissa pas l'aider.

\- Comment se passent les études de Ginny et des garçons ?

\- Ginny est une brillante élève. Ron n'a pas de très bonnes notes... Fred et George n'en parlons pas !

\- Et Bill et Percy ?

\- Percy travaille au Ministère. Et Bill travaille à la Banque Gringotts...

\- Et Charlie ?

\- Il était en Roumanie, il étudie les dragons. Mais il a été appelé ici parce qu'on avait besoin de son aide à Poudlard. Il y a des dragons dans la première épreuve. Nous allons la voir pour soutenir Harry, tu pourrais venir avec nous.

\- Harry ? Mais il n'a que 14 ans. Tous les concurrents doivent avoir au moins 17 ans non ?

\- Oui... Mais son nom est sortit de la Coupe.

\- Quelqu'un l'a forcément mis dedans...

\- Oui, mais il est obligé de participer. Pauvre enfant...

Arthur passa la tête par l'encadrement la porte de la cuisine pour nous annoncer que la table était mise. Molly me força à les rejoindre et je m'asseyais en face de Charlie, juste à côté de Molly. Arthur s'essaya à côté de son fils, en face de sa femme. Molly nous apporta l'entrée. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Charlie passa la plupart du temps à jouer avec sa salade tout en me regardant. Moi, j'avais le nez dans mon assiette, faisant tout pour éviter son regard. Quand arriva le moment du dessert, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Arthur se leva et accueilli le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait de Kingsley.

\- Cassandre, on a du nouveau.

Molly se leva à son tour et conduisit Kingsley jusqu'à la table.

\- Venez manger un peu de gâteau avec nous, vous pourrez raconter tout ce que vous avez appris à Cassandre après avoir mangé !

Kingsley se sentit un peu obligé d'accepter l'invitation et s'installa à côté de moi. Molly nous servi sa fameuse tarte aux pommes et au caramel. Après avoir mangé, nous nous installâmes, Kingsley et moi, dans le salon pour discuter.

\- Cassandre, j'ai appris que tu avais été convoquée et je voulais d'abord te dire pourquoi. Une personne a été arrêtée il y a trois jours et elle aurait dis t'avoir vu avec Sirius.

\- C'est impossible, nous avons été très prudents.

\- Je te crois. Et je pense que cette personne n'existe pas et que Cornelius a inventé toute cette histoire pour te faire craquer.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui...

\- Moi non plus. Mais je ne suis pas seulement là pour ça. Je suis aussi venu pour notre enquête. Nous avons trouvé une personne qui a formellement identifié un des Mangemorts présent.

\- Qui ?

\- Severus Snape.

\- Quoi !? Severus ne ferait jamais ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! Il est de notre côté !

\- Severus a toujours été entre les deux camps, tu le sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, Severus est intelligent. Le fait qu'il soit retourné vers les Mangemorts est un mauvais signe, il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr. Dumbledore lui a peut-être simplement demandé d'enquêter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a senti que quelque chose est en train de se passer.

\- Donc tu es d'accord avec moi ?

\- Oui. Il se passe quelque chose. Mais non, Severus n'est plus un Mangemort.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il se leva et me regarda.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Je veux bien, merci.

\- Allons – y alors.

\- D'accord.

Je me levais à mon tour et rejoignais la famille Weasley.

\- Je vais y aller.

Molly s'approcha de moi.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je commence tôt demain.

Je détestais mentir, surtout à Molly, mais il fallait vraiment que je rentre maintenant si je voulais être en forme pour interroger Severus demain. Il ne me devait pas d'explications mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il était là-bas. Je considérais Severus comme un ami. Peut-être pas lui mais pour moi c'était quelqu'un d'important.

\- Cassandre ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Excuse moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- Que tu pouvais revenir quand tu voulais. Tu fais partie de la famille. Tu es comme notre fille. Et si jamais Sirius ne revient pas, n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Molly.

\- C'est normal, Cassandre.

Nous partîmes, Kingsley et moi, peu de temps après et il me laissa devant chez moi. Alors que je m'avançais vers la porte, je découvris avec surprise que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Je poursuivais lentement mon chemin et entrais prudemment dans la maison. Peut-être que Sirius était revenu. Ou peut-être pas. Vu l'état de la maison, ce n'était certainement pas lui. Toutes les pièces avaient été retournées. Toutes, sans exceptions. Je découvrais ensuite deux Détraqueurs dans la chambre à coucher. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent de moi, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Expecto Patronum !

Les deux Détraqueurs partirent sans demander leur reste. Je restais un moment sans bouger, surprise par la présence de ces Détraqueurs. Peut-être y en avait-il d'autres dans la maison. Sans bruits, je fouillais chaque pièce, chaque recoin me demandant sur quoi j'allais tomber. Mais à chaque fois, seul le silence m'attendait. Je retournais dans ma chambre et cherchais des indices dans l'espoir de découvrir la raison de la présence de ces Détraqueurs. Au bout de deux heures, je me résignais. Ils n'avaient certes rien emporté mais ils n'avaient pas non plus laissé d'indices. Comment savaient-ils que je ne serais pas là ce soir ? Est-ce que le Ministère me faisait surveiller ? Je descendais et m'installais dans le salon, au cas où ils décident de revenir. Je finissais par m'endormir au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure de surveillance, assise dans un fauteuil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fût difficile. Entre les nausées dues à la grossesse, le manque de sommeil et le mal de dos causé par la position dans laquelle j'avais dormi, la journée allait être longue. Je me levais et partais pour Poudlard sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner. Une fois arrivée là-bas, j'aperçus Alastor en compagnie d'Harry. Étrangement, au lieu d'être contente de voir l'Auror, je fus soudainement emplie d'un sentiment de méfiance. Je rentrais dans la bâtisse, tentant d'ignorer cette impression. Je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau de Severus et toquais à la porte.

\- Entrez.

J'ouvrais la porte et découvrais Severus, dos à moi, en train de ranger une étagère pleine d'étranges flacons.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Te parler.

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris.

\- Cassandre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir dans un canapé et s'installa en face de moi, dans un fauteuil.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?

\- De la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé le Quidditch.

\- Oui. Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu faisais là-bas avec les Mangemorts.

Une nouvelle fois, il sembla surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'y étais ?

\- Un témoin t'a vu.

\- Oui, j'y étais.

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Cassandre.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas avec eux. Tu ne peux pas être avec eux. Pas après ce qu'il a fait. Pas après qu'il ait tué Lily.

Il me fixa longuement sans rien dire puis changea complètement de sujet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs chez toi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été attaquée par des Détraqueurs ?

\- Je crois que le Ministère me surveille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec Sirius, a priori, quelqu'un nous aurait vu ensemble.

\- Je vois.

Je regardais à nouveau Severus.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es retourné avec les Mangemorts ? Voldemort est mort.

\- Crois moi, les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à recommencer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Brusquement, ma vision devint trouble et mon corps se mit à trembler. Je n'avais pas mangé alors c'était peut – être dû à ça. Le regard de Severus se teinta d'inquiétude.

\- Cassandre ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Cassandre.

Ne supportant plus de rester assise, je me levais. Trop vite visiblement car je me sentis partir en avant puis tout devint blanc.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le visage inquiet de Severus.

\- Ça va ?

Je tentais de me redresser mais il m'en empêcha.

\- Reste allongée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouie.

J'essayais à nouveau de me lever mais il me retint encore.

\- Non. Ne te lève pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

Il détourna la tête, visiblement embarrassé. Sachant que Severus n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait être gêné facilement, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je soulevais donc légèrement la couverture qui me recouvrait et découvrais, non sans surprise, que j'étais nue. Mon visage vira au rouge.

\- Espèce de sale pervers !

Ma main atterrit sur sa joue avec un claquement sonore. Il resta silencieux un petit moment avant de tourner la tête vers moi.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai déshabillé.

\- Quoi !?

\- J'ai attendu devant la porte et Mlle Weasley est passée par là alors je lui ai demandé de le faire.

Ginny s'avança timidement dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Cassandre...

\- Ginny !

J'allais me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras mais me rappelais brusquement ma nudité. Je collais la couverture contre ma poitrine et regardais la cadette des Weasley.

\- Comment vas – tu ?

\- Bien... Et toi ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Juste une petite baisse de tension ou peut-être ma gross... !

Je me taisais soudainement. J'avais promis de ne rien dire au sujet de ma grossesse à Kingsley et je venais juste de tout déballer. Severus me regarda avec de grands yeux. Je crois qu'en 25 ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi surpris.

\- Tu es... !?

\- Oui...

\- Mlle Weasley, voulez-vous bien sortir un moment s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, professeur.

Ginny quitta la pièce et Severus se plaça face à moi, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard.

\- Tu es enceinte et tu oses dire que ce malaise n'était rien !? Est-ce que tu aurais perdu la tête ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère depuis bien longtemps. Depuis nos études je crois.

\- Severus... Je... Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas grand chose... Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir alors j'ai peut-être fais une crise d'hypoglycémie... J'en faisais toujours quand on était élèves.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Je baissais la tête, penaude. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé aux conséquences que mes actes pouvaient avoir sur la santé de l'enfant que je portais.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Bon, au moins tu as compris la leçon. Je vais demander à Mlle Weasley d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Tu ne bouges pas.

\- J'ai au moins le droit d'avoir des vêtements ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr... Je vais te prêter des vêtements à moi.

Il se dirigea vers une sorte de placard et revint avec une longue robe noire qu'il me tendit. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

\- Si tu te retournes, ce n'est pas une gifle que tu te prendras, c'est moi qui te le dis.

\- Je te crois. Même si la gifle n'était pas justifiée.

\- J'étais nue comme un ver sous un drap et tu étais la seule personne que je voyais ! Ça me semble suffisant comme raison !

\- Si tu le dis.

Il se détourna et j'en profitais pour enfiler la robe. Elle était immense et j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une gamine qui essaye de mettre la robe de sa mère.

\- Tu n'as rien de plus petit parce que je ressemble à une méduse là...

\- Je vais voir mais je ne pense pas.

Il retourna fouiller dans son placard mais revint les mains vides.

\- C'est la plus petite taille que j'ai. Je n'ai pas mieux que ce que tu portes.

\- Tant pis... C'est déjà mieux que rien.

\- Oui. Je vais voir Mlle Weasley.

Il quitta la pièce et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle demanda à Severus de partir et ne commença à m'examiner qu'après qu'il fut partit. L'infirmière de Poudlard m'ausculta en silence. Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'inquiétant. Évitez juste de sauter des repas.

\- D'accord. L'enfant va bien ?

\- Je vous l'ai dis. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'inquiétant.

\- Merci.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et laissa sa place à Severus. Celui-ci s'installa sur le canapé où j'étais encore allongée.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu mangeras avec nous ce midi.

\- Avec nous ?

\- Avec tout le monde. A la table des enseignants.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Le seul problème sera la tenue...

\- Il n'y a pas de professeure qui fasse à peu près ma taille ?

\- Si. Le professeur Sinistra doit faire à peu près ta taille.

\- Le professeur Sinistra ?

\- Oui, elle enseigne l'astronomie.

\- Je vois...

\- Je vais aller la voir pour qu'elle te prête une robe.

\- Merci...

Il s'en alla à nouveau et revint un bon moment plus tard. Au moment où il entra dans la pièce, mon estomac fit un bruit assourdissant. Severus esquissa un vague sourire.

\- Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment.

\- Rhooo ! Ça va ! Donne moi cette robe qu'on puisse aller manger !

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressée à l'idée de manger à la table des professeurs ?

\- Tu sais, je ne suis plus une élève. C'est moins stressant de manger avec les enseignants qu'avec les élèves.

\- Oui. Sauf que tu n'enseigne pas ici. Tu sera un peu une intruse.

\- Je sais.

\- Donc tout le monde parlera de toi et sera en train de te regarder.

\- Tu n'essayerai pas de me stresser par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. Maintenant, enfile ça. Sinon on va être en retard.

\- Retourne toi.

Il soupira puis se tourna de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. Je me changeais rapidement et le rejoignais.

\- On peut y aller.

\- D'accord.

Alors que l'on descendait les grandes marches de marbres, une question s'imposa à mon esprit et avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher, elle m'échappa.

\- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu me déshabiller ?

Il s'arrêta et me regarda, visiblement surpris par ma question si soudaine.

\- Après que je t'ai allongé, tu t'es mise à remuer. Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre et je n'arrivais pas à la faire baisser. Au bout d'un moment, elle est partie. Toute seule. Sauf que tu avais beaucoup transpiré. Je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes froid.

\- Merci.

Nous recommençâmes à marcher et arrivâmes devant la Grande Salle. Plusieurs professeurs étaient déjà là et me regardèrent avec curiosité. Je remarquais rapidement Alastor, à l'écart des autres. Je le rejoignais, abandonnant Severus quelques instants.

\- Bonjour Alastor.

Il me regarda, surpris. Il ne m'avait pas vu arriver.

\- Bonjour.

Son ton était froid, distant, presque méfiant. Un silence pesant et étrange s'installa. Heureusement, Severus vint à ma rescousse.

\- Cassandre, nous devrions y aller.

Je me tournais vers lui.

\- J'arrive.

Je reportais mon attention sur Alastor.

\- Au revoir.

Comme il restait silencieux, je le laissais et suivais Severus à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Alors que je marchais aux côtés du directeur de la maison Serpentard, je pouvais sentir le regard de l'ancien Auror sur ma nuque. J'accélérais légèrement le pas, mal à l'aise, et rejoignais la table des professeurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves arrivèrent à leur tour. Dumbledore laissa aux élèves le temps de s'installer avant de se lever.

\- Silence s'il vous plaît.

Il attendit que la salle soit silencieuse pour reprendre la parole.

\- J'aimerais vous présentez quelqu'un. Voici Cassandre Smith, elle travaille au Ministère en tant qu'Auror tout comme le professeur Maugrey.

Le directeur me désigna d'un geste du bras et je me levais avant de saluer l'assemblée, essayant de refouler ma timidité.

\- Bonjour...

Je m'asseyais et laissais le professeur Dumbledore continuer son discours.

\- Mlle Smith restera parmi nous pendant quelques temps. Si elle le veut bien, vous pourrez lui poser des questions sur le métier d'Auror.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Bien, vous pouvez manger.

Le silence se brisa aussi rapidement qu'il s'était installé. Une fois le repas terminé, nous quittâmes la Grande Salle et le directeur m'invita à suivre Alastor Maugrey, l'actuel professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suivais l'ancien Auror et me retrouvais avec des élèves de quatrième année. Je leur expliquais rapidement en quoi consistait mon métier. Ils semblaient intéressés. Certains plus que d'autres évidemment. A la fin du cours, Alastor m'ignora royalement et s'enferma dans son bureau. Je quittais la salle de classe et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Severus. Alors que j'allais toquer à la porte, quelqu'un m'interpella.

\- Cassandre Smith ?

Je me retournais, surprise d'entendre mon prénom, et me retrouvais face à Rita Skeeter, une journaliste.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mme Skeeter ?

\- J'aimerais vous posez des questions sur le fugitif, Sirius Black. Et aussi, sur le Professeur Snape.

\- Pour ce qui est de Sirius Black, je vous conseille de vous adresser directement au Ministère, ils vous fourniront de meilleures informations que moi. Je ne connais que les rumeurs qui circulent à son sujet. Et pour ce qui est du Professeur Snape, vous n'avez qu'à les lui poser directement, il est juste derrière vous.

Elle se retourna, surprise, et offrit à Severus un grand sourire, faux bien entendu.

\- Professeur, je vous attendais.

\- Mme Skeeter, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai du travail.

\- Et moi j'aimerais faire le mien.

\- Votre torchon peut attendre. L'éducation de ces enfants non.

Il contourna la journaliste et entra dans son bureau après m'y avoir entraîné, lui fermant la porte au nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cassandre ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute Severus.

Je m'asseyais sur le bureau et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu retourné vers les Mangemorts ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je te considère comme un ami. Et je n'ai pas envie de voir un ami être amené à Azkaban.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des amis ?

\- Non. Les amis ça ne sert à rien.

Je soupirais. Cet homme avait le don de me faire perdre patience.

\- Tu m'énerves Severus, vraiment. Tu es un idiot.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est réciproque.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fais rentrer ? Tu aurais pu me laisser avec cette langue de vipère.

\- En parlant d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Elle voulait des informations sur Sirius et sur toi.

\- Sur moi ?

\- Oui. Tu as l'air de l'intéresser.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau, affichant un visage impassible.

\- Tu lui as dis quelque chose ?

\- Rien qui lui permette de faire un article.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Absolument rien, je ne lui ai rien dis. Tout ce qu'elle pourra faire c'est spéculer dans son coin.

\- Très bien.

Il ne dit rien de plus et laissa planer un silence pesant.

\- Severus, tu ne trouves pas qu'Alastor est bizarre ?

\- Je ne sais, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant la rentrée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est étrange, il avait l'air de plutôt bien te connaître...

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Je te rappelle que c'est mon travail d'étudier le comportement des gens pour évaluer leur degré de dangerosité pour la Communauté des Sorciers. Et il te regardait comme on regarde un vieil ami.

\- Mmm... Pourtant c'est bien la première fois que je le rencontre.

Je regardais l'heure qu'il était et soupirais.

\- Il va falloir que je rentre, je dois me préparer pour mon interrogatoire.

\- Ton interrogatoire ?

\- Je sais que tu peux voir les souvenirs des gens en lisant dans leur esprit alors je suis sûre que tu as vu cette convocation.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention. Et lire dans l'esprit des gens s'appelle la Legilimancie.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

\- Bon je vais y aller. Fais attention à cette journaliste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire interroger demain.

\- Personnellement je préfère me retrouver face au Ministre que face à Rita Skeeter.

\- Moi aussi.

Je descendais de la table et le regardais.

\- Tu pourrais surveiller Alastor pour moi ?

\- Si tu veux...

Je quittais le bureau du professeur de potions et parvenais à éviter Rita Skeeter. Je retournais ensuite chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je découvrais que ma maison avait été une nouvelle fois fouillée. Je faisais rapidement le tour des pièces sans trouver qui que ce soit. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et préparais mon repas pour le soir. Vers 18h, je sortais de la cuisine pour prendre une longue douche bien chaude. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions. Je restais un moment sous le jet d'eau brûlante, perdue dans mes pensées. Je sortais de la douche et après m'être séchée, j'allais dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon pyjama. Je retournais ensuite dans la cuisine pour manger. Pendant que je mangeais, je pensais à Sirius. Il me manquait. Une fois mon repas terminé, je faisais rapidement le tour de la maison pour m'assurer que j'étais bien seule. Cela fait, j'allais à nouveau dans ma chambre et me couchais. Je mettais un certain temps à m'endormir, me remémorant cette longue journée que je venais de passer. Le sommeil finit par prendre le dessus et je m'endormais profondément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tôt. Dès le réveil, une boule d'angoisse me noua l'estomac et, malgré les recommandations de Severus, je partais au Ministère sans avoir mangé. Une fois arrivée, je prenais l'ascenseur pour descendre au Département des Mystères. Je n'étais entendue que comme témoin, pas comme accusée, je n'avais donc pas droit aux Détraqueurs. Enfin, normalement. Je m'asseyais sur un banc, attendant sagement mon tour. Au bout d'une demie heure, le Ministre en personne vint me chercher, Cornelius Fudge lui-même.

\- Mlle Smith, je vous en prie, suivez moi.

Je me levais en silence et suivais le Ministre. Même si je travaillais pour lui depuis qu'il était arrivé à la tête du Ministère de la Magie, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le cerner. Il semblait étrange, comme s'il était toujours sur ses gardes. Nous traversâmes quelques couloirs de marbre noir avant de nous arrêter devant une porte. Il m'invita à entrer et pénétra dans la pièce. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise et il s'assit en face de moi, devant un bureau.

\- Mlle Smith.

\- Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous avez été convoquée n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai mes idées sur la raison pour laquelle je suis là.

\- Parlons un peu de Sirius Black.

\- Que voulez savoir sur lui ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas.

\- Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous savons que vous entretenez des relations intimes depuis le milieu de vos études à Poudlard.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est un secret pour personne.

\- Vous étiez à Poudlard lors de son évasion, je me trompe ?

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Et vous avez disparu en même temps que lui pendant un certain temps. Étiez-vous avec lui ?

\- Oui.

Il sembla surpris. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je mente.

\- Oui, j'étais avec lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Nous nous sommes installés dans une maison à la campagne.

\- Et puis ?

\- Et puis, il a disparu. Il est partit. Il a juste laissé un mot pour m'expliquer qu'il voulait me protéger.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois...

\- Je peux partir ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je me levais et m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce quand il m'interpella.

\- Une dernière chose. Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous êtes enceinte ?

Je me figeais sur place et me tournais vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a une rumeur qui circule au Ministère. Une rumeur qui dit que vous êtes enceinte de lui.

\- Si j'étais enceinte, vous seriez le premier au courant.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Je quittais la salle et laissais le Ministre derrière moi. Alors que je prenais à nouveau l'ascenseur, je réalisais que je tremblais. Si Fudge savait pour ma grossesse alors presque tout le Ministère devait être au courant.


	4. 24 & 25 Novembre 1994

Résumé : Cassandre assiste à la Première Tâche et devient, plus ou moins, assistante en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphose. Elle s'installe au château et cette installation bouleverse les relations qu'elle entretient avec certaines personnes qui y résident déjà.

NA : Une partie de ce chapitre est probablement inspiré par la mort d'Alan Rickman étant donné qu'il est mort le 14 janvier 2016 et que j'ai écris ce passage pendant l'été 2016.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis mon interrogatoire au Ministère. Je n'avais pas perdu mon poste d'Auror, mais la rumeur de grossesse ne cessait de se répandre de service en service.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous avec Kingsley. Nous devions faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'enquête traînait et le Ministre voulait que l'on fasse rapidement la lumière sur cette affaire. Ensuite, je devais rejoindre Molly et Arthur pour assister à la Première Tâche. Kingsley m'attendait déjà dans son bureau, un dossier dans les mains.

\- Oh, c'est toi Cassandre.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non non, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi tôt.

\- Je dois retrouver Arthur et Molly après.

\- C'est vrai que la Première Tâche c'est aujourd'hui.

\- Oui. Cette histoire de quatrième champion est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Et comme par hasard, c'est Harry qui est le quatrième champion.

\- Tu devrais le savoir Cassandre, le hasard ça n'existe pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Que quelqu'un a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe pour une raison.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais j'aimerais que tu sois attentive à tout ce qu'il se passe au château. J'ai l'impression que cette année sera plutôt mouvementée.

\- Comme tous les ans depuis l'arrivée du fils de Lily et James.

\- C'est vrai. Mais certains élèves semblent s'être plains du comportement d'Alastor. Et je sais que tu le connais mieux que nous tous réunis.

\- Je n'en suis plus si sûre.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Kingsley reprit la parole.

\- Pour le moment, notre seule piste c'est Severus.

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais avoues que cette histoire à de quoi mettre en doute sa parole. Tu sais très bien qu'avant, il faisait partie des Mangemorts.

\- Il a eu un moment d'égarement, c'est tout.

\- Si il avait pu s'égarer ailleurs, ça nous aurait arrangé.

Après cette petite parenthèse, nous évoquâmes la possibilité d'une attaque massive des Mangemorts avec le Ministère comme cible, une attaque au château pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et même la possibilité de l'enlèvement de Harry. A l'issue de cette petite réunion, il fut décidé que j'allais me charger de la protection de Harry tout en restant discrète. Seuls Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonnagal seraient mis au courant. Pour les autres, je serais au château pour expliquer ce en quoi consiste mon métier. Je donnerai même des cours. Kingsley se chargea d'envoyer un hibou au château et me libéra.

J'arrivais une demie heure plus tard à Poudlard avec Arthur et Molly. Il y avait peu de parents. Très peu. En fait, à part le père de Cédric Diggory, il n'y avait aucun parent. Je discutais rapidement avec le directeur de l'école et la directrice de Gryffondor, à propos de mon intégration ici en tant qu'intervenante. Je m'installais ensuite aux côtés des parents de Ginny et de ses frères, attendant que l'épreuve commence.

Le premier dragon à faire son entrée fut un Suédois à Museau Court. Une créature immense et aux écailles bleu argenté. C'était Cédric Diggory, un élève Poufsouffle et un des Champions de Poudlard, qui devait affronter ce dragon. Il utilisa un sortilège de métamorphose pour transformer un des rochers de l'arène en labrador pour faire diversion. Au début, cela fonctionna et la dragonne ne se préoccupa que du chien. Puis, elle s'en désintéressa et retourna vers Cédric. Celui-ci réussi finalement à récupérer l'œuf doré mais fut brûlé.

Le second dragon qui entra fut un Vert Gallois. Aussi grand que le dragon précédent, celui-ci était cependant vert et ces écailles étaient lisses. Fleur Delacour, la Championne de l'école de Beauxbâtons entra dans l'arène dans le but de prendre l'œuf d'or du dragon vert. Elle utilisa un sortilège de transe qui endormi le dragon. Malheureusement pour elle, le dragon se mit à ronfler et brûla sa robe. Mais, elle parvint tout de même à récupérer l'œuf d'or et à quitter l'arène.

Le troisième dragon à entrer fut un Boutefeu Chinois. Ce dragon n'était pas seulement grand. Il était aussi très effrayant. Ses écailles rougeoyaient sous le soleil et son museau, écrasé et entouré de pointes d'or, lui donnait un air féroce. C'était à Victor Krum, le Champion de Durmstrang, d'affronter ce monstre de muscles et de feu. Il utilisa un sortilège de Conjonctivite pour aveugler le dragon et lui prendre son œuf mais celui-ci n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La dragonne devint folle et écrasa la moitié de ses vrais œufs. Le Bulgare parvint tant bien que mal à sauver l'œuf d'or.

Le dernier dragon était un Magyar à Pointes. Si le précédent dragon semblait effrayant, celui-ci était terrifiant. Son corps de couleur bronze était hérissé de piques au niveau de la queue et il possédait deux cornes sur la tête. Harry Potter, élève de Gryffondor et second Champion de Poudlard fit son entrée dans l'arène. D'abord visiblement stressé, Harry utilisa le sortilège Accio, à la surprise générale. Après quelques secondes d'attente, un balai atterrit dans les mains de Harry. Un Éclair de Feu, celui que Sirius lui avait offert l'année dernière. Il enfourcha le balai et s'éleva dans le ciel. A la surprise générale, le dragon pris son envol et parvint à se libérer. Les gens se mirent à crier, horrifiés à l'idée que Harry finisse brûlé par le Magyar. Le jeune garçon disparut de notre champ de vision et je quittais ma place de simple spectatrice pour rejoindre les enseignants. Celle qui semblait le plus paniqué était Minerva. Même si j'étais sûrement aussi stressée qu'elle. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Alors, de la même manière que Harry, j'attirais un balai jusque dans ma main droite. Même si je ne doutais pas du talent du garçon, cen'étais pas d'un Cognard dont il devait se méfier mais d'une dragonne qui pensait que ses œufs étaient en danger. Alors oui, Harry était peut-être très doué mais la créature qui lui faisait face était quand-même un dragon. Severus me regarda faire, surpris. Il avait certainement oublié que James n'était pas le seul de la bande à faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch. J'étais une des batteuses de Gryffondor. Et même une des meilleures de Poudlard selon James et Remus. Sirius faisait aussi parti du fan-club de James mais il n'a jamais fait de remarque sur mes qualités de joueuse. Sûrement pensait-il que le Quidditch n'était pas un sport pour les femmes. Severus posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir, c'est son épreuve. Il pourrait être disqualifié.

\- Je ne vais pas l'aider. Je vais seulement m'assurer qu'il n'a rien. Je suis sa marraine Severus. C'est aussi mon rôle de le protéger. Mais je te promet que tant que sa vie ne sera pas en danger, je n'agirai pas. Je te le jure.

Il soupira.

\- D'accord. Mais tant que la dragonne ne l'a pas pris au piège, tu n'interviens pas.

\- Promis !

J'enjambais mon balai et m'élançais dans les airs. Je repérais rapidement la dragonne. Elle était à quelques mètres de Harry. Je me posais sur le sommet d'une tour, un peu à l'écart, et sortais de ma poche une petite balle grise, de la taille d'un Vif d'Or.

J'avais inventé cet objet durant la détention de Sirius. Cette balle était une sorte de caméra volante, contrôlée grâce à la magie bien sûr. A la base, je voulais m'en servir pour prendre des nouvelles de Sirius et pour lui donner des miennes. Mais le prototype de départ était assez gros et il avait vite été détecté et détruit. J'avais alors essayer de le miniaturiser en prenant comme modèle les Vifs d'Or. Les résultats avaient été peu concluants au départ. Malgré le fait que l'engin était plus discret, il était beaucoup plus difficile à manipuler et à guider du fait de sa légèreté. Il terminait souvent sa course dans l'eau ou contre un mur. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, j'étais parvenue à le manipuler avec plus de précision. Mais il était toujours difficile de faire pénétrer cette mini-caméra dans les murs d'Azkaban. Un jour, j'avais réussi à le faire rentrer dans la cellule de quelqu'un. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il s'agissait mais il avait écrasé mon appareil comme si c'était une mouche. Je visitais de temps en les cellules et j'étais tombée deux fois sur celle de Sirius. La première fois, il était assis par terre, décharné et les vêtements en piteux état. Il avait vite repéré la caméra et s'était mis à parler. Comme si il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le regardait. La deuxième fois, il n'y était pas. La cellule était vide.

Alors que je me remémorais ces vieux souvenirs, la dragonne avait repéré la caméra et essayait de la détruire en battant l'air de sa queue. Je l'éloignais d'elle et l'approchais de Harry. Il était en difficulté mais, comme l'avait dit Severus, je ne pouvais pas intervenir sous peine de le disqualifier. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je ne l'avais jamais fais avant mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. J'intensifiais le signal de la caméra. Maintenant, toutes les personnes présentes dans l'arène étaient normalement en mesure de voir ce que la caméra enregistrait, en temps réel. Ne voyant plus l'appareil, la dragonne essayait maintenant de déloger Harry de son perchoir. Ce qu'elle parvint à faire. Il dégringola mais arriva à remonter sur son balai, balai qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute. Je ne le suivais pas. Le suivre dès le départ avait été une mauvaise idée. J'étais enceinte et je sautais toujours un repas ou deux dans la journée. Comme me le répétait tout les jours Remus, j'étais une bombe à retardement. Je pouvais faire un malaise n'importe quand. Il disait même que je n'avais changé depuis le temps où nous étions élèves à Poudlard. Déjà, à l'époque, je mangeais peu et je faisais souvent des malaises. Les garçons de la bande, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, m'avaient fait croire une fois que je faisais tellement de malaises qu'un des lits de l'infirmerie m'était réservé. Il n'y avait que les veilles de match que je mangeais normalement. Je remontais sur mon balai et me dirigeais vers le stade installé près du châteaupour la première tâche, laissant ma caméra suivre Harry.

J'avais eu raison de ne pas suivre Harry. A peine eus-je le temps de me poser dans la tribune des professeurs que mes jambes lâchèrent et que je me retrouvais assise entre Severus et Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang. Ce dernier semblait mécontent de ce qu'il voyait. Pas de me voir moi bien sûr. Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Non, ce qui semblait l'agacer c'était ce que faisait Harry. Severus, lui, remarqua ma brève chute et il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Épargne moi tes commentaires Severus.

\- J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas intervenue.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai filmé ?

\- Filmé ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu filmer quoi que ce soit ? Tu n'as pas de caméra sur toi.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais tu n'as pas vu les images ?

\- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu les voir ?

\- Dans ta tête.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi j'ai senti que quelqu'un tentait de rentrer dans ma tête. Mes barrières mentales ont dû bloquer l'intrusion.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "L'intrusion"... Mais bon, tant pis pour toi. Ce garçon est très doué.

\- Et aussi arrogant que son père.

\- Arrête Severus. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ressemble à son père qu'il est comme lui.

\- En tout cas, ton enfant prodige n'est toujours pas revenu et on entend plus rien.

Je cherchais à reprendre le contact avec ma caméra mais seul le vide me répondis.

\- Le dragon a dû détruire la caméra.

Au bout de quelques minutes, minutes qui parurent durer une éternité, Harry apparut enfin dans le ciel toujours sur son balai, bien que celui-ci semble abîmé. Il se posa au milieu de l'arène et récupéra l'œuf doré. La première tâche était finie. Après la délibération du jury, le classement fut annoncé. Harry et le champion de Durmstrang étaient en tête, suivi par Cédric et par Fleur Delacour, la championne de l'école de Beauxbâtons.

Tout le monde quitta peu à peu l'arène. Severus me regarda et, alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne, m'aida à me relever.

\- Ce que tu as fais était complètement irresponsable. Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte. Ce n'est pas parce que le père de cet enfant est tellement lâche qu'ils vous a abandonné toi et l'enfant que tu peux prendre de tels risques.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Sirius et parfois je le comprenais vu le comportement qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de Severus à l'époque où nous étions élèves. Mais là, il dépassait vraiment les bornes.

\- Tu es mal placé pour me donner ce genre de conseils.

\- Et toi, tu es mal placée pour me faire des reproches.

Le chemin du retour se déroula en silence jusqu'au château où je laissais Severus, devant la Grande Salle, pour aller m'entretenir avec Dumbledore. Le directeur ne sembla pas du tout surpris de me voir et m'invita à entrer. Il était seul. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et me fixa d'une telle intensité que j'eus l'impression qu'il voyait tout, jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

\- Que me veut le Ministère Mlle Smith ?

Prise au dépourvu, je restais un instant sans rien dire avant de me reprendre.

\- Rien. En réalité, je suis là pour protéger Harry.

\- Pensez vous qu'il soit en danger à Poudlard ?

\- Non. Mais nous avons peur qu'il y ait des Mangemorts parmi les enseignants.

\- Si vous parlez du professeur Snape, alors sachez qu'il a été prouvé qu'il était à mon service. Et il y a un ancien Auror parmi les professeurs cette année.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici professeur, pour protéger Harry. Moi-même je ne sais pas de quoi il peut s'agir mais le Bureau des Aurors prend la menace très au sérieux. Et moi sûrement plus que les autres. C'est mon filleul et je veux le protéger. Je pense que vous comprenez .

\- Oui, je comprend très bien. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez venue me parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement. Comme Kingsley vous l'a peut-être annoncé dans sa lettre...

\- Vous êtes enceinte. En effet, je me souviens d'avoir lu cette information. Félicitations.

\- Merci. J'en suis déjà au 3ème mois, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais pas être là pendant un certain temps mais je vais essayer de rester le plus longtemps possible. Quitte à accoucher ici si ça me permet de veiller sur Harry le plus longtemps possible.

\- Votre amour pour ce garçon est louable mais n'oubliez pas de vous ménager. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il du père de l'enfant ?

\- Il est...en voyage.

\- Ne vous aide t-il pas ?

\- Non. Mais il va très vite revenir, j'en suis certaine.

Un silence pesant s'installa puis Dumbledore se leva.

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Rejoignez les enseignants dans la Grande Salle. Après le repas, Filch, notre concierge, vous montrera votre chambre. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit Mlle Smith.

\- Merci, à vous aussi professeur.

Je quittais le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Cette discussion avait éveillé de nombreuses craintes en moi. Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre, doutant à présent de mon avenir et de celui du bébé. En chemin, je croisais Mme Maxime, la directrice de l'école de Beauxbâtons. Parlant assez bien français, j'engageais facilement la conversation. Elle sembla surprise de m'entendre parler français et, une fois la surprise passée, nous discutâmes un long moment, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je m'installais entre Severus et Karkaroff. Le repas promettait d'être calme. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Contre toute attente, Igor Karkaroff se révéla être très bavard. Du moins, avec moi. Il me posa des questions. Certaines plus embarrassantes que d'autres, mais celles-là étaient posées plus discrètement, chuchotées au creux de mon oreille. Chose qui sembla amuser Severus. Je ne mangeais pas grand chose, comme à mon habitude. Et cela ne plaisait pas à mes voisins de table. Ils me le firent remarquer pendant tout le repas. L'un en le disant et l'autre en me lançant des regards exaspérés. A la fin du dîner, Igor me proposa de meraccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre. Je refusais poliment, lui expliquant simplement que je ne savais pas encore où je dormais. Il me laissa partir, à regrets, avec Filch.

N'ayant jamais été autre chose qu'élève à Poudlard, je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais loger. Il y avait certainement une aile du château réservée aux enseignants. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs avant de déboucher sur un endroit assez étrange, semblable au cloître d'une église. J'avais devant les yeux le lieu où logeaient les professeurs. Je continuais de suivre le concierge du château tout en observant le petit coin de verdure qui se situait au centre de cette pièce carrée et dont les murs étaient couverts de portes. Filch s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte et m'expliqua rapidement que c'était ma chambre avant de s'en aller en boitant tout en marmonnant.

\- Tiens, en plus nous sommes voisins de chambre. De mieux en mieux. Tu n'as pas invité Igor ?

Je me retournais et découvrais, sans surprise, Severus.

\- Non. Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu as toujours eu des amis bizarres mais lui, c'est un champion dans toutes les catégories.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait un bon père. Dommage que tu ne fasses jamais les bons choix.

Je ne répondais pas. Il disait ça pour me provoquer, rien de plus. Je rentrais dans ma chambre sans répondre à sa pique. Je fus autant surprise par l'intérieur de la chambre que par l'extérieur. Cette chambre était plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air. On arrivait d'abord sur une assez grande pièce comportant un lit double encadré par deux tables de chevet accompagnées de leur lampe ainsi qu'un bureau et une simple chaise en bois. Une porte menait à une salle de bain comprenant une baignoire, un lavabo et un toilette. Près du lit se trouvaient mes valises.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et me prélassais dans un bain d'eau froide. Une heure plus tard, j'étais allongée sur le lit, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, en train de lire un livre sur les créatures magiques existant de l'autre côté de l'Océan. N'arrivant pas à finir ne serait-ce qu'une seule page, je fermais le livre et le posais sur ma table de chevet. Depuis ma discussion avec Dumbledore, j'avais la gorge et l'estomac noués. J'étais envahie par le doute et la peur. Je ne me voyais pas élever un enfant seule. J'avais peur que Sirius ne revienne pas, qu'il m'abandonne. Ne supportant plus d'être enfermée dans cette chambre, je m'habillais rapidement et enfilais une longue cape noire pour me protéger du vent et du froid. Je quittais ma chambre et parcourais plusieurs couloirs, baguette à la main, espérant trouver la sortie, ou du moins une sortie. A bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je commençais à me demander si je ne m'étais pas perdue. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je priais silencieusement pour que cette main n'appartienne pas à Igor Karkaroff. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de le voir.

\- Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se balader dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit.

C'était Severus. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas.

\- Désolée professeur mais je pense que je n'ai plus l'âge d'étudier ici.

Je baissais mon capuchon et me tournais vers lui.

\- Cassandre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit ?

\- Je voulais prendre l'air mais on dirait que je me suis perdue.

\- En sept ans ici tu ne t'es jamais perdue.

\- Il y a un début à tout.

\- Suis moi.

Je lui suivais en silence et il me mena vite à l'extérieur. Je m'éloignais un peu de lui et respirais à plein poumons, savourant l'air frais et le silence de la nuit. Un premier hoquet vint soulever ma poitrine, suivit de plusieurs autres. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Severus posa sa main sur mon épaule. Sans qu'il s'y attende, je me retournais et me blottissais dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il me serra contre lui et caressa mes cheveux. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, mes pleurs cessèrent enfin. Malgré tout, je restais blottie contre lui. Il continua à caresser mes cheveux sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je lève la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai peur Severus... J'ai peur de devoir élever cet enfant seule... J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... D'être une mauvaise mère...

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu seras une mère formidable, j'en suis certain.

Il caressa lentement ma joue, effaçant les dernière traces de larmes. Quelques secondes après ce geste plein de tendresse, je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, il fut pris à dépourvu et n'eut aucune réaction. Puis, il posa ses deux mains sur mes joues tandis que je passais mes bras autour de son cou, transformant ce qui était un chaste baiser en un baiser langoureux, digne de deux anciens amants. Ses mains parvinrent à se glisser sous mes vêtements, effleurant ma peau, tandis que nos baisers se faisaient plus urgents. Il nous fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour parvenir qu'aux chambres des enseignants alors que j'avais dû en mettre cinq avec Filch. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa chambre et la referma derrière nous. Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement, formant un tas informe au sol.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour nous deux, surtout pour moi étant donné que Severus n'était pas encore réveillé. Je me levais et laissais Severus dormir encore un moment. Je prenais mes vêtements et allais dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je me faisais couler un bon bain chaud et me plongeais dans l'eau. Ce que l'on avait fait, c'était une erreur. Une grosse erreur. J'avais Sirius et j'étais enceinte de lui.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Severus entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il me vit, il ne sembla pas surpris. Il était déjà habillé. Il s'assit sur une chaise et me regarda.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était une grosse erreur.

\- Et ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce. Je finissais de me laver, m'habillais et sortais de la salle de bain. Severus était déjà parti. Je soupirais et quittais sa chambre pour aller dans la mienne. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et mettais des habits propres. Je devais faire cours ce matin alors autant être présentable et ne pas porter les vêtements que j'avais la veille. J'arrivais devant ma salle, le ventre vide et un peu en avance. J'entrais dans la salle et préparais mon cours avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Le cours se déroula dans le calme et les quatrièmes années semblèrent intéressés par ce que je leur racontais. Mon cours était facultatif et portais essentiellement sur des explications sur la carrière d'Auror. Ce qui les captiva le plus fut toutes les anecdotes que je leur racontais. Leurs préférées furent sans doute celles de l'arrestation de Bellatrix Lestrange et de l'arrestation surprise de de Barty Croupton Junior lors du procès d'Igor Karkaroff. Il me fallu donc leur expliquer ce qui leur était reproché. Je ne pouvais pas leur donner le nom de leurs victimes alors je leur disais qu'ils avaient utilisé, sur des sorciers, les Sortilèges Impardonnables. A la fin du cours, j'interpellais Neville Longbottom. Il s'approcha de mon bureau, visiblement surpris. Je lui souriais pour le rassurer. Je n'allais pas le manger après tout. Je le fis s'asseoir sur ma chaise et je m'asseyais sur mon bureau.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant tes camarades parce que je sais que si tu veux leur parler de tes parents, tu le feras toi-même.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas précisé le nom des victimes et le sortilège qui avait été utilisé contre eux ?

\- Oui. Je respecte beaucoup tes parents, Neville. Nous étions très proches tes parents et moi. Nous avons combattu ensemble. Cette nuit là, j'étais chez ta grand-mère, avec toi. Tes parents avaient senti le danger planer au dessus d'eux et ils ont voulu te mettre en sécurité. C'est moi qui les ai trouvé au petit matin. Vivants. Mais changés à jamais. Tu peux être fier de tes parents.

\- Je le suis. Mes parents sont des héros. Tout comme ceux qui ont combattu à leur côté.

\- Ils seraient fier de toi. Et tu leur ressemble beaucoup. Ton père était très maladroit et ta mère aimait énormément la botanique. C'était peut-être même sa matière préférée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens du jour où ton père a demandé ta mère en mariage comme si c'était hier. C'était lors de la fête d'anniversaire de ta mère. Ton père avait mis une bague dans la préparation du gâteau et avait mis un symbole spécial à l'endroit où était la bague. Sauf que le symbole avait disparu à la cuisson. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que lors du découpage du gâteau. Et ce n'était pas ta mère qui avait eu la part avec la bague mais ta grand-mère. Ton père ne savait plus où se mettre.

J'avais réussi à redonner le sourire à Neville. Je l'avais vu mal à l'aise pendant tout le cours.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des parents hors du commun et d'entendre tout le monde te comparer à eux. Quand j'avais ton âge, je voulais devenir professeur de Métamorphose, comme le professeur McGonagall. Mais j'ai voulu impressionner les gens et je suis devenue Auror. Je l'ai toujours regretté et je le regrette encore. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire ce que tu dois faire. N'essaye pas d'impressionner les autres et soit toi-même. J'aurai aimé que quelqu'un me dise ça un jour.

\- Merci pour vos conseils Mlle Smith.

Il me sourit et quitta la salle après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Alors que j'étais en train de ranger les miennes, quelques petits coups secs furent frappés à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Un hibou. Je lui ouvrais et récupérais le message accroché à sa patte. Sirius. Après un court moment d'hésitation, je dépliais le papier et lisais son contenu.

 _« Ma chère Cassandre,_

 _Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir écris plus tôt et je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas la raison de cette absence de nouvelles. Le ministère a retrouvé ma trace. Chaque jour je suis obligé de changer de cachette et chaque jour ils se rapprochent de moi. J'ai appris que tu travaillais à Poudlard pour le moment. Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et de la nomination de Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention. Ne fais confiance à personne. Je sais que tu veux protéger Harry et que tu l'aimes comme ton propre fils. Mais n'oublies pas que tu es enceinte alors fait attention à ta santé, n'oublies pas de manger. Oh et surveilles Severus et Karkaroff, deux anciens Mangemorts au même endroit, ça pourrait leur donner des idées. Prends soin de toi._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Sirius. »_

Je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues et soudain, un bruit attira mon attention. Je me retournais et découvrais Harry près de la porte.

\- Bonjour Mlle Smith.

\- Harry, appelle moi Cassandre s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord euh...Cassandre.

Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et s'arrêta face à moi. Il remarqua mes larmes à ce moment-là.

\- Je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez.

J'essuyais rapidement mes yeux et mes joues.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien.

\- J'aurais aimé savoir comment étaient mes parents. J'ai cru comprendre que vous les aviez connu.

\- Tes parents étaient comme ma famille. Lily était une jeune femme extraordinaire. D'une incroyable gentillesse. Une femme aimante, d'un amour débordant, et pas assez aimée en retour à mon goût. Elle avait l'art de voir des qualités en des gens qui ne pensaient pas en avoir.

\- Remus m'a dit la même chose.

\- Ta mère était une femme de principes, une femme juste. Elle détestait toutes formes d'injustice et d'intolérance. C'était une femme forte. Une femme de caractère. Ton père a eu beaucoup de mal à la séduire. Ton père était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. J'ai moi-même eu une petite histoire avec lui. Mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Il est certainement sorti avec la plupart des filles de Poudlard. Toutes les élèves de Gryffondor étaient amoureuses de lui. Après tout, c'était l'attrapeur de notre équipe et il était très beau. Seule ta mère ne semblait pas être attirée par lui et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup car on voyait bien que même si il était très entouré, la seule qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était Lily. Il lui a fallu plusieurs années avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec lui. Il a fallu qu'il change.

\- Qu'il change ?

\- Oui. Avant ton père prenait un certain plaisir à faire souffrir les autres. Surtout...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que quelqu'un m'interrompis.

\- Je pense que Mr Potter a autre chose à faire. Comme aller en cours par exemple. Vous pourrez lui raconter vos histoires plus tard Mlle Smith.

Surpris, nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement. Face à nous se trouvais un Severus Snape qui semblait énervé et froid en même temps. Harry me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Severus le suivit du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Il se rapprocha, presque menaçant.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu lui parlais ?

Son ton était acerbe et aussi tranchant que la lame d'un couteau.

\- De ses parents. Il m'a demandé des informations sur eux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Severus.

Il s'approcha encore. J'avais beau être plus grande que lui, j'avais l'impression d'être un petit oiseau coincé face à un chat affamé.

\- Si. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Tului as dis que tu détestais son père ?

\- Je ne détestais pas James. Je n'aimais tout simplement pas la façon dont il traitait tout ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis, ceux qui étaient seuls. Tu as peur que je lui ais que James te martyrisait ? Que tu aimais Lily mais que tu n'as jamais eu le courage de le lui dire ? Non. Je ne le lui ais pas dit. Mais j'aurai dû le faire. J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois.

Je lui tournais le dos et entreprenais de terminer de ranger mes affaires. Le souffle de la respiration de Severus se fit soudainement sentir sur ma nuque. Je déglutissais avec difficulté et tentait d'ignorer son corps contre le mien.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne le lui ai pas dis. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi. Tu es la seule à avoir continué à me défendre face à James et sa bande. Même après ma dispute avec Lily. Vous ressembliez à deux sœurs toutes les deux. Deux furies rousses. Que signifie ta relation avec Sirius ? Est-ce que c'est un remerciement pour le soutien qu'il t'a apporté à la mort de tes parents ? Ton second choix ?

Je me retournais brusquement et le repoussais.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? J'aime Sirius. Ce n'est pas mon plan de secours. Tu sais très bien ce qui nous a rapproché, Sirius et moi. Et si je t'ai défendu, c'est simplement parce que ce que James te faisait subir était injuste, tout comme la façon dont tu traites Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que disait Lily. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais obsédée par moi, que tu ne parlais que de moi.

\- Elle aussi, elle parlait beaucoup de toi. Elle était triste parce qu'elle t'appréciait énormément mais qu'elle détestait tes amis. Alors elle a fini par se tourner vers James. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à la magie noire, alors peut-être que tu aurais eu une chance. Tu voulais peut-être qu'elle s'intéresse à toi mais ça a donné l'effet inverse.

\- Lily me voyait comme un ami. Rien de plus. Contrairement à toi.

Il s'approcha à nouveau.

\- Même la magie noire ne t'as pas dérangé. C'était quand ? En sixième année ? Tu te souviens ? Tu étais venue chercher du réconfort dans mes bras après une de tes disputes avec Sirius.

\- Tu aurais pu me repousser ce jour là. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne m'as jamais repoussé. Pas même hier.

\- N'essaye pas de retourner la faute contre moi. Moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai trompé personne. Contrairement à toi. Tu es enceinte de Sirius et tu l'as trompé avec son meilleur ennemi.

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon Severus. Ce n'est pas le moment.

En effet, j'avais trompé Sirius avec lui. Et je me sentais vraiment coupable. J'avais honte. Et encore plus après avoir reçu la lettre de Sirius.

\- Si, c'est le moment. C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi. Pas l'inverse. Alors si tu as des remords, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

Je le repoussais à nouveau. Je perdais tout mes moyens quand il était près de moi.

\- Ça suffit ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles !

Une violente douleur traversa mon ventre et je reculais, surprise et effrayée. Je m'appuyais sur la table, les yeux écarquillés, haletante. Il me soutint, inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

\- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire !

Il me redressa et m'aida à tenir debout.

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

Il me souleva et me porta tandis que je continuais de lui demander de me poser. Tout le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie se déroula ainsi, sous le regard médusé des élèves et de quelques professeurs. Il me déposa sur un lit et m'observa attentivement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vas-t'en.

\- J'en déduis que tu vas mieux.

J'attrapais l'oreiller posé à côté de moi et le lui jetais dessus.

\- Je t'ai dis de partir !

Il attrapa le coussin et le posa sur la couchette, près de moi. Je l'attrapais par le col et le regardais droit dans le yeux. Il sembla surpris par ce soudain excès de violence de ma part et me fixa à son tour. Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment, nous observant simplement. Puis, il posa sa main sur la mienne et se libéra de mon emprise. Je laissais mon bras retomber sur le lit mais ne le lâchais pas du regard. Il m'attirait et me repoussais en même temps. A tel point que ça finissait par être agaçant. C'est à ce moment là que Mme Pomfresh arriva.

\- Mlle Smith, ça faisait longtemps. Professeur Snape, vous pouvez partir maintenant. Je vais prendre le relais. Merci de l'avoir amené ici.

Severus ne bougea pas et me fixa intensément, un lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

\- Professeur ? Professeur, vous pouvez partir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'infirmière avant de poser, à nouveau, ses yeux sur moi. Puis, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mme Pomfresh me regarda et un silence gênant s'installa entre nous.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- C'est assez compliqué.

Voyant que parler de ma relation avec Severus me mettait mal à l'aise, elle changea de sujet.

\- Alors, quel est le problème cette fois ?

\- Le problème c'est la paranoïa de Severus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours derrière moi depuis que je suis revenue. Je vais bien.

Je me redressais et posais mes pieds sur le sol. Une fois debout, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je me retrouvais assise par terre. Mme Pomfresh m'aida à me relever et m'installa sur le lit.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si paranoïaque que ça.

\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien.

\- Je préfère vérifier. Vous êtes enceinte alors je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de quelque chose.

\- Je comprend mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir retourner faire cours ?

\- Tout dépendra de ce que vous avez.

L'idée de rester ici ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Mais la lettre de Sirius me revint à l'esprit. Il m'avait dit de faire attention à moi et au bébé. Et je n'avais pas envie de le décevoir. Je l'avais déjà assez déçu. Je laissais Mme Pomfresh m'ausculter.

\- Est-ce que vous avez mangé aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas rien avalé depuis hier soir. J'ai raté le petit-déjeuner.

\- Encore ? Faire un malaise ne vous a pas suffit ? Vous devez prendre soin de vous.

Je la laissais s'occuper de moi et elle me donna un verre rempli d'un liquide vert et visqueux.

\- Je dois vraiment boire ça ?

\- C'est meilleur que ça en à l'air. Ce n'est pas pire que le Polynectar.

\- Il n'y a rien de pire que le Polynectar.

\- C'est vrai. Mais au moins, vous vous sentirez mieux.

J'avalais le breuvage avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je crois que finalement, il existe quelque chose qui est plus mauvais que le Polynectar.

\- Vous pouvez partir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais à l'avenir, pensez à manger. Ne sautez pas de repas.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- N'essayez pas. Faites le.

Je hochais docilement la tête et quittais l'infirmerie pour aller dans ma chambre. En chemin, je croisais Severus. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'entraîna dans un couloir sombre et désert.

\- Laisse moi tranquille Severus.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

Je tentais de dégager mon poignet mais il était trop fort pour moi.

\- Severus, lâche moi.

\- Non.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Je m'en fiche. J'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as traité comme ça tout à l'heure.

\- Tu veux des explications pour mon comportement ? Est-ce que je peux en avoir pour letien ?

\- Mon comportement était tout à fait normal.

\- Normal ? C'est normal pour toi de traiter quelqu'un comme tu l'as fais avec moi tout à l'heure ?

\- Je n'ai rien dis de mal. Seulement la vérité.

\- Il faudra que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue alors.

\- Peut-être. Mais ça n'excuse pas ton comportement envers moi.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

\- Tu as fais une scène devant des élèves et des enseignants.

\- J'avais beaucoup de raisons de ne pas vouloir que tu me portes.

\- Tu ne t'es pas plainte hier.

\- Arrêtes de parler de ça. Est-ce que je t'obsède à ce point ?

Il me tira brusquement vers lui et je me retrouvais presque collée contre son torse.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles, je te l'ai déjà dis.

Je levais timidement les yeux vers lui, ayant gardé le regard baissé vers mes pieds depuis le début de notre conversation, et il riva, lui aussi, son regard au mien. J'attrapais ma baguette et l'enfonçais dans son buste.

\- Lâches moi tout de suite. Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la manière forte.

\- Qui est-ce que tu crois effrayer comme ça ?

\- Tant pis pour toi. Aqua Eructo.

Un puissant jet d'eau sorti de ma baguette et Severus s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol, un peu plus loin et trempé. Il se leva en s'appuyant contre le mur et s'approcha de moi, visiblement en colère. Je quittais rapidement le couloir où nous nous trouvions et, en le voyant sortir à son tour, tout trempé, je souriais.

\- La douche était bonne Severus ?

Il me rejoignit et me regarda, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Oh toi ! Tu me paiera ça. Tu peux en être sûre.

Il me dépassa et disparut au détour d'un couloir, laissant derrière lui une traînée d'eau. Je partais de l'autre côté, ne désirant pas me retrouver face à face avec Severus. Ce n'est pas lui que je croisais mais quelqu'un que je détestais encore plus. Igor Karkaroff. Il me regarda, heureux de me trouver.

\- Cassandre, je suis heureux de vous voir. Je vous cherchais justement.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un cours à donner.

Son visage se décomposa sous le coup de la déception.

\- D'accord.

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Je me dépêchais de partir pour éviter qu'il me retienne plus longuement et allais dans le bureau du professeure McGonagall.

\- Mlle Smith. Comment s'est passé votre premier cours ?

\- Très bien. Mieux que je l'imaginais. Les élèves avaient l'air intéressés.

\- Vous êtes prête à travailler avec moi ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

\- Je vais parler des Animagus à des élèves de troisième année.

\- Vous voulez que je vous serve d'exemple?

\- C'est exactement ça.

Elle me conduisit jusque dans la salle de classe et m'expliqua ce que je devais faire. Avant l'arrivée des élèves, je prenais ma forme d'Animagus, celle d'un renard. Assise sur un coin du bureau de Minerva, je restais statique, même après l'entrée des troisième années. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je bougeais un peu, attirant l'attention des personnes étant au premier rang. Puis, je descendais du bureau et marchais tranquillement, effrayant certains élèves et en fascinant d'autres, jusqu'au fond de la salle où se trouvait le professeure McGonnagal.

\- Savez vous ce qu'est un Animagus ?

Ils répondirent tous par la négative.

\- Mlle Smith ?

Je reprenais ma forme humaine, sous les regards ébahis des élèves, et balayais la salle du regard.

\- Voilà ce qu'est un Animagus. Nous sommes plus nombreux que nous en avons l'air. Je peux prendre la forme d'un renard quand je le veux. Mais cela demande beaucoup de travail. On ne devient pas Animagus du jour au lendemain.

\- Merci Mlle Smith.

Durant le reste du cours, je faisais quelques démonstrations ou j'expliquais comment et pourquoi j'étais devenue une Animagus. A la fin, quelques élèves vinrent me poser des questions, certains parce qu'il voulait, eux aussi, devenir des Animagi, certains étant simplement curieux. Une fois tout les élèves partis, je quittais à mon tour la pièce et rejoignais la Grande Salle pour le repas. Severus s'était changé et il ne m'adressa pas la parole. A ma droite, le siège d'Igor Karkaroff était vide. Je mangeais normalement depuis un long moment, ce qui sembla, plus ou moins, rassurer Severus. Après le repas, je donnais encore trois cours, dont un avec le professeure McGonnagal et un avec Alastor. Ce dernier me parut très long puisque je ne fis qu'une brève interversion. Et ce fut certainement, le cours le plus étrange qu'il m'eus été donné de voir. C'était Alastor qui m'avait appris le métier d'Auror. Et le voir enseigner le cours me donna l'impression de me retrouver face à quelqu'un d'autre. Il passa son temps à réciter ce qu'il se trouvait dans le livre, ouvert, sur son bureau. Je restais assise au fond de la salle, silencieuse. Une fois le cours finit, je me levais pour aller voir Alastor mais il s'en alla rapidement. Étrange.


	5. 23 & 25 & 26 Décembre 1994

Résumé : Dans la première partie du chapitre, on en apprend plus sur les parents de Cassandre et sur leur mort. La deuxième partie est centrée sur le Bal de Noël. La troisième est une courte scène qui a lui le lendemain du bal.

NA1 : La partie en italique est un souvenir de Cassandre.

NA2 : Il va y avoir plus de chapitres publiés cette semaine parce que j'ai commencé à publier cette fanfiction sur AO3 et j'ai déjà posté le neuvième chapitre là-bas donc il y a un certain décalage.

Il faisait nuit noire. De ma fenêtre, la seule chose que je parvenais à distinguer était la neige, blanche et étincelante dans cette totale obscurité. Je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Et c'était comme ça toutes les avant-veilles de Noël depuis des années. J'avais arrêté de les compter depuis bien longtemps. Dès que je m'endormais, je revivais ce que je considérais comme le jour le plus sombre de ma vie.

 _Nous sommes l'avant-veille de Noël. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis avec les garçons et Lily. Nous nous amusons et nous mangeons des Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Nous sommes dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Soudain, le professeure McGonnagal arrive. Le directeur, Dumbledore, veut me voir. Sirius se lève, demandant à m'accompagner. La directrice de la maison hésite avant de céder. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose est arrivé. Mais quoi ? Je sens la panique monter et mes membres se mettent à trembler. Sirius pose sa main sur mon épaule. Nous suivons McGonnagal jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivés devant la statue qui barre l'entée du bureau, elle demande à Sirius de rester là. Moi seule peut monter. Je leur jette un regard désespéré et terrifié à la fois. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Le directeur ne convoque jamais des élèves en pleine nuit. Ou si il le fait, c'est généralement mauvais signe. Je toque timidement à la porte et il vient m'ouvrir en personne. Je sens la pression monter d'un cran. Il m'invite à m'asseoir et s'assoit en face de moi. Il reste silencieux un moment, cherchant ses mots et m'observant avec attention. Puis les mots arrivent. Au début, ils n'ont pas de sens pour moi. Je ne comprend pas. Pas encore. Et puis les mots trouvent un sens. Mes parents sont morts. Morts. Ils ont été tués, assassinés. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui est le responsable. Je le sais très bien. Ce sont les Mangemorts et leur leader, Voldemort. Mais ce qui prend le plus de temps à arriver, c'est la douleur. Quand je comprend enfin ce que ces mots signifient, mes émotions explosent d'un coup, comme une bombe que l'on aurait placé dans ma poitrine. Mes parents sont morts. Je suis orpheline. Je pleure, je crie. Dumbledore ne sait pas quoi faire pour me consoler. Il sent bien que si il essaye de me réconforter, je le repousserai. Il vient de m'annoncer la mort de mes parents. Quoi de plus normal que de le rendre en partie responsable ? La porte du bureau s'ouvre à la volée. Sirius vient d'entrer. Il m'a entendu crier. Ou plutôt hurler. J'ai certainement réveillé une bonne partie du château. Sirius me ramène tant bien que mal à la Salle Commune. Lily, Remus, James et Peter sont encore là. Ils ne posent pas de questions. Ils ont compris. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Mes larmes parlent à ma place. Cette nuit là, ils sont tous restés debout avec moi. Nous nous sommes installés face à la cheminée. Nous sommes restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent et que je finisse par m'endormir à force d'avoir trop pleurer._

J'enfilais un manteau épais et quittais ma chambre. Je trouvais rapidement la sortie et rabattais ma capuche avant de m'enfoncer dans la nuit. Je marchais lentement, la neige s'écrasant sous mes pas, et allais à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Je marchais en silence, savourant l'air froid et la neige fraîche sur mon visage. Je retournais au château après plusieurs heures à errer dans les bois.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, tout le château était en effervescence car le soir même avait lieu le Bal de Noël. J'avais obtenu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour quitter le château pour la journée. Je me rendais donc dans mon village natal et passais la journée là-bas, restant plusieurs heures sur la tombe de mes parents et le reste du temps avec des habitants. En fin d'après-midi, je rentrais à Poudlard. J'aidais un peu à finir de préparer la salle avant le bal de ce soir et ensuite je retournais dans ma chambre pour me changer. J'enfilais une robe longue verte et très simple et retournais dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver les autres enseignants. Severus ne s'était pas changé et il sembla d'ailleurs surpris de me voir porter autre chose qu'un pantalon. J'avais, malheureusement pour moi, été invitée par Igor Karkaroff et je n'avais pas pu refuser. J'avais eu peur que refuser son invitation n'entame les relations entre nos deux écoles. Je rejoignais Igor avec un enthousiasme palpable et entrais avec lui dans la salle de bal. Je m'esquivais après la première danse et sortais pour prendre l'air et pour fuir le sorcier bulgare. Severus me rejoignit au bout de plusieurs longues minutes et posa sa cape sur mes épaules dénudées.

\- Alors, tu fuis le bal ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Mais oui. Et Karkaroff aussi. Je n'en peux plus Severus. J'en ai connu des hommes lourds mais lui... Franchement, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il est en permanence dans mon dos.

\- Il t'apprécie.

\- Si il pouvait m'apprécier un peu moins ça m'arrangerais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'aime bien. Je fais quand-même partie de ceux qui l'ont arrêté.

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la réponse à cette question. Nous restâmes longuement silencieux, observant les flocons de neige tomber sur le sol déjà bien blanc. C'est moi qui finit par briser ce silence.

\- Sirius me donne de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Severus se tourna vers moi, un sourcil relevé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était en fuite parce que le Ministère était sur ses traces.

\- Hum... Et tu le crois ?

-Comment ça ?

\- Il ne t'a pas donné de signes de vie pendant des mois et maintenant il réapparaît. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- Toi aussi tu es bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu es devenu plus mystérieux ces derniers temps et toi et Karkaroff vous vous cachez souvent pour discuter. Severus, c'est un ancien Mangemort. Certains enseignants et même des élèves commencent à se poser des questions.

\- Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche.

\- Moi aussi je me pose des questions. Il se passe quelque chose depuis quelques mois. Tu es au courant de quelque chose et tu ne veux pas le dire. Je le sens.

\- De quoi penses tu que je sois au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne m'inspire rien de bon. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ici. Et pas seulement. Tout le Royaume-Uni fait face aux attaques des Mangemorts encore en liberté.

\- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ?

\- Je suis enceinte Severus, le futur de ce monde est plus qu'important pour moi.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ta priorité avant.

Je ne répondais pas. Il cherchait seulement à m'énerver.

\- S'il te plaît Severus, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais à ta place je n'en espérerai pas trop de sa part. Tu sais comment il est. Insouciant et immature.

\- Oui. Il peut l'être parfois. Mais la prison l'a assagi. Il est plus mature, plus adulte.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûre ? Tu as passé quoi ? Trois mois avec lui depuis qu'il s'est enfui d'Azkaban ?

\- Je le connais.

\- Non. Tu le connaissais. L'homme que tu connais a changé, Cassandre. Tu sais ce que cette prison fait aux gens qui y sont enfermés. Elle les rend fous.

\- Sirius n'est pas fou.

\- Non. Mais ce n'est plus le même. L'homme qu'il était serait revenu au bout de quelques jours. L'homme qu'il est n'est toujours pas revenu après quatre mois.

A nouveau, je me murais dans le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer.

\- Oui, Igor doit t'attendre.

\- Arrête avec lui. Ça devient agaçant. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me trouve.

\- Lui aussi il doit aimer les rousses.

\- Lui aussi ? L'autre personne c'est toi ?

\- Retournons à l'intérieur.

Je lui rendais sa cape et rentrais au château avec lui. La fête était déjà finie et je vis rapidement Karkaroff. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un et je priais pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Étant plus grande que Severus, je ne pouvais pas me cacher derrière lui. Alors au lieu de cela, je me plaçais dans un coin sombre du hall, derrière une colonne. Il ne sembla pas me remarquer et se dirigea droit vers Severus.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Cassandre ?

\- Mlle Smith ? Elle était avec moi il y a encore quelques minutes. Il me semble l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle partait se coucher.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

\- Comprends la, elle est enceinte et le père est parti. Elle espère toujours qu'il revienne. Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça bizarre que tu sois attiré par elle. Et j'avoue que moi aussi. C'est elle qui t'a arrêté, tu te souviens ?

\- Je m'en souviens très bien. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si elle me plaît.

\- Non. C'est juste un peu bizarre.

\- Tu penses qu'elle m'aime bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'étais toi, je lui laisserai un peu d'espace.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent et je ne les entendis plus. Je quittais ma cachette et rejoignais les quelques enseignants encore présents dans la salle de bal. Je les aidais à nettoyer et à ranger et je raccompagnais les derniers élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Une fois tout les élèves couchés, je retournais dans ma chambre. En chemin, je croisais Severus. Il semblait avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'Igor. Il s'arrêta et, pour la première fois de la soirée, me regarda de haut en bas, m'étudiant attentivement du regard.

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dis mais cette robe te va vraiment bien.

\- Merci...

J'étais gênée. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous et, lorsque son regard s'était attardé sur les courbes de mon corps, des souvenirs de la nuit que l'on avait passé ensemble remontèrent à la surface. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment puis il s'approcha de moi et fit mine de me dépasser avant de se tourner et de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille. Je ne bougeais pas, trop surprise et perturbée par cette soudaine proximité pour réagir.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle dans cette robe.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour le regarder et il me fixa. Il me fit pivoter vers lui et riva son regard au mien. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, minutes, heures ou jours, je ne savais plus, quelqu'un se racla la gorge près de nous. Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement et nous vîmes Igor Karkaroff à côté de nous, droit comme un piquet.

\- Lui laisser un peu d'espace, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rougissais et reculais d'un pas, m'éloignant un peu de Severus.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Non, reste là.

Je déglutissais avec difficulté. Igor avait l'air assez énervé. Non. Plutôt agacé.

\- Est-ce que le père de ton enfant est vraiment parti ?

\- Quoi ? Oui, il est parti. Pourquoi ?

\- Alors ce n'est pas lui le père ?

Il désigna Severus d'un signe de la tête.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

L'idée qu'il me pose cette question ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. Severus, le père de mon enfant ? C'était risible. Non, c'était même hilarant. Surtout que l'on sait qui est le père du bébé. Je ne pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. Severus me regarda, aussi surpris qu'Igor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Toi.

\- Je suis drôle ?

\- Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu penser que tu pouvais être le père de mon bébé.

Le visage de Severus se ferma immédiatement. Oups. J'étais peut-être allée un peu loin. Je me tournais vers Igor.

\- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- Toi, oui.

Je les laissais régler leurs comptes et m'éloignais mais j'entendis rapidement des pas derrière moi. Je me retrouvais vite attirée dans une pièce vide, plongée dans la plus complète obscurité. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui tenais mon bras d'une poigne de fer.

\- Severus, lâche moi.

\- Non.

\- J'en ai marre de me répéter. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

Il me plaqua contre une surface dure, certainement un mur ou une armoire, et m'observa, son regard perçant posé sur moi.

\- Alors comme ça je ne pourrais pas être le père de ton enfant ?

\- Severus, franchement, tu t'imagines père ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que des assassins peuvent avoir une famille et pas moi ? Tu penses que je ne serais pas un bon père ? Que je ne mérite pas d'en avoir une ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Et je ne le pense absolument pas. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose entre nous mais pas au point que nous ayons un enfant ensemble. Et en même temps, je ne t'imagine pas père.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ça ne te correspond pas. Il faut avoir de la patience et tu es loin d'être patient.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et je pu sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

\- Je peux être très patient. C'est simplement toi qui me fait perdre patience.

\- Je devrais y aller.

\- Peut-être. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de toi ?

\- Je suis un Mangemort.

\- Tu étais.

\- Peut-être que j'en suis toujours un.

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'en ai plus un.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Je te connais Severus. Peut-être pas aussi bien que certains mais je te connais. Et puis je sais reconnaître un Mangemort quand j'en vois un.

Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je basculais légèrement la tête en arrière et il laissa sa bouche sur ma clavicule encore quelques instants avant de s'écarter. Il sortit sans dire un mot et me laissa là, seule, haletante et perdue. Je finissais par me décoller du mur et quittais à mon tour la salle. Je retournais à ma chambre, sans croiser personne cette fois, et allais directement me coucher.

* * *

Ma nuit fut agitée. Entre les nausées et ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et Severus, je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Je restais debout toute la nuit, passant la plupart de mon temps à lire. A l'aube, je me levais de mon lit et prenais un rapide bain. Lorsque je sortis de la baignoire, quelque chose attira mon attention. J'avais déjà remarqué que j'avais la marque de la main de Severus sur mon avant-bras droit mais je n'avais pas vu qu'il m'avait fait un suçon à la base du cou. Je m'habillais rapidement et enfilais une écharpe. Je sortais de ma chambre et tapais à la porte de celle de Severus. Il m'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, et m'observa, à peine surpris.

\- Déjà réveillée?

Je le poussais à l'intérieur et fermais la porte derrière moi.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin.

\- D'abord, je n'ai pas dormi. Ensuite, expliques moi pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?

J'enlevais mon écharpe, dévoilant la marque laissée par ses lèvres la veille. Il regarda plus ou moins le suçon, d'un air désintéressé.

\- Ça ressort bien sur ton cou.

\- Tais toi !

\- Franchement, ça se voit à peine.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Je ne sais pas quel est ton but dans tout ça mais je te conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, ça ne marchera pas.

\- C'est déjà en train de fonctionner.

Je fus un peu surprise par cette réponse. Je tournais les talons et sortais. J'allais à la Grande Salle. Malgré le fait que le soleil soit à peine levé, Alastor était déjà debout. J'allais à sa rencontre et le saluais. Il me regarda à peine et but rapidement le contenu de sa fiole. Il buvait rarement. En tout cas, pas en public. Et puis il y avait cette odeur. Je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier mais elle me rappelais vaguement quelque chose. Il me dépassa et sortit du château. J'allais le suivre mais l'arrivée de quelques élèves et de quelques enseignants m'en dissuada.


	6. 23 & 24 Février 1995

Résumé : La seconde épreuve est enfin là ! Cassandre entame son sixième mois de grossesse et est plus proche que jamais de Severus. Mais une lettre va faire remonter de vieux souvenirs à la surface. Des souvenirs que Cassandre aurait préféré oublier.

NA : Ce chapitre n'est pas très long et, si je me souviens bien, j'avais eu des difficultés à l'écrire. Je pense que je n'étais pas encore totalement sûre de si je préférais que Cassandre soit avec Sirius ou avec Severus.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je rejoignais le lac à pieds en compagnie de Severus. J'en étais à mon sixième mois de grossesse et je me fatiguais plus vite. La présence de quelqu'un m'était presque devenue indispensable car j'avais à nouveau fait des malaises durant ces derniers mois. Les lettres de Sirius s'étaient espacées et je devais plus proche de Severus chaque jour. Igor avait arrêté de me tourner autour mais sembler en vouloir à Severus. Je trouvais Alastor de plus en plus étrange et je ne cessais de faire des rapports à Kingsley pour l'informer de la situation. Il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter et que c'était sûrement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. J'avais fais part de mes inquiétudes à Severus mais lui aussi semblait penser que je me faisais des idées. Nous arrivâmes au lac en quelques minutes. La suite se déroula très vite pour moi. Je n'étais pas très attentive. Plus le terme de la grossesse arrivait et plus je stressais. J'avais peur que Sirius ne revienne pas. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas écris. Etait-il en danger ou m'avait-il simplement oublié ? Je revenais à la réalité à l'annonce des résultats. Je regardais Severus, surprise.

\- C'est déjà fini ?

\- Ça ne dure qu'une heure.

\- C'était rapide...

\- Pour toi peut-être. Tu n'as rien écouté et tu ne regardais pas.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai.

\- Alors dis moi qui est sortit en premier ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Quand je pense qu'on avait même pas besoin de venir.

\- Tu es venu simplement parce que je voulais venir ?

\- Pour quelle autre raison ?

J'étais un peu surprise. Il est vrai qu'il s'était montré plus attentif et attentionné depuis le Bal de Noël mais son comportement m'étonnait toujours. J'avais du mal à m'y faire.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne au château ?

\- Maintenant que nous sommes ici, autant rester.

J'écoutais vaguement l'annonce des résultats. Pour avoir sauvé deux personnes au lieu d'une, Harry obtint la deuxième place du classement. Nous retournâmes au château après ça. Mais avant, nous fîmes un petit détour. Severus avait besoin de me parler de quelque chose. Je le sentais. Nous allâmes aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers moi, affichant un air grave, air qui habitait son visage depuis quelques jours. Il était tendu.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse le point.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux arrêter ?

\- Parce qu'il va revenir. Pas vraiment pour toi et le bébé au départ mais il va revenir. Alors autant arrêter maintenant avant que cela devienne plus compliqué.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te convenir.

Je ne répondais pas tout de suite.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra un jour.

\- Il reviendra avant les vacances d'été.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Je soupirais.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ces secrets Severus.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais je ne peux rien te dire sans te mettre en danger.

\- Alors n'évoque même pas l'idée que quelque chose est en train de se passer. Je sais très bien que quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Je le sens.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment avant de retourner au château. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, un hibou m'y attendait, posé sur mon bureau. Il était à côté d'un petit paquet et d'une lettre. J'ouvrais d'abord le paquet et y trouvais une petite boîte. Sans avoir besoin de l'ouvrir, je savais déjà ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je prenais le tout et quittais ma chambre pour aller dans celle de Severus. Je fourrais tout ce que je tenais dans ses mains et m'asseyais sur son lit, en proie à la panique.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Severus... Il ne m'a pas écrit depuis le mois de décembre et puis d'un coup il m'envoie ça...

\- Tu l'as ouverte ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire pour le moment.

\- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

\- Non. C'est à moi de le faire.

Il me tendit la boîte et je l'ouvris, les mains tremblantes. A l'intérieur je découvrais une bague en argent sertie d'une émeraude. Je la donnais à Severus qui l'examina attentivement après m'avoir donné l'enveloppe. J'ouvrais cette enveloppe et en sortait un bout de papier. Je lisais son contenu à haute voix.

 _« Ma très chère Cassandre,_

 _Je sais que je ne t'ai pas écris depuis plusieurs mois. Et je me doute que tu es énervée contre moi. Mais sache qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Je sais aussi que demander celle que l'on aime en mariage dans une lettre n'est pas une grande preuve de courage mais je n'ai pas le choix. Chaque jour peut être le dernier pour moi. J'ai l'impression que des Détraqueurs peuvent se trouver derrière chaque porte que j'ouvre. J'ai peur. Peur de ne jamais te revoir. Peur que tu m'en veuilles au point de ne plus vouloir de moi. Je sais, j'ai fui comme un lâche quand tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse. Mais cela m'a rappelé de douloureux souvenirs d'une époque que je pensais lointaine et révolue, presque oubliée. S'il te plaît, pardonnes moi mon amour. Aies pitié de moi. Je ne suis rien sans toi. S'il te plaît, épouses moi. Fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Sirius. »_

Je posais la lettre sur le lit de Severus et levais la tête vers ce dernier, émettant un son entre le sanglot et le gémissement.

\- Le pardonner ?

Un rire étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres.

\- L'épouser ?

Severus s'assit à côté de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Accepte.

\- Quoi !? Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

\- Quoi que tu en dises, tu l'aimes toujours.

Je me levais brusquement, furieuse.

\- Il m'a abandonné ! Il m'a laissé tomber ! Il a détruit la confiance que j'avais en lui !

\- Ne dis pas ça, il est peut-être lâche mais au moins, il peut t'offrir la vie dont tu rêves.

\- La vie dont je rêve !? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !?

\- Vas te reposer et profites-en pour y réfléchir.

Je sortais rapidement de la salle, sans jeter un regard en arrière et sans récupérer la boîte et la lettre. J'enfilais une chemise de nuit après m'être déshabillée et m'allongeais sous les couvertures.

 _J'ai dix-neuf ans. Sirius et moi, nous venons tout juste d'emménager dans une maison dans un petit village. J'ai trouvé du travail. Je suis devenue Auror au Ministère de la Magie. Je suis l'apprentie d'Alastor Maugrey. Soudain, la nouvelle tombe. Je suis enceinte d'un mois. Sirius est tellement heureux quand il l'apprend, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi content._

 _Six mois plus tard. Je suis prise de violentes douleurs au bas-ventre. Inquiet, Sirius m'amène à Sainte Mangouste. Je passe des heures avec différents médecins. La sentence tombe. Notre enfant est mort. Les contractions que j'ai ressenti n'était pas les prémices de l'accouchement d'un enfant prématuré mais étaient dues au fait que mon corps rejetait cet enfant mort, le considérant comme un déchet. Je venais de faire une fausse couche. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre et, alors que mon état commençait à s'améliorer, Sirius a été envoyé en prison. J'ai perdu mon bébé et l'homme que j'aime. Je me sens seule. Tellement seule._

Je me réveillais dans un cri aigu, les draps trempés de sueur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à tout ça. Mais pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Je me rallongeais, en position fœtale, pleurant toujours. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement avant de se refermer. Quelqu'un se posa sur mon lit avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Des bras se positionnèrent autour de ma taille et le torse d'un homme se pressa contre mon dos. Je reconnu Severus à son odeur. Je me tournais et enfouissais ma tête contre son torse. Il caressa lentement mes cheveux, tentant de m'apaiser, sans dire un mot. Il ne posa pas de questions, essayant simplement de m'aider à me rendormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, je replongeais enfin dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Au petit matin, Severus était toujours là, me tenant dans ses bras, endormi. Je me dégageais doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. J'allais sans bruits à la salle de bain et prenais un rapide bain chaud. Je retournais dans la chambre. Severus semblait toujours dormir. J'attrapais des vêtements chauds et les enfilais. Brusquement, quelque chose me tira en arrière etje tombais sur le lit, en position assise. Severus m'enlaça et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

\- Alors, on part sans dire au revoir ?

\- Merci pour cette nuit.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Face à mon silence, il entreprit de masser mes épaules. Je m'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais tendue jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier de particulièrement attentionné ou d'aimant. Mais il y avait une qualité qui lui était propre. Si quelqu'un qu'il appréciait avait besoin de soutien, il le lui apportait. Sa voix me tira de ma rêverie.

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...

\- Toi aussi... Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais...

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je te l'ai dis, c'est pour ta propre sécurité.

Je soupirais. Je n'aimais pas être surprotégée. Mais je devais bien avouer que la présence de Severus était rassurante et que je me sentais protégée. Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla que me confier à lui me permettrait peut-être de faire un pas en avant. D'accepter la mort de cet enfant avant même sa naissance. Mon enfant.

\- Il y a un peu plus de quinze ans, avant la mort de Lily et James, je suis tombée enceinte. Sirius et moi, nous étions fous de joie à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Mais après six mois de grossesse, j'ai perdu le bébé. Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais juste de légères contractions. Nous sommes allés à Sainte Mangouste. Et là, ils nous ont dis que j'étais en train de faire une fausse couche. Que le bébé était mort...

Une larme roula silencieusement sur ma joue. Severus caressa mes cheveux. Un geste qui me sembla empli de compassion.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça nous a détruit. J'ai rejeté la faute sur moi pendant des années. Me disant que c'était ma faute. Sirius a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre lui aussi. C'est lui qui m'a permit de remonter la pente. Cette grossesse est difficile, autant physiquement que mentalement. Pour moi, ce bébé, c'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance de construire une famille. Lui, il a fui comme un lâche. Comme si il pensait que...que rien ne s'était passé. Ça a peut-être l'air stupide dit comme ça mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait, pas cette fois. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser tomber.

Severus resta silencieux, pensif ou peut-être sans voix face à ces révélations. Je venais de rouvrir des plaies qui venaient à peine de se refermer. Soudain, ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur ma nuque. Je fermais les paupières, me laissant envahir par la sensation de bien-être procuré par ce baiser. Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha de moi et me libéra de son étreinte. Je me levais et il fit de même. Nous sortîmes ensemble de ma chambre et nous allâmes à la Grande Salle. Certains semblèrent surpris de nous voir ensemble, d'autres non. Beaucoup s'étaient aperçu du rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre nous et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Dont certaines étaient assez proches de la réalité. Nous avions beau essayer de n'avoir qu'une relation amicale, nous n'y arrivions pas toujours. Pas souvent en fait.

Je passais la journée à faire cours et à observer Alastor. Severus et Kingsley avaient beau me dire que je me faisais des idées, je trouvais le comportement de l'ex Auror étrange. Ayant été son élève, je connaissais bien sa manière d'enseigner. Il était peut-être un peu bourru mais il était très compétent. Là, son attitude dénotait par rapport à ce que j'avais connu.


	7. 25 Avril 1995

Résumé : Le moment de l'accouchement est enfin arrivé ! Cassandre se retrouve face à un dilemme : Severus ou Sirius ?

Alors que j'étais tranquillement installée à mon bureau, en chemise de nuit, corrigeant les copies d'élèves de sixième année, une violente douleur transperça mon ventre, me coupant le souffle. De douloureux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. C'était trop tôt. Une nouvelle vague de douleur me submergea. Puis une troisième. Les contractions se rapprochèrent, ne laissant plus aucun doute. J'allais accoucher. Je me levais et manquais de m'écrouler tant les forces me manquaient. Je quittais ma chambre et toquais à celle de Severus. Il m'ouvrit, visiblement surpris de me voir. Voyant que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, il me fit asseoir sur son lit.

\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et l'air me manqua. Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre, comme si ce simple geste allait apaiser la douleur, et il sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il me souleva rapidement et me porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie qui, heureusement pour lui, n'était pas très loin de nos chambres. Madame Pomfresh sembla surprise de nous voir débarquer en plein milieu de la nuit. Severus la regarda, assez paniqué.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en train d'accoucher.

Sans plus attendre, ils m'installèrent sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, à l'écart des autres. Madame Pomfresh semblait un peu perdue.

\- Je n'ai jamais fais d'accouchement...

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Une en particulier se fit plus violente que toutes les autres et je vis les deux personnes face à moi pâlir.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vient de... ?

\- Oui, elle a perdu les eaux. Bon sang... Écartez-vous professeur, je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Vous avez intérêt à faire de votre mieux !

Ils semblèrent surpris de m'entendre, comme si ils avaient oublié ma présence.

Au bout de deux heures de douleur, le bébé n'était toujours pas là. J'avais beau pousser, il ne voulait toujours pas naître. Severus s'était rapproché de moi et j'avais attrapé sa main par pur réflexe. Par moments, je serrais sa main à lui en briser les doigts. Il serrait les dents et caressait mon dos en me murmurant des paroles d'encouragement. Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière déposa enfin un bébé dans mes bras. Un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi roux que les miens. Alors que je pensais que tout était terminé, les contractions reprirent de plus belle. Severus prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'enroula dans une serviette, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce qu'il se passait. Une contraction n'arracha un cri de douleur. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en train de se déchiqueter. Au bout de plusieurs longues heures, alors que l'aube déposait sur les murs une douce couleur orangée, le deuxième enfant vint au monde. Une petite fille aux cheveux aussi roux que son frère. Severus enroula aussi le bébé dans une serviette et me les tendit l'un après l'autre après qu'ils aient été nettoyés. Severus caressa doucement mes cheveux et Madame Pomfresh nous laissa seuls. Plus tard, Severus fut obligé de partir. Il avait des cours à donner. La nouvelle de mon accouchement s'était assez vite répandu et quelques personnes vinrent me rendre vite, dont Dumbledore et leProfesseure McGonnagal. A la fin de la journée, j'étais épuisée et je m'endormis profondément. A mon réveil, il faisait nuit noire. Mes enfants étaient endormis dans leurs petits lits. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira mon attention. Quelqu'un était penché au dessus d'eux. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer le visage de la personne dans la pénombre alors j'attrapais furtivement ma baguette et illuminais la pièce sans un mot. Je réprimais un hoquet de surprise. Face à moi se trouvait Sirius. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois et voilà qu'il apparaissait devant moi, comme si de rien n'était. Il posa son index sur mes lèvres avant que j'ai pu dire un mot.

\- Avant de me frapper, écoutes moi.

Il continua face à mon silence.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais j'ai enfin trouvé un endroit sûr. Une maison où on pourra vivre, toi, moi et nos enfants sans avoir peur d'être découverts par le Ministère.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La maison de mes parents.

\- Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais enfin eu une bonne idée. La maison de tes parents ? C'est le premier endroit où ira le Ministère.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas cette maison. Enfin, pas comme elle est maintenant.

Il tourna la tête vers mes enfants, nos enfants.

\- Est-ce que tu leur as trouvé un prénom ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais j'ai quelques idées.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Lysandra, pour notre fille.

\- C'est très beau.

\- Et...Eridan pour notre fils.

Il me sourit, un de ces sourires à la fois énigmatique et plein de charme qui me faisait craquer depuis notre rencontre.

\- Ces prénoms me vont.

Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Tu vas retourner chez tes parents ?

\- Oui. Maintenant, dors.

Je me rallongeais et éteignais les lumières d'un geste de ma baguette. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres effleurant à peine les miennes. Et puis il disparu de mon champ de vision. Je passais pensivement mon index sur mes lèvres, étant un peu perdue entre ma relation avec Sirius et celle que j'entretenais avec Severus. Je fus distraite par des bruits de pas se rapprochant de mon lit. Une nouvelle silhouette apparut, plus sombre que celle de Sirius et je reconnu, sans même le voir, Severus. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, ne semblant pas savoir si j'étais endormie ou éveillée. Je me redressais et il s'assit au bord du lit. Il alluma la lumière située près de mon lit et m'observa silencieusement avant de se tourner vers mes enfants, endormis.

\- Tu leur as trouvé un prénom ?

\- Oui, Lysandra pour la fille et Eridan pour le garçon.

\- Lysandra ? Ça me dit quelque chose...

\- C'était le prénom de ma mère.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien, je suis un peu fatiguée mais ça va.

Il caressa mes cheveux, un geste étonnamment doux et tendre, puis, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardais, surprise.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu que tu avais l'air perturbée.

\- Je...

\- Il est venu. Je t'avais dis qu'il reviendrait avant l'été. Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Sa voix était froide mais j'avais l'impression de percevoir de la tristesse dans son regard. Je posais ma main sur ma joue.

\- Ne dis pas ça...

\- Mais c'est la vérité non ? Ce sont tes enfants mais aussi les siens. Ce qui veut dire que tu iras vivre avec lui et que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

Je ne répondais pas. J'étais un peu perdue. D'un côté, j'aimais Sirius mais, étant donné qu'il m'avait abandonné, j'avais perdu confiance en lui. D'un autre côté, j'aimais aussi Severus, enfin, peut-être, mais je ne voyais pas notre relation comme une relation durable. J'avais l'impression d'être coincée entre deux solutions qui ne me convenaient pas.

\- Je ne sais vraiment de qui ou de quoi j'aurai besoin dans le futur. Mais j'aimerai que tu sois présent.

Je l'enlaçais et il fut surpris par cet élan d'affection.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi pendant l'accouchement.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser seule.

\- Tu aurais pu. Après tout, ce ne sont pas tes enfants.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Et merci de m'avoir laissé te broyer la main.

Je sentis qu'il esquissait un sourire puis, je le libérais. Il reprit l'air froid et sévère qui le caractérisait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

\- Je me sens bien.

\- Ton visage dit tout le contraire.

Je soupirais. J'étais un peu fatiguée mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Il me regarda, surpris.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et il s'installa à côté de moi.

* * *

NA : J'ai choisi le prénom Eridan pour suivre la tradition des Black. L'Eridan est une constellation qui est proche de celle d'Orion et de la constellation du Taureau, par exemple. Ce nom est aussi celui d'un fleuve dans la mythologie grecque.


	8. 27 Mai 1995

Résumé : Cassandre est chargée d'enquêter sur la disparition de Bartemius Croupton Sr. Severus lui révèle des informations qui pourraient se révéler cruciale et qui renforcent les soupçons de Cassandre au sujet d'Alastor.

Depuis la naissance de mes enfants, je m'étais installée chez Sirius enfin, plutôt dans la maison de ses parents. Je n'avais pas travaillé pendant presque tout le mois de mai, passant la plupart de mon temps à changer des couches et à donner le biberons à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Ma relation avec Sirius n'était plus la même. Il avait l'air comblé mais moi, j'étais toujours méfiante, m'imaginant presque, chaque matin au réveil, qu'il avait disparu. Il sentait que je n'avais plus confiance en lui, du moins plus autant qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui, je reprenais enfin mon travail au Ministère. J'avais déjà reçu un hibou de Kingsley me demandant de me rendre le plus vite possible à Poudlard. Il était rare qu'il soit si pressant alors il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose d'urgent.

En arrivant, je fus accueillie par les murmures des élèves. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins entendu dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Mais l'information était déformée par le bouche-à-oreille. Je me frayais un chemin et rejoignais le Professeure McGonagall. Elle sembla surprise de me voir ici mais elle se reprit assez vite, comprenant la raison de ma présence. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite et à partir de là, ce fut Severus qui me guida. Je pouvais sentir la tension de l'instant tant elle était palpable. Nous restâmes silencieux, le calme de la forêt, oppressant et inhabituel, nous poussant à ne dire un mot. Au bout d'un moment, j'aperçus Albus Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey au détour d'un arbre. Lorsqu'il me vit, Dumbledore s'approcha de moi. Il m'expliqua rapidement que Harry et Victor Krum avaient rencontré Bartemius et que ce dernier avait demandé à s'entretenir avec lui. Harry était donc retourné au château pour le chercher et quand ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient découvert Krum stupéfixié et n'avaient pas trouvé Bartemius. Ils l'avaient cherché dans la Forêt Interdite et au château mais personne ne l'avait vu. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était que ce n'était pas Bartemius qui avait stupéfixié le champion de Durmstrang, celui-ci l'avait confirmé car il avait le disparu dans son champ de vision.

\- Je suppose que le Ministère vous a envoyé ici pour sa disparition.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou de Kingsley mais le message était très vague, j'ai surtout compris que c'était urgent.

\- J'en ai informé moi-même le bureau des Aurors.

Je m'éloignais du petit groupe et trouvais une série d'empreintes de chaussures. Je revenais ensuite vers Dumbledore.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un suivait Bartemius depuis un moment. J'ai trouvé des empreintes et elles me proviennent du château mais ce ne sont pas les nôtres ni celles de Bartemius.

\- Il y avait donc une quatrième personne. Quelqu'un qui suivait Mr Croupton.

\- C'est ce qu'il semble. Le tout est de trouver qui, pourquoi et, surtout, ce qu'il est advenu de Bartemius. Personne ne l'a vu sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Et je suppose que Hagrid a déjà fait le tour et n'a rien trouvé ici.

\- Tout à fait.

Je me tournais vers Dumbledore.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler à Harry et à Mr Krum en tête à tête ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci.

Je m'approchais d'eux et les amenais un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose sur le chemin du château ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- Tu es sûr ? Le moindre détail peut être important.

\- J'ai vu une ombre à un moment mais ça aurait pu être un animal ou un centaure.

\- Au moment où tu as vu l'ombre, est-ce que tu as entendu du bruit ?

\- Non, ça j'en suis certain.

\- Alors ce n'était ni un animal ni un centaure. Et puis on a trouvé des traces de chaussures.

\- C'était peut-être un Animagus.

\- Non, on aurait retrouvé des traces d'une transformation.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, contrairement aux Métamorphomages, les Animagus subissent une transformation qui n'est pas naturelle. Lors de la transformation, tous le poids du corps se dirige vers les pieds. On aurait retrouvé des traces plus profondes. Hors, on n'en a pas trouvé. Bref. Est-ce que quand tu es arrivé au château tu as remarqué si quelqu'un avait l'air fatigué ? Comme si cette personne avait couru.

\- Euh... Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Je ne crois pas. Le professeur Maugrey avait l'air un peu fatigué mais il a traversé le château en courant.

\- Je vois. Et vous ?

Je me tournais vers Victor Krum.

\- Je n'ai rien vu. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que celui qui m'a attaqué n'était pas Mr Croupton. Il était juste en face moi.

\- Les souvenirs sont faciles à modifier, plus facile qu'on ne le pense.

\- Je peux vous assurer que la personne qui m'a attaqué se trouvait derrière moi.

\- Je vous crois. Les empreintes que l'on a trouvé confirment ce que vous dites.

\- Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Parce que le plus petit des détails peut avoir une importance capitale dans ce genre d'affaires.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme une odeur par exemple.

Le champion de Durmstrang sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Comme une odeur d'humidité ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La personne qui était derrière moi sentait l'humidité, le moisi, la transpiration et les plantes.

\- Elle avait une odeur de plantes ?

\- Oui, comme celles qu'on utilise pour faire des potions. Mais je ne connais pas les plantes que l'on trouve ici alors je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit.

\- Ça m'aide déjà beaucoup. Merci à tout les deux.

Krum s'éloigna et Harry se tourna vers moi.

\- Vous allez le retrouver ?

\- J'espère...

Je laissais le garçon rejoindre Dumbledore et Alastor. Je m'avançais vers Severus et je l'attrapais par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de vue des autres. Il me regarda, un peu surpris.

\- Tu m'as bien dis que quelqu'un te volait des plantes, n'est-ce pas ? Et que ces plantes étaient utilisées pour fabriquer du Polynectar ?

\- Oui. Tu penses avoir trouvé qui vole dans mes stocks ? Si c'est Potter, je te jure que...

\- Oh, tais toi à la fin. Ce n'est pas Harry. Kingsley me tuerai si il savait ce que je m'apprête à te dire... Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Pour le moment je ne peux pas revenir à Poudlard alors j'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles.

\- Tu vas me dire qui c'est oui ou non?

\- Arrêtes de râler Severus. Et parles moins fort. Je pense que c'est Alastor.

\- Alastor Maugrey ? L'ancien Auror ? Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule.

\- Réfléchis un peu. Je pense que des Mangemorts essayent de faire revenir Voldemort. Je pense qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Harry et qu'ils vont essayer de s'emparer de Poudlard et du Ministère.

\- Ça fait un peu beaucoup tu ne crois pas ?

\- Severus, si Voldemort reviens, ça sera une hécatombe. L'Ordre se reformera mais on n'aura pas eu le temps s'organiser. On ne fera pas le poids.

\- "On" ? Si tu as raison, et c'est un gros si, tu comptes te battre ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bon sang Cassandre, tu viens d'avoir deux enfants et tu dis toi-même que l'Ordre ne fera pas le poids face aux Mangemorts. Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

\- Je préfère mourir que voir mes amis mourir sans rien faire. Et si ça peut permettre à mes enfants d'avoir un meilleur avenir alors je suis prête à tous les sacrifices.

Il soupira et me regarda, ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir.

\- Peu importe. Toujours est-il que même si Maugrey est responsable, tu n'as aucune preuve.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté Severus ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Les plantes que l'on t'a volé sont les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer du Polynectar.

\- Et ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un utiliserait du Polynectar ?

\- Et bien pour...changer d'apparence ! Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas Maugrey mais quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour lui ? Mais qui ? Et où est le vrai Maugrey ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais avoues que ça explique son comportement étrange. Ça explique tout et c'est même plutôt logique.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu n'as toujours pas de preuves.

\- Je sais. Arrêtes de me le rappeler. J'aimerai que tu le surveilles pour moi et que tu m'informe de la moindre chose bizarre qu'il se passe ici.

\- C'est d'accord.

Nous retournâmes vers le groupe.

\- Au fait, comment se passe ta cohabitation avec Sirius ?

\- Ça peut aller. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi est-ce que notre relation ne pourra plus jamais être la même mais sinon ça va.

\- Je crois que tu as choisi le pire des idiots comme mari.

\- Je lui ai dis non.

\- Non à quoi ?

\- A sa demande en mariage.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda, surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est évident non ? Je n'ai plus confiance en lui et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été très fidèle. Si je vis avec lui, c'est surtout pour les enfants.

\- Tu as refusé à cause de moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est tout simplement parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Tu lui as dis pour nous deux ?

\- Non. Et je ne compte pas le faire. Il ne t'apprécie déjà pas alors imagines si il l'apprenait.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de ne rien lui dire ?

\- Si tu veux rester en vie alors c'est la meilleure que j'ai.

Nous recommençâmes à avancer.

\- Au fait, si tu es ici, qui garde les enfants ? Sirius ?

\- Non, Sirius est rarement là en ce moment alors ils sont avec Molly et Arthur Weasley.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius est absent ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est souvent chez Remus mais il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

\- C'est étrange, peut-être qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu demandes souvent une femme en mariage alors que tu en vois une autre ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'arrêta à côté de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi.

\- Mlle Smith, avez vous trouvé tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ?

\- Je suis sur une piste.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer pour le moment. Je préfère attendre un peu et ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

\- C'est très sage de votre part Mlle Smith.

\- Je vais rentrer, je vais continuer mon enquête et faire mon rapport à Kingsley.

\- Severus, est-ce que tu veux bien escorter Mlle Smith hors de la forêt Interdite ?

\- Bien sûr.

Nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble puis il se tourna vers moi.

\- La marque des Ténèbres d'Igor est devenue plus nette et il a l'impression qu'elle recommence à bouger. Il la sent et elle lui fait mal.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semblait que les marques ne bougeaient plus depuis la mort de Voldemort.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment mort.

\- Quoi !?

\- Il est toujours en vie. Il est diminué et affaibli mais il est toujours en vie. En tout cas, c'est la rumeur qui court parmi les Mangemorts. Chez les actifs comme chez les anciens.

\- Et quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler exactement ?

\- Jamais à vrai dire mais je me suis dis que tu avais le droit de savoir.

\- Alors c'est ça le projet des Mangemorts ? Ils veulent que Voldemort retrouve toute sa force ?

\- Peut-être. En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de tout ça. Il y a déjà eu assez de morts et de blessés.

J'observais Severus en silence. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer d'un coup. Voldemort n'était pas mort. Severus était au courant depuis très certainement plusieurs années. Et le pire, c'est que cela ne semblait pas le gêner alors que Voldemort avait tué Lily.

Arrivés à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, Severus m'attrapa le poignet, en douceur, et me fis pivoter vers lui.

\- Viens avec moi.

J'étais un peu surprise. Severus était quelqu'un de peu tactile alors à moins d'être énervé, il évitait généralement tout contact physique avec les gens. Il était aussi peu loquace et assez autoritaire. Le ton qu'il employait n'invitait pas vraiment son interlocuteur à le contredire ou à désobéir à ses ordres.

Je le suivais donc sans discuter. De toute façon, je savais très bien que si je le repoussais, il se refermerait et il serait inaccessible. Alors autant ne pas le contrarier.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à son bureau et il ferma la porte à clé derrière moi. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et me regardant tout en restant silencieux. Il remonta la manche de son bras gauche et me montra sa Marque des Ténèbres. Je m'approchais et l'examinais attentivement en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Je connaissais le fonctionnement de la Marque mais je devais avouer que la voir bouger était à la fois surprenant et intimidant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te fait mal ?

\- Elle me brûle un peu par moments mais j'arrive à faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment les Mangemorts vont s'y prendre pour que Voldemort retrouve sa force ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. Tu ne me crois pas ?

Je m'écartais de lui et commençais à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas Severus. C'est juste que ce n'est pas rien. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance et tu m'as caché le fait que Voldemort soit toujours en vie. J'ai le droit d'avoir des doutes sur ce que tu sais et ce que tu ne sais pas. Je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Toute information peut avoir une importance capitale. Je te l'ai dis Severus, nous ne sommes pas prêt à nous battre. L'Ordre ne s'est pas reformé et les membres du précédent Ordre sont, pour la plupart, soit morts soit ils ont quitté le Royaume-Uni. Et puis je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre toi, Severus.

J'entendis Severus se lever sans le voir, perdue dans mes pensées. Ses pas furent étouffés par les tapis posés sur le sol. Je ne le vis pas non plus s'arrêter en face de moi, trop occupée à continuer ce monologue qu'il n'écoutait plus depuis un certain temps déjà. Je le percutais, surprise de le trouver là. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'enlaça. J'étais incapable de bouger. Non pas parce qu'il m'empêchait de bouger mais parce que son comportement était tellement inhabituel que je ne savais pas comment réagir.

\- Si je te cache certaines choses, c'est simplement pour te protéger. Mais si je savais comment les Mangemorts veulent faire pour aider Voldemort à retrouver sa puissance, je te le dirais. Pas seulement pour préserver ta confiance ou pour te faire plaisir. Mais aussi parce que cela pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. Je ne suis au courant de rien mais je pense que tu devrais chercher une personne qui n'aurait que des avantages au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne.

\- Comme Peter.

\- Peter ? Peter Pettigrow ?

\- Oui. Il a peur de Remus et Sirius. Il doit certainement penser que la seule personne qui peut l'aider est Voldemort.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ?

\- Une protection. Une protection presque infaillible.

\- Oui, c'est possible. Mais Peter ne peut pas être le cerveau de tout ça. Peter n'a jamais été autre chose qu'un suiveur. Il n'a jamais pris d'initiatives. Ce qui veut dire que Peter n'a pas agit seul, enfin si il est vraiment impliqué. Mais qui est-ce qui pourrait vouloir qu'Il revienne ? La plupart des Mangemorts sont soit à Azkaban soit ils se sont intégrés à la société et perdraient tout ce qu'ils ont si Il revenait. Certains ont même collaboré avec le Ministère, comme Igor.

\- Toi aussi tu as un statut spécial. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'espions lors de la dernière guerre. A vrai dire, tu es le seul que je connaisse et dont le statut soit connu par tout le monde.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas avoir de soucis à me faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiance en moi.

Je réfléchissais, m'étant à nouveau écartée de lui.

\- Si Peter n'a pas agit seul alors la seule personne qui pourrait vouloir le retour de Voldemort est quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre. Certainement parce que cette personne à tout perdu. Ou bien parce que cette personne est folle.

\- Tu viens de décrire un bonne partie des anciens Mangemorts qui sont à Azkaban.

\- Je sais bien mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te concentrer sur la disparition de Bartemius Croupton ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

\- Il est veuf et son unique enfant était un Mangemort qui est mort à Azkaban. Il a condamné beaucoup de Mangemorts.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui a fait enfermer son propre fils. Mais tu pourrais quand même commencer par ça. Si Sirius a réussi à s'échapper alors peut-être que son fils aussi et qu'il s'est fait passer pour mort. Si c'est le cas alors ça sera facile à vérifier. Si il n'y a qu'un seul corps d'enterré alors cela signifie que l'un des deux est vivant. Et je doute que ça soit la femme de Bartemius Croupton qui soit encore en vie.

\- Donc tu me conseille de faire exhumer les corps de la femme et du fils de l'ancien juge ?

\- Au moins on sera fixé, si il manque un corps alors ça veut dire que l'un des deux est en vie.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot comme théorie mais je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à convaincre Kingsley seulement avec des suppositions.

\- Tu as un bon instinct en général et il le sait donc il te croira certainement.

\- Bon, je vais commencer à enquêter. Merci, ton aide m'a été précieuse.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais sur la joue. Il posa sa main droite sur ma nuque et approcha mon visage du sien avant de m'embrasser. Wow. Severus qui prenait les devants ? Ça c'était une première. Pas trop désagréable, je dois bien l'avouer. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, nous étions tout les deux à bout de souffle et je sentais que mes joues étaient rouges et chaudes. Je reculais de quelques pas.

\- Je... Je vais y aller.

J'humectais mes lèvres, étrangement embarrassée, et avançais vers la porte. Bon sang, j'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente qui venait d'être embrassée pour la première fois.

\- Attends.

Je m'arrêtais net sans même savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce sa voix ou son intonation qui m'avait fait m'arrêter. Je ne me retournais pas. Mais il me fit tourner vers lui.

\- Attends. Promets moi de faire attention.  
\- Severus, je ne suis pas en sucre.  
\- Je le sais très bien, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir. Mais ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre c'est que si le fils de Bartemius Croupton est en vie et qu'il découvre que tu es au courant, il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour te réduire au silence. Quittes à te tuer toi ou tes enfants.  
\- J'essayerai de faire attention. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.


	9. 20 & 22 & 24 Juin 1995

Résumé : Cassandre a enfin presque toutes les preuves dont elle a besoin. Elle va à Poudlard dans l'espoir de trouver des preuves accablantes contre Alastor mais elle se retrouve prise au piège. L'espoir est tout ce qui lui reste, l'espoir qu'on la retrouve.

NA : Quand j'avais écris cette scène, j'avais fais un premier jet beaucoup plus court (cette version n'est pas très longue non plus mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle soit trop longue vu que de toute façon il y aurait toujours eu les mêmes choses en plus répétitif) et très différent. Il avait été écrit après la scène de la demande en mariage via lettre et dans la première version, Cassandre avait accepté la demande en mariage de Sirius et n'avait pas eu des jumeaux, mais une fille. Le sens premier de ma fanfiction était de donner une chance à Sirius de trouver le bonheur, d'avoir quelqu'un, parce que James avait Lily, Remus avait Tonks, et Peter...disons qu'il avait les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Et puis, Alan Rickman est mort et ça a tout changé.

* * *

J'avais enquêté pendant un mois. Et pendant ce mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Après la disparition de Bartemius Croupton Sr, j'avais demandé à Kingsley le droit d'exhumer les corps de Bartemius Croupton Jr et de sa mère. Cela avait pris un certain temps d'obtenir les autorisations et les exhumations avaient fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Il était rare que les corps de sorciers soient déterrés et la communauté magique était assez choquée. Mais nous avions réussi à obtenir ce droit. Lorsque nous avions ouvert les cercueils, nous avions eu d'assez grosses surprises. Tout d'abord, le corps que l'on avait trouvé dans la tombe de Bartemius Croupton Jr était celui d'une femme, pas celui d'un jeune homme. Ensuite, le cercueil qui était dans la tombe de la femme du disparu était vide. Donc soit Bartemius Croupton Sr n'avait jamais eu de fils mais une fille et sa femme avait simulé sa mort, soit Bartemius Croupton Jr était vivant et le corps se trouvant à Azkaban était celui de sa mère. Mais il n'était pas un Animagus. Donc comment avait-il pu s'échapper ? En cherchant dans les registres de visite de l'époque, nous avions découvert que Bartemius Croupton Sr et sa femme avaient rendu visite à leur fils peu de temps avant sa '' mort ''. La seule raison plausible que nous avions trouvé était que le prisonnier et sa mère avaient échangé leur place. Peut-être à l'aide de Polynectar. Nous étions donc à la recherche, non seulement de Bartemius Croupton Sr, mais aussi de son fils. Je me souvenais bien de lui. Il avait été arrêté durant le procès d'Igor Karkaroff et c'est son père lui-même qui l'avait condamné. Il avait participé à la torture des parents de Neville Longbottom avec l'aide des Lestrange. J'étais là lorsqu'il avait été arrêté au tribunal. C'est même Alastor et moi qui l'avions arrêté alors qu'il quittait les tribunes.

J'avais toujours en tête l'idée que Bartemius Croupton Jr avait pris la place d'Alastor. Et Kingsley semblait commencer à me croire. Nous avions passé son passé au peigne fin et nous avions découvert qu'il était très doué en potions et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était aussi assez doué en botanique et en métamorphose. Il pouvait effectuer des sortilèges sans avoir à prononcer la formule.

J'avais obtenu l'autorisation de Kingsley pour fouiller le bureau d'Alastor. J'avais laissé mes enfants avec Molly et Arthur, Sirius étant une nouvelle fois absent. Je passais rapidement par le bureau de Severus mais il n'était pas là. Il avait certainement cours. J'allais donc ensuite dans le bureau d'Alastor. Lui non plus n'était pas là. Mais je décidais de commencer à fouiller quand-même. Je cherchais dans toutes les valises, dans tous les placards. Et au bout d'une heure de recherche, je trouvais enfin ce que j'étais venue chercher. Un des placards de son bureau contenait de nombreux flacons et autres récipients. J'ouvrais l'un d'eux et l'odeur que je sentis ne laissa aucun doute sur le contenu. Du Polynectar. Au même moment, le plancher grinça derrière moi. Quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi. Un parfum de moisi et de plantes bouillis parvient à mes narines, me dévoilant l'identité de l'intrus qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Alastor Maugrey. Ou plutôt Bartemius Croupton Jr. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un objet lourd s'abattit violemment sur ma tempe gauche.

Noir. Tout était noir. Je sentais et je savais que mes yeux étaient ouverts mais seul le néant s'étendait à perte de vue. Étais-je morte ? Non, impossible. Si j'étais morte, je ne sentirais pas le froid mordant de la pièce et je ne sentirais pas non plus cette horrible odeur. Un mélange de nourriture avariée et de transpiration. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le crâne de part en part alors que j'essayais de me redresser. Ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut le silence qui régnait dans cet endroit. Je m'asseyais contre cette paroi glacée et lisse pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je n'atterrisse ici. Je me souvins que j'avais découvert que l'homme qui était actuellement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas Alastor Maugrey mais un imposteur qui se servait dans les réserves de Severus pour garder l'apparence de l'Ancien Auror, à l'aide de Polynectar. Je m'étais ensuite rendue dans le bureau de l'enseignant afin de trouver des indices pour le confondre. Mais, alors que je venais de trouver des preuves de sa culpabilité, quelqu'un m'avait assommé. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Bartemius Croupton Jr. Ensuite, tout était flou. Il me semble avoir été soulevée et très certainement que j'avais été déplacée. Je n'étais peut-être même plus à Poudlard. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette pièce étant donné que je n'y voyais rien. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je n'avais plus de baguette. Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était à ma recherche ? Mes enfants étaient-ils en sécurité ? Alors que tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit, la douleur dans mon crâne se fit plus intense, insupportable. Je sombrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alors que je me réveillais, je découvrais avec surprise un plateau éclairé par une unique bougie. Mais je n'avais pas faim. Je repoussais le plateau et je m'allongeais sur le sol, fixant la lente et lancinante danse de la flamme de la bougie, d'un air absent. Molly et Arthur devaient s'inquiéter. Je leur avais confié mes enfants pour quelques heures et j'étais coincée ici, privée de ma baguette et donc de ma magie. Je savais qu'ils allaient prendre soin d'eux comme ils avaient pris soin de moi. Mais je voulais les revoir. Mon fils. Et ma fille. Et Sirius aussi. Et Severus. Je ne savais toujours pas où j'en étais avec ces deux là mais je voulais les revoir, tout les deux.

La bougie fondait peu à peu, déversant sa cire brûlante sur le sol. J'observais ce mouvement lent et hypnotique tout en restant recroquevillée sur le sol, immobile. Une fois la bougie éteinte, je fixais les ténèbres dans l'espoir qu'une lumière apparaisse ou qu'une porte s'ouvre. Mais rien ne se passa. La nuit semblait éternelle et emplie de danger. Une nuit qui, bien qu'artificielle, me happait entièrement, dévorant mon âme et tous mes espoirs de sortir un jour vivante de cette nuit sans lune.

Une nouvelle fois, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Mes rêves furent hantés par les visages de mes enfants, de Sirius et de Severus. J'étais faible, inutile. Dans chacun de mes cauchemars, je les perdais ou je perdais la vie, prisonnière de cette cage faite d'ombres et de nuit. J'étais comme un chevalier sans son épée, vulnérable et inutile, aussi inutile qu'un simple Moldu dans une telle situation. Mon corps tremblait. J'étais affaiblie par le froid, la faim et la fatigue. Je me sentais comme un pantin désarticulé. Ma conscience s'évanouissait peu à peu, laissant place à une enveloppe vide.

* * *

J'avais perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace depuis bien longtemps. Mon seul repère temporel était ces plateaux qui étaient déposés devant moi et cette bougie qui se consumait lentement. Si la personne qui me retenait prisonnière me donnait ce plateau une fois par jour alors cela faisait au moins trois jours que j'étais là. Les jours me paraissaient sans fin mais aussi sans commencement. C'était comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écouler normalement et qu'il s'était arrêté. Comme si les seules choses à avoir échappé à l'arrêt du temps étaient la flamme de cette bougie et moi. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de cette prison. Peur d'avoir échoué. Peur de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Harry. Peur de ne plus jamais revoir mes enfants. Et si Voldemort était déjà de retour ? Et si pendant que j'étais enfermée ici, Poudlard, la forteresse imprenable, était tombé ?

Une douleur fulgurante traversa ma poitrine et me coupa la respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je poussais un cri de douleur que j'étouffais en me mordant la main. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de respirer normalement. Comme si mon souffle restait bloqué dans mes poumons. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une douleur pareille. Pas même lorsque j'avais accouché. Je fermais les yeux à m'en faire mal aux paupières, comme si cela allait évacuer la douleur. Mais des flashs passèrent devant mes yeux, comme des images. Non, c'était bien des images. Mais je n'en reconnaissais aucune. A part une. Une image qui attira mon attention plus que les autres. Elle était centrée sur un jeune homme. Le Champion de Poudlard, celui de Poufsouffle. Cédric Diggory. La dernière image me glaça le sang. Elle arriva bien après les autres. Sur cette image, il y avait de nouveau le jeune Cédric. Mais son visage était pale et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Il était mort. J'avais froid et j'avais toujours de difficultés à respirer. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient en feu. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. D'abord hésitants. Puis de plus en plus vite. J'avais peur. Terriblement peur. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de mourir ici et maintenant. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que j'allais mourir avant que ces bruits ne m'atteignent.

Alors que je me sentais partir, quitter ce monde, une main chaude, brûlante même comparée à la mienne, se posa sur ma joue. Une voix me parla. Et bien que je ne pus distinguer ce que cette voix me disait, pour une raison inconnue, elle parvint à me calmer. Ma respiration redevint plus ou moins normale mais j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Le monde se mit à tourner. Un tourbillon de ténèbres. Puis il y eu un déclic avant que la pièce ne soit inondée de lumière. Je plissais les yeux, éblouie. Je parvins à distinguer le visage qui appartenait aux bruits de pas que j'avais entendu. Alastor Maugrey. Le vrai cette fois. Une autre tête apparut au dessus de moi. Loin au-dessus. Celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais elle se troubla rapidement alors que différentes voix parvenaient à mes oreilles. Je reconnus celle d'Harry, celle de Dumbledore et celle de Severus. Severus était là. Il y avait une autre voix que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Je l'avais déjà entendue mais je ne parvenais pas à retrouver à qui elle appartenait. Alors que je sombrais encore une fois dans l'inconscience, j'eus la réponse à ma question. C'était la voix de Bartemius Croupton Jr. Puis, tout redevint noir. Je fus soulevée et à nouveau, quelqu'un parla. Ce quelqu'un était Severus. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je parvenais seulement à sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et son inquiétude croissante. Je fus ballottée de droite à gauche. Mais, globalement, le trajet se déroula en douceur. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et une nouvelle voix s'éleva. Celle de Mme Pomfresh. Il avança à nouveau et me déposa sur quelque chose de moelleux mais froid. Sûrement un lit étant donné que je devais me trouver à l'infirmerie.

Et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Plus un son, plus un bruit. Seulement le silence du vide et les ténèbres pour m'accueillir.


	10. 27 & 28 Juin 1995

Résumé : La situation s'envenime entre Cassandre et Sirius. Est-ce la fin de leur couple ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, petit à petit. Il faisait jour et la lumière du soleil m'obligeait à plisser les paupières. Il y eu du bruit à ma droite et le visage de Severus entra dans mon champ de vision.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ?

\- Environ trois jours.

\- Trois jours !? Mais quel jour on est !?

\- Le 27.

\- Ça fait une semaine que je suis ici !?

Je me redressais rapidement. Trop vite. Tout autour de moi tourna. Severus me recoucha.

\- Comment ça "une semaine" ?

\- Je suis arrivée le 20 !

\- Tu es restée enfermée dans ce coffre pendant quatre jours ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que tu étais autant déshydratée. Si les Détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas déjà occupé de lui, je peux t'assurer que je me serais occupé moi-même de détruire son âme.

\- Merci...

\- Maugrey nous a dit que avais fais un malaise avant qu'on te retrouve. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Mais j'ai vu des images.

\- Des images ?

\- Oui, comme des photos.

\- Est-ce qu'une personne en particulier apparaissait sur ces photos ?

\- Oui, le visage de Cédric Diggory, le garçon de Poufsouffle. L'une des images était vraiment horrible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai vu mort.

Severus sembla surpris et en même temps, pas tant que ça.

\- Cassandre, il est vraiment mort.

\- Quoi ? Mais quand ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, à peu près au même moment que quand tu as fais ton malaise et que tu l'as vu mort.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il semblerait que tu sois capable de sentir et de voir la mort des personnes que tu apprécies et qui te sont proches.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne viens pas de découvrir que je pouvais faire ça. Tu le savais déjà. Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant mais pas moi ?

\- C'est plutôt à Dumbledore que tu devrais demander ça, pas à moi. Moi je m'en suis rendu compte seul et Dumbledore a confirmé mes suppositions. Je ne sais pas comment il est au courant mais je peux te dire comment je l'ai découvert.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Après la mort de Lily et James, tu as fais un grave malaise et tu as été envoyée à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis allé te voir plusieurs fois quand tu étais inconsciente et, dans ton sommeil, tu parlais beaucoup. Au début, je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que tu disais mais, au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser. J'ai rapidement compris que tu avais vu Lily et James mourir.

\- Tu es venu me voir à Sainte Mangouste après la mort de Lily ?

\- Euh... Oui... ?

Je restais silencieuse un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis, face à ce pesant silence, je changeais de sujet.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le demandes mais à Dumbledore. Il en sait certainement beaucoup plus que moi à ce sujet. Mais il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Harry nous a dit qu'il était de retour. Et que c'était lui qui avait tué Cédric Diggory.

Je frissonnais d'horreur. Si Voldemort était de retour alors tout le monde était en danger. Surtout nous, les anciens membres de l'Ordre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bartemius Croupton Sr ?

\- Son fils a avoué qu'il l'avait tué et transfiguré en un os avant de l'enterrer près de la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- Il était mort avant même que je commence mon enquête alors...

\- Oui. Même si tu avais réussi à découvrir tout ça avant, ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Si, ce garçon serait toujours en vie. Si il ne nous avait pas fallu presque un mois pour obtenir toutes les autorisations, Cédric Diggory serait encore en vie. Et Voldemort ne serait pas de retour.

\- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, c'est le Ministre qui est responsable, pas toi.

\- Certes. Mais je me sens quand-même responsable. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Dumbledore, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions au sujet de mes "pouvoirs".

\- J'y vais.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule. Je ne me rendais compte que maintenant de l'importance que Severus avait à présent pour moi. J'avais réussi à me passer de la présence de Sirius pendant de longs mois, désirant surtout qu'il revienne pour les enfants, mais l'absence momentanée de Severus me paraissait insupportable. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. C'est ce que disait Lamartine.

L'endroit était trop silencieux. Certainement parce que les vacances scolaires avaient déjà commencé. Severus revint au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, en compagnie du directeur de l'école.

\- Mlle Smith, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Mieux, merci Professeur. Mais je ne vous ai pas fais venir pour que nous discutions de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Oui, Severus m'a expliqué. Votre pouvoir a refait surface.

\- C'est exact. Et j'aimerais éclaircir quelques points avec vous.

\- Je pense, en effet, qu'il faut que vous sachiez enfin tout sur vos capacités. Severus, pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

\- Non, j'aimerais qu'il reste Professeur, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien entendu.

\- Non, bien sûr.

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira le visage du vieil homme. Il s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Severus s'assit sur le lit, à côté de moi, et posa sa main sur la mienne.

Il avait quitté son habituelle cape noire et portais une chemise blanche aux manches longues et bouffantes ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, très simple. Il dû se sentir observé car il se tourna vers moi, haussant un sourcil. Je lui souriais et serrais doucement sa main. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et nous nous tournâmes vers lui, prêts à entendre ses révélations.

\- Pour commencer, sachez que vous n'avez pas un seul pouvoir mais deux. Le plus simple à vous expliquer est celui dont vous vous souvenez. Vous pouvez voir et sentir la mort de personnes qui vous sont proches et que vous appréciez. Comme M. Diggory par exemple. Ce pouvoir semble être héréditaire car votre mère l'avait elle aussi. D'ailleurs, tout porte à croire que c'est ce qui l'a tué. La mort de votre père a dû être tellement violente et tellement douloureuse pour elle que son pouvoir l'a tué. Pour une raison que j'ignore, votre pouvoir est plus puissant. Votre mère ne pouvait sentir la mort que de personnes avec qui elle était liée par le sang ou par l'amour.

\- Si ma mère a été tuée par son pouvoir alors pourquoi est-ce que la mort de mes parents ne m'a pas tué ?

\- Elle a bien failli mais le lien qui unit un enfant à ses parents est différent de celui qui unit deux êtres qui s'aiment.

\- Comment ça "failli" ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

\- C'est normal. Vos parents m'ont demandé d'effacer toutes traces de votre pouvoir au cas où il se manifesterait. J'ai donc effacé vos souvenirs de cette nuit là et je les ais remplacé par d'autres.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que la deuxième partie de vos capacités fait de vous une arme potentielle.

\- Dites m'en plus.

\- Votre second pouvoir est plus complexe. Votre mémoire agit un peu comme une Pensine mélangée à de la Légilimencie. Vous pouvez voir des souvenirs. Mais pas juste les vôtres. Votre esprit est très puissant, peut-être autant que celui de Severus. Ce qui fait que vous n'avez pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour vous introduire dans la tête de quelqu'un. Mais contrairement à un Légilimens, vous faites tout ça inconsciemment. Une partie de votre cerveau enregistre les souvenirs sans que vous puissiez les voir dans l'immédiat et ces souvenirs refont souvent surface la nuit, dans vos rêves.

\- Pourtant, je rêve très rarement. Et je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves.

\- C'est normal, ça fait des années que vous buvez de la potion pour ne pas faire de rêves. Du coup, les seuls souvenirs qui peuvent hanter votre sommeil, ce sont les vôtres, et encore.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, je suis capable de sentir et de voir mourir mes proches même à une certaine distance et je peux voir les souvenirs des autres ?

\- Tout à fait, vous avez tout compris. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Oh, juste une chose, Professeur.

\- Oui ?

\- Il va falloir reformer l'Ordre du Phénix si Voldemort est de retour.

\- Effectivement, ce serait une bonne idée.

\- Alors autant s'y mettre le plus vite possible, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Alors vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi demain, on pourra en parler avec Sirius.

\- Bien.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Severus se tourna vers moi, passablement énervé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes quitter l'infirmerie demain ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas vu mes enfants depuis une semaine. Ils me manquent. Et puis je ne vais pas rester ici pendant des mois, ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis dans ce lit.

Il soupira et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

\- Cassandre, est-ce que Sirius t'a parlé de nous deux ou est-ce qu'il t'a fait des allusions étranges ?

\- Non, aucunes. Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je suis allé le voir pour l'informer de ce qu'il t'était arrivé, il a accueillit la nouvelle assez froidement et il m'a dit que si tu avais autant d'ennuis en ce moment c'était très certainement parce que tu préférais ma présence à la sienne.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il peut être au courant de quoi que ce soit ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien dis au sujet de nous deux.

\- Les rumeurs vont vite. Tu es une Auror et tu as travaillé ici cette année. Tu as été exposée à beaucoup de monde et notre...relation aussi. Une bonne partie des élèves est au courant. Si ils l'ont dis à leurs parents et à leurs amis, tout le monde a vite pu être au courant. Les relations deviennent vite publiques, avant même d'être officialisées.

\- Je lui en parlerai demain. Je pense que je sais déjà comment notre discussion se terminera mais bon...

\- Si il te met dehors, sache que tu es la bienvenue chez moi.

\- Tu penses que arriveras à supporter ma présence et celle de deux bébés ?

\- Je ferais avec.

\- Je ne veux pas te gêner Severus. En plus je sais que tu n'aimes pas les enfants. Et puis ma couverture chez les Moldus est assez...bruyante.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'aimais pas les enfants. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense ça ? Et ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu as besoin de t'entraîner pour ne pas perdre la main. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne t'aides pas de ta magie pour ça.

Je souriais, amusée

\- Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec la façon dont tu te comporte avec tes élèves...

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours une bande d'incapables en face de moi.

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue. Il me regarda intensément et se leva.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu as besoin de repos.

J'attrapais sa main et l'attirais vers moi.

\- J'ai surtout besoin de ne pas être seule. Et la personne qui a besoin de repos ici, c'est surtout toi. Si tu voyais les cernes que tu as sous les yeux, tu irai tout de suite te coucher.

Il soupira et se résigna sans même chercher à argumenter, preuve supplémentaire de sa fatigue. Il s'allongea contre moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je caressais paresseusement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne lente et régulière. Je le regardais dormir et glissais à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

La veille, un mémorial en l'hommage de Cédric Diggory avait été érigé. C'est Severus qui m'en avait informé à mon réveil. Mais ni lui ni moi n'étions allés à la cérémonie. L'absence de Severus avait été remarquée mais les élèves, surtout les plus âgés, se doutaient de la raison de son absence. J'étais toujours à l'infirmerie et il avait passé trois jours et trois nuits à veiller sur moi. Quand j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin là, Severus était déjà debout.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

\- Non. Mais il est déjà plus de midi.

\- Déjà ?

Je soupirais et cachais mon visage encore endormi avec un oreiller. Le matelas se creusa sur le côté gauche du lit et je sentis le poids d'un corps au dessus de moi. De longs et fins doigts se saisirent de l'oreiller et je fermais les yeux, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Je sentis le souffle chaud d'une respiration sur mon visage. Celle-ci s'approcha dangereusement de mes lèvres avant qu'une bouche ne vienne se coller contre mon cou, au niveau de ma jugulaire, pour venir le mordiller. Je poussais un petit couinement et ouvrais les yeux. Le visage de Severus était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi et scellais nos lèvres en un doux baiser. Nous nous écartâmes lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle. Severus se releva, libérant mon corps, et je me levais à mon tour. Il m'avait apporté des vêtements propres et attendit patiemment que je fus changée. Dumbledore nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il savait que nous étions prêts. Severus prit ma main tandis que le directeur prenait mon bras avant de nous faire transplaner. Nous atterrîmes à la Grimmauld Place et le numéro 12 apparut quelques instants plus tard. Sirius ouvrit la porte, manifestement surpris de nous voir. Un autre visage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout aussi surpris que le premier. Remus. Je m'avançais et le prenais dans mes bras.

\- Remus ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je... Bien, et toi ?

\- Je vais mieux.

Je lui souris mais il semblait troublé par quelque chose mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Sirius nous invita à entrer et je me rendais directement auprès de mes enfants en les entendant pleurer. Remus m'accompagna, se doutant que j'aurais du mal à porter deux enfants en même temps. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la chambre des enfants, il s'assura que personne ne nous avait suivi et que l'on ne pouvait pas nous entendre parler en utilisant un sort de silence. Remus m'attrapa doucement le poignet et me tourna vers lui.

\- Cassandre, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? Je veux dire, quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je suis ton ami et je ne te jugerais pas. Réponds moi simplement par oui ou par non.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que cette personne est Severus ?

\- Je... Oui.

Il sembla surpris par mon honnêteté et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

\- Tu veux savoir si la relation que j'entretiens avec Severus est sérieuse ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai enfin l'impression d'être pleinement heureuse.

\- Si tu es heureuse alors c'est le principal. Mais je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Sirius.

\- Oui. Mais je veux surtout récupérer les enfants.

\- Tu ne veux pas y réfléchir avant ?

\- Remus, dis moi, réponds moi sincèrement, est-ce que quand tu es arrivé les enfants pleuraient déjà ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

\- Il y a deux heures...

\- Ils pleurent depuis plus de deux heures et je suppose qu'il n'est pas venu les voir.

\- Non...

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit au moins que tu étais le parrain de Lysandra ?

\- Je suis le... !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Oui, tu es le parrain de la petite merveille que tu as dans les bras.

A ces mots, il se transforma immédiatement en parrain gâteux. Je le regardais faire en souriant et levais le sortilège de silence. Immédiatement, nous entendîmes des cris. Ayant chacun un bébé dans les bras, nous descendîmes pour voir ce qui produisait tout ce vacarme. Nous ne fûmes pas surpris de voir Sirius et Severus en train de se battre. Dumbledore était au milieu et semblait essayer de les calmer. Il y avait des objets qui volaient dans tout les sens et Remus dû même rapidement s'écarter pour éviter un vase tout en protégeant sa filleule. Je levais ma main droite, tenant mon fils fermement contre moi avec mon bras gauche, et tout les objets s'arrêtèrent brusquement de voler, lévitant au dessus du sol, avant de s'écraser dans un fracas épouvantable. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers nous, arrêtant instantanément de se disputer. Sirius se tourna vers Severus, prêt à reprendre leur dispute là où ils s'étaient arrêtés mais Severus, sachant très bien reconnaître ma tête des mauvais jours, s'assit en silence. Je m'approchais de Severus et lui tendit Eridan.

\- Severus Tobias Snape, je te présente Eridan Alexander Black, ton filleul.

Severus parut tellement surpris qu'il failli tomber de sa chaise.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu deviendrais sourd avec l'âge Snivel... ?

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant mon regard noir et menaçant posé sur lui. Je me tournais à nouveau vers Severus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, toi Sev'.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Si mes enfants sont là, c'est grâce à toi.

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur et un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. Un sourire attendrit et niais. Je devais avoir l'air idiote avec ce sourire plaqué sur mes lèvres. Sirius se racla la gorge, me ramenant sur Terre.

\- Bon, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Il faut avertir les anciens membres de l'Ordre que Voldemort est de retour et que l'Ordre du Phénix va se reformer.

\- Et pour Harry ?

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, comme si ils avaient oublié ma présence. C'est le directeur de Poudlard qui me répondit.

\- Pour le moment il est plus sûr de ne rien lui dire. Nous l'informerons en temps voulu.

\- Moi ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Pourquoi est-ce que Snivel...Severus est ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il est du côté des Mangemorts.

C'est, bien entendu, Sirius qui avait parlé. Quant à l'intéressé, il était trop occupé avec Eridan pour faire attention à ce que Sirius disait. Cette fois, c'est Remus qui prit la parole.

\- Severus est un espion. Je suppose qu'il va recommencer à faire transiter des informations. Severus est un bon espion. Personne ne se doutait qu'il était avec nous depuis le début jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

\- C'est exact, Severus va reprendre son rôle d'espion. Vous aussi, Mlle Smith, vous allez avoir un rôle important.

J'étais perdue dans la contemplation de Severus en train de jouer avec Eridan. Lorsque Dumbledore prononça mon nom, je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs pour revenir à la réalité.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, vous. Vous allez continuer votre formation auprès de Minerva, et vous et Severus allez vous occuper du club de duel. Et Filius m'a demandé si vous pouviez l'aider avec la chorale de l'école. Il semble, lui aussi, apprécier vos talents de musicienne.

Sirius le regarda, incrédule.

\- Tes talents de musicienne ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues de la musique, Cassandre ?

C'est ce moment que Severus choisit pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

\- Depuis qu'elle est petite. Ses parents lui ont appris à jouer du piano et du violon.

Sirius fut encore plus surpris de voir que Severus savait des choses sur moi que lui ignorait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serpent est au courant et pas moi ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le serpent ? Qu'au lieu d'être obnubilé par ta petite personne, tu devrais faire attention aux personnes qui t'entourent.

\- C'est vrai que toi tu en connais un rayon sur les relations humaines ! A part voler les femmes des autres, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Il ne vit pas la gifle arriver et ma main claqua sur sa joue. J'étais furieuse.

\- Sirius, viens avec moi. Maintenant. Et ne discute pas, c'est un ordre.

Il dût sentir ma magie pulser car il ne chercha même pas à discuter et se leva en silence. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, pas même Dumbledore qui, pourtant, était un sorcier bien plus puissant que moi. Nous montâmes à la l'étage et entrâmes dans la première pièce à notre droite. Je fermais la porte derrière nous et m'appuyais contre pour essayer de me calmer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Sirius ne semblait pas avoir compris la leçon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as giflé ? Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité !

Je me tournais vers lui et serrais les poings, tentant de contrôler ma magie que je sentais bouillonner en moi. Les lumières clignotèrent et le manoir grinça un peu.

\- Je veux que ça soit bien clair Sirius, je n'appartiens à personne. Et certainement pas à toi. Je ne suis pas ta femme et je ne le serais jamais.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Pour nous deux et pour les enfants. D'ailleurs, je compte prendre les jumeaux avec moi à Poudlard.

\- Quoi !? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Ce sont aussi mes enfants !

\- Oh, c'est bien. C'est maintenant que tu te rends compte que tu as des responsabilités ?

Je m'avançais vers lui d'un pas menaçant, le pointant du doigt.

\- Je t'ai attendu. J'ai attendu des mois en espérant que tu reviennes. J'ai porté nos enfants, NOS enfants pendant huit mois en me disant que tu reviendrais ! Quand j'étais à Poudlard, tu m'as envoyé deux lettres. DEUX lettres ! Et l'une d'elle était une demande en mariage. Une demande en mariage !? Que veux tu que je fasse d'un lâche irresponsable !? Severus a été là pour moi. Tout au long de ma grossesse. Il était là où aurait dû être ta place ! TA place ! Et tu te demandes pourquoi est-ce qu'il sait plus de choses sur moi que toi !? Laisses moi rire !

Toutes les ampoules de la maison éclatèrent au même moment, plongeant l'endroit dans le noir complet. Il y eu un petit '' pop '' derrière moi et la lumière revint dans la pièce. Une voix croassante se fit entendre, m'indiquant que Kreattur se trouvait derrière moi.

\- Maître, y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Hors de ma vue !

Je vis Sirius sortir sa baguette et j'eus à peine le temps de me décaler pour éviter à l'elfe de maison d'encaisser un sortilège de découpe qui m'atteint à la cuisse. Je sortais ma baguette à mon tour, protégeant Kreattur de la colère de Sirius. L'elfe sembla surpris de mon geste et recula, visiblement apeuré. Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre mais seul Sirius prononçait les formules. Il y eu des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier et je me rendais compte que j'avais oublié de lancer un sortilège de silence. La porte s'ouvrit en grand au moment où je parvenais à désarmer Sirius. Je récupérais sa baguette au vol mais gardais la mienne pointée vers lui, au cas où il tente quelque chose. Severus fut le premier à s'approcher de moi.

\- Cassandre ? Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai senti ta magie pulser...

\- Je vais bien. Ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je vais voir si Kreattur va bien.

Je reculais vers l'elfe sans quitter Sirius du regard. Il était furieux. Mais je l'étais certainement encore plus. Je me tournais et regardais la petite créature qui me regardait, visiblement effrayé par ma puissance magique.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non Maîtresse, Kreattur va bien.

\- Je ne suis pas ta Maîtresse, je te l'ai déjà dis. Appelle moi par mon prénom, Cassandre. Viens avec moi, je vais soigner ton épaule, tu saignes un peu. Tu as peut-être été touché par un sort.

Je tendais ma main vers lui, attendant qu'il pose sa main sur ma paume. Quand il le fit, je l'amenais dans une salle de bain tout près et soignais sa plaie.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. J'ai une question, Kreattur. Est-ce que Sirius te maltraite souvent ?

L'elfe resta silencieux mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Reste là, je reviens.

Je sortais de la pièce, à nouveau énervée, et retournais dans la pièce où se trouvaient Severus, Remus et Sirius. Je pointais ma baguette et lançais un sort cuisant sur lui.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir attaqué !

Je lui jetais ensuite un sort de découpe.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir attaqué Kreattur et pour le fait que tu le maltraite quotidiennement !

Je le stupéfixiais ensuite.

\- Ça, c'est pour être un lâche, un incapable et un idiot ! C'est pour le peu d'attention que tu apportes à tes enfants !

Voyant que je m'apprêtais à lui jeter un autre sort, Severus m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira contre lui tout en me faisant sortir. Je me débattis, battant des pieds et criant, hurlant même. Je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. J'étais tellement en colère que j'en pleurais et que j'en oubliais de respirer. Il m'amena à l'extérieur et m'aida à me calmer. Jamais il ne m'avait vu perdre mon sang froid comme ça. Essayant de calmer mes pleurs, il m'avait dit que je criais tellement fort que lui et Remus avaient été obligés de conjurer eux-mêmes un sort de silence englobant toute la maison. Il me montra aussi les lampadaires qui se trouvaient dans la rue. Toutes les ampoules avaient éclaté et tout le quartier était plongé dans la pénombre. Mon cœur battait à toute allure et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Severus m'expliqua que c'était certainement dû à toute la magie que j'avais utilisé. Il fut décidé que nous allions rentrer. Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur de la maison et Kreattur apparut devant nous. Il me remercia de l'avoir défendu et me demanda si il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Je lui demandais de m'apporter mes affaires et celles des enfants. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était prêt. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait calmée et quelques étincelles étaient visibles au bout de mes doigts. Je saluais Dumbledore avant qu'il ne s'en aille et Remus descendit les escaliers, sortant de la pièce où se trouvait Sirius. Au bruit, je devinais que mon sort de stupéfixion avait été levé. Il semblait casser tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Remus nous proposa son aide pour tout transporter jusque chez Severus et ils prirent chacun un enfant dans leurs bras. Je ne voulais pas les toucher, même si ils me réclamaient. Je sentais que ma magie était encore un peu hors de contrôle et j'avais peur de les blesser. Je m'occupais des bagages et Kreattur insista pour m'aider à tout porter. Il ne nous fallu qu'un seul voyage pour tout transporter chez le Maître de Potions de Poudlard. Remus partit peu de temps après que nous soyons arrivés mais Severus tint à le remercier avant qu'il ne parte. Ce moment calma définitivement ma magie et je sentais la fatigue commencer à peser. Severus et Kreattur finirent de tout installer pendant que je m'occupais un peu de mes enfants. Quand ils eurent fini, Kreattur vint me voir. Je le remerciais et lui indiquais que si jamais Sirius le maltraitait une nouvelle fois, il n'aurait qu'à venir me voir. Il me remercia une nouvelle fois et partit. Severus me rejoignit près de la cheminée se plaça derrière moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Décidément, il me surprenait de plus en plus. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé aussi prévenant. Il vit ma blessure à la cuisse et insista pour la soigner. Je le laissais faire. J'étais trop fatiguée pour protester. Après avoir soigné ma jambe, il se repositionna derrière moi et je m'endormais contre lui.


	11. 1er Juillet 1995

Résumé : Après tous les événements qui se sont déroulés pendant la quatrième année d'Harry, entre le tournoi et le retour de Voldemort, Severus et Cassandre parviennent à trouver le temps de penser à eux pendant au moins une journée. On en apprend d'ailleurs un peu plus sur la relation qui les unit.

NA 1 : Ce chapitre est très court mais le prochain est assez long, j'ai hésité à les mettre ensemble mais il y a une autre scène qui va avec le prochain chapitre et mettre ces trois scènes ensemble aurait donné un trop long chapitre.

NA 2 : Une référence musicale dans ce chapitre. Je vous met l'url de la musique utilisée.

Una Mattina - Ludovico Einaudi : watch?v=j1Ck42-_btY

NA 3 : J'ai, enfin, réussi à rattraper AO3. Onze chapitres sont postés sur les deux sites.

Je me réveillais dans un lit inconnu, dans une chambre que je ne reconnaissais pas. J'étais en sous-vêtements. Je me levais et attrapais le premier vêtement à ma portée. Une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes. Étrangement, ça me rappelait quelque chose mais j'étais encore dans les vapes, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Je l'enfilais et quittais la chambre. Je descendais un grand escalier en bois, guidée par l'odeur de nourriture et par les voix que j'entendais. L'escalier déboucha sur un salon puis sur une grande cuisine. Je rentrais dans la pièce et découvris Severus en train de faire à manger et mes deux enfants attendant leur repas en parlant dans un langage incompréhensible pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas des bébés. Je souriais, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour je verrais Severus Snape préparer un repas pour mes enfants, j'aurai choisi un autre compagnon. Enfin, tu me diras, j'ai changé de compagnon. Sinon je ne serais pas là en train de porter une chemise à toi.

Severus sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Il ne m'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un jour devrais m'occuper de deux monstres pendant trois jours alors que leur mère dort, je serais parti vivre loin de l'Écosse.

\- J'ai dormi pendant trois jours ?

\- Oui, tu as dû utilisé beaucoup de magie la dernière fois, avec Sirius.

\- Les enfants ne t'ont pas posé trop de problèmes ?

\- Non, ils ont été assez sages. Même si au départ ils n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer et qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas tellement. Surtout Lysandra.

\- Elle doit tenir ça de son père.

Je m'approchais et embrassais mes enfants sur le crâne. Je rejoignais ensuite Severus et l'embrassais rapidement sur les lèvres.

\- Peut-être mais physiquement, elle te ressemble trait pour trait.

\- Espérons qu'elle n'ai pas mon caractère. Ni celui de son père d'ailleurs.

Severus esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suppose que si tu es là, ce n'est pas juste pour discuter.

\- Non, je meurs de faim !

Quelque minutes plus tard, nous étions tout les deux en train d'essayer de faire manger les jumeaux et surtout en train d'essayer d'éviter la purée qui volait un peu partout. A la fin, on en avait même dans les cheveux. Après les avoir couché, nous avions mangé. Sans incidents cette fois. Nous fîmes la vaisselle ensemble et en silence. Severus me guida ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et me glissais sous l'eau froide de la douche. Je fermais les yeux, laissant le jet d'eau rafraîchir mon corps. Peu de temps après, j'entendis Severus entrer dans la cabine de douche derrière moi. Sans utiliser de magie, je le forçais à s'asseoir sur un tabouret devant moi. Je lui lavais les cheveux en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'ai pas de shampooing dans les yeux. Il râla un moment avant de se laisser faire. Lorsque nous vîmes que nous commencions à trembler à cause de la fraîcheur de l'eau, nous sortîmes de la douche. Il posa un peignoir sur mes épaules et déposa un baiser sur ma nuque qui me fit frissonner. Nous retournâmes dans le salon, chacun vêtu d'un peignoir. Je vis que celui-ci comportait un magnifique piano droit. Je me tournais vers Severus.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, il n'a pas été accordé pour rien.

Severus alla chercher une bouteille de vin tandis que je m'installais au piano. Il s'assit ensuite près de moi.

\- Ça t'embête si je joue avec toi ?

Non, pas du tout. Tu te souviens de cette musique qu'on jouait souvent ensemble à Poudlard ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On en a joué tellement.

J'entamais le morceau et je vis dans son regard qu'il l'avait reconnu.

 _\- Una Mattina_ de Ludovico Einaudi. C'est le premier morceau que je t'ai entendu jouer.

Je lui souriais et ses doigts rejoignirent les miens sur les touches du clavier. Je fermais les yeux, laissant mes souvenirs remonter à la surface.

 _Il est encore tôt, personne n'est levé et il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs. Comme tout les matins, je me suis levée très tôt. Pour le moment, personne ne semble avoir remarqué mon manège, si ce n'est Lily. Elle vient parfois avec moi mais là, elle s'est couchée très tard pour pouvoir finir son devoir de Sortilèges. Je marche sans faire de bruits. Je ne vais croiser personne, je le sais. Mais je préfère être prudente. Je rentre dans la salle et un sourire se dépose sur mon visage. A chaque fois que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis. J'enlève la couverture qui cache un superbe piano à queue noir d'un coup de baguette. Je m'installe devant et je commence à jouer. Una Mattina. C'est le tout premier morceau que m'a appris ma mère. Elle me manque. Tout comme mon père. Heureusement qu'il y a les vacances. Je peux rentrer et les voir. Alors que j'ai l'impression de voler, entourée de notes de musique, j'entends un bruit. Un bruit de pas suivi d'un bruit de respiration. Il y a quelqu'un. Avec moi. Dans mon antre. J'arrête de jouer et je lève la tête. Je me tourne vers la porte et je le vois. Ce grand garçon au teint de porcelaine et aux cheveux de jais. Je le reconnais. C'est Severus Snape. Lui aussi est en troisième année mais c'est un Serpentard. D'ailleurs, c'est le Serpentard que Sirius, Remus, Peter et James n'arrêtent pas de harceler. Surtout Sirius et James. C'est l'ami de Lily. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. Je le regarde attentivement. Il a l'air maigre. Si il n'était pas aussi grand, il aurait l'air d'un première année. Oh, il a vu que je l'ai découvert. Il a l'air un peu effrayé. Je lui lance un sourire rassurant et lui fais signe de me rejoindre. Il a l'air d'hésiter. J'insiste et il finit par venir vers moi. Je lui fais de la place et il s'installe à côté de moi. Ce jour là, j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à jouer du piano. Ce jour là, je me suis fais un nouvel ami. Ce jour là, il a réussi à me faire oublier ma solitude. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me rend aussi heureuse. Aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que si on tend un peu l'oreille, on peut encore entendre nos rires résonner dans cette salle qui fut un Paradis pour nous deux._

J'ouvrais les yeux à la fin du morceau. Un sourire flottant toujours sur mes lèvres. Je tournais la tête vers Severus et vis deux onyx me fixer avec intensité. La nuit était tombée et la maison était plongée dans le noir. Mais je pouvais les voir, ces yeux dans lesquels je me perdais tellement souvent et où j'espérais pouvoir me perdre encore longtemps. Je posais doucement ma tête sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur mon crâne. Je me levais et attrapais mon violon. J'étais toujours plus à l'aise avec cet instrument là. J'entamais un morceau assez triste mais beau. Je fermais les yeux en souriant. Il ne connaissait pas celui là. C'est moi qui l'avait écris. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut comme si il y avait plusieurs violons dans la pièce. La magie permet vraiment de faire beaucoup de choses. Puis la musique devint plus rapide, plus libératrice. Comme un oiseau qui vole au dessus d'une rivière. A nouveau, ce son inquiétant et sombre. Puis le vol de l'oiseau. Et enfin, un mélange de ces deux impressions. Une vraie libération. Sans même le voir, je sentais que Severus souriait. Il était rare que sa bouche se torde en autre chose qu'un rictus. J'attaquais maintenant la fin du morceau. L'oiseau planait enfin, libéré de toutes ces inquiétudes. J'aimais jouer. Lorsque je jouais, j'oubliais tout. J'étais ailleurs. J'avais l'impression d'être cet oiseau. Libre. Deux mains entourèrent ma taille alors que je finissais le morceau. J'ouvrais les yeux et découvrais le visage de Severus au niveau de mon ventre. Cette position était étrange. Puis, je comprenais pourquoi. A trop vouloir être un oiseau, on finit par s'envoler. Et c'était le cas de le dire. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et je planais à un mètre au dessus de la terre ferme. Severus me fit redescendre en douceur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. C'était la deuxième. Et cette fois là était moins gênante que la première. Enfin, pour lui. La première fois était aussi avec lui. La différence était que nous étions en sixième année. Notre relation était assez étrange à cette époque et je portais une robe ce jour là. Dans mes souvenirs, il saignait du nez quand il avait enfin réussi à me faire descendre du lustre auquel j'étais accrochée pour ne pas faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Il dût s'en souvenir aussi car je ne pus que remarquer ses joues légèrement rouges. Pas de saignement de nez aujourd'hui. Pourtant cette fois, je ne portais qu'un peignoir. Je lui souriais et l'embrassais sur la joue. Nous avions passé la soirée à jouer, moi au violon et lui au piano, nous remémorant nos années passées à jouer à Poudlard. Puis nous étions allés nous coucher comme un couple ayant des habitudes pré-établies, après être allés voir si mes enfants dormaient ou pas. Enfin, nous nous étions endormis. Simplement. Comme si le monde n'était pas en train de sombrer dans le chaos. Comme si demain n'existait pas. Comme si Voldemort n'était pas de retour et que ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'un horrible cauchemar qui finalement avait une assez bonne fin. Severus fut le premier à s'endormir. La tête posée sur son torse, je pouvais sentir sa respiration lente et calme. Puis, je fermais les yeux et je m'endormais à mon tour.


	12. 6 & 9 Août 1995

Résumé : Cassandre et Sirius se revoient un mois après leur séparation lors d'un réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vont-ils arriver à faire la paix ? Leur entrevue aura des résultats surprenants sur Cassandre.

NA : Il y a un peu de sang dans ce chapitre mais pas énormément. Par contre, il y a de la maltraitance d'enfant. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette partie là.

Quatre jours auparavant, Harry avait été attaqué par des Détraqueurs. Il avait utilisé son Patronus pour les repousser et avait ensuite reçu une lettre du Ministère car il avait fait usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Avec d'autres Aurors dont Tonks, Kingsley et Alastor, nous étions chargés d'amener Harry au Grimmauld Place. J'avais laissé Severus partir avant avec les enfants. Lui aussi devait s'y rendre car il était un membre à part entière de l'Ordre. Je rejoignais le groupe d'Aurors et nous partîmes tous pour le 4, Privet Drive. Une fois arrivés, nous fîmes face à l'oncle et à la tante de Harry. Lorsqu'il leur fut annoncé que nous venions chercher Harry pour sa convocation au Ministère, ils semblèrent heureux de se débarrasser du garçon. Harry nous suivis et nous transplanâmes tous au 12 Grimmauld Place. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, il fut stupéfait par la façon dont la bâtisse qui avait abrité des générations de Black était dissimulée de la vue des Moldus et même des autres sorciers. Je suivais les autres Aurors dans la salle à manger et je sentis immédiatement les regards de Sirius et de Severus posés sur moi. Mais la première personne à venir vers moi fut Molly. Elle avait rendu Eridan à Severus et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

\- Cassandre ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ?

Je m'attendais bien sûr à cette question. Pour une raison inconnue, mes cheveux s'étaient subitement mis à pousser à une allure folle. Severus avait réussi à stopper la poussée lorsqu'ils arrivés au niveau de mes fesses mais il était impossible de les couper. Et Merlin sait que nous avons essayé ! Mais après avoir cassé trois paires de ciseaux, nous avions abandonné l'idée de les couper.

\- Je ne sais pas Molly. Ils se sont mis à pousser d'un coup le mois dernier et en deux semaines ils ont atteint cette longueur.

Arthur me sourit.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère comme ça.

Je souriais et récupérais Lysandra alors qu'il me la tendait.

\- Arrêtes Arthur, je ressemble à toutes les Weasley !

Tonks s'approcha de nous et changea plusieurs fois ses cheveux de couleur, ce qui fit rire ma fille. Eridan n'avait d'yeux que pour son parrain qui, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour amuser l'enfant. Sirius me regardait sans bouger. Il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard depuis que j'étais entrée. Je m'installais à côté de Severus après avoir présenté Tonks à Remus. Elle était la marraine de Lysandra et je savais qu'elle était totalement le type de femme de Remus. Et vu ses joues rougissantes et ses bafouillages, il aimait toujours le même genre de femme. Lorsque Kingsley et Alastor commencèrent à parler, tout le monde se tut et les écouta. La réunion se déroula plutôt calmement. Ensuite, toutes les personnes présentes se séparèrent en petits groupes. Molly s'approcha de Severus et moi et se pencha vers moi alors que nous buvions du jus de citrouille.

\- Alors, comment est-ce que ça se passe avec le Professeur Snape... ?

\- Molly... !

\- Quoi ? Avant, quand tu étais à Poudlard, tu n'arrêtais pas de nous dire qu'il te plaisait.

Nous fûmes deux à recracher le contenu de notre verre.

\- Molly !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, soudainement, des picotements se firent sentir dans tout mon corps. Severus dût le sentir car il se leva et tendit Eridan à Remus qui se trouvait près de lui. Je me levais à mon tour et mettais Lysandra dans les bras de Molly. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas l'air heureux d'être séparés de nous mais ils ne se mirent pas à pleurer. Ma magie bouillonnait en moi. Je pouvais la sentir. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Severus posa sa main sur mon épaule pour essayer de canaliser ma magie alors que nous traversions le couloir mais je la retirais rapidement en le voyant grimacer de douleur. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, nous nous assîmes sur un banc dans le square désert. Étrangement, il pleuvait des cordes alors que lorsque j'étais arrivée, il y avait maintenant à peine plus d'une heure, il y avait un grand soleil.

\- C'est ta magie qui a fait ça.

\- Ma magie ?

\- Oui. Il faudra qu'on en parle à Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous expliquer pourquoi est-ce que ta puissance magique augmente, pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de mal à contrôler ta magie et aussi pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux ont poussé d'un coup.

\- Je ne suis pas si puissante que ça...

\- Au contraire Cassandre. Tu n'as même pas idée de la puissance qu'il y a en toi.

\- Pourtant je ne descend d'aucune famille de sang pur, à part les Weasley et les Smith.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tout les sorciers ont des ancêtres provenant de familles de sang pur. Certaines familles ont même du sang de créatures magiques en elles.

\- Je ne comprends quand même pas. J'étais normale il y a quelques mois alors pourquoi est-ce que je deviens, d'un coup, tellement puissante que je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma magie ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- On demandera à Dumbledore à la rentrée. Il devrait être en mesure de répondre à nos questions.

\- Severus, ce n'est pas l'avis de Dumbledore que je veux mais le tien. Tu es un puissant sorcier et tu as beaucoup de connaissances. Et tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Tu es ma famille.

Severus resta silencieux pendant un moment, se contentant de me regarder, semblant chercher quelque chose à répondre. Mais il se contenta de m'observer, ses yeux si sombres étincelants d'une lueur étrange. Non. Je dirais plutôt inhabituelle. J'y percevais quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'amour. Ou à un sentiment assez proche. De l'affection peut-être ? Oui, sûrement. Severus n'était pas vraiment l'incarnation de l'homme transit d'amour pour quelqu'un. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire et je me retenais de rire, imaginant ce que donnerait un Severus amoureux. Hilarant. Il se racla la gorge. Oups. J'avais peut-être dû le fixer trop longtemps. Maintenant il me regardait avec son habituel sourcil relevé. Je lui lançais un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

\- Je devrais faire attention. J'ai l'impression que je commence à déteindre sur toi.

\- Il ne fallait pas m'espionner quand on était en troisième année.

\- Qui te dit que je ne t'espionnais pas déjà avant ?

Il me lança un sourire narquois et je lui donnais un petit coup de poing dans les côtes.

\- Voyeur !

Je souriais et l'embrassais doucement. Il se recula et me regarda, amusé.

\- Tu sais qu'ils nous observent ?

\- Qui ça "ils" ?

\- Ces idiots de Gryffondor.

\- Hé ! Je suis une Gryffondor moi aussi !

\- Je sais bien. Et tu es aussi susceptible qu'eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ils nous observent" ?

\- Je veux dire ce que ça veut dire. A cause de toi, je vais perdre ma réputation de professeur froid et insupportable.

\- Je te rassure, tu seras toujours insupportable.

Je lui lançais un sourire taquin.

\- Des fois je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas atterri à Serpentard. Ou à Poufsouffle.

\- Tu ne me tiens pas en haute estime à ce que je vois. Le Choixpeau a hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle lors de ma Répartition.

\- Tu es une Chapeauflou alors ?

\- Oui, comme Minerva et Filius d'ailleurs il me semble.

\- Oui.

\- Des fois je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais chez les Serpentards. Ou c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas une bonne image d'eux.

\- Tout les Serpentards ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais tu sais.

\- Je sais, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux.

\- Je ne parlais de moi. Quoi que tu dises, je reste un Mangemort. Le fait que tu ne sois pas d'accord ne change rien. Je suis un Mangemort et c'est comme ça que les gens me verront à ma mort. Même si je change de bord avant la fin. J'ai fais des choses que rien ne pourra changer. J'ai torturé et j'ai tué des gens Cassandre. Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais. Mais tu as changé. C'est ce qui fait que tu es différent. Tu regrettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je regrette ce que j'ai fais quand j'étais un Mangemort ?

\- Tu es différent des Mangemorts que j'ai arrêté. Et puis, tu seras toujours différent des autres à mes yeux.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

\- Je déteste vraiment être observé.

\- Je pense que je peux essayer de régler ça. Avoir des surcharges de magie peut toujours être utile.

\- Vraiment ?

Je lui souriais et la pluie redoubla d'intensité, empêchant toute personne de nous voir.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. C'est nous qui allons être trempés après...

\- Vieux grincheux...

Je souriais et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Mais ce baiser était différent du précédent. Celui-là était empreint de magie. Et il fut plus long et plus fougueux. Plus électrique aussi. Et il nous laissa à bout de souffle. Je fus la première à parler.

\- On devrait rentrer.

\- Hmm...

Il me regarda et, à nouveau, je pus percevoir un éclat dans ses yeux. Comme du...du désir ? Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je devais être malade. Oui, c'est ça. D'abord de l'amour et maintenant du désir. De pire en pire ma vieille. Je déglutissais avec difficulté et me levais.

\- Viens, on va tomber malade si on ne rentre pas.

Il se leva en silence et nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à nous intercepter. Alors que Fred ouvrait la bouche, je l'arrêtais d'un geste.

\- Fred Weasley, si tu t'avises de dire un mot, je peux t'assurer que Mlle Johnson va découvrir, par hasard, toutes les photos de toi quand tu étais petit. Et crois moi, je le ferais si tu prononces un seul mot. Demande à Bill et à Charlie si je ne l'ai pas fait avec eux.

Il ferma aussitôt la bouche et s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Severus.

\- Je veux bien voir ces photos. Au moins je saurais comment faire pour que tout les Weasley m'écoutent.

\- Severus Tobias Snape, je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez besoin de moi pour faire en sorte que vos élèves vous craignent. Votre visage suffit.

Je lui lançais un sourire espiègle.

\- Pire qu'un démon.

\- Quoi ? Il faut bien que je me fasse un réputation pour être respectée par les élèves. Autant commencer le plus tôt possible.

\- Tu es une vraie Serpentard.

\- Et toi un vrai Poufsouffle d'être aussi surpris.

Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et nous séchais d'un rapide geste de la main, en profitant en même temps pour faire en sorte à ce que les cheveux de Severus soient dressés sur sa tête. Il soupira en secouant la tête et remit ses cheveux en place.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Tu es une vraie Gryffondor.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censée le prendre ?

Nous entrâmes dans le salon et tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Ils semblaient assez surpris et intrigués par notre comportement l'un envers l'autre. Sauf quelques-uns qui étaient au courant pour notre relation. Severus récupéra Eridan des bras de Tonks qui amusait l'enfant en changeant de couleur de cheveux sans arrêts. Il sembla triste de quitter les bras de l'Auror mais, en même temps, heureux de retourner dans les bras de son parrain et presque-père. Molly me rendit Lysandra qui s'était endormie dans ses bras et je faisais attention à ne pas la réveiller. La réunion se termina une heure plus tard et tout les membres de l'Ordre purent rentrer chez eux. Je tendais Lysandra à Severus. J'avais besoin de parler avec Sirius. En tête à tête. Je lui confiais aussi ma baguette. Ça ne m'empêcherait pas de lui jeter des sorts si il m'agace mais ça devrait suffire pour limiter les risques et les dégâts. Il fut un peu surpris mais compris pourquoi je la lui donnais. Je faisais un signe de tête à Sirius et lui indiquais l'étage. Je montais et entrais dans la chambre de Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Il entra derrière moi et ferma la porte. Il jeta lui même les sorts de silence. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et le regardais. Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard brûlant. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa. Trop surprise pour réagir, je ne bougeais pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le gifler.

\- Ça suffit ! Arrêtes de te comporter comme un idiot !

\- Je me comporte comme un idiot ? Tu demandes à Snivellus de rentrer plus tôt avec NOS enfants, tu me conduis dans une CHAMBRE sans me dire ce que tu veux et tu t'attends à ce que je joue les nonnes !?

C'est vrai que j'aurai peut-être dû lui dire que je voulais simplement lui parler. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter, avec la moitié de la famille Weasley dans la maison ainsi qu'Harry et Remus, rien ne pouvait arriver. Et même si j'avais tord, je ne l'avouerais jamais. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, signe d'agacement que j'avais pris de Severus.

\- Réfléchis bon sang. Tu crois que je vais te dire que nous deux c'est fini et revenir un mois après pour tes beaux yeux ? Est-ce que tu as compris au moins pourquoi est-ce que j'étais partie ?

\- Parce que tu préfères Snivellus ?

\- Par Merlin ! Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de voir ton cher Severus emmener nos enfants ? Je ne suis pas insensible Cassandre !

\- Alors arrêtes de faire comme si ! Si je suis partie avec les enfants c'est parce que tu es immature et irresponsable ! Ton comportement en ce moment me prouve que j'ai raison ! Tu es peut-être un bon parrain pour Harry mais tu ne seras jamais un bon père ! Tu as peur des responsabilités et tu les rejette sur les autres dès que tu peux ! Mais ce n'est pas une situation viable ! Ni pour toi, ni pour moi et certainement pas pour les enfants ! Ouvres les yeux ! Après leur naissance tu n'étais là que pour jouer avec eux ! Tu crois que c'est seulement ça être parent ? Jouer avec ses enfants ?

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être !? Si je voulais des enfants c'est parce que je savais très bien ce que ça représentait ! Surtout pour toi !

\- Oh ! De mieux en mieux ! Maintenant tu me dis que tu m'as mise enceinte pour me faire plaisir !? C'est pour ça alors que tu es parti du jour au lendemain après que je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse !?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis parti ! J'avais peur ! Pour toi et pour les enfants ! Et cette grossesse me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle ne m'en a pas rappelé !? C'est moi qui ai fait une fausse couche ! Tu crois que je n'avais pas peur que ça se reproduise !? Tu crois que je n'étais pas terrifiée à l'idée de les perdre !? Et toi tu es revenu comme une fleur en me demandant en mariage !? Et tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai refusé !? Pourquoi je suis partie avec les enfants !? Ouvres les yeux et acceptes de voir la réalité en face bon sang ! Tu n'es pas fais pour être père ! Tu n'es pas fais pour avoir des responsabilités !

\- Parce que Severus l'est peut-être plus que moi peut-être !? Parce que ce Mangemort a peut-être plus le sens des responsabilités que moi !? Il ne t'aime même pas !

\- Je m'en fiche qu'il m'aime ou pas ! J'ai confiance en lui ! J'ai confiance en lui pour s'occuper des enfants ! Je sais qu'il prend soin d'eux !

\- Tu t'es jetée sur lui combien de temps après que je sois parti !? Une semaine !? Deux peut-être !? Tu n'es qu'une... !

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! JE TE CONSEILLE DE TE TAIRE SI TU NE VEUX PAS PASSER A TRAVERS LA FENETRE !

Plusieurs vases et des cadres photos éclatèrent et Sirius fut projeté contre le mur. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et celle-ci vola en éclats. Remus, qui se trouvait derrière, me regarda, surpris et un peu effrayé.

\- Cassandre ?

Dans un coin de la pièce, Sirius se releva.

\- Laisse la partir Remus. Laisse la aller retrouver son Mangemort.

Je me tournais vers Sirius, furieuse, et son corps s'éleva dans les airs avant d'être plaqué contre le mur. Je m'arrêtais face à lui et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

\- Severus. N'est. Pas. Un. Mangemort. Si tu le redis encore une fois, je te jure que je te fais passer par cette foutue fenêtre. Et ne me tentes pas. Je te le déconseille. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Sans Severus tu ne serais peut-être pas entier à l'heure qu'il est.

Je m'écartais de lui et il retomba sur le sol. J'adressais un petit sourire à Remus.

\- A bientôt Remus. Et désolée pour le désordre...

Il me sourit en retour. Et je quittais le 12 Grimmauld Place et transplanais chez Severus. Ce dernier descendit les escalier en courant, sa baguette à la main. En me voyant, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde pas vrai ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- La maison est entourée de protections. Normalement tu n'aurais pas pu entrer en transplanant.

\- Et ? Désolée mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça.

\- Désolé d'avoir voulu protéger tes enfants en pensant à une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Severus.

\- Excuse moi Sev'... Mais Sirius m'a vraiment énervé.

\- Encore ?

\- Regarde par toi même.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et ouvrais mon esprit à lui. Au bout d'un moment, je vis sa mâchoire se crisper.

\- Il a peut-être raison tu sais ?

\- Sur quel point ?

\- Sur le fait que je ne sois fait pour être père. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu un excellent exemple.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, agacée par les propos de Severus.

\- Sev', tu es différent de ton père. Je sais que tu peux supporter la présence d'enfants vu que tu arrives à me supporter moi. Alors arrêtes de te rabaisser. Ton père était un idiot et à cause de lui, tu as eu une enfance horrible. Et c'est justement cette enfance horrible que tu as eu qui fait, en partie, que tu seras un bon père. Tu ne voudras pas que tes enfants subissent ce que tu as subi. Tu es plus que qualifié pour le rôle de père.

\- Enfin pour en être certain, il faudrait déjà que j'ai des enfants.

\- C'est plus ou moins déjà le cas.

Severus parut choqué et me regarda, les yeux exorbités.

\- Tu es enceinte !?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je parlais de Lysandra et Eridan. En aménageant avec eux à Poudlard, tu les verras tout le temps et je pense qu'ils te verront un peu comme leur père. Non, je ne suis pas encore prête à être enceinte. Surtout pas quatre mois après avoir accouché.

\- Tu m'as fais peur ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais enceinte !

\- Tu me l'aurais demandé il y a un mois, je t'aurai dis non sans hésiter. Mais là, tu me met le doute. Je ne pense pas l'être mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux vérifier au cas où. Parce que ça expliquerai peut-être mes sautes d'humeur et mes problèmes de magie.

\- Tu n'es pas enceinte. Et tes sautes d'humeur peuvent très simplement s'expliquer. Sirius est un idiot et il a l'air d'adorer que tu le menaces. Il est peut-être masochiste...

J'éclatais de rire en entendant les dernières paroles de Severus. Il avait dis ça d'une façon tellement sérieuse. Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas si le fait que je te fasse rire est bon signe ou pas. Je vais finir par m'inquiéter au sujet de ta santé mentale.

Je parvenais tant bien que mal à stopper mon fou rire mais il ne m'aidait absolument pas avec sa mine sérieuse. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je m'arrêtais. Mais pas volontairement. Severus m'avait plaqué contre le mur et avait, assez brutalement il faut le dire, posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Presque possessivement. Il avait dû penser que je me moquais de lui. Possible. Mais ça n'expliquait pas sa possessivité. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écarta. J'étais à bout de souffle et la température était monté d'un cran. J'avais très chaud tout à coup. Son visage s'approcha à nouveau du mien et je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon cou avant que celui-ci ne remonte vers mon oreille.

\- Tu portes son odeur.

\- Que... ? Quoi ?

Il émit une sorte de grognement.

\- Tu as son odeur sur toi.

\- L'odeur de qui ?

\- Sirius. Je sens l'odeur de Sirius sur tout ton corps.

\- Severus... Arrête, tu es bizarre...

\- Bizarre ? Moi ? Cassandre, je n'arrive même pas à sentir ta propre odeur corporelle tellement celle de Black la recouvre.

\- Severus, est-ce que tu es jaloux ?

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Oh pardon, je voulais dire d'une possessivité maladive.

\- Cassandre...

Sa voix était rauque, grave, suave et presque menaçante. A tel point que je ne pus retenir un frisson. Il dût le sentir car un sourire étira ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou, à la jointure entre mon épaule et mon cou.

\- Severus, arrête.

Il releva la tête, non sans avoir mordu mon épaule auparavant, et me fixa intensément.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as mordu ?

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment trop prude pour être une Serpentard ou une Poufsouffle.

\- Je ne suis pas une sainte-nitouche non plus !

\- Pourtant tu n'arrives pas à faire le lien entre ce que je t'ai dis et la morsure que je viens de te faire. Réfléchis. Tu rentres chez moi et tu empestes Sirius Black. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

\- Severus, ce que j'ai dis à Sirius te concerne aussi. Je n'appartiens à personne. Ni à lui, ni à toi.

Il se pencha vers moi et s'attaqua à mon oreille. Rouge comme une pivoine, je fermais la bouche et serrais les lèvres pour qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou. Il était en train de se moquer de moi ! Je le repoussais brusquement. Mes cheveux s'étaient détachés dans la...la bataille et tombaient sur mon visage.

\- Ça suffit !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me venger ? Et je n'ai pas menti. Tu as vraiment son odeur sur toi.

\- Il m'a embrassé ! C'est un peu normal !

\- Calme toi, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver...

\- Si ! Parce que j'en ai marre Severus ! J'en ai marre ! J'ai l'impression d'être un instrument ! D'être utilisée par tout le monde ! Ça fait des années qu'on me ment ! Je n'en peux plus des mensonges ! J'aimerai que quelqu'un me dise la vérité au moins une fois dans ma vie !

Je reprenais ma respiration. Je n'étais pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Tout autour de moi semblait tourner et ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Severus le vit.

\- Cassandre, tu devrais t'allonger un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire. Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi.

Je posais ma main sur mon front. Il était brûlant. J'avais mal à la tête. J'avais les jambes flageolantes. Severus était obligé de me soutenir par la taille pour que je ne m'effondre pas. Il me souleva et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Je n'avais même pas la force de protester. Ni même de lui en vouloir pour s'être moqué de moi. Et cela sembla l'inquiéter encore plus. Il m'allongea sur le lit et je me mis à tousser. Encore et encore. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. J'avais du mal à respirer. Et je commençais à cracher du sang. J'avais mal partout. J'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il me fit basculer sur le côté.

\- Je vais appeler Poppy, reste calme.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il lui parla tout bas, trop bas pour que je puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Je me remis à tousser, attirant leur attention. Elle m'ausculta pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité et lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin, elle semblait un peu soucieuse.

\- Je pense savoir ce que vous avez mais c'est assez rare chez un sorcier adulte. Ça peut arriver après une grossesse mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est rare. Très rare.

\- Viens en aux faits, Poppy.

Severus semblait inquiet. Pour moi ? Bien sûr idiote, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui a de la fièvre et qui crache du sang ? Non.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup à une transition magique. Violente certes mais je ne vois que ça.

\- Une transition magique ? Mais les sorciers n'en ont que deux dans leur vie. Une vers sept ans et une autre à dix-sept ans. Et ces transitions ne sont pas aussi violentes. Poppy, elle crache du sang et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une fièvre aussi élevé.

\- Les transitions chez les sorciers adultes peuvent être très douloureuses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'elle va souffrir. Certainement pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit inconsciente tout le long de la transition. Sa magie la placera certainement dans un coma artificiel.

\- Elle peut en mourir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

\- Elle a deux enfants.

\- Et un très bon baby-sitter.

\- Je ne suis pas son baby-sitter.

\- Alors que fais tu ici Severus ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ma maison.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Elle vit chez moi avec ses enfants jusqu'à la rentrée. L'interrogatoire va durer encore longtemps ?

\- Non, il est fini. Minerva s'inquiète pour ses lions.

\- Et bien qu'elle se rassure, ses lions n'ont pas besoin d'aide pour avoir des problèmes.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à percevoir leurs voix et à comprendre leurs mots. Je sombrais rapidement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Il fait sombre. Maman m'a dit de me boucher les oreilles. Mais je les entends quand-même crier. C'est papa qui crie sur maman. Papa a trop bu, comme souvent. Papa frappe maman quand il a trop bu. Il n'aime pas la magie. Il ne m'aime pas je crois. J'ai peur du noir. Maman dit que c'est normal parce que je suis encore jeune. J'ai six ans. Mais je peux déjà utiliser la magie. Moi, je suis comme maman, je suis un sorcier. Papa, lui, c'est pas un sorcier. C'est un Moldu. Il a pas de pouvoirs. Il monte. Je l'entend. Je sais quand il monte parce que maman elle fait pas de bruit. Maman le supplie de ne rien faire. Je l'entends pleurer et crier. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand et elle tape contre le mur. Je sursaute. J'ai peur. Maman essaye de le retenir mais il la pousse et elle tombe. Je crois qu'elle s'est cognée parce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Je saute de mon lit et je la rejoins en courant. Je la secoue, je lui dis de se réveiller. Mais papa m'attrape par le bras et m'éloigne d'elle. Il me jette sur le lit et enlève sa ceinture. Il me force à m'allonger sur le ventre après avoir enlevé mon tee-shirt. Les coups pleuvent. Je pleure. Je cris. J'ai peur. Maman. Les coups de ceinture finissent par s'arrêter. Je sens des bras autour de moi. Et une chaleur réconfortante m'envahit. Maman. Je m'endors dans ses bras malgré la douleur et les lacérations qui zèbrent mon dos. Papa ne m'aime pas, je le sais. Il dit que je suis un monstre, comme maman. Mais maman m'aime et elle me protège. Moi aussi je veux la protéger quand je serais plus fort. Parce que je l'aime maman. Papa ne l'aime pas mais moi si._

J'ouvrais les yeux et je me rendais compte que je pleurais. Je regardais par la fenêtre et je voyais que le soleil était en train de se lever. Des bras entourèrent ma taille et je me retournais. La vision que j'eus me coupa le souffle et j'espérais ne plus jamais avoir à revoir quelque chose comme ça. Severus était endormi contre moi et il pleurait. Mon rêve me revint en mémoire. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un souvenir. Un souvenir de l'enfance de Severus. Je me recouchais et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille. Je caressais ses cheveux et son visage. Il s'apaisa un peu et je le positionnais de sorte à ce que sa tête soit sur ma poitrine. Je l'embrassais sur le front et caressais ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise et que le souvenir s'efface. Les larmes inondaient mes joues. Je savais que Severus n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. Il m'en avait parlé quelques fois. Mais il restait toujours très vague alors j'en savais peu. Très peu. Je savais que son père était un Moldu alcoolique qui détestait la magie et qui battait sa mère mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le battait aussi. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. Sinon je l'aurai protégé. J'en aurais parlé à Dumbledore ou à Minerva ou à Slughorn. A quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu les aider. Empêcher ça.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, je pleurais encore. Il s'inquiéta, pensant certainement que j'avais mal, et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Je le retenais en resserrant mon étreinte autour sa taille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dis espèce d'idiot ?

\- Hum ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dis qu'il te frappait ?

Son visage passa par toutes les émotions possibles. Peur, doute, honte et enfin la colère. Il se redressa brusquement, brisant notre étreinte.

\- Tu as fouillé mon esprit pendant que je dormais ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- J'ai fais un rêve. Mais je pense que c'était un souvenir à toi... Je suis désolée Severus... Si j'avais su... J'aurais essayé... J'aurais essayé de t'aider...

\- Personne ne savait. C'était une histoire de famille. C'était à moi de régler ça. Et je l'ai fais.

\- Severus, regardes moi dans les yeux.

Il hésita mais finit par obtempérer.

\- Si un jour tu as des enfants, tu ne seras pas comme ça. Parce que tu n'es pas comme ton père. Tu n'es pas violent. Tu voulais protéger ta mère.

\- Et j'ai échoué. Je vais prendre une douche et après je dirais à Poppy que tu t'es réveillée.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je soupirais et me laissais retomber sur le lit. Il était redevenu froid. J'aurai dû m'y attendre. J'attendais patiemment qu'il sorte mais je commençais à trouver le temps long alors je me levais et je le rejoignais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine de douche. Il était dos à moi. Je m'approchais, lentement, et je posais ma main sur son dos, le caressant en douceur. Il frissonna. Je reculais ma main, de crainte d'avoir réveillé une douleur qu'il gardait enfouie, mais il recula légèrement vers moi, reposant ma main sur son dos. Je recommençais doucement à caresser son dos, jetant par moments de rapides coups d'œil vers son visage. Sous mes doigts, je sentais des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient jamais. Certaines étaient certainement parties avec le temps mais elles seraient toujours là, en lui. Comment pouvait-on battre son fils ? Le père de Severus avait été ignoble. Dans le souvenir que j'avais vu, il n'avait que six ans. Six ans, par Merlin ! C'était inhumain de faire ça à un enfant, surtout au sien. Je m'avançais et l'enlaçais, passant mes bras autour de sa taille, pressant ma poitrine contre son dos et posant mon front sur son épaule. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe avant de pencher la tête en arrière et de poser sa joue contre la mienne. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. Nous enfilâmes chacun un peignoir et il s'assit sur le lit. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais doucement.

\- Je vais aller faire du thé, appelle Poppy pendant ce temps...

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire et je descendis. J'étais déjà dans la cuisine quand il commença à descendre les escaliers. Lorsque j'installais le thé sur la table, Poppy entra par la cheminée. Elle fut un peu surprise de me voir autant en forme après avoir passé trois jours dans le coma mais elle était soulagée de voir que j'allais bien. Elle était un peu plus inquiète au sujet de Severus parce qu'il agissait bizarrement mais je la rassurais en lui disant qu'il ne s'était très certainement pas encore remis du choc après m'avoir vu en pleine forme au réveil alors que lui, il était loin d'être bien réveillé. Après m'avoir donné quelques conseils et surtout beaucoup de choses à ne pas faire pendant quelques jours, elle était partie. Je buvais mon thé, assise par terre entre les jambes de Severus, qui lui était assis dans un fauteuil, ma tête reposant contre son genou gauche.

Au bout d'un moment, les enfants se réveillèrent et nous allâmes les chercher. Après les avoir nourri, nous nous étions à nouveau installés dans le salon et il m'avait informé qu'il y avait une sorte de petite fête entre tout les enseignants de Poudlard pour fêter le début de l'année scolaire. Il ne m'en avait pas dit plus mais je sentais bien que ma présence était requise.

\- C'est quel genre de fête ?

\- Pas grand chose, c'est surtout pour que les nouveaux professeurs rencontrent ceux qui sont déjà en poste. Au départ il n'y en avait qu'une fois de temps en temps mais, maintenant, comme il y a un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tous les ans, on en fait une tous les ans.

\- Et c'est qui cette année ?

\- Un cauchemar vivant.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- C'est Dolorès Ombrage. Je préférerai autant que ça soit Rita Skeeter ou Sirius.

\- Oh. Je la connais. Elle fait partie du Magenmagot. Cette femme est insupportable. Elle fait presque peur avec sa tête de crapaud...

\- Cassandre Victoria Smith, je ne vous pensez pas capable de vous moquer du physique de quelqu'un.

Je souriais.

\- Quand tu la rencontrera, tu verras et tu comprendras.


	13. 31 Août 1995

Résumé : Cassandre et Severus arrivent à Poudlard pour le repas d'introduction du nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Minerva en profite un peu pour taquiner Cassandre, au plus grand plaisir de Severus.

NA : Cette fois, il y a plus d'une musique.

 _Tristesse_ \- Chopin : watch?v=8kvoEIdo4_Y  
 _The Waltz of Flowers_ \- Tchaïkovski : watch?v=f92m4Kfq02s  
 _La Cinquième Symphonie_ \- Beethoven : watch?v=mqJ2Y6mIxuY

Nous étions arrivés assez tôt le matin pour nous installer. Nous avions ainsi découvert que le château avait changé nos appartements de place. Les miens étaient plus grands et plus proches de la Tour de Gryffondor. Les siens étaient identiques aux miens mais étaient plus proches des cachots et de la salle commune des Serpentards. Nos deux appartements étaient reliés par une peinture représentant une jeune femme se baignant dans un lac éclairé par la lune.

Le soir venu, Severus partit en avance. Il devait parler avec Minerva avant le dîner. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit comment est-ce que je devais m'habiller. Je soupirais, indécise, et je me retournais en entendant un "pop" derrière moi. L'elfe de maison chargée de s'occuper des enfants ce soir était arrivée.

\- La Maîtresse a besoin d'aide pour choisir sa tenue ?

\- Je veux bien si ça ne te gêne pas, Tinky.

\- Ça ne gêne pas Tinky, Maîtresse.

Elle claqua des doigts et je me retrouvais vêtue d'une robe noire, dos nu. Mes cheveux roux étaient coiffés en une couronne des tresses. Je portais un collier en argent en forme de serpent enroulé autour de mon cou et descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop, Tinky ?

\- Non, ça vous va très bien, Maîtresse.

\- Si tu le dis...

Je laissais mes enfants aux soins de Tinky et je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Étrangement, je ne croisais personne en chemin. Lorsque j'entrais, je vis que certains enseignants étaient déjà installés, dont Severus. En me voyant, celui-ci se leva brusquement, ce qui surprit énormément Poppy, avec qui il parlait avant. Je distinguais rapidement le grand sourire de Minerva qui était, elle-aussi déjà présente. Je m'approchais de la table d'un pas rapide et je m'installais à côté de Severus. Celui-ci se rassit et se pencha vers moi.

\- Cassandre, pourquoi est-ce que tu es habillée comme ça ?

\- Tinky. Et vu la tête de Minerva, je dirais que c'était son idée.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter...

Dolorès Ombrage fit son entrée. Elle était, comme à son habitude, vêtue d'un ensemble rose criard. Le souffle de Severus me chatouilla l'oreille et je me tournais vers lui. Il se retenait de rire.

\- Rappelle moi de ne jamais douter de tes remarques sur le physique des autres.

Je souriais et regardais à nouveau Ombrage. Celle-ci m'observait attentivement, avec mépris. Je relevais le menton et la fixais avec un air de défi. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Depuis que j'étais Auror, elle essayait de faire de ma vie un enfer. J'avais appris à vivre avec sa haine envers moi et à l'ignorer. Après que chaque personne ait été introduite, le repas commença. Ombrage était assise à ma droite et Severus était installé à ma gauche. Tout au long du repas, elle s'était indignée au sujet de la non-capture de Sirius Black, accusant les Aurors de le protéger. Elle ne dit pas un mot sur le retour de Voldemort. Mais il était certain qu'elle partageait l'avis du Ministre. A la fin du repas, Minerva me demanda si je ne voulais pas jouer un peu au piano pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'acceptais volontiers. Avec un peu de chance, la tête de crapaud se tairait enfin. J'enchaînais les morceaux, alternant entre des pièces lentes et des pièces rapides. Je sentais le regard flamboyant de Severus posé sur ma nuque. J'étais en train de jouer _Tristesse_ de Chopin quand j'entendis son affreuse voix aiguë. De dos, je ne voyais pas à qui elle parlait mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir qui était le sujet de la conversation.

\- Une pianiste, future professeure de Métamorphose. C'est vraiment ridicule. Aucun talent. En plus, c'est la femme de Sirius Black. C'est honteux. Voilà pourquoi le Ministre m'a demandé de remettre de l'ordre.

A la fin du morceau, son verre explosa. Je me tournais vers les enseignants et tous me regardaient. Sauf Ombrage bien sûr qui était trop occupée à nettoyer sa veste rose bonbon.

\- Premièrement professeure, je ne suis pas la femme de Sirius Black et je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir. Ensuite, c'est grâce à mes talents de pianistes que le Ministère m'a engagé pour faire parti de l'équipe de protection du Premier Ministre Moldu.

Un nouveau verre explosa et Ombrage sursauta.

\- Et finalement, je ne pense pas que le Ministère puisse se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. Et vous ne pourrez rien changer vu que vous n'êtes qu'une simple enseignante, au même titre que le professeure Trelawney ou le professeure Sinistra.

Ombrage se leva, outrée, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je me tournais vers le piano et entamais un morceau de Tchaïkovski, _The Waltz of Flowers_. Une autre chaise racla sur le sol et des pas s'approchèrent de moi. J'ensorcelais le piano pour que la musique ne s'arrête pas et je prenais la main qui s'était tendue vers moi. C'était Severus. Je l'avais reconnu à son parfum. Je dansais avec lui. Au début, il resta silencieux. Puis, il se pencha vers moi.

\- Tu devrais éviter de répondre à ses piques. Elle ne cherche que ça. Elle veut te pousser à bout pour pouvoir faire en sorte à ce que tu te retrouves dehors.

\- Et bien qu'elle le fasse. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Il est hors de question que cette femme et sa tête de crapaud dirige cette école.

\- Cassandre, on avait dit pas le physique.

Je soupirais et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne remarquais même pas que Minerva faisait sortir les autre professeurs, les poussant doucement vers la sortie. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il s'écarta de moi et vit, surpris, que nous étions seuls. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et m'enlaça.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe... J'aime beaucoup ton collier. Surtout la pierre verte qui est juste là...

En disant ça, il appuya légèrement sur la pierre qui se trouvait à la naissance de mes fesses. Je souriais. Quel idiot. Je m'asseyais à nouveau devant le piano et entamais la _Cinquième Symphonie_ de Beethoven. Il me rejoignit au bout un moment, non sans avoir caressé mon dos juste avant. A la fin, il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je tendais le cou vers le côté pour lui laisser plus de place et il se mit à mordiller ma clavicule.

\- Severus, je pense qu'on devrait remonter.

Il mordilla mon oreille.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a que nous ici...

\- Severus, s'il te plaît...

Il mordit mon cou.

\- D'accord.

Il se leva et tendit la main.

\- Allons-y.

Je lui prenais la main et nous allâmes dans ses appartements.


	14. 9 Septembre 1995

Résumé : Le Club de Duel fait son grand retour, encadré par Severus et Cassandre. Ombrage s'en mêle et Cassandre manque de perdre son sang-froid mais Severus parvient toujours à la calmer.

NA : Ballad n°2 - Chopin : watch?v=Cj-UdJONrQQ

J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans mes appartements, à Poudlard, dans mon lit. Je me tournais et observais Severus qui dormait encore, allongé sur le ventre. Je caressais ses cheveux et je déposais un baiser sur sa nuque. Il remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Réveille toi... Il faut qu'on déjeune et qu'on prépare la salle de duel...

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se redressa lentement. Je souriais et me levais. J'allais dans la salle de bain et m'installais dans la baignoire pour prendre un bain. Il m'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et m'installa devant lui, entre ses jambes. Je sortais au bout d'un moment en entendant les enfants pleurer et les nourrissais tout les deux en attendant qu'il ait fini de se doucher. Je laissais les enfants à la garde des elfes de maison et je retournais dans la chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfilais un pantalon noir, près du corps, et une chemise blanche ample dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits. J'enfilais des chaussures très simples et j'attachais mes cheveux en un haut chignon. Severus sortit de la salle de bain vêtu de ses éternelles robes noires. Je soupirais en le voyant.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose que du noir ?

\- Tu m'as déjà posé la question et je t'ai déjà dis non.

\- C'est dommage, je suis sûre que le vert t'irait bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et nous sortîmes de mes appartements. Les Gryffondor que nous croisions semblaient surpris de nous voir ensemble. J'étais une Gryffondor et lui le directeur des Serpentards. Nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle et nous entrâmes ensemble. Aussitôt, je sentis une paire d'yeux acérés se poser sur moi. Le repas promettait d'être amusant. Je m'installais, comme à chaque fois entre Severus et Ombrage. Celle-ci ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le repas mais ne cessa de me jeter des regards noirs.

La semaine précédente, après la Répartition, elle avait fait un discours, prônant le fait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour et que le Ministère l'avait envoyé pour qu'elle prenne soin des élèves. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle avait surtout fait peur aux élèves. De la première à la dernière année. Surtout au moment où elle avait parlé de leurs visages souriant. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire en silence. Même Severus avait dû se cacher pour que personne ne puisse le voir sourire.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Severus et moi quittâmes la Grande Salle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle que Dumbledore nous avait donné pour que nous nous occupions du Club de Duels. Nous finissions de tout installer et les élèves commencèrent à arriver.

\- Tu n'es pas trop stressée ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon premier cours.

\- Mais c'est le premier où les élèves vont voir tes compétences.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal.

Je souriais et il leva les yeux au ciel. Nous fîmes rentrer les élèves et, après que j'ai brièvement promis aux élèves de ne pas abîmer leur très cherprofesseur de potions, nous avions commencé le duel. Les élèves de septième année nous observaient attentivement quand Dolorès Ombrage entra dans la salle. Je regardais Severus, surprise. Je ne savais pas qu'elle passerait dans les classes. Mais il avait l'air aussi étonné que moi. Elle nous fit signe de continuer. Je me tournais vers lui et haussais les épaules avant que nous ne continuâmes à nous battre. Elle m'observa attentivement.

\- Aucune puissance.

Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la colère, j'envoyais un puissant Repulso sur Severus qui, prit de court, ne put l'éviter et fut projeté dans le décor.

\- Dangereuse.

Je serrais les dents et descendais rapidement de la scène pour rejoindre Severus. Je m'accroupissais en face de lui et l'aidais à se relever.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Je vais bien. Mais je croyais que tu avais promis à mes élèves de me rendre en un seul morceau.

Je souriais et secouais doucement la tête.

\- Des tendances à se tourner vers l'ennemi.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers elle, mes yeux lançant des éclairs. Un vase explosa près d'elle.

\- Et incapable de se contrôler.

Là, c'en était trop. Je me levais rapidement et me dirigeais vers elle, d'un pas menaçant. Severus m'arrêta avant que j'arrive à son niveau.

\- Cassandre, calme toi.

Ma respiration était butée, hachée. Elle me fixa avec ses petits yeux hautain et fit demi-tour avant de sortir avec son petit rire méprisant habituel. Je serrais et dé-serrais les poings. Je me tournais vers Severus, ma magie retrouvant un niveau plus ou moins normal.

\- Je te jure que je ne tiendrais pas un an avec elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on continu ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Nous retournâmes sur l'estrade et nous reprîmes nos postions. Nous fîmes des démonstrations pendant encore une bonne demi-heure avant de laisser les élèves se mettre en binômes. Je m'installais dans un coin de la salle, ma magie pulsant encore un peu et respirais lentement, jouant mentalement la Ballade n°2 de Chopin. Au bout d'un moment, Severus me rejoignit.

\- Ne la laisse pas te provoquer. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que tu sois renvoyée. Ne lui en donne pas l'opportunité.

\- Désolée... Tu n'as rien ? Le Repulso que je t'ai envoyé était assez puissant...

\- Je vais bien, je te l'ai dis. Et puis j'ai déjà reçu bien pire. Viens m'aider à montrer à ces incapables d'élèves comment est-ce qu'on fait un duel de sorciers.

Je souriais et me levais. Durant la demi-heure restante, nous leur montrâmes comment bien se positionner et comment bien bouger pour que les sorts qu'ils lançaient atteignent bien leurs cibles.

Le soir venu, j'aidais Filius avec la chorale de l'école. Comme deux jours auparavant, je m'installais au piano et je jouais pendant tout le temps des répétitions. Après, je rejoignais Severus dans mes appartements, complètement épuisée. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et Severus me rejoignit peu de temps après. Il me ramena vers lui et entrepris de me masser les épaules. Il défit mon chignon et amena mon visage vers le sien. Je fermais les yeux et le laissais embrasser mon visage.

\- Détend toi un peu...

\- C'est facile à dire... J'ai l'impression qu'elle va débarquer à n'importe quel moment et nous surprendre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dira ? La plupart des professeurs sont au courant. Même Dumbledore à mon avis.

\- C'est vrai que tu as été tellement discret au repas des professeurs. J'ai cru que tu allais te jeter sur moi quand je suis entrée.

\- C'est de la faute de Minerva. Et j'ai cru que j'allais me jeter sur toi moi aussi.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ombrage me déteste autant.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu lui as dis pendant le repas ? Et puis tu es entourée, soutenue, tu as une famille et tu es puissante. Tout ce qu'elle n'est et n'a pas. Et elle est insupportable. Elle l'a toujours été. C'était une Serpentard.

\- Une Serpentard ? Pourtant elle n'a rien d'une Serpentard. A part l'ambition. Et peut-être l'humeur générale. Mais sinon... Elle n'est pas puissante du tout. Et elle est ridicule avec ses vêtements roses bonbons. J'ai arrêté de mettre du rose à l'âge de trois ans. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle se fera respecter.

Severus était maintenant en train de masser mes tempes. Je me laissais tomber en arrière et me tournais pour être sur lui. Je glissais aisément sur lui et posais ma tête sur son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux pendant un moment avant de retirer ma chemise. Je le regardais, un sourcil relevé et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Je souriais en secouant la tête amusée, et m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches et riva son regard au mien. Il garda une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et posa l'autre sur ma taille.


	15. 11 & 12 Octobre 1995

Résumé : Les professeurs découvrent la méthode de punition d'Ombrage. Seul le poste n'est pas en danger immédiat après que tous les professeurs se soient ligués contre Ombrage (même Severus). Cassandre a une idée pour remettre Ombrage à sa place et elle découvre les plans des trois Gryffondors.

NA : Je n'ai pas pu résister, j'adore ce chapitre. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène entre Cassandre et Ombrage.

J'avais remarqué pendant les cours que j'animais avec Minerva que Harry semblait avoir mal à une main. J'avais essayé d'en apprendre plus directement en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il me disait toujours qu'il s'était blessé pendant son entraînement de Quidditch. Je sentais bien qu'il mentait. C'était évident sinon il serait allé voir Poppy et elle l'aurait soigné. J'en avais parlé avec Minerva et elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu elle aussi et que d'autres élèves semblaient être dans le même cas. On en avait parlé avec plusieurs enseignants et nous en étions arrivés à la conclusion que quelqu'un faisait du mal aux élèves. Tout le monde semblait savoir qui était le coupable mais personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais portée volontaire pour interrompre une de ses retenues mais tous avaient refusé que je le fasse parce que je risquais de ne pas arriver à me contrôler si les élèves étaient vraiment maltraités. Et j'étais personnellement impliquée vu que certains élèves faisaient partis de ma famille. Même Severus semblait totalement contre l'idée que j'y aille étant donné que Ombrage me détestait et qu'elle voulait à tout prix me faire quitter le château, définitivement. En plus, elle commençait à se poser des questions sur ma relation avec lui. Elle nous avait posé beaucoup de questions et elle avait cherché la vérité sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Elle pensait que nous étions en couple mais nous détruisions tous ses arguments avec un seul et même argument. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? Impensable ! Ombrage semblait quand-même persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous et elle avait raison. Nous avions donc dû être très prudents et le passage entre nos appartements s'était révélé très utile. Un soir, elle avait toqué à la porte de ma chambre. J'avais dû réveiller Severus pour qu'il se rhabille avant qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle semblait très suspicieuse en nous voyant ensemble à une heure si avancée de la nuit. Nous avions réussi à nous en tirer en disant que nous devions discuter du Club de Duels et qu'il nous fallait organiser des groupes d'élèves pour voir le niveau des cinquièmes années. Elle nous avait plus ou moins cru et était vite partie quand Lysandra s'était mise à pleurer. Elle détestait les enfants. Lorsque j'étais revenue avec Lysandra dans les bras, Severus s'était installé dans un des fauteuils du salon. Je m'étais assise tout près et j'avais donné ma fille à Severus car elle le réclamais, tendant ses petits bras vers son père adoptif. Je me penchais vers lui et le regardais.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Severus. Cette situation avec Ombrage est insupportable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça avec cette tête de crapaud en permanence dans notre dos. Elle est toujours en train de nous surveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On ne peut pas l'attaquer. On ne peut pas faire remonter son comportement au Ministère. Et on ne peut pas demander de l'aide à Dumbledore parce que Fudge cherche à l'éliminer. On doit se débrouiller seuls, on a pas le choix. Soit on continu d'être prudents, soit on arrête. Ce sont les seules choses qu'on peut faire.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête. Mais il faut qu'on trouve autre chose pour qu'elle quitte le château. Les punitions qu'elle donne aux élèves ne seront pas un motif suffisant.

\- Je sens que tu as une idée derrière la tête et que je ne vais pas aimer ça.

\- La seule façon d'arriver à la faire partir, c'est de l'humilier en public. Et je sais comment faire pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

* * *

A mon réveil, Severus était déjà partit. Il avait cours plus tôt avec des troisièmes années. Je prenais une douche rapide et j'enfilais une robe de sorcière vert émeraude. Je laissais mes cheveux détachés et sortais. Je croisais peu d'élèves dans les couloirs et, en arrivant vers la Grande Salle, j'entendais des voix. Minerva et Filius étaient en train de parler et leur discussion semblait animée. Je m'approchais d'eux et ils arrêtèrent de parler immédiatement en me voyant. Minerva se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Cassandre, tu es magnifique ! Une tenue très Serpentard mais elle te va à ravir.

\- Merci Minerva. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vous entendais parler du premier étage.

Filius sembla hésiter un Minerva soupira.

\- Cassandre, Ombrage a remis en question la présence de certains d'entre nous...

\- Dont moi. Je m'en doutais. Elle me hait. Je dois faire mes valises ?

\- Non, tu es mise à l'épreuve. De toute façon, elle ne peut pas t'expulser du château, la décision ne lui appartient pas.

\- Qui d'autre est la même situation ?

\- Sybil. Pomona, Filius et moi sommes aussi un peu en danger mais moins que vous deux.

\- Pas Severus ?

\- Non, il y a échappé de peu d'après ce que j'ai compris. Le fait qu'il est de Serpentard l'a très certainement sauvé. La situation de Sybil est plus grave que la tienne, Ombrage fait tout pour la renvoyer.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ?

\- A part la soutenir moralement, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Tu devrais y aller Cassandre, je crois que Severus te cherche.

Elle fit un signe de la tête en direction de la Grande Salle et Severus entra dans mon champ de vision. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Je laissais les deux professeurs et rejoignais le Maître des Potions. Quand il me vit, il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le poignet avant de me conduire dans la salle de duels. Je le laissais faire, un peu surprise.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de te renvoyer.

\- Si, elle peut. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je suis mise à l'épreuve, comme la plupart des enseignants.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas mis à l'épreuve moi aussi ?

\- Elle t'apprécie certainement plus que les autres. Qui sait, peut-être que tu lui plais.

Je lui lançais un sourire amusé auquel il répondit par une grimace de dégoût.

\- Non merci, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Un peu plus tard, les élèves de cinquième année entrèrent dans la salle. Après que nous nous soyons mis en place, Ombrage fit son apparition. Pendant que je me battais contre Severus, j'essayais d'ignorer ses remarques acerbes. A nouveau, je battais Severus à plat de couture. C'était toujours comme ça quand Ombrage était dans les parages. Malheureusement pour lui, il finissait généralement à terre, sous les yeux des élèves de sa maison. Là encore, le groupe d'élèves qui nous observaient était composé de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. Les Gryffondors étaient fiers que je fasse partie de leur maison et les Serpentards devaient me haïr. Severus était fier de moi, je le voyais dans son regard. Je me tournais vers Ombrage qui était littéralement en train d'enrager sur place. Le fait que je parvienne à battre Severus était, en soi, une raison suffisante pour justifier ma place ici.

\- Vous voulez essayer ? Ce sera plus simple de m'évaluer si vous testez vous-même mes compétences.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous affronter. Je n'ai pas envie de vous humilier devant vos élèves.

\- En refusant ce duel, ce sont vos élèves qui doutent de vos capacités, pas des miennes.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour me rejoindre sur l'estrade. Severus s'était écarté de la scène et avait demandé aux élèves de faire de même. Il me fixait d'un air réprobateur. J'étais plus puissante qu'Ombrage mais je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur après avoir provoqué en duel la Grande Inquisitrice. Je la laissais venir à moi. Je savais qu'elle allait tout de suite passer à l'attaque. Effectivement, elle avança directement vers moi tout en lançant des sorts. J'avais décidé de ne pas attaquer tout de suite. Je me contentais de repousser les sortilèges ou de les éviter en me déplaçant légèrement. Je voyais que Severus était tendu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais. Je souriais. C'était tellement amusant de la laisser penser qu'elle avait le dessus sur moi. Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle. Mais si seulement elle savait ! Elle eut un mouvement de recul en me voyant sourire. Elle avait enfin compris. Mais trop tard. Je levais ma baguette et lançais un simple Expelliarmus. Elle vola à travers la pièce et j'arrêtais sa chute avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre le mur. Je la laissais retomber par terre et elle se releva, furieuse d'avoir perdu contre moi. Severus me rejoignit alors qu'Ombrage sortait rapidement de la salle sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors et de quelques Serpentards.

\- C'était stupide de faire ça Cassandre.

\- C'est sûrement mon côté Gryffondor. Mais au moins, elle n'a plus aucune raison de vouloir me renvoyer.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je dirais. Elle a des raisons supplémentaires, au contraire. Remise en cause d'autorité et provocation, principalement.

\- Les élèves sont témoins et toi aussi, il s'agissait d'une simple évaluation de mes capacités.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et, pendant la demi-heure qu'il restait, nous fîmes des démonstrations de sorts aux élèves. Une fois les élèves sortis, Severus verrouilla la salle, nous bloquant à l'intérieur. Je m'asseyais au bord de l'estrade, attendant qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et posa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il riva son regard au mien et je le lui rendais sans ciller. Il se plaça entre mes jambes.

\- Ce que tu as fais était risqué. Tu aurais pu perdre et elle t'aurait fait renvoyé.

\- Hum... Peut-être...

Je passais mes bras autour du cou de Severus et l'embrassais. Il passa ses longs doigts dans mon épaisse chevelure rousse et répondit à mon baiser. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et nous nous détachâmes en vitesse en voyant Minerva adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je croyais que tu avais verrouillé la porte.

\- J'ai verrouillé la porte.

Elle s'approcha de nous, ignorant nos joues rouges et notre souffle erratique, et me regarda plus particulièrement.

\- J'ai appris par des bruits de couloirs que tu avais battu Ombrage en duel. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Les rumeurs vont vite ici.

\- C'est vrai, et elles vont encore plus vite quand elles concernent des professeurs. Vous devriez faire attention tous les deux. Les relations entre enseignants ne sont pas interdites mais certaines personnes pourraient ne pas voir votre relation d'un bon œil. Surtout Ombrage. Et certainement quelques Serpentards et quelques Gryffondors.

\- Tu as certainement raison Minerva. Mais je pense que le danger viendra plus d'Ombrage et des Serpentards que des Gryffondors.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que mes Serpentards seront une plus grande menace que ces idiots de lions ?

\- Justement parce qu'ils sont idiots et aveugles. Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles sont très certainement au courant depuis le milieu de l'année dernière. Et puis tes petits serpents ne sont pas franchement heureux de te voir te faire battre par une Gryffondor qui n'est même pas vraiment une enseignante ici.

\- Hum... C'est vrai que c'est fort probable...

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes en souriant.

\- Apprend à accepter ta défaite.

\- Hé !

Je mettais mes mains dans les poches et quittais la pièce à reculons. Je lui lançais un sourire taquin et me transformais en renard avant de partir en courant. Je gravissais les escaliers et me retrouvais quelques minutes plus tard au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Severus me rejoignit peu de temps après. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors et, avec le vent, celle-ci nous fouettait le visage. Je reprenais ma forme humaine et je me retrouvais nue, dos à lui. Je l'entendis retirer sa cape et il la posa sur mes épaules. Je l'enfilais pour cacher ma nudité et me tournais vers lui. Il me lança un sourire amusé.

\- Il me semblait que Minerva nous avait dit d'être discrets et prudents.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. On ne fait rien de mal. Nous sommes juste deux adultes responsables en train de discuter bien sagement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que "discuter bien sagement" soient les mots que j'aurais utilisé pour nous décrire en ce moment.

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Il s'approcha de moi et je me retrouvais vite acculée contre la rambarde. Il posa une main sur ma taille et passa l'autre dans ma nuque, soulevant légèrement mes cheveux. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et je passais mes bras autour de son cou.

Lorsque nous redescendîmes, Minerva nous attendait devant la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os. Nous avions tout juste eu le temps de nous changer. Mais nos cheveux dégoulinaient encore. Nos joues étaient encore rouges et notre respiration toujours un peu irrégulière. Elle soupira en nous regardant et leva les yeux au ciel, seul son sourire trahissait son amusement.

\- Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

Je mettais mes mains dans les poches et regardais Minerva, telle une élève prise en faute.

\- C'est ma faute, Minerva.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de tout prendre sur toi. Il est aussi coupable que toi. Heureusement que j'avais bloqué l'accès à la Tour. Imaginez si un élève vous avez surpris. Ou pire, Ombrage.

Je ne savais pas laquelle de ces deux idées m'avaient fait frissonner de dégoût. Harry ou un Weasley aurait pu nous voir. Ou Ombrage. Beurk. Severus faisait aussi la grimace. Je me tournais vers la professeure de Métamorphoses.

\- Je pense qu'on va faire attention à partir de maintenant.

Severus hocha la tête, ailleurs et un peu pâle. Je faisais claquer mes doigts devant ses yeux, le ramenant sur Terre.

\- Viens, allons manger.

Après le repas, il partit faire cours à des premières années et je me dirigeais vers mes appartements pour prendre une douche. En chemin, je surprenais une discussion entre Hermione, Ron et Harry. Je m'approchais du groupe et m'arrêtais face à eux.

\- Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler .

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Mon filleul me suivit jusqu'à mes appartements. Je l'invitais à entrer. Il hésita un instant mais passa finalement la porte. Je lui proposais de s'asseoir et allais voir mes enfants. Je demandais aux elfes présents de rester encore un moment et je rejoignais Harry qui m'attendait, assis dans le canapé du salon. Je m'assis face à lui, dans un fauteuil.

\- Tu as entendu notre conversation, pas vrai ? Tu veux m'empêcher de le faire ?

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ta discussion mais non, je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aider tes amis à s'améliorer.

Je lui faisais un clin d'œil et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à me parler ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir voir mon filleul ?

\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'aimerais t'aider.

\- M'aider ?

\- Oui, tu vas devoir enseigner des sortilèges à tes amis. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux leur apprendre ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je pensais leur apprendre les sorts qu'on apprend en cours.

\- Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour t'aider mais je peux essayer de te faire une liste des sorts offensifs et défensifs les plus utiles.

Je me levais et attrapais une feuille vierge qui traînait quelque part. Je prenais une plume et une bouteille d'encre et, quelques minutes plus tard, je lui tendais le papier.

\- Tiens, j'espère que ça t'aidera.

Il regarda rapidement les sortilèges que j'avais écris et rangea le papier dans sa poche. Il se leva et m'enlaça. Je lui rendais son étreinte et caressais doucement ses cheveux. Je m'écartais et l'embrassais sur le front.

\- Tu devrais retourner voir tes amis Harry, ils doivent se demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi.

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers moi.

\- Au fait, bravo pour ta victoire contre Ombrage. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Il me sourit et je souriais à mon tour.

\- Harry James Potter, ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de me soudoyer. Allez, file avant que Ron et Hermione ne pensent que je t'ai livré au Professeur Snape.

Il éclata de rire et quitta mes appartements.


	16. 18 & 19 Décembre 1995

Résumé : Cassandre se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, une image imprimée dans sa rétine, celle d'Arthur Weasley couvert de sang.

NA : Le chapitre commence sur une note sombre avec l'attaque d'Arthur avant d'être un peu plus joyeux vers la fin.

Je me réveillais dans un cri de douleur. A côté de moi, Severus bondit hors du lit, attrapa sa baguette et regarda autour de lui, prêt à se défendre. Mais il n'y avait personne à combattre. Je me repliais sur moi-même alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur m'assaillait. J'avais l'impression d'entendre mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Severus passa ses mains sur mon visage, tentant de me calmer. Je poussais un nouveau cri mais, cette fois, je pus ressentir une certaine douleur physique. Au niveau de l'abdomen. Comme si j'étais transpercée par deux poignards. Je commençais à suffoquer. C'était comme si j'étais en train de me noyer. De me noyer dans mon propre sang. Un goût métallique emplissait ma bouche. J'avais froid et je tremblais comme une feuille. Severus essaya de me forcer à me rallonger mais, n'y parvenant pas, il tenta simplement de me couvrir le plus possible.

\- Arthur... Arthur...

\- Cassandre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Arthur...

Je poussais un nouveau cri de douleur, plus puissant que les précédents. Une brume rouge envahissait peu à peu mon champ de vision. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Des images défilaient devant mes yeux clos. Le visage d'Arthur. Partout. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs longues minutes. Chaque image apportait avec elle une nouvelle vague de douleur. A la fin, j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir qui j'étais ou où j'étais. Je savais simplement que Arthur était en vie. J'en avais l'intime conviction. Je me laissais retomber contre les oreillers, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Severus était penché au dessus de moi, inquiet. Il était très pâle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut appelé par Dumbledore. Il dût me laisser à contre-coeur mais laissa Tinky auprès de moi, au cas où j'ai le moindre problème. Je voulais prendre une douche mais l'elfe de maison m'empêchait de me lever. J'essayais de me rendormir mais je n'y parvenais pas. Severus me rejoignit au premières lueurs de l'aube et m'expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Arthur avait été attaqué au Ministère, au Département des Mystères, très probablement par Nagini. Voyant que je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir, Severus m'aida à aller à la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau tout en me portant. Il me lava lui-même tant je me sentais incapable de bouger. Je finissais par m'endormir contre lui, apaisée par sa présence et par la chaleur de l'eau.

A mon réveil, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. J'avais dormi toute la journée. Et je n'étais pas allée à cette fichue réunion imposée par Ombrage. Ombrage ! Bon sang, elle allait me tuer. Je soupirais et prenais conscience que j'étais dans mon lit et que j'étais seule alors que je me souvenais très bien m'être endormie dans les bras de Severus et dans la baignoire. Et puis les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je soupirais et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. En entendant du bruit provenant du bureau, je me levais et prenais ma forme d'Animagus. Étrangement, je me sentais toujours plus à l'aise sous cette forme que sous forme humaine. Je poussais la porte entrouverte d'un coup de patte et je découvrais Severus, assis au bureau, très certainement en train de corriger des copies. Il se tourna vers moi en entendant la porte grincer mais ne bougea pas. Je grimpais sur ses genoux et m'y couchais comme ma taille me le permettait. Il resta silencieux et me caressa doucement tout en continuant de corriger les copies qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Au bout d'un moment, il les poussa sur le côté et reporta son attention sur moi.

\- J'ai expliqué à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il t'a excusé pour la journée. Arthur Weasley va bien. Il a été trouvé à temps. Grâce à Potter. Il a eu une sorte de vision de ce qu'il s'est passé. Dumbledore veut que j'apprenne l'Occlumencie au garçon. Il pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive à pénétrer dans son esprit.

Je levais le museau et le regardais, un peu surprise qu'il me dise ça comme ça, tout d'un coup. Je lui donnais un coup de tête dans la main pour qu'il recommence à me caresser et il m'observa silencieusement avant de passer, à nouveau, sa main dans ma fourrure tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Je posais ma tête sur ses genoux et le laissais gratter l'endroit sensible qui se situait entre mes oreilles. Après un certain temps, il cessa de me caresser et je poussais un grognement de mécontentement.

\- Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, maintenant nous sommes en vacances. Donc maintenant, descend de mes genoux que je puisse aller préparer mes valises. J'ai déjà fais les tiennes pendant que tu dormais.

Je grognais à nouveau et descendais de ses genoux, non sans fouetter son visage avec ma queue auparavant. Il soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Stupide renard.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et retournais dans ma chambre. Je reprenais forme humaine et me retrouvais nue face à mon armoire, comme la dernière fois à la Tour d'Astronomie. J'enfilais un pantalon noir, un pull à coll-roulé vert foncé et des bottes noires. Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention. Je me retournais et vis Severus qui m'observait attentivement, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Si Minerva te voyait, je ne sais pas si elle serait heureuse de voir une de ses Gryffondors porter les couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Elle porte souvent du vert elle aussi. Et puis le vert est une des seules couleurs qui me va plutôt bien.

Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha de moi, me tendant mon bonnet, mon écharpe, mes gants et ma veste. Je lui lançais un sourire amusé.

\- Merci, porte manteaux.

\- Porte... ? Tu vas regretter ça...

\- Vraiment ? J'attends de voir ça.

Je souriais et enfilais tout ce qu'il m'avait apporté. J'allais dans la chambre des enfants et les ramenais dans le salon, là où Severus nous attendait. Il s'occupa de rétrécir les bagages et les mit dans sa poche. Nous quittâmes l'enceinte de l'école avant de transplaner chez lui. Il s'occupa de ranger les affaires pendant que je préparais le repas du soir tout en surveillant les enfants. Une fois le dîner prêt et m'étonnant que Severus ne soit pas revenu, je partais à sa cherche dans la maison avec Lysandra dans les bras, Eridan étant resté avec son parrain. Nous finîmes par les trouver tout les deux au sous-sol, dans le laboratoire de potions. Je posais Lysandra par terre et m'approchais du Maître de Potions qui était dos à moi. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et le massais doucement.

\- Le repas est prêt.

\- Hmm...

Il se détendit un peu et je tournais la tête pour surveiller les enfants tout en massant sa nuque. Soudain, Eridan, voyant que je l'observais, se mit sur ses deux pieds et courut vers moi. Je lâchais Severus et m'accroupissais pour le réceptionner.

\- Mama !

Je restais silencieuse tandis que des larmes de joie coulaient sur mon visage et qu'un sourire de pur bonheur s'épanouissait sur mon visage. Je sentis Severus s'agenouiller à côté de moi et ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux. Mais il fut vite percuté par une tête rousse qui arrivait vers lui en courant et qu'il n'avait pas vu. Lysandra. Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur son genou.

\- Papa !

Severus fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Lysandra venait de l'appeler papa et le sourire qu'elle affichait ne laissait aucun doute au sens de ce mot. Si il savait ça, Sirius tuerait très certainement Severus. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se tourna vers moi, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je lui souriais et hochais la tête, incapable de produire un son, trop émue pour ça. Il eut un sourire attendri et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Lysandra. En le voyant faire, je me disais finalement que Severus ferait un très bon père.

Je me levais en prenant Eridan dans les bras et le regardais, sans que mon sourire ne quitte mon visage.

\- Tu viens ?

Il hocha la tête et se leva en prenant Lysandra dans les bras. Je retournais à la cuisine et il me suivit. Nous installâmes les enfants dans leur chaise haute respective et je faisais réchauffer le repas pendant que Severus mettait la table.


	17. 24 & 25 Décembre 1995

Résumé : La veille et le jour de Noël sont chargés en émotions pour Cassandre. Severus découvre une nouvelle facette de Cassandre alors qu'elle, elle découvre qu'elle est en partie la raison pour laquelle Severus a retrouvé le sourire.

NA : Beauty and the Beast - Emma Thompson : watch?v=GNA-iBt_UWM

Dans le premier Disney de 1991, c'était Angela Lansbury qui chantait cette chanson. Mais quand j'ai entendu la version d'Emma Thompson, je l'ai tout de suite adoré!

\- Severus ! Est-ce que tu as vu mon écharpe ? Je n'arrive pas à la trouver.

Ce dernier apparut à l'encadrement de la porte, une tranche de pain à la main.

\- Tu as regardé sur le porte-manteaux ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai regardé ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Tu es une Gryffondor.

\- Tais toi !

Je lançais sur lui le premier objet qui passait sous ma main, c'est à dire un vase, mais il l'évita rapidement et le fit léviter pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur.

\- Faudrait savoir, je pensais que tu voulais que je te dise où est-ce que tu as mis ton écharpe.

\- Arrête. Je vais être en retard à force. Je te rappelle que je dois amener les enfants chez Sirius. En plus je suis censée donner un concert ce soir pour le Premier Ministre Moldu. Et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir. Alors dépêche toi de me dire où est mon écharpe où je te ferais regretter d'être né.

Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il revint vers moi et me tendit mon écharpe. Je la prenais et l'enfilais.

\- Merci.

\- Tu l'avais laissé sur le canapé.

\- J'avais compris.

Il marmonna quelque chose et retourna dans la cuisine. Je soupirais à mon tour et quittais la maison avec les enfants.

Lorsque j'arrivais au 12 Grimmauld Place, Molly m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle prit Eridan dans ses bras et me fit entrer. Sirius s'occupa de récupérer Lysandra et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Là, je trouvais les plus jeunes Weasley, ceux qui étaient encore à Poudlard, et Harry, ainsi que Arthur. Je m'approchais de ce dernier et l'enlaçais.

\- Arthur ! Je suis contente de te voir.

Il me rendit doucement mon étreinte et je m'écartais de lui en lui souriant.

\- Tu restes avec nous ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis venue pour déposer les enfants et vous donner vos cadeaux de Noël.

J'attrapais l'un des deux sacs que j'avais apporté, l'autre ayant été récupéré par Sirius car il contenait les affaires des enfants, et sortais plusieurs paquets. Je leur donnais chacun le leur et me dépêchais de partir après avoir lancer un _Tempus_. J'allais être en retard à force. Je retournais chez Severus et je vis qu'il m'attendais devant la porte.

\- J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient obligé à rester.

\- Idiot.

Je rentrais dans la maison et allais directement dans la chambre que l'on partageait depuis que j'avais aménagé chez lui. Il me suivit et entra alors que j'étais en train de me changer. Pour faire simple, j'étais nue face à lui. J'avais l'impression que ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il s'approcha, lentement mais sûrement, et plaça une mèche de mes cheveux roux cuivrés derrière mon oreille.

\- Cassandre, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi froide avec moi depuis quelques jours ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as changé. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec quelqu'un qui a une crampe au visage. Tu es toujours en train de sourire. Je ne comprend pas.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne comprend pas en quoi ça te gêne.

\- Tu es différent ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois différent ! C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus toi-même !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça pas vrai ?

\- Non. Je me sens coupable pour Sirius.

\- Pour Black ?

\- Oui. Les enfants t'appellent papa. C'est mignon, c'est sûr. Mais comment est-ce qu'ils réagiront quand ils sauront que tu n'es pas leur père ? Comment est-ce que Sirius réagira quand il saura que c'est toi que ses enfants appellent papa ? Severus, tu te rends compte à quel point notre situation est compliquée ?

\- Non, c'est toi qui la rend compliquée. Si je souris plus, c'est peut-être tout simplement parce que j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un enfant m'appelle papa un jour. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Sirius n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il en a l'air. Il doit bien se douter que ses enfants ne le considéreront jamais comme leur père. Il n'est pratiquement jamais avec eux.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je les ais éloigné de leur père exprès pour que tu puisses prendre sa place. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent pour les choix que j'ai fais.

\- Cassandre, ils ne t'en voudront pas. Ils ne t'en voudront pas tout simplement parce que tu as fais ça pour eux. Sirius est irresponsable. Il n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !? Je ne lui ai même pas donné une chance !

\- Tu lui as donné des années pour changer. Tu ne l'aimes plus, tu me l'as dis toi-même il y a des mois.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé...

J'avais murmuré ces derniers mots si bas que je me demandais si je les avais vraiment prononcé. Mais leur sens m'avait frappé comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était la vérité. Je n'avais jamais réellement aimé Sirius. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de l'amour pour lui. De la reconnaissance et de l'admiration, oui. Mais de l'amour ? Au début de notre relation peut-être. Il était plus ou moins le seul à me comprendre. Il était rejeté par sa famille et moi j'avais perdu la mienne. Bien sûr, à cette époque j'avais aussi Lily et Severus. Mais Lily passait de plus en plus de temps avec James et Severus était généralement avec les autres Serpentards, à essayer de rejoindre Voldemort. Remus était là lui aussi. Mais il avait déjà assez de problèmes. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ceux des autres. Je ne lui en avais jamais voulu pour avoir été peu présent après la mort de mes parents. Quant à Peter, ce rat n'était intéressé que par la popularité alors il suivait James partout.

Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Severus et lui passa une main dans mes cheveux, posant l'autre dans mon dos.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Severus... Je suis perdue...

\- Calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Prépare toi et utilise la musique pour exprimer tes émotions. Montre aux Moldus ce que tu sais faire.

Je souriais entre mes larmes, larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler, et m'écartais lentement de lui. Un rire étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres.

\- Tes discours d'encouragements sont toujours aussi nuls, Severus.

\- Ne te plains pas, au moins j'essaye de m'améliorer.

Je secouais doucement la tête et m'avançais vers l'armoire. Le thème du '' concert '' était la nature. J'enfilais une robe longue et blanche, principalement faite de dentelle.

\- Tu ressembles à un elfe comme ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il ne te manque qu'une couronne de fleurs et puis c'est bon.

\- Ne te moque pas, la couronne de fleurs ils me la mettront sur la tête juste avant de monter sur scène.

\- Les Moldus ne font pas les choses à moitié.

\- Oh, tais toi ! Et puis va t'habiller toi aussi !

\- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus je dois venir ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne veux quand-même pas que n'importe qui puisse m'aborder après le concert ?

Il se renfrogna et enfila des vêtements moldus. Noirs. Mais il avait l'air d'un Moldu normal. Il était même plutôt séduisant comme ça. Nous partîmes pour le Royal Opera House et Severus m'escorta jusqu'à ma loge. Il resta avec moi jusqu'au moment où je dus monter sur scène. Il s'installa au premier rang, sur le siège qui lui étais réservé. Je le regardais faire, attendant de pouvoir m'asseoir face au piano. Je laissais une femme poser une femme poser une couronne de fleurs blanches sur mon crâne et une autre me maquiller très légèrement. Enfin, je quittais les coulisses après avoir enlevé mes chaussures. Je saluais le public et lançais un léger sourire à Severus qui m'observait attentivement. Cette fois, j'avais très certainement l'air d'un véritable elfe. Je m'installais au piano et toute ma nervosité s'envola dès que mes doigts touchèrent les touches du piano.

Une fois le concert terminé, le Premier Ministre Moldu vint me rejoindre sur scène. Il fut très tactile. Ce qui visiblement ne plut pas du tout à Severus. Le but de cette soirée était de récolter de l'argent pour permettre à des enfants de partir en vacances. Les Moldus appelaient ce genre d'évènement un gala de charité. Quand je parvins enfin à me libérer du Ministre, je rejoignais Severus. Il me regarda et passa un de ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Tu n'as pas froid pieds nus ?

\- Non, ça va. Severus, tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai juste pas vraiment apprécié la façon qu'il avait de te tenir.

\- Severus Tobias Snape, seriez vous jaloux d'un Moldu ?

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fronça les sourcils tout d'un coup, renforçant sa poigne sur ma hanche. En tournant la tête, je vis le Ministre et sa cour de journalistes se diriger vers nous. Je soupirais, dépitée, ayant espéré être enfin débarrassée d'eux.

\- Mlle Smith, je ne pense pas que vous nous ayez présenté votre invité. Vous n'invitez jamais personne.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour présenter Severus mais celui-ci me devança.

\- Je m'appelle Adam Prince. Cassandre et moi sommes mariés.

Je manquais de m'étouffer en entendant ça. Le Ministre ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir à cette annonce. Il semblait à la fois surpris, triste et déçu.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant je pensais que vous étiez célibataire.

\- Elle ne l'est plus. Nous nous sommes mariés pendant l'été.

\- C'est étrange que les médias n'en aient pas parlé.

\- C'est normal, le mariage s'est fait en comité restreint. Seul la famille et quelques amis étaient présents.

\- La famille ? Impossible, tout le monde sait que les parents de Mlle Smith sont morts quand elle n'était qu'une adolescente.

Je pâlissais légèrement face à la légèreté avec laquelle le Moldu avait parlé de la mort de mes parents. Comme si on parlait de la météo. Severus fronça les sourcils et vit rouge.

\- Merci pour votre tact Monsieur le Ministre. Et pour répondre à votre question, la famille ne se résume pas aux parents pour nous. Sinon je n'aurais même pas dis le mot "famille" étant donné que mes parents sont morts aussi.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait d'annonce officielle ?

\- La vie privée, ça vous parle ?

\- Severus...

\- Severus ? Je pensais que vous vous appeliez Adam.

\- Severus. Allons-y.

\- Oui.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna dans les coulisses. Il m'amena dans ma loge et s'installa sur une des banquettes. Il poussa un long soupir et pencha la tête en arrière.

\- Tu as vu pourquoi je ne l'aime pas ?

\- Oui, je comprend mieux pourquoi tu avais tellement hâte de venir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dis que tu étais mon mari ?

J'espérais qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- C'est pas grave. Au moins, tu as essayé. Et je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt heureuse de le voir aussi déçu.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureux en entendant ça. Il a peut-être cru qu'il avait une chance avec toi.

Je fis une moue dégoûtée.

\- Avoue que tu as dis ça pour te venger de ce que je t'ai dis au sujet d'Ombrage.

\- Possible...

Je secouais la tête en souriant et me déshabillais sous ses yeux. Il sembla un peu surpris et retint sa respiration pendant un court instant. J'enfilais un pantalon noir très simple et une chemise en organza vert foncé. Je tressais mes cheveux et enfilais des chaussures noires. En me tournant vers Severus, je vis qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard. Je déglutissais avec difficultés et rétrécissais ma robe pour qu'elle tienne dans ma poche.

\- On rentre ?

\- Si tu es prête alors on peut y aller.

Il posa sa main sur mon bras et nous fis transplaner. Une fois arrivés, Severus s'installa sur le canapé du salon après avoir allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Je m'installais par terre, calée entre ses jambes, la tête appuyée contre son genou gauche.

Alors que je commençais à m'assoupir, le ventre de Severus gargouilla, rapidement suivi du mien. Je me redressais et lui souriais.

\- Reste là, je vais faire à manger.

Je me levais et il m'attrapa par la taille. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma nuque et mordilla la peau sensible de mon cou avant de me libérer de son étreinte. J'allais dans la cuisine et essayais de préparer un repas un peu plus festif que d'habitude avec les moyens du bord. Une heure après, le dîner était prêt et Severus tournait en rond, tel un loup affamé.

Après avoir mangé, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Nous nous installâmes par terre. Lui avait le dos appuyé contre le canapé et moi, j'étais assise dans ses bras. Un vacarme assourdissant vint soudainement interrompre notre tranquillité au bout de quelques minutes. Je sursautais dans les bras qui m'encerclaient et me tournais vers la fenêtre. Une chouette, que je reconnus facilement comme étant celle des Weasley, venait de rater son atterrissage et s'était écrasée contre la vitre. Je soupirais et me levais. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et attrapais le papier accroché à la patte de l'oiseau. Je le lisais silencieusement tout en caressant distraitement la tête de la chouette. Une fois ma lecture terminée, je tournais la tête vers Severus qui s'était rapproché.

\- On est invité au Terrier demain midi.

\- Hors de question.

\- Severus, c'est Noël.

\- Je suis invité aussi ?

\- Oui.

\- Génial...

\- Cache ta joie.

\- Merci, c'est ce que je fais.

\- C'était de l'humour, Sev'.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sénile.

\- Encore heureux...

J'attrapais une plume se trouvant à proximité et répondais au message, acceptant l'invitation. Severus s'affala sur le canapé et soupira bruyamment.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être invité aux repas de famille.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, il faudra que je fasse quelque chose pour toi en retour, pour me racheter.

Il me regarda, interloqué. Je me penchais vers lui et lui murmurais quelques mots à l'oreille. En me reculant, je vis avec satisfaction que ses joues étaient écarlates. Je lui lançais un sourire amusé et provocateur.

\- Poufsouffle.

\- Serpentard.

* * *

Je me réveillais aux aurores, stressée par le repas à venir, et me levais sans bruits pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Severus. J'enfilais une chemise de nuit longue et blanche et descendais dans la cuisine. Quand j'étais stressée, j'aimais bien faire à manger, ça me permettait de penser à autre chose. Severus arriva dans la cuisine, à moitié endormi, au moment où je sortais un gâteau au chocolat du four. Je le faisais flotter jusqu'à la table et regardais l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, j'ai senti l'odeur du chocolat.

Je lui tournais le dos en souriant. Il me semblait bien qu'il adorait le chocolat. Je préparais deux tasses de thé fumantes et les posais à côté du gâteau.

\- Du thé ? Si tu veux me réveiller avec ça, tu n'y arriveras pas.

\- Goûte le avant de te plaindre.

Il souffla doucement sur le liquide brun et le porta à ses lèvres. Ensuite, il me regarda, surpris.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'il soit aussi fort ?

\- C'est un mélange de thé noir, de cerises, de cannelle et de réglisse. Le thé que j'ai utilisé est un des plus fort qui existe.

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

\- Oui. Il est bon ?

\- Très.

La suite du petit-déjeuner se déroula en silence. Après, Severus me traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain en voyant à quel point j'étais tendue. Nous restâmes sous la douche pendant plus d'une heure. Une fois sortis, nous nous préparâmes pour aller au Terrier. Severus n'arrêtait pas de râler. Ce que je ne lui avais pas dis, c'est que j'étais rarement invitée aux repas de famille étant donné que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à travailler pour les éviter. Severus n'était pas vraiment invité mais je ne me sentais pas d'y aller seule. J'enfilais une robe verte et longue, assez similaire à celle que je portais l'année dernière au bal de Noël de Poudlard, à l'exception que celle-ci était d'un vert plus sombre, presque noire, qu'elle était faite de matières plus légères comme de l'organza, de la dentelle, de la soie et du taffetas. C'est Severus qui l'avait choisi. Et, après l'avoir enfilé, je comprenais pourquoi. Le haut de la robe était fait de dentelle et d'organza, donnant un effet presque transparent, l'ensemble étant assez opaque pour cacher ma peau. Le dos était fait de dentelle, tout comme les manches. Enfin, le dos... Il n'y avait pas énormément de dentelle. Seulement quelques fils, donnant l'impression que je portais un corset. Le bas de la robe était assez simple mais lorsque je marchais, on aurait dit que je flottais à quelques centimètres du sol, même si on voyait mes pieds. Severus était peut-être un homme qui paraissait insensible et froid mais, malgré les apparences, il avait du goût.

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je me tournais et faisais face à Severus. Celui-ci avait fait quelques efforts. Il portait une chemise aussi verte que ma robe et un pantalon noir. Il avait, pour une fois, laissé tomber ses habituelles robes noires. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis l'année dernière. J'attrapais ma baguette et donnais un petit coup sur sa tête. Un lien noir vint attacher ses cheveux en catogan tandis qu'un fil identique au sien venait retenir mes cheveux que j'avais tressé par magie. Il plissa les yeux en me regardant, remarquant à quel point j'étais stressée.

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce repas. J'ai l'impression qu'on est habillés pour impressionner quelqu'un.

\- C'est le cas. Noël, c'est surtout pour les enfants. Tu me suis ?

\- Les enfants ? Mais ils sont avec...Sirius. Tu penses qu'il sera là ?

\- Il sera présent. J'en suis certaine. Depuis cet été, Molly essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus rien à espérer de moi. Au niveau de notre relation. Elle lui en veut de m'avoir laissé seule. Alors elle veut sûrement lui montrer à quel point j'ai tourné la page.

\- En t'affichant "publiquement" avec moi.

\- Exactement. Donc le déjeuner risque d'être explosif. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui.

Je remettais son nœud papillon en place et nous faisais transplaner à l'intérieur du Terrier, dans l'entrée. Molly et Arthur vinrent nous chercher. Ils portaient tout les deux des tenues de soirées moldues, tout comme nous. En arrivant dans le salon, nous fûmes tout deux accueillis par des petits cris aigus.

\- Mama !

Lysandra courut droit vers moi et je l'attrapais au vol.

\- Papa !

Cette fois c'est Eridan qui courut se jeter dans les bras de Severus. Les ennuis allaient déjà commencer.

\- Papa ? Est-ce que je viens bien d'entendre mon fils appeler ce...Mangemort...papa ?

\- Bonjour Sirius. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Severus, le Grand Sarcastique était déjà là alors que le repas n'avait pas encore commencé. Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté l'invitation ?

\- Sirius, je t'ai déjà dis que Severus n'était pas un Mangemort. Et oui, Lysandra et Eridan appellent Severus "Papa". Maintenant, s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas gâcher le repas. Je te rappelle que c'est Noël. Et puis, tu n'aimerais quand-même pas faire peur à tes enfants, si ?

\- Bon sang... Cassandre, quand est-ce que tu t'es transformée en Serpentard ? Tu es encore pire que ce serpent.

Je souriais.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Les quatre plus jeunes Weasley étaient présents, tout comme Harry. Et tout les cinq s'étaient figés sur place en entendant Eridan appeler leur Professeur de Potions '' Papa '' et ce dernier le réceptionner comme si il en avait l'habitude. Et puis il est vrai que sans ses robes noires, il était très différent. Les courbes de son corps étaient plus visibles. Il était fin, ferme et légèrement musclé. Quand j'arrêtais de le fixer, je vis qu'il me regardait froidement. Il détestait déjà être là. J'allais vraiment devoir me faire pardonner. Et pas qu'un peu.

Nous passâmes vite à table, histoire d'abréger nos souffrances, à Severus et à moi. Pendant le repas, personne ne dit un mot. Les seuls qui parlaient étaient mes deux enfants et moi. Severus parlait aussi mais tellement bas que je l'entendais à peine. Il parlait à Lysandra tout en la faisant manger. Sirius l'observait d'un regard si noir que je craignais qu'il ne finisse par lui sauter à la gorge. A la fin du repas, personne ne semblait oser ouvrir la bouche. On se contentait tous de s'observer en silence. Sirius se leva et nous regarda froidement, Severus et moi.

\- Tu peux reprendre _tes_ enfants. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je les garderais étant donné qu'ils ne me considéreront _jamais_ comme leur _père_.

\- Arrête ta crise de jalousie Black. Je suis plus présent pour tes enfants que tu ne l'es. Leur réaction est tout à fait normale.

\- Sirius, Severus, ça suffit. Sirius, vient avec moi.

Je me levais, Eridan dans les bras, et Sirius me suivit dans la cuisine. Je lançais un sort d'insonorisation. Je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail et regardais l'homme qui fut autrefois mon compagnon.

\- Sirius, ne rejette pas la faute sur nos enfants. Ta jalousie me dégoûte. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si je t'ai rejeté. Tu m'as laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu as idée de la peur que j'avais la simple pensée que je pouvais perdre nos enfants à n'importe quel moment et que personne ne serait là pour m'aider à traverser ça ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre pendant presque neuf mois avec la peur au ventre en se disant qu'on peut faire une fausse couche à tout moment ? J'avais besoin de toi, Sirius. Mais tu n'étais pas là.

\- Alors du coup tu t'es jetée sur Snape ?

\- Non. Ce qu'il y a entre Severus et moi n'a aucun rapport. Je n'arrive pas encore à définir notre relation mais ce que je peux te dire c'est je me sens bien avec lui. Il n'a peut-être pas de sentiments pour moi mais il me rend heureuse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, si tu veux mon avis. Et puis notre relation ne date pas de l'année dernière. Elle a commencé il y a des années. Quand nous étions élèves.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Mais il aime les enfants comme si c'étaient les siens. Il me rend heureuse. Vraiment.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment.

\- Je t'aime. Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors si tu es plus heureuse avec lui qu'avec moi... Je suis prêt à l'accepter. Mais sache que je t'aime quand même. Et que si cette chauve-souris te fait du mal, qu'il s'attende à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Je sais... Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir comme ça. Mais je veux être honnête avec toi.

\- Je sais. Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. Je préfère savoir que tu ne m'aimes pas plutôt que de ne rien savoir.

\- Quand la guerre sera finie, je veux que tu passes plus de temps avec les enfants, que tu sois vraiment leur père. Je ne veux pas leur cacher la vérité. Ils auront leur père et leur papa. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de passer du temps avec eux ou de les empêcher de te connaître. Mais, pour le moment, ils sont plus en sécurité avec Severus et moi à Poudlard qu'à Grimmauld Place ou au Terrier.

\- Je sais. Et tu as raison. Je tiens à eux comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose...

\- Moi non plus...

Nous nous enlaçâmes, comme pour sceller notre nouvelle "amitié", mais ce geste fut assez gauche et étrange. Je reculais d'un pas et lui souriais.

\- Par contre, je ne veux plus t'entendre traiter Severus de Mangemort ou de chauve-souris. Plus aucune insulte. Compris ?

\- D'accord. Mais seulement si il fait la même chose en retour.

\- Je devrais arriver à le convaincre assez facilement. En attendant, garde les enfants. Nous viendrons les récupérer avant la rentrée.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et nous sortîmes de la cuisine. Voyant que nous étions tout les deux, ou plutôt trois vu que Eridan était dans mes bras, entiers, Severus se détendit et soupira de soulagement. Sirius prit notre fils contre lui et récupéra Lysandra. Il nous salua et transplana. Severus et moi fîmes de même quelques minutes plus tard. Nous atterrîmes devant une grande bâtisse dans la banlieue londonienne. C'était un orphelinat pour enfants sorciers. Plusieurs bâtiments comme celui-ci avaient été créés pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, pendant le règne de terreur de Gellert Grindelwald. Une jeune femme, grande et à la chevelure dorée vint nous accueillir. Elle me prit dans ses bras et serra la main de Severus.

\- Cassandre ! Les enfants n'attendent plus que toi.

La jeune femme retourna à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat après nous avoir invité à la suivre. Severus me regarda, interloqué, ne comprenant absolument ce qu'il se passait.

\- Cette femme s'appelle Emma Selwyn. C'est une sorcière. C'est elle qui dirige cet orphelinat pour sorciers. Je viens voir les enfants qui sont ici au moins une fois par an. Généralement le jour de Noël. C'est le moment où ils se sentent le plus seuls.

Je lui souriais et prenais sa main avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Emma nous conduisit jusqu'à la salle habituelle, une sorte de salle de jeu où une quinzaine d'enfants étaient réunis. Il avaient entre 2 et 10 ans. Ils étaient tous très excités de me voir. Je discutais un peu avec eux et je vis qu'une des plus timides, une jeune fille de 5 ans restait collée à Severus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci l'avait posé sur ses genoux. Je leur demandais ce qu'ils voulaient qu'on fasse et la majorité me demandèrent de chanter leur chanson préférée. Je retenais une grimace. Je détestais chanter. J'avais l'impression d'être une vraie casserole. Même si les enfants affirmaient toujours le contraire. Cette année, ils avaient choisi la chanson _Beauty and the Beast_ du film Moldu du même nom. D'un coup de baguette, la musique emplit la pièce et je commençais à chanter. Les enfants semblaient émerveillés. Je parvenais à lire les paroles sur leurs lèvres, signe qu'ils connaissaient tous la chanson par cœur. J'avais l'habitude de chanter pour eux. Ils étaient très certainement les seuls à m'avoir entendu chanter d'ailleurs. Oui, les seuls. Oh, par Merlin ! J'avais oublié que Severus était là ! Je parvenais à contrôler ma voix pour qu'elle ne parte pas dans tout les sens et je levais les yeux vers lui. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il avait l'air...très surpris. Merlin, je chantais aussi mal que ça ? Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, tous m'applaudirent, sauf Severus qui ne semblait pas encore s'être remis du choc. Je baissais la tête et devenais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine ou qu'une tomate. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de moi et deux doigts soulevèrent doucement mon menton. Je croisais le regard sombre et ténébreux de Severus et me perdais dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

\- Tu m'avais caché que tu chantais aussi bien...

\- Arrête, je ne sais absolument pas chanter...

\- Tu veux rire j'espère ? C'était magnifique.

\- Merci...


	18. 14 Janvier 1996

Résumé : Des Mangemorts s'échappent d'Azkaban.

NA : Ce chapitre est très court, pour compenser je vais poster le prochain juste après.

Je repliais le journal qu'une chouette m'avait apporté ce matin pendant le petit-déjeuner. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, agacée, et jetais un rapide regard à la table des Gryffondors. Neville était livide. Je devinais sans mal qu'il venait, lui aussi, d'apprendre que des Mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban. Parmi eux, il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange, elle faisait parti de ceux qui avaient rendu Alice et Frank Longbottom fous, les condamnant à vivre à Ste Mangouste pour le restant de leurs jours. Severus m'avait déjà informé de leur évasion la veille mais j'avais toujours du mal à y croire. Le pire était que le Ministère accusait Sirius d'être derrière tout ça. Ombrage était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude depuis qu'elle avait appris cette évasion massive. J'avais envie de l'étrangler. De l'étouffer. De la livrer aux centaures. Ou à des loups-garous. Elle me donnait des envies de meurtre. Je serrais mon verre dans mon poing et celui-ci explosa. Je me levais brusquement et quittais la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, sous le regard surpris des élèves et de la plupart de professeurs, sauf Ombrage et Severus. Ombrage semblait ravie de me voir perdre mes moyens tandis que Severus avait presque l'air inquiet. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir, derrière moi. Je me retournais en reconnaissant la démarche rapide de Severus. Je le laissais me rattraper, et marchais à son pas une fois que ce fut fait, ne disant pas un mot. Seuls les bruits de nos pieds foulant le sol et de nos capes respectives claquant, à l'unisson, sur la pierre froide venaient perturber ce silence presque religieux. De dos, seules la couleur de nos vêtements et la couleur de nos cheveux permettaient de nous différencier. Je suivais Severus jusque dans ses appartements, dans les cachots, et je m'assis lourdement dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il me servit un verre d'un alcool assez fort, que je soupçonnais être du Whisky Pur Feu, et se remplit un verre pour lui aussi. Nous bûmes en silence et ce ne fut qu'après le troisième verre que Severus osa enfin le briser. De mon côté, j'étais déjà un peu vaseuse. Il faut dire que boire de l'alcool au petit-déjeuner, c'était une première pour moi.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de l'ignorer.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Toi, tu ne dois supporter sa présence que pendant le Club de Duels. Elle est toujours derrière mon dos. Elle me suit en permanence.

\- Tu as peut-être une...

\- Ah non ! Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase !

Je retenais un frisson de dégoût. Je n'avais rien contre les homosexuels mais je refusais de m'imaginer avec ce crapaud !

\- Certaines relations commencent alors que les deux personnes se haïssent.

\- Est-ce que tu viendrais de m'annoncer que tu as aimé James et que tu aimes Harry ?

Severus recracha le contenu de son verre et se mit à tousser. J'éclatais de rire face à la tête qu'il affichait. J'étais sûre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui sorte ça. Une fois qu'il put respirer normalement, le directeur des Serpentards me foudroya du regard.

\- Si tu veux rester en vie et que je ne meurs pas d'une crise cardiaque alors évite de te faire ce genre de réflexions à voix haute.

\- Au contraire, j'ai trouvé ça très divertissant. Je te laisse te préparer pour aller en cours, avec ton très cher Harry. Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois en retard. Ne fais pas attendre l'homme de ta vie.

\- Cassandre Victoria Smith, je te haïs. Prépares toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je te jure que ta mort sera lente et douloureuse.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Je riais une nouvelle fois et quittais les appartements de Severus pour aller dans les miens avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'attraper sa baguette.


	19. 8 Mars 1996

Résumé : Ombrage renvoie Sybil Trelawney, ce qui n'est pas du tout du goût de Cassandre. Énervée, elle remet en question l'autorité d'Ombrage et se met dans une position délicate, ce que Severus lui fait remarqué. Harry les surprend et ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir. Cassandre dévoile enfin une partie sombre de son passé à Severus.

NA : /!\ Ce chapitre contient une scène impliquant des meurtres d'adultes et d'enfants et de la torture. Cette scène étant un souvenir, elle se trouve en italique, vers la fin du chapitre.

Severus et moi nous rendions dans la Grande Salle quand nous vîmes les élèves se diriger vers la grande cour intérieure du château. Nous les suivîmes, un peu surpris et surtout très curieux. La scène qui se déroula sous nos yeux nous glaça le sang. Jamais un enseignant n'avait été traité de la sorte. Jamais un professeur n'avait été renvoyé d'une telle façon. Jamais devant ses élèves. Jamais d'une manière aussi irrespectueuse. Severus m'attrapa le poignet pour me retenir alors que je me préparais à intervenir. Il me regarda et secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Je me libérais de la poigne de Severus et rejoignais Sybil. Au même moment, Minerva émergea du groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé. Nous tenant de part et d'autre de la Professeure de divination, nous défions Ombrage du regard.

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez dire ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais dire.

Je m'avançais d'un pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit. Votre cher Cornelius vous a peut-être donné une certaine autorité ici mais n'oubliez que vous restez avant tout une employée du Ministère et une simple enseignante. Vous ne pouvez pas forcer le Professeur Trelawney à quitter Poudlard. Ce n'est pas votre rôle.

Ombrage s'avança vers moi.

\- Pour l'instant. Quant-à vous Mlle Smith, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes même pas enseignante. Vous n'êtes qu'une simple Auror. Et chaque mot que vous prononcez vous rapproche de plus en plus de la sortie.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour mon statut. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Mais si j'étais vous, je m'inquiéterais. Que dira votre cher Cornelius si vous me renvoyez ? Que dira-t-il si, à cause de vous, tout les enseignants de ce château refusent de faire cours parce que vous avez renvoyé un des membres du corps professoral ? D'après vous, de quel côté se rangera la communauté magique ? Celui du Ministre ? Ou celui des professeurs que la plupart des sorciers encore en vie connaissent et ont eu en temps qu'enseignants ? Que dira votre cher Cornelius si, à cause de vous, il perd le soutien de toute la communauté magique ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et retournais à l'intérieur, non sans l'avoir légèrement bousculé en passant à son niveau, désirant la provoquer encore plus. Je venais clairement de défier son autorité. Et ce, devant une bonne partie des élèves et des enseignants. Elle m'en voulait sûrement beaucoup. Non, c'était un euphémisme. En ce moment même, elle avait très certainement envie de me tuer. Je croisais Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne sembla pas me remarquer. Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule et je me retournais rapidement tout en dégainant ma baguette, l'appuyant contre la gorge de la personne qui m'avait touché.

\- Cassandre, j'apprécierais grandement que tu écartes ta baguette.

\- Et le mot magique ?

\- Saleté de Gryffondor...

Je rangeais ma baguette tout en souriant.

\- Ce que tu as fais était complètement stupide. Tu te rends compte qu'elle va te renvoyer ?

Nous allions dans mes appartements et je le laissais entrer.

\- Severus, elle ne me fera rien. Le Ministre veut m'avoir à l'œil. Me garder ici est le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

\- Il n'empêche que ce que tu as fais va te mettre dans une situation impossible. Elle va te faire vivre un enfer.

\- C'est déjà le cas Severus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te dis ! La prochaine fois que tu défiera son autorité sera très certainement la dernière, si elle ne te fait pas renvoyer dès ce soir !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus Severus.

\- Si ! Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de prendre conscience que tu compromets chaque jour un peu plus ton avenir à Poudlard !

\- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale ! Si tu m'as suivi pour ça alors tu peux retourner dans tes cachots !

\- Non ! Je te rappelle que tu as des enfants et qu'il y a des Mangemorts en liberté ! Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du pays pour eux ! Si tu es renvoyée, ils perdront cette protection et vous serez tout les trois en danger ! Tu en as conscience ? Est-ce que tu sais que par ton imprudence et ton sale caractère, tu mets tes enfants en danger ? Par Merlin, arrête de provoquer Ombrage !

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi ! Tu n'es pas mon Professeur ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi ! Je ne suis pas une élève que tu peux réprimander et à qui tu peux donner une retenue ! Je ne suis pas... !

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de finir ma phrase, Severus me plaqua contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser fut brutal, presque violent. J'appuyais mes mains sur sa nuque tandis que les siennes commençaient à déboutonner ma robe. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et la chevelure d'Harry ainsi que la surprise se peignant sur son visage furent totalement visibles. Il devint tout rouge, tout comme moi, et recula lentement tandis que j'essayais de repousser Severus. Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Harry et pensait certainement que j'essayais de lui retirer ses vêtements. Je le poussais plus fort et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas compris.

\- Harry.

Je me lançais à la poursuite de mon filleul et le rattrapais au détour d'un couloir.

\- Harry ! Attend !

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'il était toujours aussi rouge. A sa tête, on pouvait aisément comprendre que quelque chose l'avait choqué et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc. Je l'attrapais par le poignet et l'entraînais dans une salle de classe déserte. Je lui fis face et l'obligeais à me regarder.

\- Cassandre, est-ce que toi et le Professeur Snape vous êtes... ?

\- Plus ou moins en couple, oui. Mais tu dois t'en douter depuis l'année dernière, je me trompe ?

\- Non, j'avais des soupçons mais je n'étais pas encore sûr. Maintenant je suis fixé.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ais vu ça, Harry... J'aurai dû verrouiller la porte...

\- Oh, elle était verrouillée. Mais j'ai entendu des cris alors je l'ai déverrouillé...

\- Quoi ? Bon sang Harry... Tu sais ce que Severus t'aurait fait si c'était lui qui t'avait vu et pas moi ?

\- Comment est-ce que Sirius l'a pris quand il l'a su ?

\- Très mal au début mais il a fini par l'accepter.

\- Je le comprends un peu... Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse ça.

\- Je m'en doute Harry. Mais sache que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus avec Sirius qu'il n'est plus le père de Eridan et Lysandra. J'ai préféré être honnête avec lui au sujet de mes sentiments mais je ne l'empêcherai jamais d'être le père de ses enfants.

\- Je sais. Mais quand même, le Professeur Snape...

Je riais doucement.

\- Je sais, ça peut paraître surprenant. Mais si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu verrais qu'il n'est pas juste ce qu'il semble être.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais apprendre à le connaître ? C'est juste mon Professeur de Potions...

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais que tu ne le considère pas comme un ennemi.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, c'est tout. C'est un Mangemort...

\- Non Harry. C'était un Mangemort. Il a payé assez cher les erreurs qu'il a commis par le passé.

\- Peut-être mais il me déteste.

\- Il ne te déteste pas Harry. Il est aveuglé par la haine, oui, mais elle n'est pas envers toi. Et puis, il t'aimerait peut-être plus si tu écoutais ses cours au lieu de discuter avec Ron et Hermione.

\- Il ne fait rien pour me donner envie de l'écouter.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Essaye de faire un effort et tu verras que, certes, Severus est un très mauvais pédagogue, mais qu'il est surtout très intelligent et que ses connaissances en potions et en sortilèges dépassent celles de tout les sorciers du pays réunis.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Non, il a vraiment une intelligence hors-norme.

Harry haussa les épaules et nous sortîmes tout les deux de la salle.

\- Au fait, tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui et non, je voulais te remercier pour tes cadeaux.

\- Ils te plaisent ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Et puis ils pourront être utiles pour les entraînements.

\- C'est pour ça que je les ai pris. Et aussi parce que j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais devenir Auror plus tard.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

\- Je te laisse retourner à ton dortoir. Fais attention à toi et fais attention à Ombrage.

\- Au Professeur Ombrage.

Je secouais la tête en souriant en le voyant se moquer de moi. Je le reprenais toujours quand il appelait Severus '' Snape ''.

\- File avant qu'elle ne t'attrape en train de rôder dans les couloirs.

\- Au fait, je ne parlerai à personne de ce qu'il y a entre toi et le Professeur Snape. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes des adultes après tout.

\- Merci Harry.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et retournais dans mes appartements. En entrant, je vis Severus assis dans un des fauteuils, face à la cheminée et une tasse de thé à la main. Je pris place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et il leva la tête vers moi, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que le morveux a dit ?

\- Déjà, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. C'est mon filleul je te rappelle. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il garderai ce qu'il a vu pour lui.

\- Qu'elle gentillesse... Rappelle moi de le remercier...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me pinçais l'arrête du nez. Par Merlin, ce que cet homme pouvait m'agacer ! Je me préparais une tasse de thé ainsi que quelques sandwichs. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Et Severus ne semblait pas en avoir envie non plus alors autant manger ensemble ici. Nous discutâmes un peu, nous occupant surtout des enfants. Au moment de nous coucher, alors que je fermais les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Je me levais et me rendis dans la cuisine. J'attrapais une fiole et manquais de la lâcher en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Severus ? Désolée si je t'ai réveillé...

\- Je ne dormais pas encore. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

\- Je... J'avais oublié quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons.

\- Cassandre...

\- C'est une potion qui m'empêche de rêver la nuit. Voilà. Tu es content maintenant ?

Je me dégageais brusquement et m'installais dans le salon, dans le noir complet. Je débouchais la bouteille et buvais le contenu. Severus arriva un peu après et alluma une bougie. Il s'assit dans le canapé et m'attrapa par la taille avant de s'allonger, me faisant m'allonger sur lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris cette potion ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de te le dire ?

\- J'aimerais savoir, oui.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends cette potion ?

Je me répondais pas. Je savais très bien que si je lui répondais, il faudrait que je lui explique pourquoi. Et je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais parler de ça. A personne. Pas même à lui. Surtout pas à lui. J'avais peur qu'il me juge. Qu'il me haïsse. Qu'il me rejette.

\- Cassandre... Depuis quand ?

\- Août...1976.

\- Ça fait vingt ans que tu prends cette potion ? Chaque soir ?

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas dormir sans.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

\- Severus... Ne m'oblige pas... S'il te plaît...

\- Cassandre, ça fait vingt ans que tu laisses...je ne sais pas quoi...te torturer. Il serait peut-être temps que ça sorte, tu ne crois pas ?

Je me recroquevillais contre lui et il caressa doucement mes cheveux pour me calmer, sentant ma détresse.

\- Après la mort de mes parents, je n'ai pas tout de suite été confiée à Molly et Arthur. J'avais un parent plus proche. Un oncle. Le frère de mon père. Il s'appelait Demetrio Smith. C'était un Serpentard et, accessoirement un Mangemort à ses heures perdues. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant. Je savais qu'il existait mais c'était tout. Quand je suis arrivée chez lui, j'ai su que j'allais le détester. Et j'avais raison.

 _La maison est sombre. Les murs sont noirs et les meubles sont d'un vert tellement sombre qu'ils se confondent presque avec les murs. Un homme descend lentement les escaliers. Il est grand, mince et ses cheveux blond vénitien brillent étrangement sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Je frissonne. Cet homme dégage quelque chose qui me fait froid dans le dos et me donne la chair de poule alors qu'il fait presque 35°C dehors. Il me conduit sans rien dire dans ma chambre et me laisse m'installer. Une heure plus tard, il remonte me voir. Je peux lire une colère froide dans ses yeux. La première chose que je me demande c'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour l'énerver alors qu'on ne s'est même pas parlé. Les explications tombent enfin. Il insulte mes parents. Et pas qu'un peu. Il les accuse de m'avoir mal éduqué. Il les accuse d'avoir sali mon sang, pur, en me laissant être amie avec des traîtres à leur sang et des sangs de bourbe. Il insulte ma mère. Je n'ai jamais entendu autant d'insultes différentes dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Je m'énerve. Je perds peu à peu le contrôle de ma magie et je fais exploser un vase. C'en est trop pour lui. Il m'attrape par le bras, violemment, et me traîne hors de la chambre. Il me pousse et je dégringole l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, sa main enserre à nouveau mon bras. Je ne tiens pas debout alors il me traîne au sol, jusqu'à la cave. Il m'attache. A quoi je ne sais pas. Je sens que mon nez est cassé, tout comme quelques côtes et certainement une de mes chevilles. Je sens le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. Sang que je recrache d'ailleurs, souillant le sol de sa couleur rouge qui ressort affreusement sur le sol gris de la pièce. Première gifle. Suivi d'un premier Crucio. La douleur est affreuse. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaye de me brûler vive. Je ne peux retenir mes cris de douleur. Cris qui deviennent vite des hurlements jusqu'à ce que ma gorge brûlante ne soit plus capable d'émettre le moindre son. Mon oncle s'approche de moi. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille. Il me dit qu'il recommencera jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne et que je comprenne ce qu'être un sang pur signifie._

 _Cette torture dure tout le mois de Juillet. Il me confie ses pires horreurs pendant qu'il me torture. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur me fasse perdre connaissance. Il me dit qu'il a de grands projets pour moi. Il veut que je devienne Mangemort. Que je sois la plus proche possible de son fichu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il espère que son maître me choisisse. Il me dit que je suis peut-être une traître à mon sang mais que mon physique fait qu'on me pardonne. Qu'Il me pardonnera mes écarts. Un soir, il veut me montrer ce que font les bons sorciers. Les vrais sorciers de sang pur. Il me détache. Je tiens à peine debout. Je suis à peine consciente. Il me fait transplaner dans un petit village moldu. Il entre dans une maison. Il enferme toute la famille dans une pièce, avec nous. Ils sont cinq. Le père, la mère et les trois enfants. L'un d'entre eux est un bébé, âgé d'à peine quelques mois. Il me dit de les tuer. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Il me met sous Imperio et il me dit, encore une fois, de tuer ces Moldus. Je le fais. Avec une légère hésitation. Mais je le fais quand-même. D'abord les enfants. Ensuite la mère. Et enfin le père. Mon oncle me libère du sortilège et me ramène dans son manoir. Je n'ai même pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je suis un monstre. Je viens de tuer, de décimer, toute une famille. Même le bébé. Je viens de tuer des innocents. Sous Imperio, certes, mais j'ai tué. Je passe des jours et des jours à pleurer, jusqu'à ce mes yeux ne puisse plus pleurer. Je ne mange plus. Je ne dors plus. Je me laisse mourir à petit feu. Je suis un monstre. L'autre, il est fier de moi. Même si je n'ai pas agis de mon plein grès. Il me dit que je fais des progrès. Qu'il est sûr que je deviendrai Sa compagne. Je ne l'écoute même plus. Oh, bien sûr, il continu de me torturer. Pour que je sois disciplinée. Pour que je devienne une épouse exemplaire. Quelques semaines plus tard, il me détache à nouveau. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça serait le grand soir. La cérémonie, la marque, la totale. Il a l'air aussi heureux qu'un enfant à son premier Noël. Moi j'ai juste envie de fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Je ne tiens pas debout. Il utilise l'Imperio pour me forcer à marcher. Mais chaque pas me coûte. Nous transplanons. Nous sommes dans une ville cette fois. C'est mieux éclairé et les rues sont plus larges. Il me fait rentrer dans une maison. Encore une fois. Des flash de cette nuit de juillet traversent mon esprit. J'essaye de résister au sortilège mais deux puissants Crucio me font renoncer. Le premier vient de la baguette de mon très cher oncle tandis que le deuxième éclair rouge provient de Sa baguette. Encore une famille à tuer. Mais cette fois-ci, je les connais. Ce ne sont pas des sorciers. Ce sont des Moldus. Leur fils, le plus âgé, est un Né-Moldu. Nous avons le même âge mais c'est un Serdaigle. Le garçon me reconnaît. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Que quelque chose cloche. Une fois encore, mon oncle m'ordonne de les tuer. Mon bras se lève. Mais il tremble. Pas parce que je suis faible. Non. Parce que j'essaye de résister. Je ne veux pas les tuer. Je ne veux pas tuer. Pas encore. Je parviens à me tourner vers cet homme que je hais depuis que je l'ai rencontré avant qu'une lumière verte n'éclaire la pièce. J'ai tué. Encore. Mais au moins, cette fois, il ne s'agit pas d'un innocent. Je sens une présence dans mon dos. Une présence encore plus froide que de la glace. Je sens qu'Il est contre moi. Qu'Il hésite à me tuer. Mais au lieu de ça, Il me lance à son tour un Imperio. J'essaye de résister. Encore une fois. Mais je n'ai plus de forces. Je tente de faire barrage à cet ordre qui inonde mon cerveau mais il est d'une telle puissance qu'il brise toutes mes barrières. Toutes, sans exception. Le temps que je me rende compte de ce qu'il se passe, que je tente de reprendre le contrôle, il est déjà trop tard. Ils sont tous morts. Tous. Je regarde le corps sans vie de ce garçon avec qui j'étais devenue amie à Poudlard. Je regarde ses yeux éteints, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, son corps tentant de faire barrage pour protéger son plus jeune frère. Je les ai tous tué. Il pose Sa main sur mon épaule, Il me félicite. Mais Il est déçu. Je suis trop faible à son goût. Mon visage baigne de larmes. Mon corps est secoué de sanglots et de tremblements incontrôlables. Il m'ordonne une dernière chose. De me tuer quelques minutes après qu'Il ait disparu. Pour effacer toutes les traces. Un courant d'air. Il est partit. Je m'effondre au sol et je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré de toute ma vie. Mes cris emplissent le silence lourd de la nuit, seul témoin de l'horreur qui vient de se dérouler en ces lieux. J'attends. Ce qu'Il m'a ordonné est toujours présent dans mon esprit. Mais Il m'a dit d'attendre un peu. Au bout d'un instant, je place la pointe de ma baguette contre mon cœur. Je vais enfin pouvoir être libérée de toute cette souffrance, de ces visages qui me hantent dès que je ferme les yeux. Mais une main attrape ma baguette avant que je puisse jeter le sortilège de la mort sur ma propre personne. Je lève la tête et mon regard croise celui du directeur de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce que j'y lis que tout devient noir et que je perds connaissance._

Severus me serre contre lui. Maintenant il sait tout. Il sait que je suis un monstre. Que je ne mérite pas d'être aimée. Il sait que je suis une meurtrière. Il sait que je n'ai pas seulement tué des adultes mais aussi des enfants. Des enfants du même âge que Lysandra et Eridan.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es revenue à Poudlard qu'après Noël cette année là ?

\- Oui... A cause de ce qu'il s'était passé et aussi à cause de l'état de mon corps. J'étais dans un état lamentable.

\- C'est après ça que tu as été confiée aux Weasley ?

\- Oui. Mais personne n'est au courant. A part Dumbledore. Et toi maintenant.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais autant changé maintenant... Tu avais l'air plus adulte mais aussi plus triste. Je l'avais ressenti quand tu jouais. Avant les vacances tu m'apprenais le jazz et après que tu sois revenue, tu ne jouais que des morceaux tristes.

\- C'est certainement lié...

\- Et tes cheveux courts aussi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux après tout ça ?

\- Non, c'était une lubie de mon oncle. Il pensait que j'aurais plus de chances d'attirer Voldemort si j'avais les cheveux courts. Il les a ensorcelé pour qu'ils ne repoussent jamais. Même après sa mort le sort est resté en place.

\- Jusqu'à cet été.

\- Effectivement.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous. Je finis par le briser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me rejette pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ?

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Non, tu n'as pas tué volontairement. Tu as essayé de résister. Tu étais trop faible pour pouvoir résister au sort.

\- J'aurais dû essayer de résister... J'aurais dû... Même s'il avait fallu que j'en meure, j'aurais dû essayer de résister au sortilège.

\- Calme toi...

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour arriver à me regarder ou à me parler. Il y a des jours où je n'arrive pas à croiser mon regard dans un miroir tellement j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fais.

Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux. Il passa ses pouces sur mes joues pour les effacer.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu étais sous Imperio. Tu n'as pas vraiment commis ces meurtres. Tu as été forcée. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Et si tu es un monstre alors que tu as été obligée de tuer, qu'est-ce que je suis ? J'ai tué des gens et causé la mort d'autres pour le pouvoir. Tu me vois comme un saint alors que je suis loin de l'être. J'ai tué des gens en toute connaissance de cause. J'avais conscience de mes actes et je n'étais pas sous Imperio. J'ai tué parce qu'on me l'a demandé et que j'étais d'accord pour le faire. Tu es une victime, pas un bourreau.

\- Tu n'es plus un bourreau Severus... Tu as changé... Il t'a fallu un certain temps pour ça mais tu as changé, tu es devenu un homme bon.

\- Bon ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Je pensais n'être qu'un idiot, la chauve-souris qui vit dans les cachots de Poudlard. Je pensais que j'étais un traître. Un Mangemort.

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur avec toi même Sev'. Je ne t'ai jamais dis tout ça d'ailleurs. Et la plupart des gens ne te voient que comme tu veux que l'on te voit. Est-ce que tu penses que tes élèves te verraient encore comme ça si ils nous voyaient maintenant ? Si ils te voyaient toi en train de m'enlacer sur ce canapé ?

\- Ils penseraient certainement que tu m'as empoisonné ou drogué. Et ils seraient sûrement heureux. Surtout les Gryffondors. Ils se diraient que, étant donné que tu es une Gryffondor, ils perdraient moins de points que d'habitude pendant mes cours.

\- Ils te verraient surtout autrement. Comme un être humain. Comme quelqu'un capable de ressentir quelque chose. Que tu es capable de consoler quelqu'un.

\- Bref. Je veux que tu arrêtes de prendre cette potion.

\- Je ne peux pas Severus. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais essayé ? Si je veux dormir, je dois prendre cette potion. J'ai fais assez de nuits blanches pour savoir que je ne peux pas dormir sans en prendre.

\- J'aimerais que tu essayes une nouvelle fois. Je veux voir l'effet que ça a sur toi si tu arrêtes de la prendre.

\- Je vais nous faire gagner du temps. Si je ne la prends pas, je ne dors pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses des expériences sur moi. Je ne suis pas ton cobaye Severus.

J'essayais de me relever mais il me retint.

\- J'essaye de t'aider Cassandre. S'il te plaît.

Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord. Mais c'est trop tard pour ce soir, j'ai déjà pris la potion.


	20. 20 & 21 Avril 1996

Résumé : Severus se retrouve confronté aux effets de la non-prise de la potion par Cassandre et change d'avis.

Je m'étirais lentement. Une fois de plus depuis ma discussion avec Severus, j'avais passé la nuit sur le canapé du salon, les yeux ouverts. Je ne parvenais plus à dormir et l'épuisement était de plus en plus lisible sur mon visage. Severus essayait de trouver une solution et je l'aidais toutes les nuits en lisant le plus de livres possible pendant qu'il dormait.

Je préparais du thé et m'occupais des enfants en attendant que Severus soit réveillé. Il se leva une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'assit en face de moi et but silencieusement son thé. Au bout d'un certain temps, il m'observa avec attention.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien trouvé...Prend la potion et dors aujourd'hui. Dumbledore comprendra.

\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux.

Après avoir déjeuné, alors que nous nous rendions dans la salle de duels, nous vîmes une grande partie des élèves réunis autour de la porte principale de la Grande Salle. Argus Filch, le concierge, était en train clouer un nouveau décret d'éducation. Celui-ci déclarait que Ombrage était la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Je regardais Severus pour voir si il était au courant de quelque chose mais il semblait tout aussi surpris que moi. Un bruit nous fit nous retourner, un petit raclement de gorge hautain et insupportable, et nous nous retrouvâmes face à Ombrage.

\- Mlle Smith, Professeur Snape. Je vous cherchais justement. Je voulais vous annoncer que le Club de Duels était dissout. Vous n'aurez plus à vous en occuper. Professeur Snape, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Tout de suite si possible. Je crois que vous n'avez pas cours dans l'immédiat.

Severus me lança un regard désolé et suivit Ombrage. Minerva vint me trouver. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Il est vrai que j'étais pâle et que j'avais maigri, mon manque de sommeil entamant mon appétit.

\- Cassandre, tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu devrais vraiment te reposer.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Minerva.

\- Désolée. Mais Severus ne voit pas la tête que tu as ?

\- Il la voit en permanence mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Et nous cherchons une solution à mon problème.

Voyant que je ne voulais pas en parler, elle changea de sujet.

\- Ombrage a encore fait des siennes hier. Elle a mis une bonne partie des élèves de l'école en retenue. Et maintenant qu'Albus est partit, comment allons nous protéger les élèves avec cette femme comme directrice ?

\- Nous allons devoir être encore plus prudents.

La journée fut longue et passa tellement lentement que je crus presque qu'elle ne terminerait jamais et que le soir ne viendrait pas. Je n'avais pas vu Severus de la journée. Et donc lorsqu'il entra dans mes appartements par le tableau, je fus surprise de voir qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait, signe de vengeance accomplie. Je plaignais vraiment la personne qui allait devoir subir sa colère. Parce qu'en général, quand il souriait comme ça, c'était très mauvais signe.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Oui. Ombrage m'a demandé du Veritaserum pour interroger Potter.

\- Quoi ? Elle veut donner du Veritaserum à Harry ? Mais c'est illégal !

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai remplacé par une potion qui n'a aucun effet.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

\- Merci Severus...

\- Viens, je vais faire à manger et après tu iras te reposer. Je sais que tu as entendu ça toute la journée mais tu as vraiment une tête affreuse.

\- Merci Severus, j'apprécie le compliment.

J'allais prendre une douche. Sous l'eau chaude, je sentais mes yeux se fermer petit à petit. Deux mains me retinrent pour m'empêcher de tomber alors que le sol s'était dangereusement rapproché de mon visage. Je regardais le visage inquiet qui me surplombait.

\- Le repas attendra, tout comme la douche. Tu vas dormir. Tout de suite.

Il m'enveloppa dans un peignoir vert et me porta jusque dans la chambre. Il m'allongea dans le grand lit et me couvrit rapidement.

\- Je vais manger et je reviens.

Je hochais lentement la tête, trop fatiguée pour bouger. Je fermais les yeux et laissais la fatigue m'emporter.

 _A nouveau, ce visage vient hanter mon sommeil. Le visage de ce jeune Serdaigle que j'ai tué il y a 20 ans. Un garçon qui serait aujourd'hui un homme et qui aurait dû avoir mon âge. Je vois ses cheveux blonds, mêlés à du sang, le sien, ses yeux aussi bleus que les miens, peut-être un peu plus clairs, recouverts du voile de la mort, et ses lèvres pâles, ouvertes en un cri qui ne sera jamais entendu. Puis le visage change. C'est d'abord celui de Lysandra qui apparaît, entouré de ses petites boucles rousses. Puis vient celui de Eridan, dont les cheveux sont autant en bataille que ceux de son père. Mais c'est le dernier que je redoute le plus. Celui de Severus. C'est le seul qui parle. Et ses mots sont douloureux. Ce sont toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs, chaque nuit. Ses paroles sont dures, accusatrices et pleines de haine. Il m'accuse de l'avoir tué. D'être responsable de la mort de ce garçon. De la mort des enfants. De sa propre mort. Il m'accuse. Encore et encore. C'est une terrible litanie qu'il répète jusqu'à ce que même le silence soit emplis de ces accusations. Ses yeux voilés à en être presque gris m'observent. Du dégoût. C'est tout ce que l'on peut y lire. Puis du sang commence à couler de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses oreilles et de ses yeux. Tout n'est plus que rouge. Le liquide épais ne couvre tout, il détruit tout sur son passage. Il ne reste rien de ces visages. Des visages de ceux à qui j'ai détruis la vie et de ceux que j'aime. Il n'en reste rien. Rien de plus que ce rouge qui s'étend à perte de vue. Puis tout devient noir. Du sang apparaît à nouveau. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, le sang agit différemment. Il semble former un mot. Petit à petit, celui-ci est lisible. Et je ne peux retenir une plainte en voyant ce qui est écris en lettres de sang. MONSTRE. Ce simple mot provoque en moi des nausées abominables. Ce mot qui me définie plus que ce que les gens ne le pense. MONSTRE. J'ai beau fermé les yeux, il ne s'efface pas. Il est toujours là. Et plus j'essaye de le faire disparaître, plus les lettres capitales grossissent. Puis une main se pose sur ce mot qui me glace le sang. Une main pâle qui le frotte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit illisible. Puis une voix. Une voix douce mais dans laquelle on peut percevoir de la douleur et de la peine. C'est cette voix que je suis dans l'obscurité pour retrouver la lumière de la réalité. C'est cette voix qui parvient à me tirer de mes cauchemars._

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le visage inquiet de Severus penché au dessus du mien, éclairé par une petite sphère lumineuse. Il était pâle et il tremblait un peu. Je pouvais même voir des gouttes de sueur sur son front. Moi aussi je tremblais. J'avais froid et mon corps était couvert de transpiration. Je frissonnais. Il m'enleva mon peignoir et enleva ses vêtements avant de s'allonger contre moi et de me prendre dans ses bras, ma tête se retrouvant blottie contre son torse. Il déposa doucement un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Demain, tu prends cette fichue potion et tu dors toute la journée. Je ne veux pas t'entendre protester. Cassandre, je suis désolé mais je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ces cauchemars. Si tu veux qu'ils disparaissent, il faut que tu acceptes le fait que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans. Et tu n'as pas l'air d'être prête à le faire. Sache qu'à mes yeux tu n'es pas un monstre.

\- Severus...

\- Tais toi. Bois la potion ou je te la ferais boire de force.

J'attrapais le flacon qu'il me tendait et avalais son contenu d'une traite. Peu de temps après, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

* * *

A mon réveil, Severus n'était plus là. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était. Il était presque dix-neuf heures. J'avais dormis une bonne partie de la nuit et presque toute la journée. Je me sentais mieux, plus reposée. Un peu vaseuse mais j'allais mieux, c'était déjà ça. Je me levais doucement et allais prendre un bain. Je restais une bonne heure dans l'eau chaude, en profitant pour me détendre un peu. J'enfilais ma chemise de nuit et allais directement dans la cuisine. Je ne comptais pas sortir alors autant me mettre à l'aise. Alors que je préparais le repas, une porte claqua violemment dans l'appartement, me faisant sursauter. Je quittais la cuisine, portant mon index à mes lèvres pour effacer les gouttes de sang qui y perlait. Je m'étais entaillé le doigt en sursautant. Je découvrais dans mon salon un Severus Snape fou de rage. Je reculais instinctivement en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Gérer le Professeur de Potions quand il était énervé était une chose mais quand il était dans cet état là, c'en était une autre. Il vit mon mouvement de recul et inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer un peu. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ton...Ton satané filleul est exactement comme son père !

Il tremblait à nouveau de rage et je posais une main hésitante sur son bras, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- Assied toi, j'étais en train de faire à manger. Je reviens. Calme toi en attendant.

Je retournais dans la cuisine et préparais rapidement des sandwichs et du thé noir. Je revenais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et je le trouvais assis dans le canapé du salon. Je m'assis à côté de lui et nous mangeâmes en silence. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il était plus calme, je me tournais vers lui.

\- Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé Severus.

\- Potter sait comment son père me traitait.

\- Et ?

\- Quoi et ? Il a violé ma vie privée en plongeant dans ma Pensine.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as dis qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher ?

\- Je n'étais même pas là quand il est entré dans mon bureau.

\- Et est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose après ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. Je lui ai dis de partir.

Je soupirais.

\- Severus, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il aurait aimé s'excuser pour le comportement de son père ? Je te l'ai dis des centaines de fois, Harry n'est pas comme James. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ?

Il se mura dans le silence.

\- Severus, ce n'est pas grave si il est au courant. Je connais Harry, il ne dira rien à ses amis. Il gardera ça pour lui.

Je n'eus aucune réponse et il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. J'allais faire la vaisselle pour lui laisser le temps d'aller se coucher. Au bout d'une heure, j'éteignais toutes les lumières et, après avoir pris ma potion, rejoignais Severus dans la chambre. Il était allongé dans le lit, dans le noir, mais je voyais bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Je retirais ma chemise de nuit et m'installais à côté de lui. J'embrassais doucement son dos et passais mes bras autour de sa taille. Il sembla se calmer un peu et se tourna vers moi.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Mieux, j'ai dormi presque toute la journée. Ombrage n'a rien dit ?

\- Je lui ai dis que tu étais malade et que je t'avais donné des potions pour que tu puisses te reposer. Elle n'a rien dit. En tout cas pas devant moi.

Il caressa mes cheveux et je m'endormais, enveloppée par son odeur.

NA : Dans le prochain chapitre, on va, enfin, se débarrasser d'Ombrage !


	21. 17 Juin & 31 Juillet & 15 Août 1996

Résumé : La Bataille du Département des Mystères et l'après. Je crois que ça résume un peu tout.

NA : Ce chapitre contient une scène drôle et le reste contient soit de la torture soit des scènes assez déprimantes. Si vous êtes déjà déprimés, attendez un peu avant de lire tout ça.

J'ouvrais les yeux et tirais sur le drap pour couvrir mon visage, agressée par la lumière du soleil. A côté de moi, Severus poussa un grognement de mécontentement et attrapa mon oreiller pour protéger ses yeux. Je râlais et essayais de récupérer mon précieux coussin. Une demi-heure plus tard nous sortîmes enfin de la chambre après que notre bataille ait un peu dégénéré et nous allâmes nous doucher.

La veille, Minerva avait été gravement blessée après qu'un groupe de sorciers menés soit venu chasser Hagrid. J'étais allée l'aider et j'avais réussi à tous les neutraliser après que la directrice des Gryffondors ait été touchée par quatre Stupefy. J'avais moi-même été blessée par quelques sorts mais rien de bien méchant. Avec quelques potions et une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y avait, sur moi, plus aucune trace de l'affrontement de la veille. Aujourd'hui, nous devions surveiller quelques épreuves des OWL's, dont celle d'histoire de la magie que nous supervisions ensemble. La matinée passa lentement et fut assez calme. Les élèves étaient concentrés et nous pûmes donc, Severus et moi, corriger les copies des élèves dans nos matières respectives. C'était moi qui était chargé de celles de Métamorphose étant donné que Minerva n'était pas en état de le faire. Pendant que je corrigeais ma propre pile de copies, je voyais celle de Severus diminuer aussi rapidement que l'encre rouge dans sa bouteille. En fin d'après-midi, Severus vint me voir. J'avais vu Draco Malfoy venir le chercher une vingtaine de minutes auparavant et j'avais réussi à comprendre qu'Ombrage réquisitionnait sa présence. Quand il m'annonça ce que Harry lui avait révélé, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mes sentiments pour Sirius n'étaient plus les mêmes, certes, mais il restait mon ami, et le père de mes enfants.

\- Je vais aller voir au Grimmauld Place. Si jamais il n'y est pas, je préviendrais les autres membres de l'Ordre et nous irons directement au Ministère.

\- D'accord. Mais sois prudente. Et ne fait rien d'irréfléchi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'aimerais que tu restes ici et que tu prennes soin des enfants pour moi.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, on dirait que tu t'attends à mourir.

\- Tout peut arriver Severus.

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Si je meurs et que j'apprends que tu ne prends pas soin de Lysandra et Eridan, je te jure que je reviendrais et que je te hanterais pour le restant de tes jours. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

\- Je prendrais soin d'eux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Je me rapprochais de lui et l'embrassais, posant mes deux mains sur ses joues. Nous évitions généralement les effusions quand quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre. Mais là, il y avait des chances pour que je meurs ce soir. Alors autant profiter de ses lèvres, une dernière fois. Derrière nous, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et Ombrage entra sans que nous l'entendions.

\- MLLE SMITH !

Je sursautais et m'écartais de Severus avec précipitation.

\- VOUS ÊTES RENVOYÉE !

\- D'accord.

Severus me regarda, surpris, et je lui lançais un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- MLLE SMITH !

Ombrage était rouge tant elle était en colère. Je haussais un sourcil et la regardais, très calme.

\- Professeur Ombrage, si je ne me trompe pas, vous venez de me renvoyer. Ce qui signifie que les règles de cette école ne me concernent plus.

J'embrassais une dernière fois Severus. Un baiser rapide et doux.

\- Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Ils seront en sécurité avec moi.

Je le laissais près du bureau installé pour les surveillances d'épreuves et dépassais Ombrage sans un mot. Elle fulminait. En sortant, je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle dit à Severus. Tout ce qui parvint à mes oreilles fut ce qu'il lui répondit.

\- Peut-être mais admettez qu'elle a raison.

Je souriais et quittais le château, passais le portail principal avant de transplaner au Grimmauld Place. A mon arrivée, je ne vis personne. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la maison. J'essayais d'appeler les autres membres de l'Ordre mais soit ils ne répondaient pas, soit ils ne savaient pas où était Sirius. Je m'installais dans un des fauteuils du salon et j'attendais que quelqu'un rentre. Au bout d'environ deux heures, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je fus rapidement entourée par une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre, tout ceux que je n'avais pas réussi à joindre. Dont Sirius. Je m'approchais de lui et l'enlaçais. Oui, notre relation avait beaucoup changé.

\- Bon sang, vous êtes tous là !

\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Harry a eu une vision de toi en train de te faire torturer par Voldemort.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Severus qui m'a prévenu.

Derrière moi, la cheminée émit un bruit étrange et une voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Je me tournais vers l'âtre.

\- Cassandre, on a un problème.

\- Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec les enfants ?

\- Non, Eridan et Lysandra dorment. Des élèves manquent à l'appel.

\- Qui ?

\- Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood.

\- Bon sang... Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que l'ai vu, c'était juste avant que je vienne te voir. Donc entre deux et trois heures je dirais. Je reviens du bureau d'Ombrage et j'ai trouvé mes Serpentards ligotés entre eux. Ombrage a disparu elle aussi.

\- Severus, prend soin des enfants. On va tâcher de ramener ces enfants en vie.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Promis.

Le visage de Severus disparut et je me tournais vers le groupe de sorciers qui me regardaient, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait. J'observais Sirius qui, lui, semblait avoir saisi l'urgence de l'instant.

\- On doit aller au Département des Mystères. Harry a eu une vision de toi en train de te faire torturer là bas. Les enfants doivent y être allés. Ils seront très certainement attendus.

Le temps que tout le monde se prépare, nous avions perdu une demi-heure. Et une demi-heure de plus à choisir qui venait et qui restait ici. Notre petit groupe arriva rapidement au Ministère. Nous avions déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Nous ne savions pas où nous devions aller car les élèves pouvaient se trouver n'importe où. Nous utilisâmes donc notre forme vaporeuse, assez semblable à celle des Mangemorts sauf que la notre était blanche, tout comme la magie que nous utilisions, pour voir où se trouvaient les enfants. Une fois cela fait, nous vîmes qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture alors nous décidâmes d'intervenir immédiatement. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Tonks se chargea de mettre les enfants en sécurité tandis que nous affrontions les Mangemorts. La plupart de ceux qui étaient présents étaient ceux qui s'étaient enfuis d'Azkaban. Plus Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci me reconnut très vite et le sourire qu'il afficha me fit froid dans le dos. Il faisait partit des rares personnes à savoir ce que j'avais fais il y a vingt ans. Et pour cause, il était présent lui aussi. Je lui lançais quelques sortilèges mais je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Sirius, voyant mes difficultés, pris le relais et s'occupa d'affronter le mage aux cheveux platine. Je sentais de temps en temps le regard du blond se poser sur moi tandis que je battais un à un les Mangemorts qui se présentaient face à moi. Au bout d'un moment, je fus touchée par un sortilège lancé dans mon dos. Un Crucio. Je serrais les dents, aucun son ne sortant de ma bouche, et contractais mes muscles. Je me retournais pour affronter mon nouvel adversaire. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle me lança un nouveau Crucio avant que j'ai pu lever ma baguette. Cette fois-ci, le sort fut plus puissant et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres. Cette douleur m'en rappela une autre que je tentais d'oublier depuis des années. C'était la même que celle que m'infligeais Bellatrix mais en plus personnelle. Cette douleur c'est mon oncle qui me l'avait infligé. Les souvenirs qu'elle faisait remonter à la surface étaient douloureux. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, mon cerveau étant envahit par des vagues de douleur qui me faisaient suffoquer et par des flash de souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier à jamais. Le sortilège se renforça et j'ouvris les yeux. Je ne me souvenais même pas les avoir fermé. Je vis que j'étais désormais touchée non pas par un mais par deux rayons rouges. J'étais trop proche des deux Mangemorts, Bellatrix et Crabbe Sr, pour que les autres Aurors puissent intervenir tout de suite. Une troisième rayon rouge m'atteignit en pleine poitrine et un cri de douleur franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Ma bouche fut inondée par un goût métallique et du sang coula sur mon menton. Mon sang. J'avais l'impression de m'étouffer dans mon sang. Mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche sans pousser un cri de douleur. Un quatrième rayon rouge frappa de plein fouet mon corps et mes cris se transformèrent en hurlements de douleur. Par dessus mes cris, j'entendais ceux de Harry et j'entendais aussi les sanglots de quelqu'un d'autre. Un coup d'œil vers les Mangemorts m'indiqua que ceux-ci semblaient très bien savoir ce que j'avais été habituée aux sorts de torture et ils avaient même l'air de savoir dans quelles circonstances. Un cinquième rayon rouge me repoussa violemment sur le sol sans que les quatre autres ne dévient de leur cible, moi. Je n'étais plus qu'une masse sanglante qui se tordait de douleur. Je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir, la douleur éradiquant la moindre pensée rationnelle de mon esprit. La personne qui tenait cette cinquième baguette n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy. J'entendais mes os se briser un à un. La douleur était insupportable. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à discerner ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je sentais de moins en moins la douleur et mon corps avait arrêté de réagir. Je sentais que j'étais en train de m'enfoncer. J'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ou mourir. Ou peut-être l'un et l'autre ensuite. Les lumières rouges disparaissent et mon corps fut traîné vers cet étrange voile que je remarquais pour la première fois. Le reste se passa très vite. Tandis mon corps s'engourdissait, un autre se plaça devant moi alors que Bellatrix allait en finir avec moi en utilisant un sort dont je n'entendis pas la formule. Mais ce n'était pas un sortilège de la mort car je ne vis pas la lumière verte qui le caractérise. Ce corps qui s'était placé devant moi pour me protéger n'était autre que celui de Sirius. Je le vis être projeté sur le côté et passer de l'autre côté du voile. Un hurlement d'agonie s'échappa de mes lèvres trop pâles alors que des images envahissait ce qu'il restait de fonctionnel dans mon esprit. Des images de Sirius. De courts souvenirs de nous deux. Nos moments heureux. Nos disputes. Nos joies. Nos peines. Chaque souvenir était plus douloureux que cinq Crucio combinés. Et je savais de quoi je parlais vu que je venais juste de vivre cette mémorable expérience. Au bout d'un moment, les images cessèrent de changer et la seule qui resta fut celle du visage de Sirius figé dans la mort, un léger sourire au lèvres, comme si il défiait la Mort en personne. Une vague de magie fut expulsée de mon corps et certains Mangemorts ainsi que certains Auror furent projetés contre les parois de la pièce. Je fus moi-même repoussée un peu plus vers le voile par lequel avait disparu Sirius. J'entendis des cris et des rires, étrange mélodie à mes oreilles. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités et je me sentis transportée loin du voile. J'avais les yeux ouverts mais je ne voyais rien. Rien d'autre que du noir. L'obscurité absolue. J'entendis une voix. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier et puis un prénom s'imposa à mon esprit. Remus.

\- Cassandre, reste avec moi. Ne meurs pas. Pense à tes enfants... Pense à Severus... S'il te plaît Cassandre, reste avec nous...

Une vision s'imposa à mon esprit. Une vision rassurante. Celle de Severus s'occupant de mes enfants. Enfants qui étaient aussi les siens en un sens. Ma vue s'éclaira à nouveau quelques instants, tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Remus baigné de larmes, penché au dessus du mien. Un gémissement de douleur déchira mes lèvres gercées et le noir se fit à nouveau. Je ne sentais plus rien à part un froid grandissant qui semblait vouloir envelopper tout mon corps. Noir. Tout était noir. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Ni la douleur, ni le froid, ni la peur, ni la peine. Plus rien. Le néant.

* * *

Mes paupières étaient lourdes. C'était comme si elles étaient collées. Je parvenais à les ouvrir petit à petit et les refermais presque immédiatement, éblouie par une vive lumière.

\- Cassandre ?

J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux et observais le visage flou qui se trouvait au dessus de moi. J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti.

\- Attend.

Le visage disparut avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Avale ça.

J'obéissais et parvenais à distinguer un peu la personne qui me faisait face. Même si je l'avais déjà reconnu au son de sa voix.

\- Severus ?

Ma voix résonnait étrangement à mes oreilles. Elle était plus rauque et plus grave que d'habitude.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Aussi bien que si j'avais été écrasée par un troupeau de dragons...

\- Je m'en doute. Ne bouge pas.

\- Si tu es là, qui s'occupe des enfants ?

\- Molly, Arthur, Remus et Tonks. Et ils ne sont pas trop de quatre pour s'occuper d'eux. Ces enfants sont de vrais démons.

\- Ils n'ont pas été sages ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu définis comme sage.

J'essayais de me redresser mais il me repoussa en douceur sur le matelas.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

\- Hum... De la douleur ? D'avoir l'impression que tous mes os étaient en train de se briser ?

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non mais c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de Sirius ?

\- Quoi Sirius ?

L'homme sembla hésiter et je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ?

\- Il est mort Cassandre... Je suis désolé.

\- Comment ?

\- Il a voulu te protéger. Il a pris un sort à ta place et son corps à traversé le Voile.

\- Donc pour résumer, je suis responsable de la mort du père de mes enfants.

\- Cassandre, ne dis pas ça. Surtout que c'est faux. Sirius a décidé de lui-même de se sacrifier pour toi.

\- Il m'aimait, Severus. Il a fait ça parce qu'il m'aimait encore. Même après tout ce que je lui ai dis.

\- Il t'a sauvé parce qu'il voulait que tu restes auprès de tes enfants. Vos enfants.

\- Severus, ton sang ne circule peut-être pas dans leurs veines mais tu restes l'homme qu'ils appellent papa. Alors ne t'exclus pas. Ils ont perdu Sirius alors ne t'éloigne pas d'eux, ils ont besoin de toi.

Il détourna la tête, évitant mon regard.

\- Poufsouffle.

\- Tais toi, espèce d'idiot.

J'essayais à nouveau de me redresser mais il me repoussa encore une fois sur le lit.

\- Arrête de bouger. Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

\- Dans quel état est-ce que je suis ?

\- Disons que tu es en meilleur état que quand tu as été amenée ici.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La plupart de tes os étaient fracturés, tu avais une commotion cérébrale et ton noyau magique était presque vide. Quand tu es arrivée, tu as fais un arrêt cardiaque. En tout tu en as fait deux. Mais ton cœur est reparti à chaque fois. Là il te reste encore quelques fractures dont une à l'avant-bras gauche, une à la jambe droite et une au bassin. Comme elles ont été faites par de la magie noire, elles sont plus difficiles à soigner.

\- Je vois... Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

\- Un mois et demi environ.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

\- Hum... Fudge a démissionné, Ombrage aussi. Dumbledore est de nouveau le directeur et toi tu as repris ta place en tant qu'apprentie professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Ombrage a démissionné ?

\- Oui, elle a eu une petite mésaventure avec les centaures de la Forêt Interdite.

Je souriais en entendant ça.

\- Avec le Ministère qui n'arrêtait pas de réduire leur territoire, ils ont dû être contents de la trouver là. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu puis Severus sortit pour laisser la place à d'autres visiteurs. La visite d'Harry et Remus fut la plus difficile. Remus avait perdu son meilleur ami et Harry son parrain. Nous restâmes assez silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi nous dire. Harry se sentait tout aussi coupable que moi pour la mort de Sirius, je le sentais. Remus se sentait responsable à la fois pour l'état dans lequel j'étais et la mort de Sirius. Il y avait tellement de culpabilité dans cette pièce que c'en était étouffant. Heureusement, Severus revint, les enfants courant derrière lui. Remus et Harry partirent après que j'eus souhaité un bon anniversaire à ce dernier. Severus empêcha in extremis les enfants de monter sur le lit et les installa sur ses genoux tandis qu'il occupait une chaise à mon chevet. Au bout d'un moment, il passa sa main sur son visage et je prenais enfin conscience qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Son teint était blafard, de grosses cernes noires cerclaient ses yeux et il avait les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Bon sang Cassandre... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait qu'essayer de défendre ces enfants.

\- Cinq Crucio Cassandre. Cinq. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu n'aurais jamais dû y survivre ? Ou du moins que tu aurais dû être dans le même état que les Longbottom ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore là alors ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est peut-être ta magie qui t'a protégé.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir partir d'ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai demandé quand est-ce que je pourrais quitter Ste Mangouste.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir ?

\- J'en ai marre que toutes les personnes qui passent dans ma chambre me regardent avec pitié. Et je déteste autant les hôpitaux que toi.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais en attendant repose toi. Tes blessures ne vont pas guérir du jour au lendemain.

* * *

J'étais revenue vivre chez Severus depuis quelques jours seulement. Arriver à quitter Ste Mangouste avait été un enfer. Les médecins ne voulaient pas que je parte mais j'avais réussi à obtenir ma sortie, contre l'avis médical bien entendu. Les enfants n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé ni pourquoi j'avais été absente aussi longtemps. Mais comme j'étais de retour, ils étaient heureux et ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Tout comme le maître des lieux d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait rétablis alors je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Je boitais un peu et j'avais le bras gauche en écharpe mais je préférais rester ici plutôt que d'être à l'hôpital.

Il était trois heures du matin quand je me levais. Je faisais attention à ne pas réveiller Severus qui était profondément endormi. Comme souvent depuis que je m'étais réveillée après la mort de Sirius, j'avais du mal à dormir la nuit. La culpabilité me rongeait et n'empêchait de me reposer. Je finissais généralement la nuit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, vêtue de ma chemise de nuit. Je me recouchais avant que Severus ne se réveille et il n'y voyait que du feu. Je regardais dehors et observais la rue calme et déserte en contrebas. La chambre n'était éclairée que par la lumière de la lune, ce qui lui donnait un aspect presque irréel, tandis que la rue était plongée dans la pénombre et semblait lugubre et peu accueillante. Je fermais les yeux, laissant la brise fraîche de la nuit caresser mon visage. Mes épaules tremblèrent un peu et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Depuis la mort de Sirius, je n'avais pas versé une seule larme. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de pleurer, que comme sa mort était ma faute, je devais vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience sans jamais avoir l'occasion de tourner la page. Et je n'osais pas pleurer en présence de Severus. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez pour moi. Et les réunions avec les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, surtout depuis l'attaque au Ministère. Après ça, certains mages noirs avaient été arrêtés. Pas Lucius. Ni Bellatrix. Trop perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Severus se lever et s'approcher de moi. Voyant mes épaules tressauter, il posa ma tête contre son torse nu et caressa doucement mes cheveux. Je me laissais aller et pleurais sans bruits, mes bras passés autour de sa taille. Je croisais son regard et ouvrais mon esprit au sien. Il fut un peu surpris quand il fut percuté par mes pensées et mes émotions et grimaça légèrement face à leur puissance mais il ne brisa pas le contact visuel ni le contact télépathique qui s'étaient établis. Il ressentit tout. Ma peine. Ma peur. Ma culpabilité. Ma honte. Il vit ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là, ressentit ma douleur, ma honte en voyant Lucius. En retour, je ressentis de la peine, de la douleur et de la douleur. Il me montra ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bellatrix et Narcissa quelques jours avant que je ne me réveille. Le Serment Inviolable. Je ne lui en voulais pas de l'avoir fait. Draco Malfoy n'était pas comme son père. C'était un enfant perdu. Un enfant en quête de reconnaissance. Un enfant qui essayait de protéger sa famille en devenant quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Severus finit par briser le contact visuel et s'accroupit pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur de la mienne avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

\- Cassandre, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dis. Il t'a protégé. Celle qui est responsable de sa mort, c'est Bellatrix.

Je ne répondais pas, sachant très bien que ça ne servait à rien de discuter là dessus. D'un côté, je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que rien ne serait arrivé si j'avais été plus prudente, si j'avais été plus puissante. Severus caressa mes joues avec ses pouces, essuyant mes larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire aux enfants quand ils auront l'âge de comprendre ? Que leur père biologique s'est sacrifié pour moi alors que je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments pour lui ? J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre Severus. J'ai l'impression d'être la pire des femmes, la pire des mères. J'ai l'impression d'être insensible, de ne pas avoir de cœur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un cœur de pierre. J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent. Qu'ils me voient comme la responsable de la mort de leur père. J'ai peur qu'ils te rejettent en sachant que tu n'es pas leur vrai père. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir dis que tu faisais parti de la famille alors que les enfants te rejettent. J'ai peur que tu meurs. J'ai peur que nos enfants meurent. J'ai peur que tout s'effondre. Severus, j'ai peur que tout s'arrête et que je n'arrive pas à surmonter tout ça. Je pourrais vivre avec la mort de Sirius sur la conscience mais pas avec la tienne ou avec celle des enfants. Je ne pourrais pas. Si ça devait arriver, ça me tuerait de l'intérieur. Ça me rongerait jusqu'à ce que j'en finisse.

Severus me souleva simplement et me porta jusque dans le lit. Là, il s'allongea contre moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je nichais mon visage dans le creux de son cou et inspirais son odeur. Un mélange de musc, de lavande et de menthe. Il me parla doucement à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil était déjà bien haut et la place de Severus, dans le lit, était froide. Je me levais et enlevais ma chemise de nuit pour aller prendre une douche. C'était la première fois que je voyais réellement mes blessures. Et ce fut un choc pour moi. Je restais un moment sans bouger, observant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon corps était couvert de cicatrices. Certaines étaient encore un peu rouges et d'autres se rouvraient de temps en temps et nécessitaient d'être couvertes par des bandages. Severus me rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes et me trouva en train de m'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, effleurant ces zébrures du bout des doigts, m'envoyant de petites décharges et me faisant frissonner. Il en embrassa une qui se trouvait entre mes omoplates et une autre qui barrait mon épaule gauche. Il m'encouragea à bouger et se déshabilla avant de me conduire sous la douche. Il nettoya mes plaies tout en faisant attention à ne pas les faire saigner. Une fois la douche terminée, Severus étala une pommade différente sur chaque type de blessures. Il y avait tellement d'odeurs différentes que je commençais à avoir le tournis et des nausées. Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver ce que ça sentait. Severus le sentit car il ouvrit rapidement les fenêtres pour essayer d'évacuer toutes les odeurs présentes dans la maison. Peine perdue. Résultat, je ne mangeais pas de toute la journée, toutes les odeurs ne donnant la nausée. Ma pire réaction fut avec le talc. Du coup, je ne pus pas non plus m'occuper des enfants pendant la journée. J'avais passé mon temps à lire, autant dire que je m'étais bien ennuyée.


	22. 31 Août 1996

Résumé : Une nouvelle année scolaire va commencer à Poudlard. La mort de Sirius hante Cassandre et elle se sent coupable. Cette culpabilité fait remonter de vieux souvenirs à la surface ainsi que la douleur qui les accompagne. Severus fait ce qu'il peut pour l'aider, dévoilant même des parties sombres de son passé. Mais peut-il vraiment l'aider ?

NA : /!\ Comme le chapitre précédant, ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux du tout. Il contient une scène décrivant une tentative de suicide. Si vous êtes sensible à ce genre de choses, vous êtes prévenus. /!\

Melancholy - Pasikov : watch?v=w4l-nj8xq_A  
Rêverie - Debussy : watch?v=pba7dXWNjAU  
The Second Waltz - Shostakovich : watch?v=12MCIbOFCN8  
Murka - Slava Makovsky : watch?v=akaPkh1tUpg

Nous étions arrivés dans la matinée à Poudlard. Nos appartements n'avaient pas changé de place pendant l'été mais ils s'étaient légèrement modifiés. Une immense fenêtre était maintenant présente dans mon salon tandis qu'une petite fenêtre ronde avait fait son apparition dans la chambre avec un rebord assez large pour qu'une personne puisse s'y glisser sans encombres. Nous préparâmes nos cours chacun de notre côté, mangeâmes ensemble en début d'après-midi puis organisâmes la classe de Duels. Severus n'étant plus en charge des Potions mais du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il devait s'entraîner, ces cours de Duel étaient donc l'occasion rêvée. N'étant pas encore tout à fait rétablie, Severus rechignait à me laisser me battre contre lui et traitait Dumbledore d'inconscient et de vieux sénile. N'en pouvant plus, j'éclatais de rire. Il haussa un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Severus, j'ai résisté à cinq _Crucio_ simultanés, je pense que je devrais survivre si je me bat contre toi.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censé le prendre ?

\- Rappelle moi le nom de la personne qui t'écrasait à chaque fois l'année dernière pendant les cours de Duels.

\- Je te laissais gagner, c'est différent.

\- Bien sûr.

J'éclatais de rire une nouvelle fois et il retourna dans ses appartements, visiblement vexé. Je l'appelais mais il ne répondit pas. Tant pis pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible parfois...

Le soir venu, alors que l'heure du repas approchait, Severus ne m'avait toujours adressé la parole. En fait, il n'était même pas revenu. Les enfants courraient partout dans la chambre, essayant de m'échapper alors que je tentais de les habiller. J'avais moi-même vêtu une longue robe cintrée, écrue, très légère et principalement fait de dentelle et dont les manches longues et l'absence de décolleté dans le dos cachaient mes cicatrices et autres marques. Je faisais une simple tresse avec mes cheveux et laissais mes pieds nus. A notre arrivée à la Grande Salle, Eridan et Lysandra coururent vers Severus et se jetèrent dans ses bras en piaillant. Il leva la tête vers moi et me regarda, surpris. Il est vrai que la robe que je portais me faisait encore plus ressembler à un elfe que celle que j'avais mise pour le concert de la veille de Noël avec le Premier Ministre Moldu. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec moi tout l'après-midi, je l'ignorais et m'installais à ma place. Minerva s'enquit de mon état de santé et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil tantôt vers moi et tantôt vers Severus. Lui, il passa le repas à m'observer à la dérobée, comme si il pensait que je ne le voyais pas faire. Le professeur qui le remplaçait n'était autre que notre propre professeur de Potions de l'époque, Horace Slughorn. Tout comme Lily et Severus, j'avais fais parti du fameux Club Slughorn, le club réservé à ses meilleurs élèves en potions. Il était doué dans sa matière mais pas autant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui était en ce moment même en train de me regarder. Je haussais un sourcil et le regardais en prenant un air légèrement hautain. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, pas comme l'année dernière, et une fois le dessert fini et une tasse de thé avalée, Minerva me demanda silencieusement si je voulais bien aller jouer un peu au piano. Je me levais, les enfants restant avec Severus tandis que ce dernier m'observait avec une moue réprobatrice. Je l'ignorais et m'installais au piano. J'entamais avec un morceau assez triste, _Melancholy_ de Pasikov, essayant de rendre un peu hommage à Sirius. Severus avait beau me dire que je n'étais pas responsable, je me sentais quand-même coupable pour sa mort. La musique n'était spécialement triste mais l'on pouvait sentir à travers les notes les émotions que le compositeur voulait nous faire ressentir. Et ce n'était clairement pas de la joie. J'enchaînais ensuite avec des morceaux un peu plus légers, comme _Rêverie_ de Debussy. Une fois la dernière note jouée, les enseignants partirent, un peu poussés dehors par Minerva et Filius. Je commençais une nouvelle musique, _The Second Waltz_ de Shostakovich, et laissais le piano jouer tout seul tandis que la main de Severus apparaissait dans mon champ de vision. Je savais très bien qu'il était toujours là. J'avais senti son regard brûlant sur ma nuque. Regard qui ne m'avait pas lâché tout le temps que j'avais joué d'ailleurs. J'attrapais sa main tendue et me levais. Nous dansâmes un moment et je posais ma tête contre son torse, regardant distraitement Eridan et Lysandra danser eux-aussi. A la fin du morceau, je m'installais à nouveau au piano et jouais _Murka_ de Slava Makovsky. Severus s'assit près de moi et observa les enfants danser au rythme d'une musique bien plus enjouée que précédemment. Une fois le morceau fini, je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me levais. Je m'étirais et prenais Lysandra dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi moi et s'endormit rapidement. Un coup d'œil à Eridan m'indiqua qu'il avait fait de même contre la poitrine de Severus. Nous quittâmes la Grande Salle et retournâmes à mes appartements. Après avoir couché les enfants, nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Je nous servais du thé et je restais silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Cassandre, Lupin m'a dit que quand vous étiez au Ministère, à un moment, tu t'étais retrouvée face à Lucius mais que tes sorts ne sont pas parvenus à l'atteindre. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Severus.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu insinues.

\- Oh vraiment ? Alors parle.

\- Je le déteste autant voire même plus que ce que tu détestes James. Je le hais. Plus que je n'ai jamais haïs quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il était là Severus. Cette nuit là, il était présent. Il était avec Voldemort. Il a tout vu. Il n'a pas bougé. Tout les Mangemorts sont au courant. Quand ils me regardaient je pouvais voir qu'ils savaient tous ce qu'il s'était passé.

Voyant mes mains trembler, je posais ma tasse de thé sur la table basse, de peur qu'elle m'échappe. Severus m'observait sans rien dire, semblant attendre la suite.

\- Il m'a laissé tuer ces innocents. Et il est allé raconter ça à tout ses amis.

\- C'était toi alors...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il racontait toujours une anecdote sur une jeune fille. Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi.

\- Donc tu étais au courant toi aussi ?

\- Je connaissais seulement les grandes lignes. Et puis je ne suis pas intéressé par ces choses là.

Je repliais mes jambes, les enserrais de mes bras et posais ma tête sur mes genoux. Severus était au courant. Il avait dû bien rire pendant toutes ces années avec son ami Lucius. Ils savaient tous. Tous. Ils connaissaient tous l'histoire de la petite rousse qui avait failli devenir la femme de leur Maître et qui avait été forcée de tuer une famille entière. Mon histoire. Il s'était très certainement moqué de cette jeune fille avec ses amis. Ils s'étaient certainement amusés à commenter l'évolution de cette fille sans penser qu'au fond, ça l'avait détruite. Que ça m'avait détruite. Je ne pus retenir un frisson. Severus se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il essaya de me prendre dans ses bras pour me rassurer mais je l'évitais. Je me levais et ouvrais la grande fenêtre de mon salon, m'appuyant contre le rebord et respirant l'air pur du dehors. Il arriva derrière moi et m'enlaça. Je ne pus m'échapper. Il me tenait trop fort. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Finalement, j'abdiquais et me tournais vers lui. Je posais ma tête contre son torse et observais distraitement les étoiles, des larmes roulant lentement sur mes joues avant de disparaître dans mes cheveux. Il écarta doucement quelques mèches qui étaient tombées devant mes yeux et me garda un moment contre lui sans rien dire avant de prendre la parole, sa voix sonnant étrangement douce à mes oreilles.

\- Lucius a fait des erreurs. Mais maintenant il essaye surtout de protéger sa famille. Tout comme toi.

\- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses. Il y a vingt ans, il n'avait ni fils ni femme. Il aurait pu essayer de m'aider, il ne l'a pas fait. Au contraire, il a même raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à tout ses amis. Je sais que tu l'apprécies Severus. Je sais qu'il a été là quand tu étais seul. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire le voir autrement. Ça ne marchera jamais. Jamais. A mes yeux, il restera celui qui jubilait devant la détresse d'une gamine de seize ans. Il m'a vu tuer ces gens et il n'a rien fait pour m'aider. Ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. La seule chose que j'arrive à ressentir envers lui c'est de la haine. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Je sais que tu peux comprendre ça Severus.

\- Oui. Mais je pense qu'il est en train de changer. Il va rapidement changer de camp si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a jeté un _Crucio_ il y a deux mois.

\- Le sarcasme ne te sied pas Cassandre. Pas dans ces circonstances en tout cas.

\- Tais toi et laisse moi tranquille.

Je m'écartais de lui et me levais. Je m'installais dans un des canapés du salon, lui tournant le dos. Severus s'approcha à nouveau, se mit en face de moi et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ni la mort de ces deux familles, ni la mort de Sirius. L'absence ou l'aide de Lucius n'aurait rien changé. Certes, il a agit comme un idiot. Oui, tout les Mangemorts savent ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais cette épreuve t'a rendu plus forte. Regarde, maintenant tu es plus résistante face à un _Crucio_. Je suis sûr que tu résistes aussi bien à l' _Imperio_.

\- Tuer n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut prendre à la légère. Je pris la vie de deux familles qui n'avaient rien demandé.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais que la mort n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Surtout quand on la donne. Mais tu ne peux pas te blâmer éternellement pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Je t'ai déjà dis. Tu n'avais pas le contrôle de ton esprit ni celui de tes mouvements. C'est déjà un exploit que tu ais réussi à résister à l' _Imperio_ de ton oncle et à le tuer, surtout au vu de l'état dans lequel tu étais. Tu n'aurais jamais pu résister à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et dis toi qu'au moins ils n'ont pas souffert. D'autres n'auraient pas hésité à les torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Dans un sens, ils ont eu de la chance de tomber sur toi.

\- De la chance ? Bon sang ! Tu appelles ça de la chance toi !? J'ai tué ces gens Severus ! Je n'appelle pas ça avoir de la chance mais être victime de meurtre ! Je suis une meurtrière Severus ! Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Je repoussais ses mains et descendais du canapé d'un bond. Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais un regard noir, ma baguette dans une main, le défiant de s'approcher de moi.

\- Je suis comme Lucius et Bellatrix. La seule différence c'est qu'il y a entre eux et moi c'est qu'eux, ils arrivent à dormir la nuit. Pas moi. Je suis une meurtrière Severus. Et puis je suis devenue une Auror. Ne trouves tu pas ça hypocrite Severus ? Mon travail était d'arrêter les gens comme moi et de les enfermer à Azkaban.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de mes lèvres et je serrais les dents pour retenir les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Severus semblait perdu. Moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il parte. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je voulais qu'il arrête de me parler de ça. Je voulais oublier. Par Merlin, je voulais juste oublier que je n'étais qu'une meurtrière. Que je méritais autant de vivre que les Mages Noirs qui étaient à la solde de Voldemort.

\- Cassandre...

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit ! Pas après ce que j'ai fais ! En les tuant je les ai empêché d'avoir un futur ! Je les ai privé d'avenir et de famille ! Je ne mérite pas tout ce que j'ai ! Je ne mérite pas d'avoir eu l'amour de Sirius ! Je ne mérite pas d'avoir eu Eridan et Lysandra ! Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir !

\- Cass...

\- Ça suffit ! Va t'en ! VA T'EN !

Il ne bougea pas, visiblement très surpris par ma réaction. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas que je voulais rester seule ? Je prenais la première chose que me passais sous la main, en l'occurrence un vase, et le lui jetais au visage. Je lui tournais le dos et allais dans la chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Tout ce bruit avait réveillé les enfants qui pleuraient, envahissant la pièce de leurs cris. J'essayais de les calmer mais ne faisais qu'empirer les choses. Je laissais les enfants dans leurs lits et me prenais la tête entre les mains.

\- Chut... Chut...

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues et ma voix partait dans les aigus.

\- Taisez-vous bon sang ! S'il vous plaît ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Je levais une de mes mains avant de m'écarter rapidement. J'avais failli frapper un de mes enfants. Je m'approchais de la bibliothèque et envoyais tout les livres s'y trouvant s'écraser sur le sol, le meuble les rejoignant très rapidement. Eridan et Lysandra pleuraient encore plus fort qu'avant et j'entendais Severus qui tentait de rentrer dans la chambre. Je me glissais dans la salle de bain au moment où il parvenait à entrer et bloquais la porte, ne voulant pas qu'il me suive. J'attrapais l'objet coupant le plus proche de moi, une lame de rasoir, et essayais d'entamer les veines de mon poignet gauche. Mes mains tremblaient alors j'avais du mal à m'entailler correctement. J'avais la gorge serrée et ma poitrine était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter de couler sur mes joues tandis que le sang commençait à couler sur mes bras, colorant les paumes de mes mains et mes doigts d'un rouge sombre. J'entendais Severus crier, crier que je lui ouvre. Cet idiot pensait sérieusement que j'allais lui ouvrir ? Je me recroquevillais dans un coin de la pièce tandis que je voyais la porte finir par céder, très certainement sous le coup d'un sort. Severus enjamba le meuble que j'avais utilisé pour faire barrage et s'approcha lentement de moi, ses yeux noirs analysant la situation et s'arrêtant plusieurs fois sur mes poignet ensanglantés. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et me souleva pour me sortir de la salle de bain. Je me débattais. Je savais qu'il allait me soigner et je n'en avais absolument pas envie. Il me tint fermement contre lui et me fusilla du regard.

\- Maintenant ça suffit.

Il n'avait même pas haussé le ton mais sa voix était tellement dure que je rentrais la tête entre les épaules et arrêtais de bouger. Il m'installa dans le canapé du salon et observa mes entailles au poignet. Il les ferma d'un coup de baguette et effaça toute trace de sang. Je sanglotais toujours mais j'essayais de ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. En réalité, en ce moment même, il m'effrayait. Et c'est toute tremblante que je tentais une nouvelle fois de me soustraire à sa poigne. Il sembla remarquer la raison de mon trouble et son regard s'adoucit. Il caressa mon front et me murmura des paroles apaisantes. Je me calmais petit à petit et il me fit avaler plusieurs potions avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me crispais un peu avant de me laisser aller, enfouissant mon nez contre son cou, inhalant le parfum de sa peau. De nouveaux pleurs secouèrent ma poitrine. J'avais peur de moi-même à présent. Je m'en étais pris à Severus et j'avais failli faire du mal aux enfants. Une nouvelle fois, l'espion me rassura, me parlant tout bas, embrassant mes cheveux ou mon front par moments. Mais je sentais qu'il était inquiet. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître mais ma tentative de suicide l'avait secoué. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cette crise et il avait peur que je recommence pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Il m'assura encore que je n'étais responsable de rien, que ce n'était pas faute si mes proches mouraient. Que la mort était inévitable. Il me parla de sa mère. Eileen Prince. Il me raconta que son père les battait tout les deux. Je le savais déjà mais je le laissais parler. Il était arrivé à Poudlard en espérant devenir plus fort pour pouvoir protéger sa mère des coups portés par son père. Il avait pu lui-même se défendre sans problèmes grâce aux centimètres qu'il avait très vite pris. Mais lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, pour les vacances d'été, entre la sixième et la septième année, il avait découvert le corps sans vie de sa mère dans le salon. Son père était assis dans la cuisine, ivre. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa mère. Le masque de Severus se brisait au fur et à mesure qu'il me racontait son histoire, son enfance, la raison pour laquelle il avait finalement choisi la magie noire, les Mangemorts. Il ne haïssait pas tous les Moldus, seulement ceux qui étaient comme son père. Une fois ses études terminées, une fois qu'il était devenu un Mangemort à part entière, il était retourné chez lui, chez ses parents. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Comme la fois précédente, il trouva son père complètement ivre dans la cuisine. Son nouveau statut lui permettait, en un sens, de tuer qui il voulait. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas inquiété. Il avait appris que son père n'avait pas été puni par les lois moldues pour le meurtre de sa mère. Ça l'avait rendu fou de rage. C'était cette nuit là qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre, celui de son père. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa mère mais il l'avait vengé. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était restée avec un homme aussi violent. L'amour sûrement. Mais comment pouvait-on aimer un monstre pareil ? Toujours est-il qu'après avoir tué son père, il me raconta qu'il n'avait rien ressenti. Ni peine, ni joie. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Il avait tué un homme mais cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Ni en bien ni en mal. Il ne ressentait absolument rien. Je l'écoutais se confier à moi, la gorge serrée, et, pour la première fois, je remarquais à quel point nous étions similaires. Nous avions tout deux perdu des personnes à qui nous tenions énormément. La différence était qu'il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait et pas moi. Maigre différence mais différence quand-même. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et le serrais contre moi, faisant reposer sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux et nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment avant de nous lever pour tout remettre en ordre et rassurer les enfants.


	23. 25 Décembre 1996

Résumé : Severus doit se rendre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Cassandre décide de rendre visite à Remus et Tonks avec les enfants, sauf que cette visite ne va pas se passer comme prévu.

NA : /!\ Comme le chapitre précédent, il y a des tentatives de suicide ici, deux pour être exacte. Une fois encore, si vous êtes sensible à ces choses là, ne lisez pas cette scène. /!\

La veille, nous avions rendu visite aux Weasley. Enfin seulement moi et les enfants. Severus nous avait rejoins pour le concert en présence du Premier Ministre Moldu et la visite de l'orphelinat, comme l'année précédente. Aujourd'hui était une journée calme. Si on oubliait les cris de joie des enfants qui emplissaient le salon. Je voyais que ça agaçait un peu Severus mais il prenait sur lui pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Il était évident que c'était important pour eux. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de moi, un paquet à la main et je lui tendais celui que je tenais entre mes doigts. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une longue chaîne en argent avec à son bout un onyx noir. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ce qui était trop voyant et j'avais trouvé que la pierre avait exactement la même couleur et le même éclat que ses yeux. De plus, étant donné la longueur de la chaîne, il pourrait facilement cacher le collier sous ses vêtements si il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit. Je le lui passais autour du cou et regardais la pierre reposer sur son torse. J'ouvrais le cadeau qu'il m'avait offert et découvrais un collier avec une chaîne rigide, en argent, décorée avec des lianes d'argent, toutes reliées à une unique pierre, une Pierre de Lune. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en caressant doucement la pierre. Il m'attacha le collier autour du cou et je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et embrassa les enfants sur le sommet du crâne avant d'enfiler son manteau.

\- Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je rentrerais donc ne t'inquiète pas si je ne suis pas là ce soir.

\- Je sais, fais attention à toi.

\- Ne reste pas seule avec les enfants.

\- Je pensais aller voir Remus et Tonks.

\- D'accord.

\- Essaye de revenir en un seul morceau.

\- Je reviens toujours entier.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Je voyais que ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire ironique mais j'étais très sérieuse. La dernière fois, il était revenu de sa réunion avec les Mangemorts au bout de trois jours et dans un état lamentable. D'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté, Voldemort n'était pas satisfait des résultats de ses petits soldats alors il avait utilisé le _Crucio_ sur eux. Ils étaient habitués mais ça restait douloureux au bout d'un moment. Je me levais et glissais la pierre du collier que je venais de lui offrir sous sa chemise.

\- Je suppose que tu connais les propriétés de l'onyx. Je l'ai ensorcelé. Elle te conférera plus de force et de soutien qu'un onyx basique.

\- J'ai ensorcelé la tienne aussi. La Pierre de Lune apporte une protection à son porteur. Même si je doute que tu en ais besoin pour aller voir le loup.

\- J'en doute aussi.

Je lui souriais et fermais sa veste comme si il avait quatre ans avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Il est relié à ma magie donc si tu as besoin d'aide, je le saurais. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Il haussa un sourcil et me lança un sourire moqueur.

\- Oui maman.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui donnais une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tais toi, idiot.

Il haussa les épaules et quitta la maison. Je regardais la porte un petit moment avant de rejoindre les enfants. Je les aidais à mettre leurs manteaux avant d'enfiler le mien. Je partais de la maison une demi-heure après lui et transplanais chez Remus et Tonks, Eridan et Lysandra dans mes bras.

C'est Remus qui vint m'accueillir sur le pas d'une jolie petite maison de campagne. Il pris ma fille dans ses bras et m'invita à entrer. La jeune métamorphomage me serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu as réussi à ouvrir les yeux de cet idiot de loup-garou.

\- Ça n'a pas été très dur en fin de compte, je l'ai mis face aux faits et il n'a pas pu nier.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Dora !

Je lui souriais et m'installais dans un fauteuil, Eridan bien sagement assis sur mes cuisses. Tonks se pencha vers moi et jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me réservaient encore ces deux là ? Je m'attendais au pire. Je haussais un sourcil en regardant le couple, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Je détestais les interrogatoires.

\- Oui ?

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit se relever encore plus mon sourcil et rire tout le monde, sauf moi.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je crois que je n'ai pas saisi la subtilité de la plaisanterie. Si il y en avait une.

\- Par Merlin Cassandre ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une version femme de Snape ! Les mêmes expressions faciales et les mêmes remarques !

\- Et c'est censé être drôle Remus ?

\- Cassandre, avoue que c'est quand-même surprenant et amusant. Tu parles exactement comme Severus !

Je marmonnais quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même à mes oreilles, et laissais Eridan aller jouer sur le tapis du salon avec sa sœur.

\- Si vous comptez vous moquer de moi toute la journée, je peux très bien repartir. Et vous laisser les enfants comme punition.

Je souriais, sachant très bien que Severus et moi étions les seuls à arriver à canaliser l'énergie des jumeaux.

\- Surtout pas ! D'ailleurs, où est Severus ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas mais je pensais qu'il viendrait avec toi.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi il ne t'apprécie pas Remus. Et si il n'est pas là c'est qu'il a été appelé.

\- Par... ?

\- Oui.

\- A ce sujet Cassandre...

Il sembla hésiter et je fronçais les sourcils. Contrairement à Sirius et James, Remus réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Même si pendant nos années d'étude à Poudlard, c'est surtout la peur d'être rejeté qui le poussait à agir.

\- Parle, Remus. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu le sais bien.

\- Harry m'a dit qu'il avait des doutes au sujet de Snape et qu'il pensait que le fils Malfoy était devenu un Mangemort.

\- Je doute que Draco soit un Mangemort. Il y a beaucoup de rîtes d'initiation avant d'en devenir un. Et au vu des échecs de Lucius Malfoy, je pense que tout ce que Draco fait, il le fait pour protéger sa famille. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix.

\- Peut-être.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au sujet de Severus ?

\- Il pense qu'il n'est pas un espion pour l'Ordre mais pour...Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Remus, tu peux dire son nom tu sais. Je le fais et je suis toujours en vie.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est difficile.

\- Pour ce qui est de Severus, il travaille pour l'Ordre. Dumbledore lui fait confiance et j'ai autant confiance en Dumbledore qu'en mes instincts. Tu sais qu'ils me trompent rarement.

\- Tu as sans doutes raison. J'ai confiance en toi et en Dumbledore mais je dois avouer que ce que m'a raconté Harry me fait douter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il m'a raconté des conversations qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs.

\- Si c'est au sujet du Serment Inviolable, je suis au courant. Severus est le parrain de Draco, il est normal qu'il veuille le protéger.

\- Le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas l'air très reconnaissant d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Parce que tu le serais toi à sa place ? Il est terrorisé à l'idée de perdre ses parents. Il a très certainement peur que si Severus lui apporte son aide, Voldemort punisse ses parents. Si j'étais à sa place, je ferais tout pour l'écarter. Quitte à me mettre en danger. Et je prendrais des risques inconsidérés.

\- Même en n'étant pas à sa place, tu prends des risques. Et ce n'est pas Severus qui me contredirait sur ce point.

\- Ne dis pas ça, il en serait capable juste pour t'énerver.

Remus se tourna vers Tonks et celle-ci hocha la tête avant de prendre les enfants et de quitter la pièce. Je lançais un regard surpris à Remus et celui-ci me fit un petit sourire, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Cassandre, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- J'ai vu que la présence de Lucius te perturbait. Est-ce que tu me répondras si je te demande pourquoi ?

\- Non. Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question. Et avant que tu me le demande, oui j'ai confiance en toi. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Un jour peut-être. Mais pas maintenant.

\- Je vois... Snape sait pourquoi ?

\- Oui, il est au courant.

\- Molly et Arthur ?

\- Non.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Voldemort. Et la plupart des Mangemorts je suppose. Quelques anciens Auror. Harold Michnum, le Ministre de l'époque, aussi.

Il sembla faire le calcul dans sa tête et me regarda à nouveau, comme si il avait compris quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la sixième année ? 1976. Je me souviens que tu avais repris les cours après les vacances de Noël. En 1977 donc. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre la fin de la cinquième année et le début de la sixième, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant l'été. Quelque chose d'assez gros pour que Dumbledore et le Ministre soient au courant. Quelque chose en lien avec la Magie Noire pour que Tu-Sais-Qui et les Mangemorts, dont Lucius Malfoy, soient au courant. Quelque chose d'assez horrible pour que tu n'oses en parler qu'à Snape et ça vingt ans après les faits. Quelque chose qui t'as tellement marqué que tu es restée silencieuse pendant vingt ans et qui t'as changé à jamais. Quelque chose qui te dégoûte assez pour que tu ais peur du jugement des autres, même celui d'Arthur, de Molly ou du mien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Cassandre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu craignes Lucius Malfoy ?

\- Je t'en supplie Remus, arrêtes. Par pitié, ne dis pas un mot de plus.

Le loup-garou s'apprêtait à continuer mais ferma la bouche en avisant mon visage baigné de larmes et la position fœtale que j'avais adopté. Une douce chaleur, provenant de mon pendentif, se propagea dans mon corps, m'apaisant un peu. Je savais que Remus ne voulait pas me faire de mal, il était simplement inquiet pour moi et il désirait très certainement comprendre pour m'aider. Mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais. Le dégoût que le simple fait de voir mon reflet dans un miroir m'inspirait. Cette haine qui pulsait dans mes veines. Haine dirigée contre moi-même. Moi qui n'avait pas réussi à résister à un _Imperio_. Moi qui avait tué deux familles. Moi qui avait tué un ami. Moi qui était restée en vie. Moi qui ne pouvait que pleurer. Moi qui était trop faible pour me protéger. Moi qui avait laissé Sirius mourir à ma place. Moi qui l'avait privé de ses enfants. Moi qui espérait égoïstement que Severus oublie Lily et m'aime autant que je l'aime. Moi. Le problème c'était moi. Depuis le début. La douleur et les souvenirs de ces deux nuits de l'été 1976 rendaient ma respiration sifflante et difficile. Je savais très bien quelle image je renvoyais de moi-même. Le regard vide, les yeux rougis, les lèvres presque blanches à force de les garder serrées et le visage plus pâle que celui de la Mort. Je me levais d'un bond, faisant sursauter Remus qui me regardait sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Il faut que je rentre. Tout de suite.

Je quittais le salon d'un pas rapide, courant presque, et j'attrapais ma veste avant de transplaner une fois arrivée dehors, laissant les enfants avec eux. J'atterrissais dans l'entrée et suspendais mon manteau. Severus n'était toujours pas rentré. Dans un sens cette pensée me rassura. S'il n'était pas là alors il ne pourrait pas m'arrêter. J'enlevais mon pull, le trouvant trop encombrant et posais ma main sur la pierre de mon collier en la sentant brûlante contre ma peau. J'allais dans la cuisine et attrapais un couteau long et bien aiguisé. J'aurais très bien pu utiliser ma baguette pour ça mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais le faire à la façon moldue. Je regardais mon reflet dans la lame et grimaçais un peu. J'étais pâle à faire peur et mon regard était vidé de toute émotion. J'observais le collier que Severus m'avait offert et me concentrais sur l'onyx qui ornait la chaîne du sien. Je fermais les yeux et laissai une grande partie de ma magie me quitter pour aller se loger dans la pierre et le corps de Severus. Celui-ci allait sentir ma magie l'envahir mais il n'arriverait pas à temps ici pour me sauver. J'allumais un feu dans la cheminée du salon et m'installais dans un fauteuil juste en face. Je caressais doucement mes bras avec le plat de la lame, sa froideur faisant se dresser mes poils avant de m'entailler profondément les poignets. Je regardais le sang couler, ruisseler sur mes doigts et tomber sur le sol jusqu'à former deux petites flaques de part et d'autre du fauteuil où j'étais assise. Je renversais la tête en arrière et fermais les yeux, attendant que l'inconscience m'emporte loin de toute cette souffrance. Alors que les flaques de sang grossissaient à vue d'œil, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement. Je me levais brusquement, un peu effrayée il faut le dire, et m'appuyais contre le manteau de la cheminée pour ne pas tomber. Je regardais Severus apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage blafard et le regard alerte. J'essayais de cacher mes bras pour qu'il ne voit par le sang couler sur mes pâles poignets. Peine perdue, il avait vu le sang sur le parquet. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et je reculais, cherchant à atteindre la sortie, tout en rasant les murs, laissant les marques de mes mains sur le papier peint vert et noir du salon. Arrivée dans le couloir, j'agrippais la rampe d'escalier et montais les marches une par une, à reculons. La tête commençait à me tourner et ma vision à se troubler. Severus avançait à la même vitesse que moi, gardant les bras le long du corps. Je me tournais une fois arrivée en haut de l'escalier et me mettais à courir pour rejoindre la première pièce et pour pouvoir m'y enfermer jusqu'à ce que la Mort m'emporte. Mais je ne l'atteignis jamais. En chemin, prise de nausées, je tentais d'attraper la balustrade en bois de l'escalier mais la vitesse de ma course fit que je passais par dessus. Severus essaya de me rattraper mais vit que c'était trop tard. Il sortit sa baguette de sa veste et la pointa sur moi.

 _\- Leviscorpus_.

Et puis tout devint noir.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je tentais de me redresser mais un violent mal de tête m'en dissuada. Des bruits de pas retentirent à côté de moi et le visage de Severus apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il avait l'air en colère. Il s'assit sur le lit et me regarda, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Tu as attendu que je ne sois pas là pour recommencer ?

Je secouais négativement la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour dire un mot. Je baissais les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux pour me rassurer et recueillit mes larmes avec son pouce.

\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Toujours incapable de parler, je laissais mes yeux s'accrocher aux siens et ouvrais totalement mon esprit au sien, réduisant mes barrières mentales à néant. Je lui montrais tout. Pas seulement ce qu'il s'était passé chez Remus mais aussi ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma tête et ensuite ici, dans le salon de cette maison.

\- Je vais tuer Lupin. Je vais le tuer et après je vais récupérer les enfants.

J'attrapais la manche de sa chemise et l'attirais vers moi. Je caressais sa joue et lui souriais doucement.

\- Si tu fais ça, Tonks te tuera... Récupère juste les enfants. Et puis j'ai déjà fais pire que ça...

\- Pire que t'entailler les veines et essayer de te vider de ton sang ?

\- Bien pire...

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Je vais chercher les enfants et je reviens. Pour le loup je ne te promet rien.

Je lui souriais, sachant très bien qu'à part lui jeter un regard noir, il ne ferait rien à Remus. Il me laissa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec nos deux têtes rousses. Celles-ci se jetèrent sur moi dès qu'elles me virent. Severus les envoya dans leur chambre et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de moi. Il voulait savoir ce que j'avais bien pu me faire alors que je n'étais qu'une adolescente. N'étant pas capable de le lui dire à travers des mots, je lui en montrais les images.

 _J'ai seize ans. Seize printemps seulement et je suis déjà un monstre. Une meurtrière. C'est la fin du mois d'Août. Dumbledore vient de m'annoncer que je ne ferais pas ma rentrée en même temps que les autres. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner en cours. Ils sont déjà tous au courant. J'en suis sûre. Ils doivent être heureux de savoir qu'ils n'auront pas à aller en cours avec un monstre. Avec moi. Je suis seule dans une des immenses chambres que comporte le manoir Dumbledore. Le maître des lieux est absent. Il a des affaires urgentes à régler avec le Ministère. Je m'en fiche. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je le hais. C'est à cause de lui que je suis obligée de vivre avec la mort de ces deux familles sur la conscience. Je n'ai jamais été une femme forte. J'ai toujours été protégée. D'abord par mes parents. Puis par Severus. Puis par les Maraudeurs. Et maintenant par Dumbledore. Je regarde ce qui m'entoure. Le directeur de Poudlard a transformé tout les meubles en bois en meubles en plastique après que j'ai successivement essayé de m'empaler avec un pied de table et de me couper un bras. Il m'est aussi impossible d'utiliser la magie, il a fait en sorte à ce que cette chambre agissent comme les cellules du Ministère ou celle d'Azkaban, c'est à dire qu'elle prive son hôte de sa magie. Même le miroir de la salle de bain a été changé après que j'ai essayé de me trancher la gorge avec. Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution pour mourir. Le résultat ne sera pas joli. C'est certain. Mais il devrait, pour une fois, être concluant. Car, en effet, si le sorcier avait pris certaines précautions, il y avait une chose qu'il avait oublié. Sécuriser les fenêtres par exemple. J'ai bien vu que j'étais au moins au deuxième étage du manoir. Peut-être même au troisième. L'un comme l'autre devrait être suffisant. J'ouvre la plus grande des fenêtres de la maison et grimpe sur le rebord. Je regarde le vide et me tourne. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber la tête la première. Tomber sur le dos devrait suffire à me tuer. Je me laisse tomber en arrière et ferme les yeux. L'atterrissage est brutal et douloureux. La plupart de mes os sont fracturés. Mais j'ai échoué. Je suis tellement nulle et inutile que je ne suis même pas capable de me tuer correctement. Je sanglote, chaque soubresaut faisant naître une violente douleur dans mes poumons et dans mes reins. Je saigne d'un peu partout mais je suis toujours en vie. Les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues rejoignent le sang qui coule de ma bouche. Albus arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait mis une alarme sur les fenêtres au cas où je sois tentée de sauter. Il pense arriver trop tard mais il se réjouit plus ou moins de me voir encore en vie. Il me soigne. Jour après jour. Malgré le fait que je le repousse à chaque fois. Malgré les coups. Malgré les insultes. Malgré les menaces. Il continu à me soigner. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse remarcher. Jusqu'à ce que je reprenne les cours._

Severus me regardais, ses yeux exprimant sa vive émotion, son désarroi. Je connaissais la question qu'il se posait. Comment est-ce qu'une adolescente, qui semblait aussi normale, pouvait-elle autant désirer mourir ? Comment est-ce qu'une jeune fille, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la vie, pouvait se haïr autant pour vouloir sa mort ?

\- Il y en a eu d'autres. J'ai essayé de me noyer plusieurs fois. Dont une fois dans le lac près de l'école. Et une autre fois j'ai tenté de sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette envie de mourir revient maintenant ?

\- La mort de Sirius et le fait de revoir Lucius sont certainement les éléments déclencheurs. Mais cette envie était toujours là. Seulement je parvenais à penser à autre chose. Il y a eu la guerre, la chasse aux Mangemorts, la traque de Peter, la grossesse. Toi aussi. D'une certaine façon ça m'a fait pensé à autre chose. Tu me fais penser à autre chose. Avant je ne me cachais pas. Maintenant j'ai peur de ta réaction alors je dissimule cette envie. Je souris, comme si la vie continuait pour moi. Sauf qu'elle a plutôt l'air de continuer sans moi. Je n'arrive plus à rien Severus. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Ça ne sert à rien de le nier. La mort de ces personnes me poursuivra toujours. Leurs visages ne disparaîtront jamais.

Il caressa doucement mes cheveux et me serra contre lui.

\- Promet moi de ne plus jamais te faire de mal. Promet moi de ne plus jamais essayer de te tuer.

\- Je ne peux pas Severus. Je ne peux pas te faire une promesse que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir. Je suis une femme faible Severus. Je fuis toujours face à l'adversité. Tu l'as vu deux fois. Trois si on compte ce souvenir que je t'ai montré. Comment est-ce que tu peux rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi lâche que moi ?

\- Tu n'es pas une lâche. Tu es une âme torturée, c'est différent. Tu as souffert. Tu souffres encore. Et tu as peur de souffrir encore plus. Tu n'as pas peur de la mort. Tu as peur de la vie parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver ensuite. Tu n'as pas peur de la mort parce que tu sais ce qui suit. Tu as l'impression qu'à chaque pas que tu fais, tu vas tomber dans le vide. Je sais ce que ça fait Cassandre. Je le sais parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai moi aussi. Si je vis c'est pour que l'on gagne cette guerre. C'est pour tenir les promesses que j'ai fait. C'est aussi, maintenant, pour te protéger et pour protéger les enfants.

Je restais blottie contre lui, ne faisant rien pour me défaire de sa rassurante étreinte.

\- Au fait, Tonks t'a menti.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Elle et Lupin. Elle a réussi à le convaincre de l'héberger en prétextant que sa mère l'a mise dehors. Naïf comme il est, Lupin n'a pas compris et il a accepté sans se poser de questions. Parfois je me demande comme elle a pu atterrir à Poufsouffle...

\- C'est simple Severus. Elle l'aime malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. Remus est séduisant mais sa condition a repoussé plus d'une femme. C'est ce qui le pousse à vivre en solitaire.

\- Dans ce cas je me demande ce que fait Lupin à Gryffondor. Les lions sont censés être courageux.

\- Il repousse Tonks alors qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle. C'est assez courageux de sa part étant donné que la plupart des hommes auraient simplement cédés face à leurs sentiments.

\- Tu es pire que Lily...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle voyait le meilleur en toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Toi tu vois le meilleur même chez ceux où il n'y a rien de bon.


	24. 30 Juin 1997

Résumé : Severus semble préoccupé pendant le Club de Duel, ce que Cassandre de manque pas de remarquer, sans comprendre pourquoi.

NA : Ce chapitre est plein de surprises.

Deux personnages secondaires vont être introduits dans l'histoire, Elemiah Skye et Kensi Evans. Ces deux personnages m'ont été demandé par deux amies à moi, l'une d'elles est Ravan-chama et l'autre est en train d'essayer de retrouver ses identifiants.

Ce matin là, Severus n'était pas dans son assiette. Je sentais qu'il était stressé et qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Il était aussi plus irritable et ses élèves en firent les frais. Dans l'après-midi, nous devions nous occuper du Club de Duels. Nous étions face à des élèves de cinquième année. Des Serpentards et de Poufsouffles. Nous avions commencé par une démonstration. Les élèves passaient leurs OWLs quelques jours plus tard et ils devaient connaître tout les sorts que nous utilisions pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. A mon plus grand étonnement, je gagnais facilement contre Severus, celui-ci n'étant pas du tout concentré et ayant été plusieurs fois touché par des sortilèges pourtant très simple à éviter. Pour le ramener sur Terre, je le faisais léviter, ce qui fait rire la plupart des élèves mais pas le principal concerné. Je le faisais redescendre et le regardais, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourcil relevé. Ensuite, nous divisâmes la classe en petits groupes de deux élèves. Les paires étaient composées d'un Poufsouffle et d'un Serpentard et chaque groupe était entouré d'une bulle de protection pour éviter qu'un sort ne touche, accidentellement ou volontairement, un autre groupe. Je m'approchais de deux jeunes filles. Kensi Evans, une Poufsouffle de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu outre-mer, faisait face à Elemiah Skye, une Serpentard un peu plus petite que sa camarade, aux cheveux courts et d'un rouge flamboyant et aux yeux d'un vert profond et hypnotique. J'avais remarqué que lors des travaux par deux, elles se mettaient souvent ensemble. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi quand on les voyait s'affronter. Elles étaient complémentaires. Elles parvenaient à anticiper les mouvements de l'autre sans aucun problème. J'appelais discrètement Severus et nous nous mîmes d'accord d'un simple coup d'œil. Nous arrêtâmes le combat des deux élèves et celles-ci nous observèrent avec surprise. Je leur expliquais ce que nous allions faire et elles semblèrent à la fois étonnées et effrayées. Affronter deux enseignants dans un combat en duo pouvait peut-être faire peur, effectivement. Je les rassurais en leur disant que nous n'utiliserions pas toute notre capacité magique et que nous n'utiliserions pas d'informulés. Cela sembla les calmer un peu et nous nous mîmes en position, face à face. Après que nous nous soyons salués, le combat commença. Malgré leur petite taille, les deux filles se défendaient plutôt bien. Leurs mouvements étaient souples et fluides tout comme les nôtres. Mais nous étions plus rapides et plus expérimentés. Au bout de quelques minutes nous parvînmes à les désarmer et nous recommençâmes le combat jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles parviennent à nous désarmer, soit moi soit Severus. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui fut désarmé par Elemiah Skye, la Serpentard, alors que celle-ci se battait initialement contre moi. Son amie en profita et me désarma à mon tour. Elles nous rendirent nos baguettes et j'accordais vingt points à leurs maisons, Severus étant trop contrarié de s'être fait battre par des cinquième année pour ça. Je profitais des dernières minutes du cours pour donner quelques conseils aux élèves tandis que Severus ruminait dans son coin. Une fois les élèves sortis de la salle, je frappais, doucement, Severus à l'arrière du crâne. Il se tourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard. Je haussais un sourcil, peu impressionnée, et esquissais un sourire narquois.

\- La prochaine fois, essaye d'être concentré. Déjà que je te bat facilement en temps normal alors si tu ne te focalises pas sur le combat, comment veux-tu gagner ?

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler ni de te jeter des fleurs.

\- C'est la vérité je te signale.

Je l'embrassais rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, et sortais tout aussi vite de la pièce pour éviter qu'il me lance un sort.

Je le retrouvais quelques heures plus tard, dans mes appartements. Les enfants étaient chez Severus, sous la surveillance d'elfes de maison. Nous craignions une attaque ici, à Poudlard, alors nous avions préféré les éloigner. Il était dangereux de les laisser avec Molly et Arthur pour le moment car les Mangemorts savaient où se trouvait le Terrier. J'avais préparé le dîner, anticipant le fait qu'il n'aurait très certainement pas envie de voir ses élèves ou les autres enseignants ce soir. Nous mangeâmes en silence, un silence assez inconfortable d'ailleurs. Ensuite, nous allâmes nous coucher. La routine. Excepté que durant les premières heures de la nuit, il me fut impossible de dormir. Severus n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans le lit. J'essayais de le calmer tant bien que mal mais rien n'y fit. Il décida qu'il était mieux pour mon sommeil qu'il aille dormir dans le canapé. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner. J'avais recommencé à ne plus prendre de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Severus avait peur que j'en devienne dépendante à force d'en prendre et que les effets finissent par s'estomper. Je faisais des cauchemars à nouveau mais ils étaient moins nombreux et moins violents que ce que j'avais eu l'année précédente lorsque j'avais arrêté d'en prendre. Je finissais par m'endormir, quelques minutes après qu'il soit partit.

 _Le vent souffle fort en haut de la tour. Normal, c'est la plus haute tour de Poudlard après tout. La scène se déroule très vite. Je vois mon bras se lever. Mon bras ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je tiens la baguette de Severus ? Au bout de celle-ci se trouve Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur de cette école et mon presque-père à mes yeux. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je vois Draco sur le côté, il a échoué et une part de lui a peur de ce qu'il va arriver à sa famille quand Il saura qu'il n'a pas été capable de tuer Dumbledore. J'entends très distinctement des bruits de combat provenant de derrière moi. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont là. Ils se battent contre les Mangemorts. Ils les empêchent de s'approcher de moi. Ou plutôt de Severus. Pour qu'il puisse finir le travail. J'entends Dumbledore supplier Severus. Mais pour quoi ? Pour qu'il l'épargne ou pour qu'il l'achève ? Parce que d'après ce que je peux voir, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'aller bien. Je sens la douleur de Severus. Lui aussi, il considère Dumbledore comme un père. Un père parfois agaçant mais un père présent. Un peu trop même. Je sens sa résignation comme si elle était mienne. J'entends ses pensées comme si elles venaient de mon esprit. Je dois le faire. Il doit le faire. Il a fait le serment de terminer la mission de Draco si celui-ci n'y parvenait pas. Si il ne le fait pas alors il mourra. Si il ne le fait pas alors il n'aura pas la confiance absolue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ça, il en a besoin. Pour les protéger. Pour nous protéger. Les enfants et moi. Je sens mes lèvres remuer. Ou plutôt les siennes. Je vois l'éclair vert toucher la poitrine de Dumbledore._

Je me réveillais dans un hurlement de douleur et luttais pour rester consciente alors que des images s'imposaient à mon esprit. Je revoyais des souvenirs de Dumbledore. Quand j'étais élève. Mais aussi en tant qu'adulte. La dernière fut la plus terrible. Je voyais la lumière dans son regard s'éteindre et son corps basculer dans le vide. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient en train de brûler, j'avais du mal à respirer. Mon sang me brûlait et il me semblait que c'était maintenant de la lave en fusion qui coulait dans mes veines. Je tentais de me lever mais tombait rapidement à terre. Je pleurais. Mais je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque je vis les traces de sang sur mes mains. Je pleurais des larmes de sang. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et maintenant je sentais que je saignais du nez et des oreilles. Je restais un petit moment au sol avant de me relever prudemment. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et réalisais petit à petit que j'avais vu Dumbledore être tué par Severus. En arrivant dans le salon, son absence me confirma que ce que j'avais vu n'étais pas le fruit de mon imagination mais bel et bien ce que Severus avait vu et ressenti. J'accélérais le pas et quittais mes appartements, en chemise de nuit, courant à moitié dans les couloirs. Je bloquais les issues qui menaient aux dortoirs pour empêcher les élèves d'en sortir et les Mangemorts d'y entrer. J'arrivais dans le couloir, face à la Grande Salle, pieds nus, ma baguette à la main. Je repoussais quelques Mangemorts et en poursuivais d'autres jusque dans le parc. Je n'étais pas en état de me battre. Si Severus me voyait, il serait très certainement fou de rage et me traiterait d'inconsciente avant de me forcer à me mettre à l'abri. Mais il n'était pas là et mes amis avaient besoin d'aide. Un cri derrière moi me fit me retourner et mon regard croisa celui de mon compagnon. Voyant mon état et que je peinais à tenir debout, il se dirigea vers moi. Alors qu'il allait m'atteindre, un rire hystérique que j'aurais reconnu entre mille me poussa à me tourner. Je levais ma baguette et me préparais à jeter un sort à la femme qui avait tué Sirius et m'avait presque tué aussi. Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais elle fut plus rapide.

 _\- Sectumsempra_!

Un vif éclat blanc se dirigea vers moi et me toucha avant que je puisse bouger. Le sort me propulsa un peu plus loin, contre un arbre, et les os de mon dos émirent un craquement sinistre. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'eus l'impression qu'un hippogriffe était en train de déchirer mon abdomen. Mes poumons semblaient sur le point d'exploser tout comme ma cage thoracique. J'essayais de me relever mais mes jambes refusaient de répondre à mes ordres. Un éclair, rouge cette fois, m'atteignit sans que je puisse me défendre et un cri de douleur franchit la barrière que formaient mes lèvres serrées. Une nouvelle fois ce même éclair me frappa et je devinais que Bellatrix était en train essayer de finir le travail. Puis la douleur cessa et la lueur rouge disparut. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je sentais seulement que les profondes lacérations que j'avais sur le torse s'agrandissaient petit à petit. La douleur était tellement insupportable et grande que je ne la sentais presque pas. J'étais perdue dans un océan de douleur. La sensation était la même que lorsque l'on se noie. Au début, la douleur est atroce. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, notre corps s'habitue à la douleur et elle disparaît presque. Tout semble devenir flou autour de nous. Puis suit l'impression que son corps devient du coton. Les sons s'assourdissent, deviennent plus étouffés. Et ensuite vient la mort. Je n'avais déjà plus conscience de la douleur ni de ce qui m'entourait. La fin était sûrement proche. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était partie, cette peine lancinante revint à la charge, encore plus puissante. C'était comme si elle était décuplée. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de ma gorge sans que je puisse dire d'où me venait tout ce souffle. Des bras me soulevèrent et je remarquais que je ne voyais rien malgré le fait que mes yeux soient ouverts. Je pus seulement reconnaître la personne qui me tenait dans ses bras grâce à son odeur et à sa voix. C'était Severus. Et vu le ton qu'il employait, il avait l'air assez paniqué. Puis, brusquement, tout mes sens revinrent mes oreilles sifflèrent et une violente lumière me força à plisser les yeux. Severus courrait tandis des sorts nous frôlaient. Une fois qu'il passa le portail de Poudlard, il transplana à la maison. Il savait que c'était risqué étant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dépêcha d'entrer et ignora les elfes qui se pressaient dans le couloir de l'entrée, essayant d'aider. Il m'amena à la cave, dans son laboratoire, et m'installa sur un lit d'appoint qui se trouvait dans un coin. Je poussais un nouveau cri de douleur alors que Severus s'éloignait vers une armoire. Il revint vers moi et m'observa. Je serrais les dents et essayer de retenir les cris qui voulaient s'échapper. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux et je mordais ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. J'avais l'impression mes blessures se refermaient légèrement avant de se rouvrir. La sensation était tout simplement abominable. J'avais l'impression d'être éventrée encore et encore. C'était une lente mais efficace torture et la douleur me fit à nouveau perdre pieds. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Je ne savais plus où j'avais mal. Au dessus de moi, Severus sembla se ressaisir en me voyant sombrer. Quelque chose le perturbait. Le sort aurait dû continuer à agrandir mes plaies. Au lieu de cela, quelque chose semblait essayer de limiter les dégâts.

 _\- Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Accio Dictame._

Je poussais un nouveau cri de douleur, les plaies se refermant me donnant l'impression que mon corps était écartelé, que ma chair allait se détacher de mes os. Je me tordais de douleur et il dût utiliser un sort d'immobilisation pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il continua à me soigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit violemment repoussé par une sphère lumineuse verte. Il essaya à nouveau de m'approcher mais il ne put pas passer à travers la lumière verte. Je poussais un nouveau hurlement de douleur alors que mon corps me donnait l'impression d'être en train de brûler. Je m'arc-boutais sur le lit, la douleur devenant de plus en plus intense. Mes membres semblaient être sur le point de fondre. Une pellicule de sueur me recouvrait de la tête aux pieds et j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Les endroits où la douleur était la plus forte se précisèrent. Celle-ci semblait se concentrer principalement au niveau de mon visage, de mon ventre et à l'intérieur même de mon corps. La lumière verte disparut au moment où je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

A mon réveil, je me sentais bizarre. Différente. Je tentais de me redresser mais abandonnait rapidement, grimaçant sous l'effort. Une main se posa doucement sur mon bras et je pus apercevoir le visage de Severus. Je lui souriais faiblement.

\- Bellatrix n'aura pas ma peau aussi facilement...

\- Économise tes forces. Elle a bien failli réussir cette fois. Tu m'avais caché que tu avais du sang d'elfe dans les veines. C'est ce qui t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Du sang d'elfe ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Ça doit remonter à plusieurs générations mais le gêne était là. Dormant mais en toi. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à te soigner.

\- Tu veux dire que je ressemble à une elfe maintenant ?

\- Attend, je vais chercher un miroir pour te montrer ça.

Il partit et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Je me regardais dans la glace et observais mon reflet, surprise. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être moi. L'image que le miroir revoyait était tellement différente de moi que je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ressemblais à ça maintenant. Mes oreilles s'étaient allongées et étaient pointues mais pas trop non plus. Mon visage s'était affiné. Mes lèvres avaient pris une couleur carmin et mon nez avait des allures presque aristocratiques. Le changement le plus marquant étant celui de mes yeux. Ils étaient maintenant en amande. Mon œil droit était d'un bleu tellement profond, tellement intense et tellement sombre qu'il paraissait presque noir. Il me faisait penser à la couleur de la mer par temps de tempête. Le gauche était d'un bleu tellement clair que c'en était presque aveuglant. Il était d'un bleu limpide, tirant légèrement sur le blanc. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans mes yeux qui était différent. C'était comme si il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon œil qui le rendait encore plus brillant. Un poète aurait pu dire que c'était comme si mes yeux étaient parsemés de poussière d'étoiles. Ils brillaient d'un éclat étrange, tellement beau que c'en était effrayant. La couleur de ma peau avait changé elle aussi. Elle était plus claire, de la même couleur que de la porcelaine et cela faisait encore plus ressortir les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvraient mon corps. Mes cheveux semblaient être encore plus longs qu'avant et ils avaient l'air d'être légèrement ondulés. Je regardais Severus avec inquiétude. J'avais peur à présent. Peur qu'il me repousse à cause de ma nouvelle apparence. Même si ce n'était pas ma faute. Il sembla ressentir mes craintes et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais. Quand j'ai vu Bellatrix s'en prendre à toi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai dis de partir en lui expliquant que si elle se faisait prendre par les Aurors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'irait peut-être pas la libérer une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux Mangemorts qui t'ont vu avec moi ?

\- Que tu es mon espionne. Ça devrait suffire pour te protéger pendant un certain temps. Je leur dirais que vu que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre m'ont vu tuer Dumbledore, j'ai perdu leur confiance mais que toi tu l'as.

\- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils me fassent confiance.

\- Ils t'aiment. Ils ne t'abandonneront pas.

Un silence désagréable s'installa. Severus évitait de croiser mon regard depuis qu'il avait prononcé le nom de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Je caressais doucement sa joue.

\- Severus, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses. Je savais qu'il était mourant. C'était presque un père pour moi. Sans lui je serais morte.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu m'en veuilles.

\- Arrête ça Sev'. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Je sais très bien comment est-ce qu'il fonctionne et, dans un sens, tu n'étais que la marionnette de son plan.

\- Possible. Mais toujours est-il que je l'ai tué.

\- C'est vrai. Mais au moins, Voldemort te fait totalement confiance maintenant.

\- Certainement. Mais ça n'efface pas ce que j'ai fais.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Mais Dumbledore avait entièrement planifié sa mort si tu veux mon avis. Depuis le début de l'année sûrement.

Il soupira, résigné, et se leva.

\- Repose toi et arrête de réfléchir. Tes blessures ne vont pas guérir toutes seules.

\- Attend, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît Severus...

\- D'accord.

Il s'allongea près de moi et m'enlaça. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et blottissais contre lui, nichant ma tête contre son cou.


	25. 16 & 27 Juillet 1997

Résumé : La première partie c'est le mariage de Remus et Tonks et la deuxième c'est la Bataille des Sept Potter

NA : Old Lullaby - Johannes Bornlöf : watch?v=xsbAN4sOsms

C'est la berceuse que Cassandre chante pour endormir Lysandra et Eridan dans la deuxième partie.  
Tout ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre sur les elfes, c'est moi qui l'ait inventé donc si ça ne correspond pas à ce que vous savez sur eux, c'est normal.

Je me réveillais et regardais autour de moi. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et Severus dormait toujours. Je sortais sans bruits d'entre les draps et allais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et enlevais le bandage qui entourait mon torse. Je passais le bout de mes doigts sur les trois blessures qui zébraient mon corps. Elles n'étaient pas totalement refermées et il arrivait que, parfois, lorsque je faisais un mouvement brusque, l'un d'elles se rouvre et saigne à nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à ma nouvelle apparence. Mon regard balayant distraitement mon corps, je repensais à ce que Severus m'avait raconté et je me disais que j'étais chanceuse d'avoir survécu. En effet, il m'avait dit que Charity Burbage, la professeure de l'Étude des Moldus avait été tuée par Voldemort et ensuite dévorée par son serpent, Nagini. Une horrible façon de mourir. Je me détournais du miroir et laissais l'eau froide couler sur mon corps, laissant la température de l'eau apaiser la douleur de mes blessures. Severus m'avait dit que je risquais de garder des cicatrices du _Sectumsempra_ lancé par Bellatrix. Je fermais les yeux,essayant de me souvenir des événements de cette fameuse nuit où j'étais devenue, au moins physiquement, un elfe. Deux bras passèrent autour de ma taille, me ramenant au présent. Je m'appuyais contre Severus, sachant très bien que c'était lui qui était derrière moi. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, profitant simplement de cette étreinte. Puis je me tournais et calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ça ne te gêne vraiment pas de garder les enfants toute la journée ?

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu. Lupin t'a demandé d'être son témoin à son mariage avec Tonks. Tu n'allais pas refuser. Même si j'aurais préféré vu que tu n'es pas complètement rétablie. Mais ils ont besoin de voir que tu es en vie.

\- Ils savent que je suis vivante. Remus sait que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

\- Il aurait dit la même chose auparavant pour Dumbledore et je l'ai tué.

\- C'est différent Severus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu devais tuer Dumbledore.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner mon visage vers lui. J'avais remarqué à quel point il semblait fasciné par mes yeux. Dès qu'il les regardait, il avait l'air de se perdre dans leur éclat.

Je sortais de la douche au bout d'un certain temps. J'enfilais simplement un peignoir et je récupérais les enfants avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Severus finissait de se laver.

Vers 10 heures, j'allais dans notre chambre et j'enfilais une robe blanc cassé, m'arrivant à mi-cuisse, et faite de tulle. Le tissu était tellement léger que j'avais presque l'impression d'être nue. L'absence de manches laissait entrevoir quelques-unes de mes cicatrices mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Je tressais mes cheveux et redescendais une fois totalement prête. Severus m'observa longuement, me dévorant du regard. Je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, les effleurant à peine, et quittais la maison pour un endroit reculé et sauvage situé en Irlande du Nord. Je fuis accueillie, ou plutôt étouffée, par Remus et Tonks dès mon arrivée sur la petite colline herbue où devait avoir lieu le mariage. Ils semblaient inquiets. Mais les questions attendraient. Je rejoignais la mère de Dora et la saluais chaleureusement. Je l'avais déjà rencontré plusieurs fois et j'en gardais un très bon souvenir.

Après la cérémonie, Remus m'isola dans un coin et m'observa sous toutes les coutures, comme pour vérifier que j'étais toujours en un seul morceau. Je soupirais et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, réveillant un peu mes blessures.

\- Remus, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Je vais bien.

\- Tu es toujours blessée.

\- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Severus m'a fait la même réflexion ce matin.

\- Snape ? Tu es toujours avec Snape ? Même après qu'il ait tué Dumbledore ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, sans lui tu aurais dû te trouver un autre témoin pour ton mariage.

\- Quand j'ai vu qu'il te récupérait, j'ai essayé d'empêcher les membres de l'Ordre de le viser...

\- C'est déjà bien d'avoir essayé. Mais nous n'avons pas été touchés.

Il continua à me détailler et son regard s'attarda plusieurs fois sur mon visage. Je devinais sans problèmes ce qui le surprenait.

\- J'avais du sang d'elfe. Mes gênes se sont activés après que j'ai reçu le sort de Bellatrix. Quand à ça, Severus a pu me soigner.

\- Tu as l'air tellement différente. Tout en toi est différent. Ton odeur n'est plus la même et ton aura non plus. Tu dégages tellement de puissance.

Alors que nous allions rejoindre Tonks et sa mère, Remus me retint par le poignet.

\- Renonce à lui Cassandre. Il ne fera que t'apporter des problèmes et il va te faire souffrir.

\- C'est trop tard Remus. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne veux pas. Si je te disais de quitter Dora parce que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, tu le ferais ?

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- C'est exactement la même chose Remus. J'ai totalement confiance en Severus. Toi non et du coup tu remets notre relation en question. C'est normal qu'il n'agisse pas de la même façon avec toi qu'avec moi. L'inverse serait plutôt étonnant et assez dérangeant.

\- Certes mais...

\- Non Remus, il n'y a pas de '' mais ''. Je ne quitterais pas Severus parce que tu vois notre relation d'un mauvais œil. Tu peux me donner tout les arguments que tu veux, la réponse restera la même.

\- C'est un Mangemort...

\- C'est un espion, il n'est plus un Mangemort depuis presque vingt ans.

\- Il a tué Dumbledore...

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je l'ai vu faire. Tu n'étais pas là.

\- Pas de la façon que tu crois. Mais j'étais là. Et il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores.

Je lançais un _Tempus_ et découvrais que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Je rejoignais Tonks et sa mère, Remus sur mes talons.

\- Je vais rentrer. Severus m'attend avec les enfants et il faut que je change mon bandage et que je prenne mes potions.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? C'est dommage!

Tonks me serra dans ses bras et Andromedra fit de même. Je saluais Remus d'un signe de la tête, encore un peu énervée par son comportement, et quittais la petite fête.

A mon retour chez Severus, celui-ci m'attendait devant la porte, visiblement soucieux, Eridan dans ses bras et Lysandra lui tenant la main. Je les regardais, surprise, et m'approchais d'eux.

\- Severus ? Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça. Il y a eu un problème au mariage ? Tu avais l'air assez déprimée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour faire court, j'ai ressenti ta déception et ta douleur. Est-ce que je vais encore devoir frapper ce loup-garou ?

Je lui souriais et prenais ma fille contre moi.

\- Je vais bien. Remus a juste un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi je reste avec toi.

\- Il a peut-être raison.

\- Arrête Severus. Je suis heureuse avec toi.

\- Si tu le dis.

Il rentra dans la maison et je le suivis.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Harry était supposé être ramené au Terrier. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient chargés de le transporter jusque là. Moi j'étais avec Molly et Ginny. Nous attendions qu'ils arrivent. Au bout d'un moment, j'agrippais brusquement les rebords de la commode contre laquelle j'étais appuyée. Un sifflement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres et je posais une de mes mains sur mon front, brûlant. Aux bruits de pas que j'entendis, je devinais que Molly et Ginny était près de moi. Je ressentis aussi l'inquiétude de Severus et sa tentative pour me calmer bien qu'il ne soit pas là. Je gardais les paupières étroitement closes, attendant que la migraine passe. Mais elle s'empira et des images envahirent mon esprit. Des images d'Alastor Moody. En un instant j'avais compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alastor. Mad Eye. Mon mentor. Il venait de mourir. Luttant contre la douleur et contre les souvenirs qui brisaient mes barrières mentales, j'ouvrais les yeux. Je ne vis d'abord rien puis ce fut comme si un voile rouge recouvrait mes pupilles. Je vis la mine inquiète sur le visage des deux femmes face à moi et je tentais de rester consciente. Ce fus difficile mais j'y parvins au bout d'un long effort qui fit saigner mon nez. C'est avec un mouchoir contre mon nez en sang que Remus me trouva. Celui-ci soutenait George qui saignait au niveau de la tête. Molly me força à rester assise dans le fauteuil et le loup-garou me rejoignit après avoir vu que la matriarche des Weasley avait la situation bien en main.

\- Cassandre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Alastor est mort.

Les autres arrivèrent un à un et Bill confirma ce que j'avais vu et ressentis. Harry et Hagrid avaient été les premiers à arriver parmi le groupe mais mon filleul semblait vouloir m'éviter. Hagrid avait l'air heureux de me revoir. A moins qu'il ne soit simplement heureux de voir un elfe en chair et en os. Je me levais en les voyant tous regroupés ainsi et montais à l'étage. Étrangement, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'allais dans la chambre que Molly m'avait attribué. Bien que je puisse transplaner, elle avait insisté pour que je reste au Terrier jusqu'au mariage, avec les enfants. J'entrais sans bruits dans la pièce et regardais mes deux petits anges dormir blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je m'approchais et caressais leurs cheveux avant de les embrasser sur le front. J'attrapais un livre et m'installais dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Je passais mes doigts sur la couverture de _Tout ce qu'i savoir sur les elfes_ avant de me décider à l'ouvrir. Quelque chose me perturbais à propos de Severus et moi. Avant que je devienne un elfe, notre relation était déjà un peu spéciale, principalement à cause de mes pouvoirs. Mais maintenant, elle était encore plus étrange. Nous étions tout les deux capables de ressentir les émotions de l'autre et sa douleur physique, peu importe la distance à laquelle nous nous trouvions. Et nous étions aussi capable de calmer l'autre sans avoir besoin d'être avec lui. Je cherchais dans le sommaire quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider et arrêtais mon index sur le chapitre _Les_ _elfes et leurs compagnons_. Je tournais rapidement les pages et commençais ma lecture.

 _De part leur longévité, il est rare qu'un elfe choisisse un compagnon humain. Même si la relation qui existe entre eux n'est pas la même que celle qu'entretient un Veela avec son compagnon ou un vampire avec son calice. Pour ces deux derniers, la mort de l'un entraîne inévitablement la mort de l'autre étant donné que ce sont des âmes sœurs. Les elfes n'ont pas d'âmes sœurs. Ce sont des créatures qui sont liées à la nature et dont l'âme est complète. Mais il arrive qu'un elfe choisisse un compagnon. Alors que le lien qui existe entre les âmes sœurs chez les Veela, les vampires, les loups-garous et la plupart des créatures magiques est à la fois physique et mental, le lien entre un elfe et son compagnon est seulement psychique. Ils vont tout deux partager leurs émotions et leurs pensées et même un bon Occlumens ne pourra rien faire pour empêcher ça. Ce lien est encore plus difficile à affaiblir si le compagnon est un Moldu ou un sorcier sans gênes de créature magique. Seul un elfe assez puissant peut réduire le lien psychique. Aussi, les elfes n'ont pas d'instinct surprotecteur, même si ils défendront leur compagnon, contrairement aux autres créatures. Le choix du compagnon est fait par l'elfe lui-même. Celui-ci est assez banal car l'elfe ne ressent pas forcément une attirance incontrôlable. Ses sentiments sont dictés par son cœur. Un elfe étant une créature à part entière, il n'y a pas une autre entité à l'intérieur de lui qui contrôle ses actions comme pour les Veela par exemple. Si le compagnon d'un elfe meurt, celui-ci ne mourra pas. Mais il vivra le restant de ses jours avec une sensation de vide en lui, car même si le compagnon n'est pas l'âme sœur de l'elfe, le choix de compagnon est définitif et est souvent fait inconsciemment. C'est pour cette raison que les elfes ne prennent pas pour compagnons des personnes qui ne sont pas, partiellement ou totalement, des créatures immortelles ou ayant une longue longévité. D'ailleurs il est rare pour un humain de croiser un elfe. C'est aussi pour cette raison que les elfes vivent en communauté, cachés du reste du monde, au fin fond des forêts. Le dernier elfe qui a vécu hors d'une communauté d'elfes est Artemis. Son nom de famille est inconnu mais l'histoire de cette jeune femme portant le même prénom que la déesse de la lune est bien connu, tout comme son destin. Magnifique créature aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et aux yeux bleus vairon, un foncé et l'autre clair. Son premier signalement date du début du 18ème siècle. A cette époque, les nombreuses lois anti-créatures faisaient qu'il était difficile de vivre parmi les sorciers. Mais cette femme devint un symbole lorsqu'elle tomba amoureuse d'un simple sorcier. Un professeur de Poudlard d'après les légendes. Mais leur amour étant interdit, ils furent tout les deux séparés. Artemis fut enfermée pendant des années et ne fut relâchée que lorsque les lois contre les créatures magiques s'assouplirent. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Des décennies avaient passé et l'homme qu'aimait Artemis était mort de vieillesse tandis qu'elle, elle continuait à vivre. Artemis se laissa dépérir de chagrin et mourut à un jeune âge, pour un elfe. Ce que la communauté magique ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'Artemis était tombée enceinte peu de temps avant d'être séparée de son compagnon. Nul ne sait son nom mais il existe une légende au sujet de cet enfant. Une légende selon laquelle les descendants d'Artemis et de son compagnon sont condamnés à perdre ceux qui comptent pour eux. D'ailleurs, il y aurait un moyen de reconnaître les enfants d'Artemis. Ceux-ci, auraient ses yeux, comme une marque du destin. Mais il existe une prophétie. Prophétie qui fut longtemps cachée par peur de ce qu'elle annonçait. En effet, cette prophétie parlait de la fin de cette malédiction. Malédiction qui doit prendre fin par la mort puis la résurrection du dernier enfant d'Artemis porteur du gêne actif des elfes. Un enfant dont l'âme serait entachée._

Je fermais le livre et regardais Lysandra dormir. Le dernier enfant d'Artemis. J'avais du mal à croire ce que je venais de lire. Lysandra était-elle cet enfant ou étais-ce moi ? Moi très certainement à en juger par la dernière phrase. Je me levais et posais le livre sur mon siège avant de descendre. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et je me doutais qu'il devait être tard. Malgré tout, des voix provenant du salon parvinrent à mes oreilles pointues. Personne n'avait fait de remarque sur ma transformation physique à part Molly et les jumeaux. Je rejoignais les membres de l'Ordre tout en restant discrète. Personne ne m'avait remarqué.

\- Il n'y a que les membres de l'Ordre qui savaient quand est-ce qu'on allait amener Harry en sécurité ! Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a parlé.

\- Remus, pense que cela ne s'est peut-être pas fait volontairement. Cette personne a peut-être été interrogée sous Veritaserum.

\- Arthur, je sais que le coupable ne se trouvent pas parmi nous en ce moment même. Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant et qui ne sont pas dans cette pièce sont Snape et, même si ça me fait mal de dire ça, Cassandre.

\- Cassandre n'aurait jamais fait ça !

\- Molly, je sais que tu l'aimes comme si elle était ta fille mais il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on ne sait pas à propos d'elle. Elle nous cache des choses. Des choses qui même l'air de l'effrayer. Et puis elle est avec Snape ! Et Snape est un Mangemort !

\- Un espion, Severus est un espion, Remus.

Je me redressais et regardais les visages surpris des personnes m'entourant.

\- Cassandre...

\- Et oui, il y a des choses que je vous cache. Beaucoup même. Des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer Remus. Pas même dans tes pires cauchemars. Des choses qui me hantent toutes les nuits et qui ne me quitteront jamais. Si je n'en parle pas c'est justement pour ces raisons. Si tu étais à ma place, tu agirais de la même façon. Je suis un monstre Remus. Toi tu penses en être un parce que tu es un loup-garou mais moi j'en suis un, véritablement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne le dirais pas. Je ne veux pas voir vos regards emplis de pitié ou de dégoût posés sur moi. Et tu ferais mieux d'éviter d'en parler Remus. Quant à Severus, j'ai totalement confiance en lui.

\- C'est lui qui a blessé George. Et...est-ce que tu viens de me menacer ?

\- Si il l'a fait c'est qu'il avait une raison de le faire. Et non, ce n'était pas une menace. Seulement un conseil. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir c'est tout. Parce que tu serais touché par le résultat, indirectement.

\- Attends ! C'est pour ça que Snape a failli me tuer la dernière fois ?

\- Sûrement. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je m'en aille. Bill, Fleur, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Je leur souriais avec douceur et embrassais Bill sur le front et Fleur sur la joue. Je quittais le salon et retournais dans la chambre. Je rangeais les quelques affaires que j'avais amené avec moi et essayais de porter les enfants sans les réveiller. Mais c'était raté. Ils me fixèrent, encore endormis, et c'est Eridan, ses yeux bleus voilés par la fatigue, qui parla le premier.

\- Maman, où on va ?

\- On va voir papa mon chéri.

\- On rentre à la maison ?

\- Oui ma puce.

\- Mais Granny a dit qu'on restait pendant six dodos.

\- Je sais les enfants. Mais il faut qu'on rentre.

\- Mais Oncle Moony nous a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour nous ! Parce qu'il était pas là à notre anniversaire !

\- Je veux rester avec Tante Dora !

\- S'il vous plaît les enfants, papa nous attend. Vous ne voulez pas voir papa ?

\- Si !

\- Alors attrapez vos doudous et on y va, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent rapidement la tête et furent prêts en quelques minutes. Ils descendirent à côté de moi et Molly tenta de m'arrêter alors que je traversais le salon.

\- Cassandre, tu sais que nous te faisons confiance.

\- Molly, je sais que tu as confiance en moi. Comme tous les Weasley. Mais ne pas avoir confiance en Severus signifie ne pas avoir totalement confiance en moi.

Elle baissa les bras et me regarda d'un air triste. Je la prenais dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi.

\- Essaye au moins de venir avec les enfants pour le mariage.

\- Je ne te promet rien.

Je lui souriais quand-même et sortais de la maison avec les enfants. Je m'éloignais vers la zone de transplanage lorsqu'un bruit de course retentit derrière moi. Je me retournais, baguette à la main, prête à défendre mes enfants, et me retrouvais face à Remus. Je haussais un sourcil interrogateur et il regarda le sol.

\- Je suis désolé Cassandre. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi.

\- Je sais que c'est Dora qui t'envoie alors dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment.

\- C'est vrai que c'est elle qui m'a dit de te suivre mais je suis réellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça.

\- Quelle importance vu que c'est ce que tu penses ?

\- J'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère...

\- Non Remus, tu as dis ce que tu pensais. Si tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et Severus, j'ai déjà fais mon choix, comme tu peux le voir. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais mes enfants veulent voir leur père.

\- Leur père !? Mais leur père c'est Sirius ! Pas Snape ! Ne l'oublies pas ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que Snape doit prendre sa place. Si tu lui avais donné une chance alors il aurait pu être un bon père.

\- Remus, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite.

\- Non ! Effectivement je vais te dire ce que je pense ! Je pense que Snape t'a retourné le cerveau. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Où est passé la jeune fille douce et aimante que j'ai connu ?

\- Elle est morte Remus ! Elle est morte il y a vingt ans quand elle a décimé deux familles ! Elle est morte quand elle est devenue un assassin !

Mes émotions et mes souvenirs le percutèrent de plein fouet et il fut projeté au sol, l'esprit très certainement envahit par les images de mes crimes.

\- Tu voulais savoir. Et bien maintenant j'espère que tu es satisfait.

J'essuyais rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et attrapais rapidement mes enfants avant de transplaner. J'atterrissais chez Severus, dans le salon, et celui-ci se leva du canapé, surpris, et fit taire les alarmes de la maison. Je conduisais les enfants dans leur chambre, Severus sur les talons, et les bordais. Je me raclais la gorge et prenais une profonde inspiration. J'avais pris l'habitude de leur chanter une berceuse pour les aider à s'endormir. Severus disait que ma voix avait encore plus de pouvoir qu'avant maintenant que j'étais un elfe. Pour moi il s'agissait simplement du fait que je sois leur mère. Ma voix résonna doucement dans la pièce, douce et rassurante. J'avais trouvé cette chanson dans une bibliothèque moldue. Elle était efficace.

 _Close your eyes, fill your head_

 _Rest your body on the bed_

 _Dream of roads that lie unlead_

 _Dream of words unsaid_

 _I will keep you safe at night_

 _I'll turn every wrong to right_

 _And I will stay from dark to light_

 _And I will hold you tight_

 _Though you're young and free_

 _You're a part of me_

 _To you will come no harm_

 _While you're in my arms_

 _Close your eyes, fill your head_

 _Rest your body on the bed_

 _I will keep my child in sight_

 _I will hold you tight._

Ma voix se termina dans un murmure alors que les enfants étaient déjà endormis. Je me levais et quittais la chambre. Je rejoignais Severus qui se trouvait assis sur notre lit et m'allongeais contre lui, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux et m'observa attentivement.

\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils savent. Ils savent tous ce que j'ai fais...

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ils savent que je suis un monstre...

Il me redressa et s'allongea, me plaçant sur lui, la tête posée dans le creux de son cou. Il embrassa doucement mon front.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Comment est-ce que tu appelles quelqu'un qui a décimé deux familles sans défense ? Moi j'appelle ça un monstre. Un meurtrier. Un assassin. Un criminel.

\- Moi j'appelle ça une victime quand la personne concernée était sous _Imperio_ et n'avait que seize ans à l'époque.

Je ne répondais pas et restais blottie dans ses bras.

\- Je vais sûrement devenir le directeur de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que ça soit moi qui succède à Dumbledore. Et les Carrow vont devenir professeurs. Un vrai cauchemar.

\- Tu as promis à Albus de protéger les enfants alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Et puis ce sera plus simple si tu es le directeur de l'école.

\- Peut-être. Mais comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

\- Il m'en a parlé.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

\- J'en sais, à peu près, autant que toi.

\- Alors tu sais pour Potter.

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

\- Et ça ne te fais pas réagir ?

\- Si Albus était encore en vie il te décrirait sûrement le chaos qui régnait dans son bureau après qu'il m'en ait informé.

\- Tu devrais y retourner.

\- Hmm ?

\- Vendredi, pour le mariage. Retourne au Terrier.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas les voir. Pas pour le moment.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais je pense que Lupin a peur de faire le premier pas.

\- Si il ne le fait pas je ne le ferais pas non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue...

\- Tu peux parler vieux grincheux.

Je souriais et me blottissais un peu plus contre lui avant de m'endormir.


	26. 31 Août 1997

Résumé : Une nouvelle année est sur le point de commencer à Poudlard. La première pour Severus en tant que Directeur. La première après la mort de Dumbledore. Cassandre et les Carrow semblent déjà se détester.

NA : Les Fleurs Sauvages - Richard Clayderman : watch?v=IfQ08WqXN4A

Mad World - Tears for Fears (version de Broods) : watch?v=3MkiF3iD-mg  
Garland Waltz (ou The Sleeping Beauty Waltz) - Tchaïkovski & Rachmaninov : watch?v=RSLO_GQPVYA

Si j'ai choisi la version de Broods pour Mad World, c'est justement parce que la chanson est plus lente et que leur version est vraiment minimaliste.

Cette journée était différente des deux derniers 31 Août que nous avions vécu. C'était le premier de Severus en tant que Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et le premier avec les Carrow dans l'équipe professorale, et le dernier j'espérais. Les jumeaux avaient été exaspérants. Amycus était le pire des deux. Alors qu'Alecto m'ignorait simplement ou me jetait des remarques acerbes sur le fait que je sois un elfe, Amycus me dévorait du regard. Severus m'avait expliqué que certaines créatures magiques dégageaient une sorte d'hormone qui attirait toutes personnes qui pouvait être intéressé par une personne du même sexe que la créature. Lui semblait y être immunisé et je soupçonnais que c'était grâce à cette histoire de compagnon. A peine étais-je arrivée qu'il m'avait suivi partout où j'allais. Au bout d'un moment, son comportement avait agacé Severus et il lui avait, innocemment demandé ce que penserait le Seigneur des Ténèbres si il le voyait fricoter avec un être inférieur. Amycus m'avait alors laissé un peu tranquille. Mais pas assez à mon goût. La jalousie de Severus m'avait fait bien rire. Surtout qu'elle était infondée. Il suffisait de regarder mon visage pour voir que le Mangemort ne m'inspirait que tu dégoût et de la haine. A l'heure du repas, nous arrivâmes ensemble, un enfant chacun dans les bras. Severus avait revêtu son masque froid et ses robes noires et portait Eridan dans ses bras. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'un pantalon noir. Quant à moi, je portais une longue robe noire, sans manches dont le dos était dénudé, laissant apparaître mes multiples cicatrices, et qui semblait être faite de fumée. Lysandra, vêtue d'une robe verte, était blottie contre ma poitrine. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en un imposant chignon, dévoilant mes oreilles pointues. Lorsque j'étais sortie de la chambre, Severus m'avait dis que je transpirais la puissance habillée comme ça et que j'allais devenir un objet de convoitise. Il m'avait dit beaucoup d'autres choses et cela nous avait retardé. J'avais dû apaiser sa jalousie et sa possessivité. Du coup, à notre arrivée, tout le monde était déjà là. J'avais immédiatement senti le regard brûlant d'Amycus se poser sur moi. Une fois posés à terre, les enfants coururent vers Minerva et Filius. Ceux-ci, qui affichaient auparavant une mine assez sombre, sourirent et prirent avec joie et les enfants sur leurs genoux. Je souriais à mon tour devant cette scène et m'installais entre Minerva et Amycus. Je bavardais tranquillement avec elle jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur ma cuisse droite. Je me tendais légèrement et cette sensation disparut aussitôt. Je crus donc avoir rêvé. Mais cette main revint quelques minutes plus tard et sa caresse se fit plus insistante. Je lançais un regard indigné et courroucé au propriétaire de cette main mais celui-ci ne sembla pas voir ma colère et me fit un clin d'œil avant de glisser sa main vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je me levais d'un bond et le giflais avec tant force qu'il en tomba de sa chaise et atterrit sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Je me rasseyais calmement et Amycus reprit sa place après avoir passé quelques secondes allongé par terre. Je lui jetais un regard noir et recommençais à manger. A la fin de repas, Minerva me demanda de jouer un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je me levais et m'installais au piano. Je commençais par _Les Fleurs Sauvages_ de Richard Clayderman. Je laissais la mélodie m'envahir et mes doigts se poser sur les touches du clavier, les yeux clos. Je les rouvrais au moment le tempo devenait plus rapide avant de les fermer une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à faire ça, peut-être le regard brûlant de Severus que je sentais posé sur ma nuque, mais toujours est-il que j'entamais un chanson que j'avais entendu dans le Londres moldu, _Mad World_ de Tears for Fears si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Ma voix était lente, envoûtante et tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion qui transpirait des sons provenant de mes cordes vocales.

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Worn out places, worn out faces_

 _Bright and early for their daily races_

 _Going nowhere, going nowhere_

 _And their tears are filling up their glasses_

 _No expression, no expression_

 _Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows_

 _No tomorrow, no tomorrow._

 _And I find it kind of funny_

 _I find it kind of sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying_

 _Are the best I've ever had_

 _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run in circles_

 _It's a very, very_

 _Mad world_

 _Mad world_

 _Mad world_

 _Mad world._

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good_

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday_

 _Just to feel the way that every child should_

 _Sit and listen, sit and listen_

 _Went to school and I was very nervous_

 _No one knew me, no one knew me_

 _Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

 _See right through me, see right through me._

 _And I find it kind of funny_

 _I find it kind of sad_

 _The dreams in which I'm dying_

 _Are the best I've ever had_

 _I find it hard to tell you_

 _I find it hard to take_

 _When people run circles_

 _It's a very, very_

 _Mad world_

 _Mad world_

 _Mad world_

 _Mad world._

J'entendis une chaise racler sur le sol, me signalant qu'il était l'heure pour les autres enseignants de quitter la Grande Salle et pour moi d'entamer une valse. Voulant corser les choses pour lui, j'entamais _The Garland Waltz_ aussi connue sous le nom de _The Sleeping Beauty Waltz_ composée par Tchaïkovski et Rachmaninov. A ma grande surprise, deux mains se tendirent vers moi. Celle qui était à ma gauche était celle de Severus, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille mais celle de droite m'était totalement inconnue. Je levais la tête et découvrais le visage d'Amycus tout proche du mien. Je fronçais les sourcils et prenais la main de Severus, m'éloignant le plus possible du Mangemort. Au même moment je remarquais qu'aucun professeur n'avait bougé de sa chaise et qu'ils ne regardaient tous avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à danser avec moi. A la fin, je posais mon front sur son épaule, n'osant pas regarder autour de moi. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras puissants et posa sa tête contre la mienne. Nous étions debout, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, un homme possessif me tenant contre lui, un autre jaloux nous observant, et le reste du corps enseignant nous jetant des regards à la fois surpris et médusés. Je m'écartais lentement de lui et récupérais Lysandra et Eridan avant de retourner dans mes appartements. Cela pouvait sembler stupide mais j'étais gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir exposé ma vie privée et, surtout, d'avoir montré à des collègues quelque chose de très intime, cette valse avec Severus était différente des autres. Les fois précédentes nous avions simplement dansé. Là, j'avais eu l'impression de dévoiler mes sentiments pour l'homme aux cheveux noirs devant un public très attentif. Je prenais un bain avec les enfants et enfilais ma chemise de nuit avant de les mettre en pyjamas. Je les mettais au lit, après leur avoir chanté la berceuse habituelle, et me rendais dans le salon. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil et attendais que Severus revienne. Il débarqua au moins une heure après, si ce n'est deux, alors que j'étais en train de m'assoupir. Je levais la tête vers lui et il s'assit lourdement dans le canapé près de moi. Il pencha la tête en arrière et poussa un long soupir. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il m'ignorait, qu'il m'en voulait. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce que j'étais gênée...

\- Gênée ? Je te gêne ?

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est la situation qui était gênante. Je n'aime pas exposer ma vie privée. Et là j'avais justement l'impression que c'était ce que nous faisions. Et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ?

\- La présence d'Amycus me gêne. Je ne supporte pas la façon dont il se comporte avec moi.

\- D'où la gifle ?

\- Oui. Il me caressait la cuisse.

\- Je vais le tuer.

\- Tu ne vas rien lui faire, Severus. Si tu t'en prends à lui, ça te causera des problèmes. Laisse moi faire. C'est bien lui qui doit s'occuper du Club de Duels avec moi, non ?

\- Oui, c'est lui. Pourquoi ?

\- Viens au premier cours et tu verras.

\- J'ai peur pour lui.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Non, j'aurais dû voir que tu étais mal à l'aise et comprendre pourquoi. Par contre, ne chante plus en public comme ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes autre que moi ou les enfants t'entendent chanter.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. C'est vraiment mal me connaître.

\- C'est ça. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un Scrout à Pétards ?

\- J'avoue que l'image est assez ressemblante.

J'attrapais le coussin de mon fauteuil et le lui lançais dessus. Il ne put l'éviter et se le prit en pleine tête. Il se leva et me regarda, menaçant, avant de m'attraper par la taille et de me jeter sur son épaule.

\- Ça, tu vas me le payer.


	27. 5 Septembre 1997

Résumé : Première séance du Club de Duels gérée par Cassandre et Amycus. Séance qui s'avère très différente des séances précédentes où Cassandre et Severus étaient partenaires. Comme promis, Severus assiste à leur premier combat.

NA : Un peu de sang dans cette scène. Etant donné que j'ai déjà écrit pire je ne sais pas vraiment si il y en a beaucoup ou pas.

Alors, vous allez voir que les baguettes peuvent devenir des épées. Oui oui, je sais, c'est pas du tout dans Harry Potter. Mais je trouvais que ça donnait un côté assez...sensuel on va dire. C'est un peu comme une danse. Cette histoire de baguettes qui se transforment en épées reviendra un peu plus tard mais ce n'est pas un élément majeur. Donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne vous en faite pas, il y a peu de scènes avec cette caractéristique.

Le réveil fut brutal pour moi. Bien réveillés, mes enfants me sautèrent dessus et s'amusèrent à rebondir sur le lit. Je m'extirpais tant bien que mal des draps et tombais nez à nez avec Severus qui était nonchalamment adossé à la chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. Je lui lançais un sourire sadique et me tournais vers mes deux têtes rousses.

\- Oh ! Regardez qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain ! Mais c'est papa !

\- Papa !

\- Cassandre, je te déteste.

Je riais doucement et l'embrassais au coin des lèvres avant d'aller prendre une douche. J'enfilais un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier cours du Club de Duels de l'année et mon partenaire n'était autre qu'Amycus Carrow. Severus avait réussi à se libérer pour pouvoir assister au combat. Il m'avait dis de me méfier car Amycus était peut-être stupide mais il n'en restait pas moins un redoutable combattant.

Une fois arrivés devant la salle de classe, je vis que le Mangemort était déjà là, lui aussi entièrement vêtu de noir. Nous entrâmes tout les trois à l'intérieur et les septième année, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, nous suivirent en silence. Sans dire un mot, nous prîmes position sur l'estrade, face à face. Severus se plaça à l'écart et plaça une barrière magique devant les élèves pour les protéger. Une fois le combat commencé, nous restâmes un moment sans bouger à nous évaluer du regard. Je laissais Amycus attaquer en premier et j'esquivais facilement la lumière bleue du sort qu'il me lança. Je prenais ma forme d'Animagus et courrais vers lui avant de lui mordre le mollet droit. Je reprenais forme humaine et lui lançais un sourire narquois. Il avait lui-même dis que l'on pouvait utiliser tout type de magie. La magie Animagus en était une. Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire et réapparut derrière moi. Pensant que je ne l'avais pas senti, il se colla contre mon dos et posa sa main gauche sur ma hanche. Je me retournais rapidement et lui donnais un coup de poing au niveau du visage, laissant entendre un craquement sinistre. J'avais frappé tellement fort que je lui avais très certainement cassé le nez. Il recula brusquement, sa main libre posée sur son nez, et je haussais un sourcil interrogateur, le sourire que j'affichais suffisant à lui faire comprendre que je me moquais de lui. Il se reprit et me lança plusieurs sorts à la suite, m'obligeant à reculer. Severus avait raison, il n'avait pas l'air comme ça mais c'était un adversaire redoutable. Redoutablement bien entraîné. A mon tour je le visais avec sorts plutôt complexe et au bout d'un certain temps, le premier sortilège Impardonnable franchit ses lèvres. J'empêchais Severus d'intervenir d'un geste de la main et encaissais par la même occasion un _Crucio_ sans broncher. Il sembla surpris par mon absence de réaction et retenta l'opération. Cette fois-ci, je me protégeais derrière un bouclier. Je lui jetais plusieurs sorts, la plupart étant des Informulés, attendant de voir comment sa stratégie allait évoluer. Il fait soudainement venir deux épées à nous, un chacun, et me sourit. N'étant pas parvenu à me battre avec la magie, il pensait très certainement arriver à me battre à un combat d'épée. Seul un fou ou un ignare pouvait penser ça. Je rangeais ma baguette et le laissais une nouvelle fois engager le combat. Je me doutais qu'il ne savais pas que j'étais issue d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur. Le combat à l'épée faisait parti des choses que les sorciers de sang-pur apprenaient très tôt. Je le parais sans difficultés et le repoussais. Un mouvement sur le côté attira mon attention et Amycus en profita pour amorcer un coup devant m'atteindre au niveau du visage. Je réussissais à arrêter sa lame au dernier moment, laissais quand-même une entaille sur ma joue, et baissais sa lame au sol avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac pour le faire reculer. Il m'entailla plusieurs fois dont une qui rouvrit et élargit une des blessures provoquées par le _Sectumsempra_ de Bellatrix. Ma chemise se colla contre mon ventre à cause du sang qui s'échappait de la plaie s'étirant sur mon ventre. Je le poussais dans ses retranchements, lui faisant commettre des erreurs, mais l'issue du combat fut assez sanglante. En effet, tout deux déterminés à gagner, nous avions engagé sans nous rendre compte un duel dont le résultat pouvait être la mort. Nos épées se figèrent dans le corps de notre vis-à-vis, au niveau de l'estomac, sauf que l'idiot qui était en face de moi eu la merveilleuse idée de retirer son épée de mon corps. Le sang se mit à couler à flots et je reculais en titubant. Ma magie elfique était déjà en train de me soigner mais j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et mon corps était couvert de blessures. Severus me rattrapa et il ordonna à deux élèves de Serpentard de conduire leur professeur de Magie Noire à l'infirmerie. Un simple regard noir de sa part réussit à faire fuir les autres élèves et il nous fit transplaner dans ses appartements, les enfants étant dans les miens. Il m'allongea sur son lit et me déshabilla avant de soigner mes blessures, une à une. Il récupéra plusieurs fioles et me fit boire leur contenu. Je m'endormis quelques minutes après.

A mon réveil, Severus était assis sur une chaise, face au lit, le visage fermé. Quand il vit que j'étais éveillée, il s'approcha des moi et écarta les cheveux de mon visage. Je soupirais d'aise et me tournais vers lui. Son regard se riva au mien puis s'assombrit. Il s'écarta brusquement et je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude.

\- Severus, est-ce que ça va ?

\- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Il y a deux heures tu avais une épée plantée dans le ventre.

\- Oh euh oui, je vais bien.

\- Tu te rends compte que si tu n'étais pas un elfe tu n'aurais pas survécu ?

\- Et Amycus ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ? Il est vivant.

\- Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un d'autre sur la conscience. Même si il s'agit d'un Mangemort.

Je me redressais et m'assis dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre un oreiller. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pris conscience de ma nudité qu'à ce moment précis. Je regardais mon ventre et voyais que de nouvelles cicatrices étaient apparues. Je passais mon index sur l'une d'elles, pensive.

\- La prochaine fois, n'essaye pas de le ridiculiser en faisant durer le combat. Contente toi de le battre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'on retentera pas le combat à l'épée de sitôt.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et effleura l'estafilade créée par l'épée d'Amycus. C'était d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment là que le combat avait pris une tournure différente. Si j'avais tourné la tête ou bougé autrement, il aurait pu me couper la tête. Mes réflexes elfiques m'avaient vraiment aidé sur ce coup là.

Severus se leva et m'apporta des vêtements propres.

\- Tiens, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas de midi. Et vu toute la magie que tu as utilisé, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces et de manger.

J'enfilais une robe de sorcier noire et détachais mes cheveux, les laissant cascader dans mon dos. Nous nous rendîmes tranquillement à la Grande Salle mais nous fûmes interrompus en chemin. Alecto Carrow, la sœur d'Amycus, nous barra le passage et me pointa du doigt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Toi ! Tu as failli tuer mon frère ! Tu es un danger public ! Severus, je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait encore ici !

\- Alecto, c'est ton frère qui a engagé le combat à l'épée contre elle. Cassandre n'a fait que son travail. Et elle n'a fait que se défendre. Elle a tout à fait sa place ici. Et leur combat a montré aux élèves ce qu'est un véritable combat. Tout peut arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver meilleur exemple. Et puis ça ne peut qu'encourager les Serpentards à s'entraîner encore plus.

Je restais à l'écart de la discussion, me contentant de les observer. Severus avait réussi à calmer la femme et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Elle finit par nous laisser passer sans manquer de me jeter un regard noir. Sur le chemin nous croisâmes beaucoup d'élèves et tous semblaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Étant donné qu'Amycus était toujours à l'infirmerie, ils devaient être surpris de me voir déjà sur pieds. Mais nous fîmes comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. A table, je ne contentais seulement de résumer les événements à Minerva qui semblait assez inquiète.


	28. 25 Décembre 1997

Résumé : Cassandre et Remus se réconcilient, Tonks annonce quelque chose à Cassandre et Cassandre se fait attaquer.

NA1 : Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'étais en stage et en ce moment c'est le bordel à la fac. J'ai presque pas eu cours depuis le 1er mars et on apprend chaque matin qu'on aura pas cours de la journée donc c'est assez compliqué parce qu'il faut bosser deux fois plus chez soi. Je devrais arriver à être plus présente cette semaine mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Les baguettes-épées sont de retour dans ce chapitre !  
/!\ Scène de torture dans ce chapitre

Ce matin, Severus était énervé. La veille, j'avais reçu une invitation de la part de Remus et Tonks, invitation que j'avais accepté au grand dam de mon compagnon. Il avait peur qu'avec son tact légendaire, Remus me blesse une nouvelle fois. Il m'avait prévenu, si jamais il me rendait triste, il le tuerai. Je transplanais sans les enfants. Mes deux amis étant recherchés par le Ministère, il était plus prudent de ne pas les amener avec moi. C'était donc Severus qui les gardait. J'atterrissais dans une clairière enneigée et, quelques minutes plus tard, Remus sortit de l'ombre des arbres. Il s'approcha de moi, sans dire un mot, posa une main sur mon épaule et nous fit transplaner. A peine arrivée, je fus à moitié étouffée par deux bras qui m'enserrèrent.

\- Nymphadora, lâche la ou tu vas finir par l'asphyxier.

\- Maman, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais que je déteste ce prénom.

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est celui que nous avons choisi ton père et moi à ta naissance.

Tonks se recula et je pus l'observer. Je remarquais immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

\- Par Merlin ! Tu es enceinte ! Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis août à peu près. On n'en est pas vraiment sûrs. Normalement je devrais accoucher vers le mois d'avril.

\- Tu n'arriveras peut-être pas jusque là, Lysandra et Eridan sont arrivés avec un mois d'avance. Comment a réagit Remus en l'apprenant ?

Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira à l'écart des autres.

\- Il a fui.

\- Quoi !?

\- Il est partit quand je le lui ais dis.

\- Bon sang, ces Maraudeurs sont vraiment désespérants !

\- Il est revenu au bout d'un mois. Il m'a dit que c'était une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry qui l'avait poussé à revenir.

\- Harry ? Remus a vu Harry ?

\- Oui, à Grimmauld Place.

\- Il allait bien ?

\- Je crois oui. Ron, Hermione et lui ont réussi à quitter le mariage à temps.

Je soupirais de soulagement et nous retournâmes dans le salon. Arrivées là, je frappais Remus. Celui-ci me regarda, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as abandonné ! Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que James et Sirius, plus mature, mais pas du tout ! Tu es aussi stupide qu'eux !

\- Mais je suis revenu...

\- Au bout d'un mois ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que Dora avait besoin de toi ?

Il baissa la tête, penaud, et Tonks alla l'enlacer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Remus, je t'ai pardonné.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et se tourna vers moi.

\- En fait, on voulait te demander quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien être la marraine du bébé ?

\- Bien sûr que je le veux ! Qui sera le parrain ?

\- Nous avions pensé à Harry.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux. Il rêve d'avoir une grande famille.

Remus eut un léger sourire et Tonks le poussa vers moi en se raclant la gorge.

\- Je crois que tu as des choses à lui dire Rem'.

\- Euh...oui.

Tonks, Andromedra et Ted, son mari, quittèrent le salon et nous prîmes place face à face, chacun dans un fauteuil. Il sembla chercher ses mots et une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge.

\- Cassandre, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis. Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Je t'ai fais souffrir et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu es déjà pardonné, depuis longtemps.

\- Les autres te soutiennent autant que nous. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais et que pour que tu tues quelqu'un, il faut soit que tu y sois poussée, soit que tu sois toi-même en danger de mort. Et si ça te hante encore alors je me doute que tu n'as pas fais ça par plaisir mais plutôt contrainte et forcée.

Je laissais des larmes de soulagement couler sur les joues et je me mettais, soudainement, à tout lui raconter. A la fin de mon récit, il était pâle et semblait choqué.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux encore me considérer comme un ami alors que je n'ai pas été là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de soutien ?

\- Personne ne savait Remus. Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Le seul qui savait vraiment tout c'était Dumbledore. Il était le premier sur les lieux. Et il n'a su que ce qu'il s'était passé avant en regardant mes souvenirs dans sa Pensine.

\- On aurait dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu avais changé mais on a pensé que c'était à cause de la mort de tes parents.

\- D'une certaine façon, c'est lié. Si mes parents n'étaient pas morts, rien ne serait arrivé.

Je lui souriais et l'enlaçais.

\- Je vais y aller, je dois aller chercher le cadeau de Noël de Severus à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il me rendit mon étreinte et il me conduisit à la cuisine, là où tout le monde s'était réuni.

\- On t'enverra un hibou pour t'annoncer la naissance du bébé.

Je saluais tout le monde et transplanais à plusieurs endroits différents pour éviter de conduire les Mangemorts jusque chez Remus et Tonks. J'atterrissais souplement sur le sol enneigé d'une des rues de Pré-Au-Lard et me dirigeais vers une boutique à l'allure assez sombre. Je récupérais un paquet et payais avant de sortir de la boutique. Je m'éloignais et m'apprêtais à transplaner une nouvelle fois, mon paquet sous le bras, quand des bruits de pas retentirent derrière moi. Je pouvais entendre ses chaussures crisser sur la neige. Je sortais discrètement ma baguette et me retournais rapidement. Je découvrais Amycus, emmitouflé dans ses habituelles robes noires. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en restant attentive. Ces derniers temps, il ne se baladait jamais sans sa sœur. Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carrow, tu ne t'es pas assez pris de raclé pendant les cours de Duels alors tu en redemandes pendant les vacances ?

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas aussi confiante.

\- Où est ta sœur Carrow ? Tu as arrêté de te promener avec elle pour te protéger ? Comme c'est mignon. Ah non, on dirait que je me suis trompée. Alecto, tu peux sortir de ta cachette, j'ai senti ton empreinte magique. Tu es aussi discrète que ton idiot de frère.

De l'autre côté de la rue, la Mangemort sortit de l'ombre.

\- Qui pense tu être pour nous parler sur ce ton ? Tu n'es qu'un elfe. Un être inférieur. Si tu combattais mon frère à armes égales alors il te battrait.

\- Donc tu reconnais que ma magie elfique me rend supérieure en force et en puissance. Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt vous les êtres inférieurs, non ?

 _\- Crucio_! Je vais te remettre à ta place moi tu vas voir ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas faire ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu manipulais Severus ? Nous allons te tuer pour lui ouvrir les yeux ! Pour le libérer de ton emprise !

\- Vous deux ? Vous allez essayer de me tuer à deux? Vous devriez plutôt ranger vos baguettes, vous allez finir par vous blesser avec.

 _\- Crucio_! Tu vas voir de quoi nous sommes capables. Mais je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas deux mais trois. N'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis soudainement un souffle chaud sur ma nuque et je m'écartais d'un bond tout en me retournant. Là, face à moi, se tenait mon pire cauchemar.

\- Lucius...

\- Content que tu te souvienne de moi, Cassandre. J'en suis même honoré.

\- Ton maître t'a autorisé à quitter son manoir ? Oh, pardon, c'est vrai que c'est le tien à la base. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus être le lieutenant adoré de son maître ? La chute n'a pas été trop dure ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre avec tout ces morts sur la conscience ? Tu arrives à dormir la nuit ou est-ce que tu appelles encore ta maman pour te réconforter, Smith ? Oh mais c'est vrai, elle est où ta mère ? Et ton père ? J'avais oublié, je les ai tué il y a vingt ans.

\- Comment va ton fils, Malfoy ? Il doit être heureux de ne pas avoir eu à tuer Dumbledore. Ta stupidité a facilité le travail des Gryffondors. Maintenant, même les élèves de sa propre maison le rabaissent. Avant il était crains parce qu'il était le fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais aujourd'hui, il est le fils d'une loque, d'un Mangemort en disgrâce, tombé plus bas que terre. Tu es en train de pourrir la vie de ton fils et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ou alors tu fais semblant de ne pas voir qu'il souffre. Tu n'en as rien à faire de lui en fait. Tu n'aimes même pas assez ton fils pour le protéger. Comment peux-tu encore te considérer comme un père, Malfoy ? Comment est-ce que tu arrives à regarder ton fils dans les yeux après tout ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu es un père indigne. J'aurais honte de moi à ta place.

Il se mit, soudainement à me lancer des sorts, ses yeux étincelants de rage. Je souriais effrontément et répliquais tout en me protégeant des sortilèges des trois sorciers, les Carrow ayant rejoint la bataille. Seule contre trois, je ne faisais pas le poids, je le savais très bien. Je fus touchée par trois sorts de Stupéfixion et je tombais en arrière, inerte mais bien consciente. Ils me firent transplaner avec eux dans une clairière et m'attachèrent à un arbre. Ils me rendirent ma mobilité et je leur lançais un sourire provocateur.

\- Alors vous êtes trois contre moi mais vous comptez me tuer attachée à un arbre ? Vous avez peur de moi ? Comme vous êtes ridicule ! Vous êtes minable !

Lucius leva sa baguette vers moi et je crus qu'il allait me tuer mais il me libéra de mes entraves.

\- Lucius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Elle a raison tu ne crois pas ? Nous sommes trois, elle est seule. Alors autant s'amuser un peu.

Je pointais ma baguette vers lui et celle-ci se transforma en une longue épée en argent dont le manche était serti de pierres de lune et d'onyx. Lucius eut un sourire satisfait et hautain.

\- Un combat à l'épée ? Je ne pouvais pas rêver plus simple.

A son tour, sa baguette se métamorphosa en une épée à la lame tellement sombre qu'elle paraissait noire et avec des liserés d'argent sur le manche. Nous nous fîmes face, nous tournant autour mais sans faire le moindre geste vers l'autre. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir que les Carrow avaient eux aussi changé leurs baguettes en épées et semblaient chercher comment m'attaquer. J'évitais facilement leurs coups. Ils attaquaient généralement en même temps, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient plus simples à parer. Par contre, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre Lucius. Celui-ci se mouvait à une allure impressionnante. Il finit par faire signe aux jumeaux de s'écarter pour pouvoir m'affronter en un contre un. Nous tournâmes en rond pendant un moment avant d'attaquer d'un même mouvement. Nos épées s'entrechoquèrent avec un puissant et strident son métallique. Les coups et les parades s'enchaînèrent à une telle vitesse que le combat semblait presque inhumain. Les jumeaux n'arrivaient plus à suivre nos mouvements et ne pouvaient pas intervenir sous peine d'avoir autant de chances de blesser Lucius que moi. Les lames pourfendaient par moments la chair de nos corps mais sans trop nous blesser. Il s'était remis à neiger et sa blanche pureté était, par endroits, tachée d'un rouge carmin. Nos vêtements étaient déchirés et nos souffles se mêlaient. Nos bustes s'effleuraient à chaque coups. Le combat était magnifique, sensuel, et semblait presque irréel. Nos corps semblaient flotter dans les airs tant nos pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Chaque attaque était suivie d'une autre. La vitesse et l'agilité que me procurait ma nature d'elfe n'était pas qu'un avantage car il arrivait que Lucius profite de ma légèreté pour me repousser plus facilement. Au bout d'un long combat qui sembla durer des heures, Lucius parvint à me désarmer et à me faire tomber au sol. Il pointa sa lame sur ma gorge et me sourit.

\- Pour un elfe, je dois reconnaître que tu sais te défendre. Severus ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi.

\- Effectivement, je lui donne du fil à retordre.

Il fit reprendre sa forme initiale à sa baguette et me rattacha au tronc d'arbre. Je regardais les trois sorciers face à moi et je pus constater qu'ils semblaient prêts à passer à la deuxième phase de leur plan, ma mise à mort. Lucius me lança un sourire torve et arrêta les jumeaux d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Blessons la et laissons les créatures qui vivent ici finir le travail. Tuée par des êtres aussi inférieurs qu'elle, il n'y a pas de meilleure fin.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et me lancèrent des _Crucio_ , des _Sectumsempra,_ et des _Transmogrifian Torture*_. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était hurler de douleur. J'avais tellement mal que j'avais l'impression que mon corps était en train de brûler de l'intérieur. Ma magie elfique essayait de soigner mes blessures mais elle ne parvenait qu'à limiter les dégâts sans arriver à refermer les plaies tandis que d'autres se formaient sur mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'une masse sanguinolente et agonisante. Lucius me détacha et regarda mon corps tomber au sol avec dégoût. Il se mit face à moi, à ma hauteur, prenant mon menton entre ses doigts, et me lança un sourire mauvais.

\- Si tu n'étais pas du côté de l'Ordre, je suis sûr que le Maître aurait été heureux de faire de toi sa compagne. Dommage pour toi que tu ne sois pas du bon côté.

\- Plutôt crever.

Je lui crachais au visage et il s'essuya avant de me gifler avec force, ma tête allant se cogner contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière moi. Je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon collier et je le regardais à nouveau. Je sentis une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans mes membres et Lucius écarta vivement sa main, comme si il s'était brûlé. Il me lança un dernier sort qui laissa une plaie sur ma joue, laissant un liquide chaud et rouge couler jusqu'à mon cou, avant de quitter la clairière avec les jumeaux. Je me redressais et écoutais les bruits alentour. Je pouvais entendre des respirations précipitées mais pas de bruits de pas. La neige continuait de tomber, tourbillonnant dans les airs à cause d'un vent puissant soufflant entre les arbres. Ma magie, plus qu'instinctive à cet instant, créa un cocon lumineux fait de racines et de branches, protégeant mon corps de toute attaque éventuelle. Le processus de guérison fut long, très long. Tandis que les blessures se refermaient et les organes se reconstituaient, je ne pouvais que hurler et pleurer ma douleur. Mon sang bouillonnait en moi, mes membres étaient tendus à l'extrême et je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir. La douleur était tellement intense que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me tuer. Je perdais pieds, je pensais devenir folle. Ma peau me brûlait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la frotter en espérant apaiser mes souffrances. Je ne remarquais pas qu'à force, j'avais arraché la peau de mes bras. Puis la lumière s'éteignit peu à peu et mon abri se désagrégea tandis que je continuais de me tordre de douleur. Ma vision était brouillée par mes larmes mais je pus sans mal reconnaître l'aura qui entourait la personne penchée au dessus de moi. Ce que je parvenais pas à comprendre par contre, c'est comment il m'avait retrouvé. Il m'immobilisa et me prit dans ses bras avant de me faire transplaner. Je reconnaissais sans problèmes l'endroit où j'étais. Il s'agissait de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. D'ailleurs Poppy s'approcha rapidement de nous et je fus doucement posée sur un lit. Ce qui suivit fut assez flou pour moi. Je fus forcée de boire plusieurs potions et la plupart de mes fractures furent soignées, les plus importantes d'abord puis d'autres plus mineures. Je sombrais dans un sommeil artificiel.

A mon réveil, il faisait déjà nuit et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Une forme noire s'approcha de mon lit et je reconnus Severus en plissant les yeux.

\- N'essaye même pas de bouger où je te colle à ce lit jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Je soupirais et tentais de voir l'étendue des dégâts causés par les sorts des trois Mangemorts mais j'étais couverte de bandages.

\- Génial, maintenant je ressemble à une momie.

\- Cassandre, qui t'a attaqué ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas Severus. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est à moi de me venger, pas à toi de le faire à ma place.

\- Tu es encore plus bornée qu'avant. Je suppose que je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis.

\- En effet, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant mes vêtements du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Mes vêtements.

\- Ils ont brûlé pendant que ton corps essayait de se soigner.

\- Elle a dû brûler aussi alors...

\- Tu parles de cette boîte ?

Il sortit une boîte en bois du tiroir de ma table de chevet.

\- Oui. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- A Pré-Au-Lard, dans une rue.

\- Elle a dû tomber quand ils m'ont stupéfixié.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre la, c'est ton cadeau de Noël.

Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit, précautionneusement un petit livre avec une couverture noire sans titre ni auteur. Le livre semblait vieux et les pages étaient jaunies. Il tourna les pages en douceur et me regarda, surpris.

\- C'est un livre de potions écrit par Salazar Serpentard.

\- C'est... Merci.

Je lui souriais. J'avais réussi à faire bafouiller Severus Snape, pas très longtemps mais assez pour afficher un sourire victorieux. Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

\- De rien. Au fait, si on est à Poudlard, où sont les enfants ?

\- Minerva les garde.

\- A la maison ?

\- Dans tes appartements.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi et sortit un paquet.

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre le sac au lieu de poser la question, stupide Gryffondor.

J'obéissais et en sortais un appareil photo.

\- Un appareil photo ?

\- Sorcier. Un appareil photo sorcier.

Je l'observais attentivement puis prenait Severus en photo.

\- Tu étais obligée de faire ça ?

\- Tu me l'as offert alors il faut bien que je m'en serve.

Je lui lançais un sourire espiègle.

\- Si tu n'étais pas déjà blessée, je me serais vengé.

\- Bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire.

\- Tais toi et repose toi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me rallongeais. Je m'endormais presque aussitôt.

NA2 : *En français ce sort s'appelle le Sortilège de la Métamorphose. D'après la description française, le sort pétrifie la personne visée et entraîne sa mort alors que la version anglaise le décrit comme un sort proche du Doloris (Cruciatus Curse) à la différence que le Transmogrifian Torture peut entraîner la mort. Je me suis basée sur la version anglaise pour utiliser ce sort.

. /wiki/Supplice_de_M%C3%A9tamorphose  
wiki/Transmogrifian_Torture


	29. 21 Février & 15 Avril 1998

Résumé : La première est relativement courte donc j'ai décidée de la coupler avec une autre. La première partie est tout simplement l'anniversaire de Cassandre, elle fait ses 38 ans ce jour-là. La deuxième c'est l'accouchement de Dora. Etant donné qu'on a pas de date mais qu'on sait que c'est en avril, j'ai pris le 15. La fin de ce chapitre est assez triste.

NA : Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso - Camille Saint-Saëns (version de l'anime Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso) : watch?v=I8QFHrPSYTA

Hungarian Dance n°5 - Brahms : watch?v=3X9LvC9WkkQ  
Je vous préviens d'avance pour que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer psychologiquement. Le prochain chapitre c'est la Bataille de Poudlard. Préparez un bon stock de mouchoirs...

J'ouvrais un œil et regardais autour de moi. Contrairement à l'année dernière, personne ne me sauta dessus. Il était encore tôt alors tout le monde dormait encore. Oui, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a trente-huit ans, surtout en temps de guerre. Je prenais tranquillement un bain et m'éclipsais rapidement pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je préparais des pancakes au chocolat, du thé noir et du chocolat chaud. Severus et les enfants me rejoignirent peu de temps après et mes deux têtes rousses enlacèrent mes jambes en piaillant.

\- Bon anniversaire maman !

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire et m'embrassa rapidement.

\- Bon anniversaire Cassandre.

Je lui souriais et nous mangeâmes tous ensemble. Après le repas, je dus, une fois de plus, me rendre à la salle de Duels. Amycus était déjà présent. Toujours vêtu de noir. Pour ma part, je ne portais qu'une robe légère, verte et sans manches, exposant mon dos et ses cicatrices. Les elfes n'étant pas ou très peu sensibles au froid, je n'avais pas besoin de porter des vêtements chaud. Mes cheveux étaient détachés mais parsemés de petites tresses que les enfants avaient pris plaisir à faire et qui avaient fait bien rire Severus. Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le temps de les défaire. Et je n'en avais de toute façon pas eu l'envie.

\- Tu essayes un nouveau style, Smith ?

\- Tu veux encore essayer de me battre, Carrow ?

Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur. En effet, depuis notre match qui s'était terminé en combat d'épée, je ne lui laissais aucun espoir de victoire. Le combat était expédié en quelques minutes et lui aussi. Contre un mur ou une armure.

\- Moi au moins je ne me ridiculise pas face à mon adversaire ?

\- Moi je ne me ridiculise pas devant mes élèves face à quelqu'un que je considère comme étant un être inférieur. Bon, tu te bats Carrow ou tu as peur ? Parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il engagea immédiatement le combat sans les salutations d'usage et je créais un bouclier pour me protéger de ses sorts. Aujourd'hui nous enseignions la magie sans baguette et informulée. Les seuls mots que les élèves pouvaient entendre étaient les délicats commentaires que chacun faisait sur l'autre. Autant dire tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas glorieux ni très aimables. Finissant par m'ennuyer, je décidais de changer un peu de stratégie. Je le stupéfixiais et le laissais dans cet état là pour entraîner un peu les septième année, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. A la fin du cours, je laissais les élèves sortir avant lui lancer un _Enervatum_ et de quitter la pièce. Je rejoignais ensuite la salle de classe de Minerva et servais une nouvelle fois de cobaye pour ses explications.

A la fin de la journée, Severus m'intercepta et conduisit jusqu'à ce que je ne reconnus immédiatement comme étant notre salle. La salle où étaient stockés la plupart des instruments de l'école. Il me tendit un violon et s'installa au piano. Il était rare qu'il prenne lui-même l'initiative de jouer avec moi alors autant en profiter. Il me laissa le choix du morceau et j'entamais l' _Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso_ de Camille Saint-Saëns. Je tournais autour du piano tout en jouant, laissant Severus me suivre du regard tout en suivant la mélodie avec ses doigts. Par moments, je m'asseyais à côté de lui et, lorsque j'étais la seule à jouer, je faisais semblant de le provoquer et il faisait de même quand je ne jouais pas. Au bout d'un moment, me sentant observée, et pas par mon pianiste cette fois, je tournais la tête vers la porte d'entrée et découvrais quelques élèves massaient devant celle-ci qui était grande ouverte. Severus était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. A la fin du morceau, je faisais un rapide geste de la main pour signaler à l'attroupement qu'il était temps de se disperser. Heureusement pour eux, il ne vit rien et me lança un sourire auquel je répondis avec plaisir. Je l'embrassais en douceur et nous retournâmes à mes appartements.

* * *

Je profitais de ce samedi pluvieux pour rester plus longtemps dans mon lit. Quelqu'un tira sur la couette et je me retrouvais découverte. Severus. Je ne pouvais même pas faire la grasse matinée. Pour me venger, je l'attrapais par les poignets et le faisais tomber sur moi. Surpris, il ne put rien faire pour éviter ça. Du coup, à défaut de pouvoir profiter de quelques heures de sommeil en plus et de la chaleur de la couette, je profitais de sa chaleur corporelle. Nous fûmes réveillés une deuxième fois une heure plus tard par deux corps pleins de vie qui se mirent à sauter sur le lit. Comprenant qu'ils ne nous avaient pas réveillés de la meilleure des façons, ils allèrent vite se cacher dans leur chambre. Je me levais et m'étirais avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Severus me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et il nous fallu presque une heure pour sortir de la baignoire. Alors que nous étions en train de déjeuner, un hibou vint perturber notre tranquillité. Je reconnus sans difficultés le hibou d'Andromedra et je me levais rapidement avant de lire le message accroché à la patte de l'oiseau.

\- Severus, sors les affaires des enfants. Dora est en plein travail.

\- Hmm ?

\- Elle va accoucher Severus !

Il sembla comprendre et alla chercher deux valises. Les enfants le regardèrent faire sans comprendre et j'allais rapidement chercher un paquet que j'avais caché dans un petit renfoncement dans le mur du salon. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions prêts à transplaner. En arrivant devant le cottage occupé par la famille Lupin, nous fûmes accueillit par une pluie battante. Remus se dépêcha de nous faire entrer. Il était tellement stressé qu'il ne fit même pas cas de la présence de Severus ou des enfants. Andromedra, par contre, vit immédiatement que je n'étais pas seule. Alors que Remus me conduisait dans une chambre, elle emmena le reste de ma petite famille dans le salon. Remus s'arrêta et m'observa.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer. C'est bientôt la pleine lune, dans deux jours. Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de qui que ce soit en danger.

\- Je comprend, ne t'en fais pas. Retourne dans le salon. J'ai cru qu'Eridan allait nous rendre fous quand on lui a dit où on allait. Il t'adore tu sais.

\- Il aime tout le monde.

\- C'est vrai, c'est un vrai Poufsouffle. La première fois qu'il a vu les Carrow, il les a enlacé. Je crois qu'ils ont frôlé la crise cardiaque ce jour là.

\- Les Carrow ? Il a fait un câlin aux Carrow ? Cassandre, ton fils sera un Poufsouffle, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Ne le dis pas à Severus ou il t'arrachera la tête. Il essaye d'en faire un Serpentard. Et il commence à désespérer.

Il éclata de rire et me laissa devant la porte de la chambre. J'entrais et m'approchais du lit où était allongée Dora. J'épongeais son front avec un linge humide.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te demander comment tu te sens. Severus l'a fait et je lui ai brisé la main.

\- Ne me fait pas rire Cassandre ! Ça fait mal !

Andromedra entra dans la pièce et, trois heures plus tard, j'étais la marraine de Edward Remus Lupin, alias Teddy, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Roux. Aux cheveux bleus ?

\- Dora, je crois que ton fils est un Métamorphomage.

Remus entra avec un appareil photo à la main et prit une photo de Tonks et Teddy. J'allais dans le salon et m'asseyais lourdement dans le canapé. Je fus attaquée par mon fils tandis que Lysandra restait bien sagement assise sur les genoux de Severus.

\- Maman ! Maman ! C'est vrai qu'on va dormir chez Oncle Moony ?

\- Oui mon grand.

\- Mais toi et papa vous allez rester aussi, pas vrai ?

\- On ne peut pas, on a encore beaucoup de travail. Mais on vous rejoindra très vite. Je te le promet.

\- Je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec vous !

\- Eridan, tu ne peux pas rester avec nous, c'est trop dangereux. Tu seras en sécurité ici.

\- Mais je veux pas...

Rapidement, le visage d'Eridan fut baigné de larmes et le mien aussi. La bataille finale approchait et mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Severus me lança un sourire moqueur. Il avait bien remarqué que maintenant je n'arrivais plus à me retenir. Lui et les Carrow étaient les premiers à en souffrir. Surtout Amycus. Nos combats étaient déjà court auparavant mais maintenant ils étaient expéditifs. J'essuyais mes joues et me levais après avoir laissé ma place à mon fils. Je prenais le paquet que j'avais posé sur la table en arrivant et le leur tendais après m'être accroupie devant eux.

\- C'est de la part de Papa et moi.

\- Mais c'est dans dix jours notre anniversaire.

\- On sait mais on ne pourra sûrement pas être là...

\- Papa !

\- Elle a raison Eridan, on veut juste vous protéger.

Ils déchirèrent l'emballage et regardèrent le livre sans comprendre.

\- Ouvrez le.

Ils ouvrirent le livre et découvrirent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un album photo. Ils regardèrent les images avec curiosité et Severus fit de même. Le cadeau était de nous deux mais j'avais refusé de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il y avait beaucoup de photos de nous deux, ensembles ou seuls, quelques photos de nous quatre et un certain nombre de photos de Severus avec les enfants. Certaines étaient drôles, comme celle de Severus au réveil, et d'autres étaient mignonnes, comme celle que j'avais prise alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se laver les dents.

Un peu plus tard, Andromedra entra dans la pièce et demanda à parler en tête à tête avec Severus. Je prenais les enfants par la main et nous allâmes voir Teddy. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon compagnon nous rejoignit. Il affichait à nouveau un air impassible, celui-ci qu'il réservait aux moments où nous étions en public. Je prenais sa main droite dans la mienne et la serrais doucement. Sa paume était moite et son regard fuyant. La mère de Dora avait dû lui dire quelque chose de très important pour qu'il soit dans un tel état.

Nous partîmes sans les enfants une heure plus tard non sans de déchirants au revoir. Nous savions tout deux que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous pouvions voir Lysandra et Eridan. L'un de nous pouvait mourir pendant la bataille finale si ce n'est les deux. Je pleurais avant notre départ et je pleurais toujours à notre arrivée à Poudlard. Nos pas nous conduisirent instinctivement à la salle de Duels. Nous retirâmes nos manteaux et ils lévitèrent jusque sur une chaise. Nous retroussâmes nos manches et nous transformâmes nos baguettes en épées après que j'ai lancé un sort, faisant retentir l' _Hungarian Dance n°5_ de Brahms dans la salle. Le rythme de la musique était très rapide et le combat était un époustouflant mélange d'escrime et de danse. Les épées nous effleuraient à peine et les mouvements étaient si fluides et si rapides qu'il était presque impossible de voir nos lames. A la fin du combat, nous étions tout deux épuisés et transpirants. Nous rendîmes à nos baguettes leur forme initiale et nous prîmes le chemin de mes appartements. En chemin, nous croisâmes Minerva qui me sourit et ignora royalement Severus.

\- Beau combat Cassandre.

\- Merci. Mais attends, tu nous as vu ?

\- Oui, tout comme une bonne partie de l'école. Je crois que c'est la musique qui a attiré tout le monde.

\- Mais... On aurait dû ressentir votre présence...

\- Et bien vous sembliez trop investis dans votre combat pour vous en rendre compte on dirait. En tout cas, vous devriez aller prendre une douche, ça vous ferez du bien.

Elle s'en alla, nous laissant seuls dans le couloir.

\- Elle a raison Severus, allons prendre une douche. On empeste la transpiration.

\- Dis tout de suite que je pue aussi.

\- D'accord, tu pues.

\- Je te déteste.

Je l'embrassais doucement et je le poussais en avant en riant.


	30. 1er & 2 Mai 1998

Résumé : L'heure est arrivée. Le combat final approche. Mais quelle en sera l'issue ?

NA : Les baguettes-épées font leur dernière apparition !

Préparez vos mouchoirs...

Sad - Jorge Méndez : watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk  
Can't Help Falling in Love - Elvis Presley (cover d'Haley Reinhart) : watch?v=zZkih54evUs

Je me réveillais de bonne heure et allais prendre une douche en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Severus. Je ne restais pas très longtemps sous l'eau et buvais juste une tasse de thé avant de sortir. Depuis deux semaines il ne faisait que pleuvoir. Et je savais très bien qui était la cause de ce mauvais temps. Ma tristesse. Je marchais dans l'herbe trempée, pieds nus, simplement vêtue d'une longue robe verte sans manches et d'une matière très légère. Mes cheveux étaient trempés et ma robe collée à mon corps. L'eau ruisselait sur mon visage, coulant le long de mon cou, tandis que je m'asseyais sur au bord du lac près du château. Je restais là un moment, les paupières closes, laissant des images de mes enfants envahir mon esprit. Au bout de quelques heures, combien je n'en avais aucune idée, une main familière se posa sur mon ventre et fit doucement basculer mon corps en arrière. Une paume chaude se posa sur mon front frais.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Les enfants me manquent, Severus...

\- Je sais. Ils me manquent à moi aussi. Mais quand tout sera fini, on pourra les revoir.

\- J'espère que ça sera vite fini.

\- Tu peux toujours les rejoindre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être présente pour la bataille finale. Tout le monde comprendra que tu préfères rester avec tes enfants. Je comprendrai.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu me demandes ça et la réponse est toujours la même. Non. Je me battrai. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant pour que je parte ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je te cache. Ça fait partie de mon rôle d'espion.

Je soupirais sans répondre et me calais contre sa poitrine.

\- On devrait rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Un elfe ne peut pas tomber malade.

\- Mais moi si et je n'ai pas envie.

Je levais la tête et le regardais, plongeant mes yeux dans ses pupilles d'obsidienne.

\- Severus, je t'aime. Je sais que toi non, tu aimeras toujours Lily, je le sais. Mais je veux juste que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne te demande rien en retour.

Il m'observa attentivement sans répondre et resserra simplement son étreinte. Nous restâmes encore un moment dans cette position avant de retourner à l'intérieur du château. Peu d'élèves étaient levés. Nous étions samedi donc la plupart dormaient encore. Nous ne vîmes que deux élèves de sixième année, une Poufsouffle et une Serpentard, Kensi Evans et Elemiah Skye, qui se dirigeaient, main dans la main, vers la Grande Salle. Je souriais et poussais Severus pour l'empêcher de faire une remarque. Une fois arrivés à mes appartements, je l'attrapais par le bras et le conduisais dans la chambre. Je me déshabillais et il me regarda faire, perplexe. Je levais les yeux au ciel et allais dans la salle de bain. Après avoir fait rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude, je m'installais et plongeais la tête sous l'eau. Après avoir refait surface, je vis que Severus était juste en face de moi, dans l'eau. Je prenais place entre ses jambes, appuyant mon dos contre son torse et il posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant plus d'une heure avant de nous décider à sortir. J'enfilais une robe longue et noire et Severus mit ses vêtements habituels. Nous rejoignîmes les élèves et les enseignants dans la Grande Salle. Notre arrivée fit retourner beaucoup de têtes. Il faut dire que le couple que nous formions transpirait la puissance et le pouvoir. Les gens nous craignaient et il suffisait que l'un de nous passe dans un couloir pour que le silence se fasse. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas la même réputation que Severus, les élèves tout comme les professeurs savaient que j'étais quelqu'un de très accessible et que je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

Nous nous installâmes à nos places respectives et nous déjeunâmes en silence. Après le repas, Severus alla dans son bureau et je me rendais au septième étage. Je faisais trois aller-retour devant une tapisserie que j'avais toujours trouvé étrange, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande porte apparaisse. J'entrais et refermais rapidement la porte derrière moi. Je fus accueillie par un grand jeune homme brun, Neville. Il avait tellement changé qu'il était difficilement reconnaissable.

\- Neville, tu as eu des nouvelles de l'Ordre ?

\- Non, aucune. Et toi ?

\- Rien depuis que j'ai vu Remus.

\- Des mouvements suspects chez les Mangemorts ?

\- Severus m'a dit qu'il sentait que les Mangemorts étaient très excités depuis quelques jours. Pour lui, la bataille finale est imminente.

\- Tu as confiance en lui ?

\- Une confiance aveugle et infaillible.

\- J'aimerais bien aimer quelqu'un comme ça un jour.

\- Ça viendra, tu n'as que dix-sept ans.

Je lui souriais et nous nous installâmes à une table pour boire une tasse de thé noir. Bientôt, d'autres élèves se joignirent à nous. Deux heures plus tard, alors que j'allais partir, j'avisais Elemiah Skye et Kensi Evans qui semblaient avoir une conversation assez animée dans un coin de la salle. Je m'approchais d'elles.

\- Un problème mesdemoiselles ?

\- Aucun Professeur Smith.

\- Aucun ? C'est comme ça que tu vois la situation Mia ?

\- Mlle Skye, je ne suis pas une enseignante. Et encore moi ici. Maintenant, expliquez moi le problème.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Mia, elle pourrait peut-être nous aider.

\- D'accord. Des septième année, des Serpentards, ont dis à leurs parents que Kensi était ma petite amie. Ils l'ont dis à mon père et il m'a menacé. Il a aussi menacé de s'en prendre à elle et à sa famille si on ne mettait pas un terme à notre relation. C'est un Mangemort. Il ne veut pas que je sorte avec une fille. Et encore moins avec une Poufsouffle de sang mêlé. Même si je suis une sang mêlée.

\- Tu as pensé à dire à ton père que vous étiez séparées tout en restant ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais les Serpentards nous surveillent.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à rester ici. Vous serez tranquilles dans la Salle sur Demande. Personne ne vous juge ici.

\- Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas grave si on rate les cours ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas Mlle Evans, vous n'avez pas à craindre de possibles sanctions. Et puis Neville pourra vous apprendre quelques sortilèges et il sera heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- Merci Mlle Smith.

\- C'est normal Mlle Evans. Demandez aux elfes de maison qu'ils vous amènent vos affaires.

Je leur souriais et faisais demi tour. Une main se posa sur mon bras et je me retournais pour faire face à la personne qui m'avait arrêté. Elemiah Skye.

\- Je vous ai entendu parlé avec Neville. La bataille finale va bientôt avoir lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Voire même d'heures.

\- Je vais me battre contre mon père. Je ne peux pas le laisser, lui et les autres Mangemorts, détruire tout ce que nous avons construit. C'est peut-être mon père mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.

\- Sois quand-même prudente. Je sais que tu veux protéger Kensi mais battre un Mangemort ce n'est pas comme battre un de tes camarades. Et je ne pense pas que Kensi se laisse protéger aussi facilement. Elle se battra à tes côtés.

\- Ne lui dîtes pas que je vous ai dis tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me traite de Poufsouffle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi.

Je lui ébouriffais affectueusement les cheveux avant de quitter la salle. Je retournais dans mes appartements et m'installais sur le lit pour préparer une surprise pour Severus. A son arrivée, je venais juste de finir. Je cachais tout derrière mon dos et affichais un sourire innocent. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha lentement de moi. Je reculais sur le lit mais il fut plus rapide et me plaqua sur le matelas. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et sur la mâchoire pour le distraire mais il ne fut pas dupe. Il attrapa le petit paquet que je tenais, caché, dans mon dos, et me regarda, surpris.

\- Un album photo ?

\- Ouvre le.

Il l'ouvrit lentement et observa les photos.

\- Il n'y a que des photos de nous deux.

\- Au cas où. Si l'un de nous deux ne s'en sort pas.

Je baissais la tête. J'avais vraiment un don pour transformer des moments plus ou moins heureux en moments tristes.

\- On s'en sortira, ensemble. Et puis tu es un elfe, les elfes ne meurent pas aussi facilement.

\- Les elfes peuvent mourir de chagrin.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, avec douceur, et me força à relever la tête. Il essuya des larmes que je n'ai même pas senti couler avec son pouce.

\- Promet moi de vivre si jamais je meure. Lysandra et Eridan ont besoin de toi.

\- Ils ont besoin de toi aussi. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu pourras toujours essayer d'avoir un portrait de moi.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises.

\- Et toi, jure moi que tu vivras si je meure.

\- Je te le jure.

Il regarda les photos et en vit une de lui prise au moment au réveil, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux hagards.

\- Tu étais obligée de mettre celle-là ?

\- Tu étais tellement mignon dessus qu'il fallait bien que je la mette.

\- Mignon n'est pas vraiment l'adjectif que j'aurais employé.

Il tourna les pages et s'arrêta sur quelques photos, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il y a des photos que je ne t'ai pas vu prendre. Dommage.

\- Oui, et il y avait aussi des photos que je n'ai pas pris. Comme celle où je suis en train de cuisiner ou celle où je suis dans la douche.

Je posais l'album sur le lit et je l'enlaçais. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le drap et je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il caressa mes cheveux et j'embrassais sa clavicule.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Severus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

Je finissais par m'endormir, enveloppée dans sa chaleur corporelle. Je fus réveillée par un mouvement de son côté.

\- Severus ?

\- Chut, rendors toi.

Je me redressais et le regardais. Il était en train de s'habiller.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ne me mens pas Severus. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas mentir à un elfe.

\- La Marque.

\- Il t'a appelé ?

\- Non. Alecto a appuyé dessus.

\- Alecto ? Mais elle est ici.

\- Oui, je sais. Potter aussi.

\- Harry ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je me levais et m'habillais, enfilant une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

\- Où crois tu aller ?

\- Avec toi, bien sûr.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Severus.

\- C'est pour ta propre sécurité. Va chez Andromedra et reste avec les enfants.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais.

\- Ce que tu peux être têtue.

\- Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

\- Stupide Gryffondor. Inconsciente du danger.

\- Je t'entend.

Je le suivais jusqu'au cinquième étage mais, alors que nous entendions des bruits de voix, il me poussa dans une alcôve. M'y bloquant à l'aide d'un sort. Je finissais par m'en libérer au bout de quelques minutes et débouchais dans un couloir. Je reculais pour éviter un sortilège jeté par Minerva et utilisais un _Protego_ pour protéger Harry et Luna qui étaient dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Je finissais par jeter un _Repulso_ sur Severus, qui était la cible de Minerva, le repoussant dans une salle de classe, lui donnant une chance de s'échapper. Minerva se lança à sa poursuite mais revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle me plaqua contre le mur et pointa sa baguette vers mon visage. C'est Harry qui vint se mettre entre nous.

\- Professeur, il faut faire vite.

\- Harry, Il sait que tu es là. Alecto a appuyé sur sa Marque. Il va venir. Minerva, nous devons protéger l'école. Harry, si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ce que tu cherches, demande aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tu as déjà dû les voir dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Comment... ?

\- Dumbledore. Et Severus. Je savais que tu devrais revenir au château. Maintenant dépêche toi avant qu'Il arrive.

Minerva s'écarta de quelques pas, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- Tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?

\- Plus ou moins. Albus n'a pas voulu me donner trop de détails.

\- C'est pour ça que Severus était souvent en train de patienter devant la gargouille de son bureau ?

\- Oui, pour ne pas qu'il en sache trop. Minerva, nous devons protéger les élèves et faire évacuer les plus jeunes.

Derrière nous, les autres professeurs arrivaient.

\- Minerva, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je te laisse leur expliquer. Je vais voir si l'Ordre a été prévenu. Harry, Luna, venez avec moi.

Nous allâmes au septième étage, en courant, mais Harry m'arrêta avant que nous entrions dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Cassandre, Remus m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé quand tu étais jeune. Je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé sans avoir essayé de te connaître. Tu as vécu des choses horribles. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry. A ta place, moi aussi j'aurai douté.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant pour ma mission ?

\- Albus était presque un père pour moi. Il a été là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à me relever. Il a été là quand j'avais besoin de soutien. Il a été là quand j'avais mal. Il m'a soigné et m'a aidé à reprendre goût à la vie. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas de famille.

\- Mais c'est Snape qui l'a tué.

\- Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas comprendre au premier coup d'œil. Certaines choses sont plus complexes qu'elles en ont l'air. La première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne.

\- Tu parles comme le Professeur Dumbledore, par énigmes.

Je riais doucement et entrais dans la salle, Harry à ma suite. Je fus aussitôt ensevelie sous plusieurs paires de bras.

\- Je suis contente de vous retrouver mais j'aimerais bien respirer.

Je pus enfin voir les visages qui m'entouraient et je reconnus Molly, Arthur, Remus, Fred, George, Bill et Fleur. Je fus assaillie de questions et c'est Remus qui me tira à l'écart du groupe. Je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

\- C'est Neville qui vous a prévenu ?

\- Oui, ce garçon est aussi brillant que ses parents.

\- Oui. Comment vont Andromedra, Tonks et Teddy ?

\- Ils sont tous les trois à l'abri. J'ai interdis à Tonks de me suivre.

\- Tu sais, elle est comme moi. Elle ne va pas supporter de te savoir ici et de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

\- Je sais. Mais nous avons un fils maintenant.

\- Lysandra et Eridan ont été sages ?

\- Oui, Eridan a eu un peu de mal au début. On ne le voyait presque pas. Mais Lysandra est forte. Elle a tout de suite compris pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas rester. Elle pose des questions de temps en temps mais rien de plus. Vous lui manquez, c'est sûr. Elle pense qu'on ne le sait pas mais, avec son frère, elle passe son temps à regarder l'album photo que tu lui as offert.

\- Dès que tout sera fini, on pourra enfin avoir une vie normale. On pourra essayer de tourner la page.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et la serra doucement.

\- Le passé est le passé. Ne laisse pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans te détruire. Tu étais sous _Imperio_ tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as déjà assez souffert à cause de ça.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que la vie de ces personnes aurait été si je ne les avais pas tué.

\- Ne te torture pas avec ça. Tu as des enfants qui ont besoin de toi. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que Severus ne t'ai pas poussé à nous rejoindre.

\- Il l'a fait. Il a essayé. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu me connais, je suis trop têtue.

Il éclata de rire et tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Je lui donnais une petite claque derrière la tête avant de le rejoindre dans son fou rire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous parvînmes à nous calmer. Harry n'était plus en vue. Et Luna, Ron et Hermione non plus. Je me levais et Remus me suivit.

\- Tu devrais rester là pour accueillir les autres membres de l'Ordre. Je vais aider les autres enseignants à protéger le château.

Je quittais le château et descendais les sept étages en courant, ordonnant aux différents portraits de vérifier qu'aucun élève mineur ne se trouvait encore dans le château. Je rejoignais Minerva et lançais avec elle des sortilèges de protection. Rapidement, nous vîmes une armée d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de noirs apparaître devant la bulle de protection que nous avions érigé. Je m'avançais vers eux, lentement, étudiant leurs mouvements, déterminant leurs identités. Minerva utilisa un sort pour donner vie aux statues du château, leur ordonnant de protéger l'école. J'observais ces yeux qui me scrutaient en retour. Severus ne semblait pas être parmi eux. Mon regard croisa celui de Voldemort et je levais le menton tout en le regardant d'un air hautain. Un violent courant d'air balaya les rangs des Mangemorts, en faisant chanceler certains et tomber d'autres. J'esquissais un sourire et haussais un sourcil, me moquant ouvertement d'eux. Je faisais demi-tour et rejoignais l'enceinte de l'école. L'assaut ne devait être lancé qu'à minuit. Il nous restait peu de temps pour consolider nos défenses. Je rejoignais les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre tour à tour, aidant du mieux que je pouvais. Je croisais des proches et les saluais, sachant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je les voyais. J'étais avec Remus lorsque minuit sonna dans une explosion de sorts se fracassant contre la barrière que nous avions mis en place.

Nous étions prêts à nous battre. Nous étions prêts à mourir. Et nous allions affronter une horde de Mangemorts. Remus s'éloigna de moi et je vis que plupart membres de l'Ordre ou de l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient déjà engagé le combat avec les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait absent du combat. Tout comme Severus. J'éliminais plusieurs Mangemorts et je vis, de loin, Elemiah et Kensi se battre contre un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Elles n'étaient pas censées être là. Étant donné qu'elles n'étaient pas majeures, elles auraient dû être évacuées avec les autres. Je m'approchais pour les protéger mais je vis, trop tard, un éclair vert atteindre la poitrine d'Elemiah alors qu'elle faisait barrage de son corps pour protéger Kensi. Je fis brusquement le lien entre Elemiah et le mage noir qui venait de la tuer. C'était son père. Il venait de tuer sa propre fille. J'assistais à la suite impuissante. Kensi, les yeux brûlants de rage et de tristesse leva sa baguette et jeta un _Avada Kedavra_ à l'homme en face d'elle. Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol, touchés par le sortilège de la mort de l'autre. Une violente douleur me traversa de part en part et je m'appuyais contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Je passais une main sur mon visage, essuyant le sang coulant de mon nez. Je protégeais les corps de mes deux élèves et replongeais tête baissée dans le combat.

Un cri attira soudainement mon attention. Je me tournais et voyais Tonks rejoindre le champ de bataille en courant. Elle se plaça à côté de Remus et je me rapprochais d'eux. Nous nous battîmes pendant un moment à trois contre trois avant que Dora ne s'effondre. J'éliminais mon adversaire et me tournais pour voir qui avait lancé le sortilège sur celle que je considérais comme une sœur. Je vis Bellatrix et sa chevelure folle. Je m'apprêtais à la tuer mais elle fut avalée par la foule de combattants. Je tuais l'homme que Tonks était en train d'affronter avant de mourir et me tournais. Remus était lui aussi tombé au sol, à genoux, il tenait le corps sans vie de sa femme dans ses bras et pleurait. Un éclair vert apparut dans mon champ de vision et Remus tomba dans l'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Je me tournais vers l'auteur des faits, horrifiée. Dolohov. Ma baguette se transforma instantanément en épée à sa vue. Dans un cri de rage, inhumain, je plongeais la lame dans son torse, le traversant de part en part et m'éclaboussant de son sang. Il émit un genre de gargouillis, surpris et incapable de parler, et il s'effondra, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche ouverte. Je reculais, récupérant ma baguette qui avait repris sa forme normale au passage, et me laissais glisser contre le mur de l'école. Un bouclier bleu apparu devant moi. Je fermais les yeux, laissant les souvenirs de Dora et Remus m'envahir tandis que la douleur de leur perte me tordait l'estomac. Leurs visages me souriaient. Moi je pleurais. Je pensais à Teddy qui ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents. Je pensais à Andromedra qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se remettre de la mort de son mari qu'elle perdait son seul enfant, sa fille, et son gendre. Je pensais à Harry qui venait de perdre celui qu'il considérait comme son second parrain. On venait de m'enlever deux membres de ma famille et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était pleurer ma peine et crier ma douleur. Des images d'Elemiah et de Kensi se rajoutèrent aux précédentes. Je crus que j'allais perdre pied, que mes souvenirs allaient m'emporter. Mais une douce et triste mélodie me tira de ma léthargie. J'ouvrais les yeux et effaçais les traces de sang sur mon visage, tendant l'oreille. Avais-je rêvé ? A nouveau, des notes jouées au piano me parvinrent. Je connaissais cet air. Je l'avais appris à Severus. Je me relevais en m'appuyant contre le mur et regardais autour de moi. Certains combattants semblaient eux aussi avoir entendu la musique. Mais moi seule savait d'où ce son provenait. Je montais les marches une à une, me dirigeant vers le quatrième étage. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, une nouvelle vague de douleur me submergea et je dus m'accrocher à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Je fermais les yeux et, cette fois, ce furent des images de Fred qui emplirent mon esprit. La dernière image fut la pire. Le visage du jeune Weasley était couvert de poussière et sa bouche était la seule preuve de son dernier rire. J'ouvrais les yeux et avançais lentement, le monde tanguant autour de moi. J'entrais dans la pièce où étaient stockés tout les instruments de musique et je vis Severus au piano, jouant ce morceau si triste que j'affectionnais tant. _Cold_ de Jorge Méndez. Je m'avançais, boitant légèrement, et saisissais un violon. La musique du piano fut rapidement rejointe par celle de mon violon. Chaque note laissait transparaître une tristesse et une douleur si puissante qu'il me fut impossible de retenir mes larmes. Si nous avions pu jouer tout en étant sur le champ de bataille, nous aurions vu des centaines de visages se tourner vers le château, la pluie fouettant leurs corps, écoutant presque religieusement cette musique profonde et douloureuse. Ceux qui avaient, pendant ces quelques petites minutes, cessé le combat était tout autant des Mangemorts que des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre, des élèves ou des enseignants. Ils écoutaient. Ils ressentaient. Certains pleuraient. D'autres avaient la tête baissée. Beaucoup étaient déjà morts, dans les deux camps, et cette perte était palpable. L'air était chargé de cette odeur caractéristique. L'odeur de la mort. A la fin de la musique, les combats reprirent. Mais ceux qui s'en sortiraient se firent une promesse. Ne jamais oublier cet instant où le temps s'était arrêté et où le combat avait presque cessé. Ce moment où chacun ressentait la peine de l'autre. Où chacun la comprenait. Ce moment où la barrière du sang et des idéaux était tombée. Cet instant, court mais puissant, où chacun prenait conscience de l'autre. Où chacun voyait qu'il était identique à l'autre, qu'il n'y avait pas différence. Qu'ils étaient tous humain.

Je reposais mon violon et m'asseyais sur le sol froid. Des bruits de pas m'indiquèrent que Severus se rapprochait de moi. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, posant mon menton sur mes genoux, et laissais des flots de larmes couler mes joues, mon corps étant secoué de sanglots. Des bras puissants et réconfortants m'entourèrent et me bercèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs cessent. Je me blottissais contre lui et passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Remus, Dora et Fred... Ils sont morts...

\- Je sais... Je l'ai ressenti à travers notre lien. Et je l'ai vu.

\- Le bouclier ?

\- C'était moi. Je savais que tu allais craquer.

\- Elemiah Skye et Kensi Evans sont mortes elles aussi. Elles ont été tuées par le père d'Elemiah. Quel genre de père peut tuer son propre enfant... ?

\- Cet homme détestait la différence. Il n'a pas dû supporter de voir que sa fille, sa fille unique, préfère les femmes aux hommes. Ce genre de personnes ne devrait pas exister et encore moins avoir une famille.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, le bruit de la bataille en contrebas nous parvenant à peine, puis Severus s'écarta un peu, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Cassandre, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais, avant qu'un seul son puisse en sortir, quelqu'un transplana près de nous. Nous tournâmes la tête vers l'intrus et je me levais d'un bond en le reconnaissant, ma baguette pointée vers lui.

\- Lucius.

\- Cassandre.

Derrière moi, Severus se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur mon bras, me faisant baisser sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là Lucius ?

\- Alors c'était vous deux ? Le piano et le violon. Très joli.

\- Lucius, je t'ai posé une question. Si tu n'y réponds pas, Cassandre arrivera très certainement à délier ta langue. Tu vois le sang sur sa chemise ? C'est celui de Dolohov. Tu as dû voir son corps, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius pâlit un peu et regarda Severus, tout en gardant un œil sur ma baguette.

\- Le Maître veut te voir, Severus. C'est lui qui m'envoie te chercher.

\- Severus, n'y vas pas. S'il te plaît.

\- Je dois y aller Cassandre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas long. Je reviendrais vite.

Il transplana, me laissant seule avec Lucius. Je m'approchais de lui, collant presque mon corps contre le sien, ma baguette comblant la distance entre nous, le dominant de toute ma hauteur.

\- Je te jure que si il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tiendrais pour responsable. Je te conseille de partir le plus vite possible avec ta femme et ton fils.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

\- Je te déconseille de m'affronter aujourd'hui. Ceux qui ont essayé sont morts. Pars dès que tu le peux avec Draco et ta femme. Sinon je te jure que je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas.

Je transplanais à mon tour, retournant au cœur de la bataille. J'affrontais plusieurs Mangemorts, encaissant les sorts et les blessures. Je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche d'un nouvel adversaire, quand une douleur incomparable envahit mon corps. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer, l'air ne semblait plus vouloir ni sortir ni entrer dans mes poumons. Je suffoquais. Je tombais, à genoux, près de Minerva. Celle-ci, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvant pas directement m'aider, créa un bouclier pour empêcher les Mangemorts de m'attaquer. Du sang se mit à couler de ma bouche, de mon nez, de mes oreilles, et des larmes de sang roulèrent sur mes joues tandis que je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Je fermais les yeux et mon corps bascula en arrière, laissant la douleur et les souvenirs de Severus m'emporter. Son regard. Ses sourires. Toutes ces images m'envahissaient. Emportant tout sur leur passage. Telle une puissante vague. La douleur disparaissait peu à peu, ne laissant qu'un immense vide. Les images se succédaient, nous deux riant, nous deux nous occupant des enfants, moi pleurant dans ses bras et lui me réconfortant, lui s'inquiétant pour moi, nous mourant l'un sans l'autre. Un souffle chaud se fit sentir dans mon cou.

\- Ouvre les yeux...

J'obéissais, trop surprise pour avoir une autre réaction, et je regardais la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi. Severus. Mais c'était impossible. Il était mort.

\- Comment ?

\- Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

\- Mais ça ne peut pas être réel. Tu es mort...

\- Oui, je suis mort. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel.

\- Alors, je suis morte ?

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que ta magie te maintient en vie le temps que tu choisisses.

\- Que je choisisse ?

\- Si tu veux vivre ou mourir. Tu as le choix. Fais le bon.

\- Je veux... !

\- Attends.

Il m'aida à me relever et je pus observer ce qui m'entourait.

\- On est à la maison ?

\- Nous sommes là où tu veux être.

Je me tournais vers lui et je vis qu'il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il n'y avait aucune trace, rien qui montrait qu'il était mort. Je m'observais et découvrais que je portais une longue robe blanche. Mes blessures avaient disparu. Un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur me permit de voir que le soleil brillait dehors. Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur sur joue. A ma plus grande surprise, ma main ne passa pas à travers lui mais toucha bel et bien sa peau. Je laissais échapper un sanglot et je me jetais dans ses bras. S'y attendant, il me réceptionna sans mal. Il me serra contre lui sans rien dire, caressant mes cheveux tandis que je pleurais contre son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'écartais un peu et l'embrassais doucement, de peur qu'il disparaisse.

\- Tout à l'heure, avant que Lucius n'arrive, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Si je ne voulais pas que tu restes à Poudlard, c'est parce que tu es enceinte Cassandre.

\- Quoi... ?

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et il me sourit.

\- Tu es enceinte. Tu portes nos enfants.

Je me remettais à pleurer et je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Mais je suis morte. Alors eux aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas morte. Je te l'ai dis, tu as encore le choix. Tu peux y retourner ou rester ici avec moi. Et je veux que tu repartes. Lysandra et Eridan ont besoin de toi. Et nos futurs enfants aussi. Il est trop tard pour moi mais pas pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas, Severus...

\- S'il te plaît Cassandre. Souviens toi, tu m'as fais une promesse.

\- Oui, je t'ai promis de vivre.

\- Je sais que c'est dur. Mais les enfants ont besoin de toi.

\- Je sais...

\- Il a autre chose que je veux te dire. Il y a des mots que je n'ai jamais pu te dire et que je ne pourrais jamais te dire, tu le sais. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu saches que je t'apprécie énormément. Tu m'a fais découvrir ce que cela faisait d'être aimé. Tu m'as donné de l'amour et une famille. Je n'avais jamais été aimé auparavant. Pas de cette façon. Ces quatre dernières années ont été les plus belles que j'ai vécu. Je n'avais jamais imaginé être appelé '' Papa '' un jour.

\- Je t'aime Severus.

Je caressais encore sa joue et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi avant d'y retourner. J'aimerais que tu chantes pour moi.

Je lui souriais et je m'installais devant le piano du salon. Je réfléchissais un moment avant d'entamer _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ d'Elvis Presley. Une chanson d'amour moldue que j'avais entendu une fois dans un bar londonien. Ma voix était profonde, chargée en émotion, rauque à cause des sanglots que je retenais.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

J'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues et je me tournais vers lui. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa sur le front.

\- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que tu repartes. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier mais ne reste pas seule.

\- Je ne serais jamais seule. Ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment.

\- Tu parles comme une Poufsouffle...

\- Jamais. Severus, entend moi bien. Jamais je ne trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Tout simplement parce que je ne chercherai pas. Tu es le seul qui aura vraiment compté pour moi. Et tu seras le dernier. Il n'y aura jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

Je levais la main gauche.

\- Jamais.

Il leva lui aussi sa main gauche et la posa sur la mienne.

\- Jamais.

Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa doucement.

\- J'aurais au moins réussi à protéger une personne que j'aime.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de reculer, essuyant mes larmes, et il disparut dans un grand flash de lumière blanche.

J'ouvrais les yeux et inspirais de grande goulées d'air. Je me redressais brusquement et le monde tangua un peu autour de moi. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis que j'étais dans la Grande Salle. Minerva et Poppy s'approchèrent de moi et l'infirmière m'ausculta.

\- Tout à l'air d'aller bien. Tu nous as fais une belle frayeur. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, tu es...

\- Je suis enceinte, je sais.

Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient soit auprès des blessés soit en train de pleurer leurs morts. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Remus et Tonks. Un attroupement de têtes rousses m'indiqua où se trouvait le corps de Fred. A ma droite, il y avait les corps Elemiah Skye et de Kensi Evans. Je m'approchais d'elles et les rapprochais l'une de l'autre. Geste étrange ou anodin pour certains mais pas pour les enseignants et quelques élèves qui étaient au courant pour la relation qu'elles entretenaient. Sans jeter un regard à celles et ceux qui m'observaient, je quittais la Grande Salle. Je savais où je devais aller. Je me dirigeais vers le Saule Cogneur et l'immobilisais d'un geste de la main. Je rentrais dans le passage et marchais lentement, comme un automate. Arrivée au bout du tunnel, je montais quelques marches et poussais quelques cartons avant découvrir ce que je cherchais. Un sourire triste fleurit sur mon visage. Je m'accroupissais devant le corps sans vie de Severus et je caressais doucement sa joue. Je refermais la plaie béante et sanguinolente qui ornait son cou d'un informulé avant de fermer ses paupières. Je remettais une mèche de ses cheveux en place. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et le faisais léviter. Je quittais la Cabane Hurlante par le même chemin que celui que j'avais emprunté pour entrer et je retournais au château, dans la Grande Salle. Je m'installais à l'écart des autres et déposais doucement le corps de Severus au sol. Je posais sa tête sur mes cuisses et caressais tendrement ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, une douleur, maintenant familière, me noua les entrailles. Quelqu'un venait de mourir ou était en train de mourir. Je fermais les yeux et observais mentalement les images qui se déroulaient devant mes paupières closes. Un bébé. La peur me tenailla l'estomac alors que je pensais à Lysandra, Eridan et Teddy. Mais je reconnu vite le bébé en question et la peur fut remplacée par une profonde tristesse. Il s'agissait d'Harry. Harry était en train de mourir. Les images défilèrent. Harry était maintenant en quatrième année et il venait de récupérer l'œuf d'or. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelque chose d'étrange se passa. Harry disparut totalement de mon esprit et c'est l'image d'un jeune garçon que je ne connaissais pas qui apparut. Son nom se dévoila peu après. Tom Marvolo Riddle. J'ouvrais les yeux et réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Harry était censé mourir. Albus me l'avait dis. Mais ce n'était pas lui que j'avais vu. Non. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Je caressais les cheveux de Severus d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que Minerva se mette devant moi et agite sa main devant mes yeux. Je la regardais, un peu surprise, et elle m'informa que les Mangemorts arrivaient. J'abandonnais le corps de Severus et, d'un geste de la main, fit léviter les corps de tous les morts et de tous les blessés les plus sérieux avant de les placer sur le côté, les protégeant à l'aide d'une barrière magique. Nous sortîmes et nous rassemblâmes devant la porte d'entrée de l'école, prêts à nous battre. Lorsque Voldemort nous annonça la mort d'Harry, il y eut quelques cris, des pleurs mais je savais qu'il n'était pas mort. En tournant la tête, je vis Draco qui se tenait parmi nous bien qu'un peu à l'écart. Je le rejoignais et me penchais au dessus de lui.

\- Draco, je veux que tu partes avec ton père et ta mère dès que vous le pouvez. Dis à ton père que si il est toujours là lorsque les combats reprendront, je mettrais ma menace à exécution. Il saura très bien de quoi je parle. Si je lui laisse la vie sauve, c'est pour toi et ta mère. Si vous partez avant que le combat reprenne, les Aurors ne vont poursuivront peut-être pas. Tu ne mérites pas de finir à Azkaban.

\- Mlle Smith...

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je fais ça pour toi et pour Severus. Pas pour ton père. Pour moi, il restera à jamais responsable de la mort de Severus.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à lui de te l'expliquer.

Puis Voldemort appela Draco à le rejoindre. Je poussais le jeune homme en hochant la tête d'un air confiant. Ensuite, c'est Neville qui s'approcha. Je savais très bien qu'il ne nous trahirait pas. Jamais il ne rejoindrait les Mangemorts. Son discours redonna confiance aux autres et, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je lui souriais. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut la panique totale, Neville venait de décapiter Nagini et le corps de Harry avait disparu des bras d'Hagrid. Je vis Draco transplaner avec ses parents et je créais un bouclier pour protéger nos combattants, le temps qu'ils retournent à l'intérieur du château. Lorsque Voldemort me vit, il esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vois que ma meilleure meurtrière est devenue une magnifique guerrière.

Je l'ignorais et repoussais un sort jeté par Bellatrix.

\- Si tu avais mieux choisi, tu aurais pu être mon bras droit. Voire même plus. Avec ces deux familles que tu as tué, tu vaux mieux que certains de mes hommes. Je t'aurai donné une place au plus près de moi.

Dans tes rêves face de serpent. J'ai trop d'amour propre pour coucher avec toi. Je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas. Pas même en étant sous _Imperio_.

Bellatrix tenta de me jeter un _Doloris_ mais le sort rebondit sur mon bouclier et atteignit un Mangemort, celui-ci se mit à crier de douleur. Elle essaya ensuite de me jeter le sortilège de la mort mais le sort s'écrasa contre un autre bouclier, bouclier que je n'avais pas créé. Je regardais sur le côté et voyais Harry, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Je reportais mon attention sur les Mangemorts face à moi et leur jetais tous les sorts que je connaissais tout en reculant vers la Grande Salle, les autres professeurs me suivant dans ma manœuvre. Des Détraqueurs tentèrent eux-aussi de rentrer mais je les repoussais grâce à mon Patronus, découvrant par la même occasion que celui-ci avait changé de forme, passant d'un renard à un Peryton, créature mythologique mi-cerf mi-oiseau. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle, les Mangemorts se dispersèrent et le combat reprit. J'aidais les élèves à se débarrasser des Mangemorts les plus coriaces, Minerva me repoussant dès que je m'approchais de Voldemort ou de Bellatrix. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut un cri de rage et je vis la tignasse rousse de Molly courir vers Bellatrix. Le sol tremblait tant les deux sorcières se battaient sans merci. C'est Molly qui gagna lorsqu'un de ses sorts frappa la poitrine de la femme en face d'elle. Voyant son bras droit mourir, Voldemort essaya de tuer Molly mais son sort fut bloqué par deux _Protego_ , le mien et celui de Harry. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de repousser les trois personnes qui se battaient contre lui, Minerva, Horace et Kingsley. J'allais les aider et Harry prit la parole. Je l'écoutais parler sans bouger. Il avait raison, c'était à lui d'en finir. C'était à lui que revenait la lourde tâche de tuer Voldemort. Ils se tournaient autour, comme deux animaux attendant le meilleur moment pour lancer l'assaut. Les combats avaient cessé et tous regardaient le face à face des deux hommes. Lorsque Harry évoqua le fait que Severus avait toujours été de notre côté, quelques larmes m'échappèrent sans que je puisse les retenir et je relevais le menton, défiant quiconque de le contredire. Les autres sorciers semblaient être surpris. Personne dans les deux camps ne s'attendait à une telle révélation. L'homme que tous voyaient comme étant le plus fidèle Mangemort était en fait un espion et avait toujours travaillé pour l'Ordre et pour Dumbledore. Puis, dans un hurlement de rage, Voldemort lança le sortilège de la mort sur Harry qui, lui, se contenta de lança un simple _Expelliarmus_. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Les deux sorts se heurtèrent l'un à l'autre et la lumière rouge du sortilège de désarmement fut celle qui l'emporta sur la lumière verte produite par le sortilège de la mort. La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres vola dans les airs et atterrit dans les mains de Harry tandis que le Mage le plus craint de ces dernières décennies s'effondrait au sol, mort. Il n'y eut aucun bruit pendant de longues minutes avant que tout le monde se mette à exploser de joie. Ils se ruèrent tous sur Harry, enfin presque tous. Les Aurors arrêtaient les Mangemorts encore présents qui, eux, étaient trop choqués pour avoir la moindre réaction. De mon côté, je ne parvenais pas à enthousiaste. Je ne parvenais pas à rire, ou même à sourire. Je m'effondrais, à genoux, sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle et je pleurais. Ces larmes n'étaient pas l'expression de ma joie mais de ma tristesse et de mon désespoir. J'avais presque tout perdu en une nuit. J'avais perdu deux frères, un sœur et l'homme que j'aimais. J'avais l'impression d'être seule, plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je pleurais encore et encore, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage rougis par la peine. Eux voyaient un avenir radieux tandis que moi, je n'avais plus que mes enfants. C'est Augusta Longbottom, la grand-mère de Neville, qui remarqua la première dans quel état j'étais. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, me réconfortant comme je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avec quiconque. M'apaisant comme on calme son enfant après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar. M'encourageant à me relever, à aller de l'avant, et à célébrer la victoire même si elle avait un goût amer. J'esquissais, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, le seul que je me sentais capable de faire, et je me levais. Minerva et Molly vinrent me voir, m'apportant leur soutien. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir discuter avec quelques personnes, je sortais de la Grande Salle, commençant à étouffer. Je regardais la course du soleil dans le ciel pendant un moment avant d'entendre des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je me retournais et découvrais le trio, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui descendait les marches. Harry fit un signe de la tête à ses deux amis qui allèrent directement dans la Grande Salle tandis que Harry s'approchait de moi.

\- Cassandre, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Suis moi.

Perplexe, je le suivais jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le siège était vide et je sentis ma poitrine se serrer à cette vue. Plus jamais je ne verrais Severus assis sur cette chaise. Une voix familière me fit lever la tête. Un vieux barbu me regardait, son regard reflétant sa peine.

\- Je suis désolée mon enfant, il ne méritait pas ce sort.

\- Personne ne mérite la mort Albus. Mais parfois elle est un mal nécessaire pour protéger la communauté magique et nos enfants. Personne ne regrettera Voldemort, pourtant c'était un homme avant d'être un monstre. Severus est mort en héro. Mais combien vont le traiter de lâche ou de traître ? Vous l'avez utilisé Albus. Vous avez utilisé sa peine et sa culpabilité pour faire de lui votre instrument. Mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. J'aurai très certainement agi de la même façon à votre place. Que vaut une vie quand son sacrifice permet de sauver celle de milliers d'autres ?

\- Toutes ces personnes sont mortes pour que d'autres puissent vivre. Tout le monde savait que cette nuit était peut-être leur dernière nuit.

\- J'aurai préféré mourir à la place de Remus, Tonks, Fred et Severus.

\- Aurais-tu oublié la promesse que tu as faite à Severus ? Et puis, tes enfants ont besoin de toi. Ceux que tu as déjà tout comme ceux que tu portes.

\- Comment.. ?

\- Comment est-ce que je sais que tu es enceinte ou comment est-ce que je sais ce que Severus t'as fais promettre ?

\- Les deux.

\- Severus m'a informé de ta grossesse. Pour la promesse, j'ai tout simplement deviné. Tu aurais dû mourir quand il est mort. Mais il t'a fait revenir. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est bien lui qui m'a demandé de revenir. Je ne pensais pas être aussi facile à prévoir.

\- Maintenant mon enfant, je pense que Harry a quelque chose à te montrer.

Je me tournais et rejoignais Harry qui m'attendait patiemment à côté d'une Pensine. Je m'approchais de mon filleul et plongeais mon visage dans la Pensine.

J'en ressortais quelques minutes plus tard, toute retournée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé des années là-dedans. Je reculais et m'asseyais dans le fauteuil directorial. Harry quitta la pièce peu de temps avant que je ne n'éclate en sanglots. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais fais souffrir Severus pendant des années. Je balayais tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'un revers de main tout en hurlant et pleurant de rage contre moi-même, faisant exploser toutes les vitres de la pièce. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, dégoûtée par mes propres actions et ce qu'elles avaient provoqué en Severus. Je l'avais blessé lorsque, après avoir passé la nuit avec lui, je retournais dans les bras de Sirius. Je ne m'étais même pas préoccupée de ses sentiments. Seulement des miens. Et encore, si je les avais vraiment écouté, je ne me serais jamais tourné vers Sirius. J'aurais aimé pouvoir remonter le temps et m'empêcher de le faire souffrir. Dans cette Pensine, je l'avais vu s'inquiéter pour moi lorsque je n'étais pas revenue. Il s'était inquiété lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point j'avais changé lorsque j'étais arrivée à Poudlard. Mais il ne m'avait pas posé de questions. Il ne m'avait pas obligé à redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Pas comme Sirius. Severus n'avait jamais été aimé, à part par sa mère et sûrement un peu par Lily mais pas de la façon dont il espérait. Il m'avait, pendant longtemps, vu comme une sorte de bouée de sauvetage. J'étais la seule personne qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était, tel qu'il voulait être. La seule qui n'émettait aucun jugement sur lui. La seule personne qui le voyait comme un être humain. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été Snivellus, comme les Maraudeurs aimaient l'appeler, à mes yeux. Il était simplement Severus. Il n'était pas non plus juste un Serpentard, il était plus que ça, il était mon ami, mon amant, l'homme que j'avais fini par aimer. Et moi, je l'avais délaissé pour quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas vraiment. Quelqu'un que je n'appréciais pas plus que ça à l'époque. Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même dès le début, j'aurais su que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Sirius. Si je m'étais ne serais-ce que posé la question, Severus aurait peut-être été plus heureux. Peut-être même qu'il ne serait jamais devenu un Mangemort s'il avait su qu'il était réellement aimé par quelqu'un. Peut-être que Lily et James seraient encore en vie. Parce que si Severus n'était pas devenu un Mangemort alors il n'aurait pas pu dévoiler la prophétie à Voldemort.

Un bruit me tira de mes pensées. Je levais la tête et vis Minerva qui passait discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle entra lentement, observant le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce sans faire de commentaires.

\- Cassandre, tout va bien ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça va passer. Enfin non mais je dois faire comme si. Pour les enfants.

\- Je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Merci Minerva. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Tout le monde t'a entendu crier alors on a eu peur pour toi. Et puis quand on a vu ce qu'il se passait dehors...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il neige. De la neige tombe du ciel alors que nous sommes en mai.

\- Eh bien, on pourra dire que ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans nos esprits. Voldemort est mort et maintenant il neige.

Je souriais mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je savais très bien que c'était moi qui avait provoqué cette subite chute de neige. En tout cas, ça semblait logique étant donné que c'était à cause de moi qu'il pleuvait depuis deux semaines. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à contrôler ma magie. Déjà que le Royaume-Uni n'avait pas un réputation de pays très ensoleillé, avec moi il allait avoir celle du pays de la pluie.


	31. 15 Juillet 1998

Résumé : Deux mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, après le deuil viennent les procès. La vérité va enfin être dévoilée. Qui est vraiment Cassandre ? Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment tout dis à Severus ? Cassandre est-elle coupable ? Si elle ne l'est pas, alors qui ?

NA : Il y a quelques descriptions de tentatives de suicide mais elles sont assez courtes. Il y a aussi un scène de viol mais elle est implicite. Mais il y a aussi quelques heureuses surprises !

Je me levais difficilement, seule dans le lit. J'avais du mal à m'habituer à l'absence de Severus. Je posais une main sur mon ventre proéminent. Oui, Severus me manquait énormément. J'étais maintenant enceinte de cinq mois et on ne pouvait pas rater cette information quand on me voyait. Je me levais et prenais une longue douche froide. L'air dehors était étouffant, l'été était là. Je savais qu'Andromedra était là, en bas, avec les enfants. C'était moi qui lui avait annoncé, il y a un peu plus de deux mois, la mort de Remus et Dora. Depuis, nous passions la plupart du temps ensemble et il n'était pas rare qu'elle et Teddy dorment ici. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Doublement spécial. Nous devions nous rendre au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément au Département des Mystères. Aujourd'hui avaient lieu deux procès. Celui qui permettrait à Severus d'être reconnu comme un espion et un membre de l'Ordre et le mien. Après la bataille, les médias s'étaient emparés des révélations faites par Voldemort. J'étais accusée du meurtre des deux familles que j'avais tué il y a vingt ans. J'avais été traînée dans la boue pendant un mois entier avant que les journalistes cessent de me harceler en voyant que je ne réagissais pas et Harry ayant publiquement pris ma défense, ils n'osaient plus vraiment s'attaquer à moi. J'enfilais une longue robe noire dos nu et agrémentée d'une longue traîne noire. C'était Andromedra qui avait choisi cette robe pour moi. Elle avait dis, je crois, que dans cette robe, j'étais sublime et qu'elle sublimait l'aura de puissance qui m'entourait. Je m'étais contentée de hocher la tête, ne voulant pas la contrarier. Certes, la robe était belle mais je ne l'étais pas. Depuis la mort de Severus, j'avais beaucoup maigri. Les médicomages que j'avais vu m'avaient dis que c'était très certainement lié à la perte de mon compagnon et qu'il faudrait attendre que la période de deuil passe avant que tout revienne à la normale. Je descendais les escaliers et attrapais Lysandra et Eridan lorsqu'ils se jetèrent sur moi. Ils savaient pour Severus, Remus et Dora. Je le leur avais expliqué. Ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre au début et me demandaient souvent où étais "Papa". Puis, ils avaient fini par saisir ce que mes mots signifiaient. Ils avaient été très tristes, ils avaient beaucoup pleuré et j'avais pleuré avec eux, ma grossesse et les hormones qui l'accompagnait ne m'aidant pas vraiment à contrôler mes émotions. Andromedra tressa mes cheveux, mes mouvements étaient de plus en plus réduits et avec mes deux petits monstres dans les bras, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et je posais mes enfants par terre.

\- Allez ouvrir, ça doit être Draco.

\- Oncle Draco !

Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et, alors que j'étais dans le salon, je les entendis harceler Draco en piaillant. Il parvint à arriver jusqu'à moi, un enfant accroché à chaque jambe. Je regardais Lysandra et Eridan sévèrement et ils lâchèrent prise rapidement avant de filer dans leur chambre.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ce regard.

\- J'avais le meilleur des maîtres dans l'art de jeter des regards noirs.

\- Oui, c'est sûr qu'il était le meilleur pour ça.

\- Mais je te conseille de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Tu n'auras pas d'enfants insupportables à rattraper et tu n'auras pas une femme enceinte sur les bras. Crois moi, je ne souhaite à personne de me supporter toute la journée.

\- Pour avoir des enfants il faudrait déjà que j'ai une femme.

\- Comment va Astoria Greengrass ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant... ?

\- Que tu sors avec elle ? Je sais tout Draco, je sais toujours tout.

\- C'est ma mère qui te l'a dis. Avoue le.

\- Non, c'est elle.

\- Astoria ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches toutes les deux.

\- Nous ne l'étions pas vraiment au départ.

\- Mes parents n'approuvent pas la relation que j'ai avec elle.

\- Tu es majeur, non ?

\- Euh...oui.

\- Alors tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il me regarda, un peu surpris, avant de sourire.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux venir au procès, Draco ? Les Aurors ont déjà recueillis ton témoignage, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.

\- Je veux essayer de réparer les dégâts que mon père a fait.

\- Draco...

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Cassandre. C'est à cause de lui si Severus est mort. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça.

\- Tu sais qu'il sera présent pour mon procès, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, même si je n'approuve pas vraiment.

\- Il est le seul témoin encore en vie. Et ça lui offre une chance de redorer son image.

\- Il te doit déjà beaucoup. Tu as couvert ma famille après la bataille. Mon père ne méritait pas autant.

\- Ton père a compris trop tard que la famille passe avant l'ambition. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu payes pour ses erreurs.

Andromedra entra la pièce, les enfants derrière elle.

\- Cassandre, Draco, il est temps d'y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.

\- Potter n'est pas là ?

\- Tu le connais Draco, il arrivera un peu en retard.

J'esquissais un sourire malicieux. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Nous transplanâmes et atterrîmes dans le Ministère. Draco et moi étions devant, entourés de journalistes, permettant à Andromedra et aux enfants d'éviter ces rapaces. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et descendîmes jusque dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Nous entrâmes dans une grande salle aux murs noirs, servant de tribunal. Nous nous plaçâmes dans la partie réservée aux témoins. Kingsley, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, était lui même témoin en faveur de Severus. Le Président du Magenmagot entama la séance et quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry Potter aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais qui entra dans la pièce. Il était essoufflé et son front était dégoulinant de sueur. Charmant. Il s'excusa et s'installa près de moi. Les enfants, qui étaient pour le moment plutôt sages, se jetèrent sur lui, heureux de revoir celui qu'ils appelaient '' Oncle Ry ''. Je les calmais d'un regard et le procès pu enfin commencer. J'étais le dernier témoin à passer, le plus important d'après Kingsley. Lorsque je fus appeler, je me levais et je m'installais dans le fauteuil inconfortable qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle. Je croisais les bras et les jambes et regardais l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Un jeune garçon s'approcha de moi avec un flacon de Veritaserum à la main. Je ne faisais aucun geste vers la fiole.

\- Mlle Smith, vous devez prendre le Veritaserum, comme tout le monde.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis enceinte. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de vos cours de Potions quand vous étiez élève à Poudlard mais il est fortement déconseillé de donner du Veritaserum à une femme enceinte. Même si il est vrai que dans mon cas, ça vous éviterai de devoir rester ici pour le procès suivant.

Le Président du Magenmagot chassa le jeune homme d'un geste de la main, les joues rouges. Impossible de savoir si il était en colère ou gêné.

\- Veuillez décliner votre identité Mlle Smith.

\- Cassandre Victoria Snape.

\- Pardon ?

\- En plus d'être stupide vous êtes sourd ? Je m'appelle Cassandre Victoria Snape. Smith est mon nom de jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes... ?

\- La femme de Severus Tobias Snape ? Oui.

Un murmure surpris parcourra l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Peu de gens savaient que Severus et moi étions mariés. Les seuls à être au courant étaient Severus, Albus, Remus, Dora, Andromedra, Draco et Harry. Les quatre premiers étaient présents ce jour là et je l'avais appris aux trois autres.

\- Vous avez des preuves ?

\- Mes souvenirs. Et l'alliance que j'ai au doigt. Il doit sûrement y avoir une trace de notre mariage quelque part au Ministère. A vous de savoir où vous rangez vos papiers.

 _Nous sommes le 2 Mars 1997. C'est un dimanche, nous n'avons pas cours. Un peu de tranquillité. Enfin pour moi. Parce que depuis ce matin, Severus semble un peu...stressé. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est aux petits soins avec moi. Autre chose qui est inhabituel. Je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose et il sait très bien que j'ai horreur des surprises. Toutes les surprises ne sont pas bonnes à prendre. Il voit bien que je suis méfiante et que j'analyse le moindre de ses mouvements. Puis en fin de matinée, il me demande de lui faire confiance et il me met un bandeau sur les yeux. Nous utilisons le réseau de cheminette pour aller quelque part. Je déteste l'idée de ne rien voir. Je le lui fais bien comprendre tout au long du voyage. Je râle tellement que je fais presque de l'ombre à sa réputation d'homme irascible. Nous nous arrêtons enfin et il m'abandonne en me disant de ne pas bouger. Puis d'autres mains, provenant de derrière moi détachent le bandeau. Je me tourne et vois Dora qui me sourit. Je la regarde, méfiante. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ou plutôt un étrange sentiment. Nous sommes dans un bâtiment que je ne connais pas. Lorsque je lui demande où nous sommes, elle me répond simplement que nous sommes dans le sud de la France. Génial. Je suis dans un pays que je ne connais pas pour une raison qui m'ait tout aussi inconnue. Elle m'amène dans une plus petite pièce et je m'arrête en voyant une longue robe blanche_

 _\- Dora, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Cass', je sais que tu n'es stupide. Tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question. Mais nous sommes en guerre. On pourrait tous mourir demain._

 _\- Merci pour cet optimisme débordant._

 _\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _Je ne réponds pas et mon contente de m'approcher de la robe. Je l'effleure doucement du bout des doigts. Le tissu est très léger. Un mélange de dentelle et de tulle. Dora m'aide à l'enfiler. Elle s'écarte et m'observe._

 _\- Si j'étais un homme et que je n'aimais pas Remus, tu peux être sûre que je t'enlèverais tout de suite._

 _\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi._

 _\- Je suis sérieuse Cassandre, tu es magnifique._

 _Je me regarde dans le miroir qui se trouve en face de moi et évalue de résultat. Le tissu est effectivement léger. Il touche à peine ma peau. Je tourne un peu et le bas de la robe suit mon mouvement. Dora s'approche de moi pour me mettre un voile sur la tête. Je m'écarte._

 _\- Je ne veux pas porter ce truc._

 _\- Hum... Si tu veux..._

 _Elle le repose et me regarde. Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment là qu'elle porte une robe rose pâle qui lui arrive aux genoux. Un mouvement derrière elle attire mon attention. Remus se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte et il nous observe sans bouger, semblant hypnotisé._

 _\- Vous étiez au courant tous les deux ? Et aucun ne m'a dit quoi que ce soit ?_

 _\- C'était une surprise Cassandre._

 _\- Je déteste les surprises et tu le sais très bien Remus._

 _Je sors de la pièce, les ignorant totalement, et me dirige vers l'extérieur. Il pleut des cordes dehors, le tonnerre gronde et je suis pieds-nus mais je m'en fiche complètement. Je marche dans l'herbe détrempée, me dirigeant droit sur les deux silhouettes que j'aperçois, à l'abri de la pluie. Ce que j'oublie par contre, c'est qu'une robe blanche avec la pluie, ça devient transparent. Je marche d'un pas rapide, déterminé, puis je glisse sur l'herbe mouillée. Je pense que je vais lamentablement m'étaler sur le sol mais deux bras me rattrapent et me redressent. Je lève la tête et découvre celle de Severus, aussi trempée que la mienne. Il porte une chemise blanche, toute aussi transparente que ma robe, et un pantalon noir._

 _\- Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux. C'est ce que disent les Moldus non ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est censé concerner la tenue des mariés._

 _\- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas prévu ? La météo ou le mariage ?_

 _\- Cassandre, je sais que tu détestes les surprises mais..._

 _\- Mais quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je hais ce genre de choses. Tu mériterai que je m'en aille ou que je te dise non._

 _\- Cassandre, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Mais je ne le ferais pas. Par contre, ne refais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça._

 _\- Promis._

 _Il regarde autour de moi._

 _\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de nos deux témoins ?_

 _\- Ils sont sûrement à l'intérieur._

 _\- Tu les as laissé seuls ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Disons que Remus semblait très intéressé par Tonks quand il l'a vu en robe._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Enfin non, je préfère ne pas voir. Ne pas imaginer._

 _Il m'escorte jusqu'à Dumbledore, c'était lui la deuxième personne que j'avais vu._

 _\- Eh bien mes enfants, je crois qu'il va falloir vous sécher._

 _D'un coup de baguette, nous étions à nouveau au sec dans nos vêtements._

 _\- Merci Albus. Severus, est-ce que tu vois Remus et Dora ?_

 _\- Non. On peut peut-être commencer sans eux._

 _\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Les enfants, faites vous face._

 _Nous nous mettons face à face. C'est assez intimidant. Après avoir accepté de nous supporter l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, notre regard se tourne vers Dumbledore. Les mariés sont censés s'embrasser. Mais pas face à un public. Pas pour nous en tout cas. Voyant qu'Albus ne semble pas vouloir se détourner, j'attrape la main de Severus et l'entraîne sous la pluie. Je m'arrête une fois que nous sommes hors de vue et je l'embrasse. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous retournons à l'abri, à l'intérieur de la bâtisse._

 _\- Monsieur Snape, je pense que nous devrions nous sécher avant de prendre froid._

 _\- Je pense que vous avez raison Madame Snape._

 _Je lui souris et lance un sort de séchage sur nous. Inutile vu que le lendemain, nous étions tous deux malades._

\- Bien, déclinez votre profession.

\- Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor.

\- Je pensais que c'était le Professeur McGonnagal qui occupait ces fonctions.

\- Elle est la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard. Vous devriez vraiment revoir vos informations.

\- Bien, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander la nature des relations que vous entreteniez avec Severus Snape.

\- Je peux vous donner des détails si vous voulez mais je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse. Enfin, j'espère que non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

\- Moi, rien du tout. Je suis simplement attentive aux rumeurs. D'ailleurs, je sais que je ne suis pas dans la bonne tranche d'âge. Et qu'il me manque quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Madame Snape, je vous en prie, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma vie privé.

\- Dommage, je trouvais ça intéressant. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez les hommes jeunes.

\- Seriez vous en train de juger mon orientation sexuelle ?

\- Seriez vous en train de juger la relation que j'avais avec Severus Snape ? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont vous me regardez depuis que je vous ai dis que j'étais mariée à lui ?

\- C'était un Mangemort.

Je me levais et m'approchais dangereusement du Président du Magenmagot. Celui-ci sembla quelque peu effrayé puisque qu'il recula.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas la conception du mot Mangemort. Severus était un espion pour l'Ordre. Il a risqué sa vie pendant vingt ans. Il est mort en nous sauvant tous. Nous ne serions pas en vie si il n'avait pas été un espion. Nous serions tous morts si il avait été un Mangemort.

\- C'est ce que vous dites.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis sa femme alors j'invente. C'est ce que vous pensez ? J'ai connu peu de sorciers aussi puissants que lui. Vous aimez les hommes jeunes ? J'aime Severus Snape.

\- Donc vous avouez que vos sentiments vous aveuglent ?

\- Certainement pas. Contrairement à vous, je sais faire la part des choses. Vous avez vu mes souvenirs avant que je vienne témoigner. Vous savez que je ne mens pas. Severus m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Sa mort nous a tous sauvé.

\- Vous pensez que je ne sais pas faire la part des choses ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. Vous pensez que j'ai oublié votre petit conflit d'intérêt dans cette histoire ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre fils a fait des études de potion il me semble. Il a postulé pour enseigner les potions à Poudlard en même temps que Severus. Mais c'est Severus qui a été choisi par Albus Dumbledore. Alors même qu'il sortait d'un procès parce qu'on le soupçonnait d'être un Mangemort.

\- Je ne vois pas le lien qu'il y a avec toute cette affaire.

\- Oh, j'oubliais de mentionner qu'après que sa demande ait été rejeté, il a sombré dans la dépression et la folie. Et qu'ensuite, il a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Est-ce que le Ministère est au courant de tout ça ? Parce que je pense que beaucoup se souviennent encore de Bartemius Croupton Senior ainsi que de son fils. Dois-je aussi mentionner le fait que c'est Severus qui a tué votre fils pendant la bataille de Poudlard alors qu'il essayait de _me_ tuer ? Maintenant, est-ce que vous voyez le conflit d'intérêt ?

\- Les actions de mon fils ne me concernent pas.

\- C'est vrai. Mais est-ce que ce procès stupide n'est pas l'image de vos sentiments envers Severus Snape, l'espion qui a tué votre fils pour protéger le monde de sa folie meurtrière ? Regardez le nombre de témoins qui plaident en sa faveur et osez me dire que vos sentiments ne vous influencent pas.

\- Monsieur le Président, je pense que Madame Snape a raison.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, vous êtes ici en tant que témoin.

\- Et vous, vous êtes trop proche de cette affaire. Madame la Vice-Présidente, je pense qu'il est plus que tant de rendre un verdict.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur le Ministre. Que ceux qui souhaitent que Severus Tobias Snape soit à jamais considéré comme un Mangemort lèvent la main.

Seul le Président du Magenmagot leva la main.

\- Que ceux qui souhaitent que Severus Tobias soit à jamais considéré comme un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix et un héro lèvent la main.

Cette fois-ci, tous, à l'exception du Président du Magenmagot, levèrent la main.

\- Bien, je crois que c'est clair. Severus Tobias Snape n'est plus considéré comme un Mangemort.

Je soupirais de soulagement et retournais m'asseoir sur le banc des témoins. Minerva semblait un peu surprise par toutes ces révélations, tout comme presque la totalité des personnes étant témoins dans cette affaire.

\- Cassandre, Severus et toi étiez mariés ?

\- Oui, depuis mars de l'année dernière.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dis ?

\- Minerva, nous étions en guerre. Les deux camps auraient pu utiliser cette information. Nous ne voulions pas être une arme.

\- Je comprends.

\- C'était trop dangereux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu porter d'alliance.

\- Nous utilisions un sort de dissimulation dès que nous étions avec quelqu'un.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le banc des témoins se vida un peu tandis que seuls ceux qui étaient directement concernés par l'affaire restaient ou entraient. Ainsi, Andromedra sortit avec les enfants, Harry et Draco alors que Lucius entrait dans la salle. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, un masque de froideur glissa sur mon visage. Il était responsable de la mort de Severus. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon ventre rond et il sembla surpris. Il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte. Je me levais et il se figea. Je me dirigeais vers le fauteuil se trouvant au centre de la pièce, mon aura magique étincelant d'un éclat incandescent qui était presque effrayant. Je m'installais sur le fauteuil et les chaînes se refermèrent sur mes poignets et mes chevilles. Cette fois, c'est Kingsley qui présidait la séance.

\- Cassandre Victoria Snape, vous êtes accusée d'avoir assassiné une famille Moldue le 22 Juillet 1976 et une famille de Moldue comprenant un enfant Né-Moldu le 31 Août 1976. Comment plaidez vous ?

\- C'est une question difficile. Je suis à la fois coupable et innocente de ces crimes.

\- Précisez.

\- Oui, j'ai tué ces deux familles alors que j'avais seize ans. Mais je l'ai fais tout en étant sous _Imperio._

\- Qui sont les sorciers qui ont utilisé ce sort sur vous ?

\- Demetrio Smith, mon oncle, le frère de mon père. Et Voldemort lui-même.

\- Vous n'avez pas réintégré Poudlard après les vacances d'été cette année là. Pourquoi ?

\- Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, a jugé que je ne serais pas en sécurité au château. Il voulait me surveiller.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

J'hésitais. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache. Je ne voulais pas que la communauté magique ait pitié de moi. Mais il fallait que je le dise. Il le fallait.

\- Madame Snape, pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus Dumbledore voulait vous surveiller ?

\- A cause de mes tentatives de suicide.

\- Vos... ?

\- Oui.

\- Combien ?

\- Entre le dernier meurtre et le début des vacances d'été de 1977, je dirais une vingtaine. Peut-être un peu plus.

\- Combien d'entre-elles auraient pu vous tuer si Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas été présent ?

\- Toutes.

\- Toutes !?

\- Monsieur le Ministre, quand vous sautez du deuxième étage d'un immense château, vous ne vous attendez pas à survivre sans une aide immédiate.

\- Avez vous fait des tentatives plus récentes ?

\- Oui.

\- Combien ?

\- Si l'on compte celles qui passent pour des actes de bravoure, six.

\- A quand remonte la plus récente ?

\- L'année dernière. Le jour de Noël.

\- Étant donné que vous ne pouvez pas être soumise au Veritaserum, nous allons devoir vérifier vos dires. Nous allons regarder vos souvenirs.

\- Allez-y. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que vous verrez.

\- Nous en jugerons nous-même.

Un Auror arriva avec plusieurs flacons et préleva les souvenirs de mon esprit. Kingsley vida une première fiole dans une étrange Pensine et le souvenir s'afficha en grand, comme dans un cinéma Moldu. J'avais peur de leur réaction. La version que j'avais servi à Severus était très soft. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle était digne d'un conte pour enfant tant c'était loin de la réalité. Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir. Pas encore.

 _Je suis attachée au mur, mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Je ne sens plus mes bras. Je saigne d'un peu partout et je suis complètement nue. La pierre froide dans mon dos me fait frissonner. J'ai la chair de poule. Mon corps est couvert de sang et de sueur. J'entends des bruits dans l'escalier. Il revient. Le bruit des pas est étrange. Il est décalé. Comme si il y avait plusieurs personnes. La porte en bois s'ouvre et la lumière s'allume. Je cligne des yeux, éblouie par tant de luminosité. Mon très cher oncle a amené des visiteurs aujourd'hui. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées se trouvent face à moi. J'en compte trois. Mon oncle s'en va, me laissant avec ses trois amis. Ils s'approchent de moi. Chacun avec leur baguette à la main. Un premier homme s'avance vers moi, comme pour tester ma vigilance et mes réactions. J'attends jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas de moi et je lance mon pied gauche vers lui, le frappant au visage. Un craquement m'indique que son nez est très certainement cassé. Deux Doloris répondent à mon acte de rébellion. Je crie et mon corps se tord tandis que la douleur m'envahit. Cette fois, ils m'approchent tous d'un même homme. Ce qui suit est indescriptible. Plus tard, mon oncle me dira que c'était pour tester la marchandise avant que je sois offerte au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Tous me regardaient. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards horrifiés se poser sur moi. Le premier souvenir venait de s'achever. J'avais beau avoir fermé les yeux, j'avais tout entendu. Mes cris. Les rires des trois hommes. Tout. Kingsley versa un second souvenir dans la Pensine.

 _Nous sommes le 22 Juillet 1976. Il fait nuit. Je peux à peine marcher, c'est mon oncle qui m'aide. J'espère qu'il a enfin eu pitié de moi et qu'il m'amène quelque part pour que je sois soignée. Au fond je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais l'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Nous sommes dans un petit village. Nous entrons dans une maison. Mon oncle réunit toute la famille qui y vit dans le salon. Je comprend ce qu'il veut faire. Mais je ne veux pas. Je l'ai souvent entendu parler de m'entraîner à tuer avec d'autres Mangemorts mais je ne veux pas devenir une meurtrière. Mon âme est tout ce qu'il me reste d'intact. Je me met à pleurer et j'essaye de m'enfuir. Mais ma faiblesse fait qu'il me rattrape bien vite. Il voit que je n'y arriverais jamais sans y être forcée. Alors il utilise l'Imperio pour me contrôler. Je suis trop faible pour résister. Je tue d'abord le bébé, il se trouve dans les bras de la mère. Celle-ci se met à pleurer. Je ne peux que verser des larmes alors que je vois ce faisceau vert prendre la vie d'un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans et d'une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années à peine, tout ça sous les yeux de leurs parents. Je sanglote tandis que les deux adultes me supplient de les épargner. J'essaye de résister. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Et ça me rend folle. Je tue la femme avant de me tourner vers l'homme. Maintenant, il me demande de le tuer. Il me dit qu'il ne lui reste plus rien. Mais il me dit qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Il semble comprendre que ce n'est pas ma faute, pas entièrement en tout cas. Je m'excuse encore et encore. Mais je ne parviens pas à contrôler mon bras. Je continue de m'excuser alors même que le corps de l'homme est inerte sur le sol. J'ai tué. Cette nuit j'ai tué. J'ai tué cinq innocents._

Si tout à l'heure l'assemblée était horrifiée, maintenant elle était choquée. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues tandis que des sanglots secouaient ma poitrine. Il y eut du bruit et une tornade rousse entra dans mon champ de vision. Eridan. Il se jeta sur moi et les chaînes relâchèrent mes poignets pour me permettre de le prendre dans mes bras. Je caressais doucement les cheveux de mon fils, tentant de le rassurer et de calmer mes pleurs par la même occasion. Je levais des yeux humides, rougis et gonflés vers Kingsley.

\- C'est un empathique, il peut ressentir les émotions des autres. Pour le moment seulement celles de sa sœur, les miennes et celles de ceux qui sont proches de lui.

\- Je vois.

Le troisième souvenir fut versé dans la Pensine tandis que je faisais apparaître une couverture et la posais sur mon fils. Je lui lançais un sort pour faire en sorte à ce qu'il n'entende pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et caressais ses cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme.

 _Nous sommes le 31 Août 1976. Nous sommes dans le sous-sol de mon oncle. Il vient me chercher. Je sais que cette nuit est la plus importante. C'est celle qui va sceller mon destin à tout jamais. Voldemort sera présent. Ce soir, je deviendrais peut-être la compagne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me détache. Je ne tiens pas debout. Je suis trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Au début, il m'aide à marcher. Puis ça l'agace alors il utilise un Imperio pour me forcer à marcher sur mes membres brisés. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Il m'amène dans une ville, plus grande que la dernière fois. Bien plus grande. Il m'amène dans une maison. Celle-ci me rappelle la maison dans laquelle je vivais avec mes parents, en banlieue londonienne. Sommes-nous à Londres ? Je l'ignore. Nous entrons dans la maison. Il est déjà là. Je sens Sa présence. J'essaye de résister alors que des bribes de souvenir de cette effroyable nuit de juillet me reviennent. Je suis touchée par deux Doloris. L'un d'entre eux vient de mon oncle. L'autre vient de Lui. Il est bien plus puissant. Cette fois, ils sont quatre. Les parents et deux enfants. Deux garçons. Le plus jeune doit avoir trois ou quatre ans. Le plus âgé... Le plus âgé s'appelle Zachariah Thompson. Il a mon âge. C'est un Né-Moldu, un Serdaigle. Lui aussi me reconnaît. Il a compris ce qu'il se passait. Il a compris ce qui allait suivre. Mon oncle m'ordonne une première fois de les tuer. Je parviens à résister. Je ne veux pas tuer. Je ne veux pas. Il répète son ordre et, cette fois, mon bras droit se lève. Je panique. Non. Je ne veux pas. Je commence à pleurer. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ça. J'essaye de me tourner vers mon oncle et, par miracle, j'y parviens. C'est lui qui est touché par le sortilège de la mort. J'ai tué. J'ai tué mon bourreau. Pensant que je suis libre, j'essaye de m'enfuir. Mais mon dos rencontre un torse solide. Je me fige, n'osant même plus respirer. Il est derrière moi. Je le sais. Je le sens. Il utilise l'Imperio pour m'aider à tenir debout. Je sens ses doigts caresser ma joue. Je sens sa bouche se poser sur mon cou, sur ma jugulaire. Je pleure. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Mon oncle m'a préparé à ça mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas devant eux. Pas avec lui. Je préfère devenir l'esclave de tous les Mangemorts mais pas lui. Par pitié, pas lui. Je ferme les yeux tandis que ma poitrine est secouée de sanglots. Il s'en délecte. Un raclement de gorge l'interrompt. Ce bruit provient d'à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête. Là, je vois un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recule un peu et m'ordonne de tuer la famille qui se trouve face à moi. J'essaye de résister mais l'Imperio est trop puissant et moi, je suis trop faible. Je pleure à nouveau. Je vais encore tuer. Je commence par le plus jeune. Enfin, mon bras essaye. Mais Zachariah se met devant et c'est lui qui meurt en premier. Je viens de tuer un ami. Je me sens sale. Je suis un monstre. Je me m'aperçois même pas que j'ai tué les autres membres de la famille. Lorsque je me retrouve devant le fait accompli, je m'effondre au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots. Voldemort se penche vers moi et caresse ma joue. Il me parle doucement, presque tendrement. Il me dit de me tuer quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti. Il me dit qu'il m'aurait bien pris comme compagne mais que je suis trop faible. Et puis il disparaît, Lucius avec lui. Je me retrouve seule avec cinq cadavres. Je m'effondre au sol, en pleurs. Je cris, je pleure. Je me hais. Je me hais pour avoir été aussi faible. J'ai mal. Mon âme saigne. Je m'apprête à me tuer mais Dumbledore arrive. Il prend ma baguette avant que je ne puisse protester. Puis c'est le noir complet._

Je gardais la tête baissée, tentant de contrôler mes émotions pour ne pas réveiller Eridan qui s'était endormi dans mes bras. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues mais je tentais de penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Mon fils remua un peu dans mes bras mais ne se réveilla pas. Il restait encore une fiole à vider dans la Pensine. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes. Tous étaient blêmes. Celui qui avait le plus pâlit, c'était très certainement Lucius. La dernière fiole fut vidée. Celle-ci contenait plusieurs morceaux de souvenirs.

 _J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une chambre. Je me redresse. Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Dumbledore apparaît et il m'informe que je vais rester sous sa surveillance et que je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard. Je l'écoute à peine. Je repense à toute cette douleur que j'ai causé, tous ces morts que j'ai semé. Dumbledore s'en va. J'analyse tout ce qui m'entoure. Je repère un petit ciseau dans la salle de bain et le prend. J'observe l'instrument un petit moment avec de le passer sur les veines de mon poignet gauche, les tailladant. Je fais la même chose avec mon poignet droit et j'attends. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je commence à sentir mon corps s'engourdir. Au bout d'une heure, je ne sens plus mes mains et mes pieds. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je menace de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Dumbledore entre dans la salle de bain et me soigne. Je ne réagis pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me soigne mais je ne réagis pas quand il le fait. Je n'en ai pas la force._

 _Nous sommes en octobre. Il pleut dehors. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours depuis longtemps. Dumbledore a retiré tous les objets tranchants de la pièce ainsi que tous les miroirs. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je me tiens tranquille, tissant lentement les toiles de mon plan. Cette fois-ci, je ne devrais pas échouer. Je me lève sans bruits et m'avance vers un grand bureau en chêne. Je prend la chaise qui se trouve devant et l'allonge par terre. Je brise un des pieds. Je reste un moment sans bouger, me contentant d'observer ce bout de bois. Et puis, d'un mouvement lent et calculé, je plante ce pieu improvisé dans mon ventre. Du sang coule abondamment de la plaie ainsi que de ma bouche. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suffoque. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, se mêlant à mon sang. Dumbledore arrive rapidement et il me soigne, encore une fois._

La dernière partie du contenu de la fiole montrait le 25 Décembre 1997. Cette fois-là, c'était Severus qui m'avait sauvé. Dans la salle, le silence était total. Je me levais, portant Eridan dans mes bras, et laissais ma place à Lucius. J'écoutais distraitement son témoignage, caressant tendrement les cheveux roux et bouclés de mon fils. Kingsley dût m'appeler plusieurs fois pour attirer mon attention. C'était l'heure du verdict.

\- Cassandre Victoria Snape, vous êtes blanchie de toute accusation à votre encontre. Et, au nom du Ministère tout entier, j'aimerais vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre mari.

\- Merci Monsieur le Ministre.


	32. 31 Août 1998

Résumé : C'est la première rentrée après la fin de la guerre. La première rentrée sans Severus pour Cassandre, ou presque. D'ailleurs, on en apprend un peu plus sur leur passé commun.

NA : Nocturne n°3 - Franz Liszt : watch?v=ptLvid_YfBg

Remembrances - John Williams : watch?v=6Rg6Wztd_kc  
Deadly Sorrow - Myuu : watch?v=9PuO7f3NLKo  
Raindrop - Frédéric Chopin : watch?v=6OFHXmiZP38  
Le Printemps - Antonio Vivaldi : watch?v=i5EAasyD318  
Le Praeludium and Allegro in the style of Pugnani de 1910 - Fritz Kreisler (interprété par Charles Reiner et Henryk Szeryng) : watch?v=ouHx1GSyQJI

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Minerva avait réussi à obtenir des tableaux de Severus. Des tableaux '' vivants '' comme tous ceux de Poudlard. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient être installés et activés. Mais c'était aussi la première rentrée sans Severus. Au réveil, je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir. J'étais fébrile. Mais j'étais aussi triste. Eridan semblait lui-aussi un peu perdu avec ses émotions. Lysandra restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle restait forte et courageuse. Enfin c'est le visage qu'elle montrait en public. Je la trouvais souvent dans le laboratoire de Severus en train de regarder l'album photo. Severus lui manquait énormément. Lorsque nous étions arrivés à Poudlard, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et nous nous l'avions revu qu'au déjeuner. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Après le repas, elle retourna directement dans sa chambre malgré les tentatives d'Eridan pour qu'elle vienne jouer avec lui. Il alla faire la sieste peu de temps après et j'en profitais pour aller voir Lysandra. Elle était assise sur son lit et tournais les pages de l'album photo. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et caressais ses boucles rousses.

\- Papa me manque...

\- A moi aussi ma puce... A moi aussi il me manque...

\- C'est vrai ce que Minerva a dis ? On va avoir une peinture de Papa ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. On l'aura ce soir.

\- Alors on pourra lui parler ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il pourra nous répondre ?

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- Tu crois qu'on lui manque ?

\- Énormément. Il nous aimait tous.

\- Oncle Draco a dis que Papa était pas vraiment mort.

\- C'est vrai, il vit toujours. Si on pense toujours très fort à lui alors c'est comme si il était toujours vivant. Il vit dans nos cœurs.

\- Mais il ne pourra plus nous faire de câlins...

\- Non, ma puce.

\- Mais mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, ils ne savent pas qui est Papa..

\- Ils le connaîtront grâce au tableau.

\- Papa sait que tu vas avoir des bébés ?

\- Oui, il le sait. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, maintenant repose toi un peu.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit et je posais l'album sur la table de chevet. Je l'embrassais sur le front et j'éteignais la lumière avant de sortir. J'allais dans ma chambre et prenais l'album photo que j'avais laissé là après la bataille. Je regardais les images et observais chacun des traits du visage de Severus. La photo de la couverture avait été prise par Remus, juste après le mariage. Sur l'image Severus et moi étions trempés. Je riais et lui, il souriait tendrement tout en me regardant. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je regardais les photos pendant un bon moment avant de prendre une douche. Je réveillais les enfants et nous nous préparâmes pour l'habituel repas. Lysandra insista pour porter sa robe verte, une des rares que Severus avait choisi pour elle. Eridan et moi étions vêtus de noir. Lui portait une simple chemise et un pantalon. Moi, je portais une longue robe noire, assez semblable à celle que je portais lors du procès sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de traîne. Mon dos était complètement dénudé, laissant voir mes multiples cicatrices. Les enfants me regardaient avec de grands yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui les impressionnait tant. Mon ventre qui, au bout plus de six mois de grossesse, était énorme ou mon allure globale. Toujours était-il qu'ils ressemblaient à des poissons comme ça. Je leur souriais et nous nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle. Tout les enseignants avaient participé à la reconstruction du château pendant les vacances et maintenant il était comme neuf. La seule chose qui était différente par rapport à avant la bataille était l'atmosphère. Elle était plus lourde, presque étouffante. Il y avait plusieurs '' départs '' dans l'équipe professorale. Les Carrow étant à Azkaban, ils avaient tout deux étaient remplacés par d'autres sorciers. Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux très courts et noir. Sa peau était une couleur mâte qui laissait penser qu'il n'était pas originaire du Royaume-Uni. Effectivement, lorsque Minerva me le présenta, il me dit qu'il venait d'Australie. Son nom était Jack Taylor. Il était, apparemment, un sorcier assez connu dans son pays car il avait créé beaucoup de sorts pour les magizoologistes permettant de contrôler beaucoup de créatures jugées dangereuses par la communauté sorcière. Étrangement, il me faisait penser à Gilderoy Lockart. Toujours à se mettre en avant et à s'auto-congratuler. En bref, il était l'image même des sorciers que je détestais. A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme venant des États-Unis. Elle n'était pas très grande non plus et sa longue chevelure blonde était impressionnante. Elle était la plus jeune enseignante. Elle avait à peine vingt-cinq ans. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et elle dégageait une aura de puissance assez incroyable pour sa jeunesse. Elle était beaucoup plus timide que Taylor. Elle s'appelait Kaitlyn Johnson. Je m'installais entre Minerva et Taylor. Les enfants s'installèrent entre Minerva et Filius. Le repas fut assez silencieux. Personne n'osait parler. Minerva sembla un peu s'inquiéter au sujet de ma santé mais je lui expliquais sommairement que c'était lié à la perte de Severus. A la fin du repas, sans que personne ne me le demande, je me levais et m'asseyais au piano. J'entamais la _Nocturne n°3_ de Liszt puis j'enchaînais avec _Remembrances_ de John Williams. Puis, je finissais avec _Deadly Sorrow_ de Myuu. Vers la fin du morceau, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. A la dernière note, un sanglot m'échappa. Une chaise racla contre le sol. Mais ce n'était pas la personne que j'espérais désespérément voir. Minerva posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra doucement. La vision de mon ventre plus qu'arrondi fit redoubler l'intensité de mes pleurs. Au bout d'un certain temps, les larmes cessèrent de rouler sur mes joues pâles et creuses. Je n'avais tout simplement plus la force de pleurer. Les autres enseignants partirent, me laissant seule avec Minerva et les enfants.

\- Cassandre, pars devant avec Lysandra et Eridan, je vous rejoins avec le tableau.

\- Marraine, tu vas nous amener le tableau de Papa ?

\- Oui Lizzy.

Je me levais et faisais quelques pas pour m'assurer que mon corps soutenait mon poids et que mes jambes ne chancelaient pas. Je prenais chaque enfant par la main et nous retournâmes à mes appartements. Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva entra à son tour, portant un lourd paquet dans ses bras. Je l'aidais à s'en débarrasser et le posait contre le mur. Nous enlevâmes la couverture qui le recouvrait et regardâmes un instant le portrait immobile de Severus Snape.

\- Maman, pourquoi est-ce qu'il bouge pas ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas encore activé, mon grand.

\- Tu vas l'activer ?

\- Non, c'est Minerva qui va le faire.

Nous l'accrochâmes dans le salon, au-dessus de la cheminée. Minerva lança le sort supposé lui donner vie mais rien ne se passa. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien. J'essayais à mon tour mais il n'y eu aucun mouvement sur la toile.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Minerva me regarda, un peu surprise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je m'installais devant le piano du salon. En réalité, il s'agissait de celui où étaient entreposés tout les instruments de Poudlard. Je l'avais...emprunté. J'entamais _Raindrop_ de Chopin et, peu à peu, le tableau commença à s'animer. A la fin du morceau, l'homme sur la peinture semblait presque vivant. Je me levais et m'approchais lentement. Je posais mes doigts sur sa joue. Il me lança un sourire triste.

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable...

\- A qui la faute ?

\- Je t'avais dis que tu pourrais avoir un portrait de moi.

\- J'aurais préféré t'avoir en vie auprès de nous.

\- Mais j'en déduis que si tu es ici avec les enfants alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres est définitivement mort.

\- Oui, Harry l'a tué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis mort ?

\- Nos procès ont eu lieu.

 _\- Nos_ procès ?

\- Oui, le tien et le mien.

\- Le tien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a eu un procès contre toi.

\- Pour les deux familles que j'ai tué.

\- Tu étais sous _Imperio_!

\- Ils le savent maintenant... Tu es considéré comme un héro maintenant, plus comme un Mangemort.

\- Et toi ?

\- Les poursuites ont été levées.

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent pour nous deux ?

\- Toute la communauté magique est au courant.

\- Je vois...

\- Severus, tu étais au courant ?

\- Minerva ?

Minerva me rejoignit face au tableau, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu sais ce que ces Mangemorts lui ont fait subir ? Tu savais et tu n'as rien dis ?

\- Minerva, Severus n'étais pas un Mangemort à l'époque. Il ne sait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez encore caché, Cassandre Victoria Snape ?

\- Rien Severus, je t'assure.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Les elfes ne peuvent pas mentir.

\- Non, mais ils peuvent cacher une partie de la vérité. Cassandre, je préfère que ça vienne de toi.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, me demandant si l'Occlumencie fonctionnait avec les tableaux. Étonnamment, oui. Je lui montrais donc ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant ma captivité, m'éludant aucun détail. Se souvenir de tout ça était douloureux mais Severus avait raison. Et puis il avait le droit de savoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, je détournais le regard, coupant ce court contact visuel. J'avais brièvement vu le visage de Severus passer du blanc au rouge. Il semblait très énervé.

\- Si je n'étais pas mort, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun Mangemort en vie.

\- Je te rassure, tout ceux qui ont participé à _ça_ sont morts. J'ai tué les derniers de ma baguette.

\- Dolohov.

\- Entre-autres.

\- Comment se passe la grossesse ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je suis encore plus insupportable et susceptible que quand j'étais enceinte de Lysandra et Eridan.

\- Au bout de trois mois j'aurais plutôt dis trop émotive et très sensible mais la situation peut évoluer.

\- Si tu n'étais pas mort, je peux t'assurer que je t'aurais tué sur le champ.

\- Dommage pour toi ma chère épouse, quelqu'un l'a déjà fait avant toi.

Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues sans discontinuer et des sanglots secouèrent ma poitrine. Minerva avait eu la présence d'esprit de partir avec les enfants en voyant la situation tourner au vinaigre.

\- Par Merlin, Severus ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je n'étais pas insensible à ta mort et que la grossesse n'arrangeait rien !? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des hormones !?

\- Si mais la dernière fois tes hormones n'avaient pas cet effet là sur toi. Je... Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

\- Severus Tobias Snape, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Aussi intelligent qu'un Scrout à Pétards !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Cassandre.

\- Tu es pardonné. Mais ne plaisante plus jamais sur ta mort. J'ai eu du mal à consoler les enfants après la bataille. Ils t'aiment autant que moi. Différemment mais autant. Tu leur manque énormément.

\- Je m'en doute. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus présent que dans un cadre.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup pour nous trois. Bien nous cinq.

\- Des jumeaux ?

\- C'est ce que je pense. Même si je suis plus maigre que la dernière fois, je dirais que mon ventre est aussi gros que quand j'étais enceinte de Lysandra et Eridan. Et puis, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu m'as annoncé que je portais _nos_ enfants et non pas _notre_ enfant.

\- Tu as déjà des idées de prénoms ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Et tu leur a trouvé des parrains et marraines ?

\- Oui.

\- Et je suppose que ça sera une surprise aussi.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu te souviens de comment est-ce que ça a commencé nous deux ?

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier ?

 _Il fait nuit noire. Je m'engouffre sans bruits dans la salle où se trouvent tout les instruments de musique. J'attrape un violon et entame Le Printemps de Vivaldi. D'autres violons présents dans la salle se joignent à moi, prenant vie par magie. Puis des flûtes et des violoncelles. Et un des pianos. Je me tourne vers celui-ci et regarde, surprise, la personne qui joue. Car ce n'est pas la magie qui enclenche les marteaux du piano mais les doigts de Severus qui se posent sur les touches. Je continue de jouer. D'autres instruments nous rejoignent. Des trompettes, des tambours et bien d'autres. Mais ils jouent moins fort que Severus et moi. A la fin du morceau, tout les instruments arrêtent de jouer. Même Severus. Mais moi j'en commence un autre. Le Praeludium and Allegro in the style of Pugnani de 1910 de Fritz Kreisler, Charles Reiner et Henryk Szeryng. Severus me rejoint rapidement. Nous jouons tout deux dans l'obscurité presque totale. Nos yeux s'étant habitués à cette absence de lumière, nous pouvons nous voir sans problèmes. Je finis le morceau seule, Severus ayant fini par se retourner pour m'observer. Je le sens, son regard. Il me détaille. Me déshabille presque. Il me met mal à l'aise et, en même temps, il accélère les battements de mon cœur. Je pose le violon au sol. Je suis en chemise de nuit et lui en pyjama. Je m'approche d'une fenêtre et l'ouvre. Je m'assois sur le rebord et Severus vient me rejoindre. Nous restons silencieux. Nous nous observons du coin de l'œil, nous étudiant du regard tout en sachant que l'autre fait de même. Il est plutôt beau maintenant. Avant il avait plutôt l'air chétif mais il a changé depuis l'année dernière. Ses cheveux sont plus longs. Il les attache parfois. Ses yeux noirs sont devenus deux puits insondables et sans fin où je me perd de plus en plus souvent. Il est un peu plus grand que moi maintenant. Nos jambes, qui se balancent dans le vide, s'effleurent par moments. Les Maraudeurs prennent de plus en plus de plaisir à le harceler. Leur dernière idée en date, le noyer dans le lac. Même Lily n'avait pas bougé pour l'aider alors que j'avais bien vu que ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'est moi qui l'avait sorti de là à la nage en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à revenir sur la berge. Il avait seulement hoché la tête pour me remercier. Sirius l'avait mal pris. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole de la journée. Grand bien lui fasse. Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver Severus ici ce soir. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Contrairement à ce que pensent James, Sirius et toute la bande, ses cheveux ne sont pas gras. Ils sont très doux. Il me regarde, visiblement surpris. Puis, je caresse sa joue. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Nous cessons tout deux de respirer. Je me penche vers lui sans le quitter du regard. Mes lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes alors que nous sommes assis au bord du vide. Je sais que c'est mal. Je sors avec Sirius et je suis en train d'embrasser son pire ennemi, Severus. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et il passe les siennes dans mes cheveux courts. Nous nous écartons, les joues rouges. Nous retournons à l'intérieur et je ferme la fenêtre derrière nous. Je me tourne et l'observe, le dos appuyé contre la vitre que je viens de refermer. Il s'approche lentement de moi, d'un pas mal assuré. J'esquisse un sourire et tend la main vers lui. Il la saisit et je l'attire vers moi. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. J'invoque un canapé et le pousse doucement dessus._

 _Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je le réveille. Il ouvre les yeux et je lui explique que nous devons retourner dans nos salles communes avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de notre absence. Il acquiesce sans dire un mot. Je me lève, faisant fi de ma nudité, et j'enfile ma chemise de nuit. En me retournant, je vois qu'il est assis dans le canapé et qu'il me regarde intensément. Je lui souris et m'approche de lui. Je m'assois sur ses genoux et il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé. Je l'embrasse tout en finissant de boutonner ma chemise de nuit. Je recule et pars avant lui. En arrivant, Lily m'attend fermement dans un des fauteuils._

 _\- Lily ?_

 _\- Cass' ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?_

 _\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit mais je me suis endormie à certains moments._

 _\- Désolée de t'avoir empêché de dormir... J'ai essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible..._

 _\- C'est pas grave. Viens, allons nous changer et allons manger._

 _Je me dépêche de monter et de prendre une douche avant d'enfiler mon uniforme. Je redescend quelques minutes plus tard. Nous allons dans la Grande Salle. Peu d'élèves sont présents. Deux Poufsouffles, cinq Serdaigle, un Serpentard et nous deux, les seules Gryffondors. En jetant un regard vers la table des vert et argent, je vois que le seul élève présent n'est autre que Severus. Nos regards se croisent et nous nous détournons en rougissant._

 _\- Cass' ? Cassandre ? Cassandre !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention. Tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge._

 _\- Hum... Oui oui, ça va._

 _\- A qui est-ce que tu penses comme ça ?_

 _\- Personne !_

 _\- Pas la peine de crier..._

 _\- Désolée..._

 _\- Tout va bien avec Sirius ?_

 _\- Plus ou moins..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Son comportement m'agace. Je déteste la façon dont il traite les gens, surtout Severus._

 _\- Severus te plaît ?_

 _Je m'étouffe avec mon jus de citrouille et suis prise d'une quinte de toux. Soudain, des bruits nous parviennent du couloir. Les Maraudeurs entrent dans la Grande Salle. James s'assoit à côté de Lily, Peter à côté de James et Remus et Sirius m'encadrent. Sirius passe son bras autour de ma taille, tourne mon visage vers le sien et m'embrasse. Je me décale vers Remus gênée. Je sens un regard brûlant posé sur ma nuque. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui il appartient. Je sais que c'est Severus qui m'observe._

\- Je t'ai fais souffrir.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi tu avais autant changé. Si j'avais creusé alors les choses auraient été différentes.

\- Ne me cherche pas des excuses Severus. Ce que je t'ai fais subir est horrible. Je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant mais aujourd'hui je comprend pourquoi tu semblais avoir peur d'avoir à nouveau ce genre de relations avec moi.

\- Mais tu n'as pas abandonné. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

\- Je t'aime Severus.

\- Je sais.


	33. 31 Octobre 1998

Résumé : Vous allez enfin savoir comment les enfants de Cassandre et Severus vont s'appeler et qui seront leurs parrains et marraines. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle accouche. C'est Severus qui va être surpris.

Je me réveillais ce matin-là avec un impressionnant mal de dos. Mais au bout de huit mois de grossesse, je commençais à y être habituée. Je n'avais pas cours ce matin. Je prenais une douche et allais dans le salon, en chemise de nuit. Je saluais Severus et m'installais dans un fauteuil pour lire. Je remuais dans tout les sens, n'arrivant pas à trouver une position confortable.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste mal au dos.

\- Va te coucher et prend mon tableau avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Poppy m'a dit que tu pouvais accoucher à n'importe quel moment.

\- Si j'ai des contractions, tu m'entendras.

\- Cassandre, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord...

Je reposais le livre et me levais douloureusement. J'attrapais son portrait et retournais dans ma chambre. Je l'accrochais au mur en face du lit et m'asseyais sur les draps. Nous parlâmes un moment avant que je ne me décide à me reposer un peu.

Je me réveillais en sursaut un moment plus tard et émettais un sifflement de douleur.

\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Va chercher Minerva et Poppy. Maintenant !

Il disparu rapidement et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Elles arrivent ! Tiens bon !

Je poussais un cri de douleur alors que mon corps était secoué d'une nouvelle contraction, plus puissante que les précédentes. Une sensation étrange me parcourut et je vis que je venais de perdre les eaux. Je me redressais douloureusement et m'appuyais contre des oreillers. Je basculais la tête en arrière sous l'effet de la douleur tandis qu'un nouveau cri franchissait mes lèvres.

\- Tout va bien se passer, calme toi. Elles vont bientôt arriver.

\- Elles vont arriver trop tard !

\- Quoi !?

Pour faire refluer la douleur le vite possible, je ne pouvais que pousser. Et c'est ce que je fis. Au bout d'environ une demie-heure, Poppy et Minerva n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. La douleur était insupportable. Je pleurais. J'étais déjà exténuée. Mais je sentais que j'y étais presque. Alors je continuais de pousser jusqu'à ce qu'un cri aigu emplisse la pièce. Je regardais Severus mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, blême. Je coupais le cordon ombilical d'un geste de baguette et je nettoyais rapidement le bébé avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à un lit sur le côté. Les contractions avaient repris et je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper plus que ça. Je n'avais presque plus de forces. J'étais couverte de sueur et de larmes. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir. Severus m'encourageait et rageait en même temps de l'absence de l'infirmière de Poudlard et la Directrice de l'école. Quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau cri aigu me signala que j'avais réussi. Je souriais, épuisée, et coupais le cordon de mon second enfant. Je le nettoyais et faisais léviter le premier bébé jusqu'à moi. Une fille et un garçon. Severus me regardait. Il semblait heureux et ému.

\- Severus Hesperus Snape, Eileen Selene Snape, dites bonjour à Papa.

Ce fut trop pour lui car il se mit à pleurer en silence. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour arriver à se calmer.

\- Ils sont magnifiques Cassandre...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Minerva et Poppy entrèrent, échevelées et essoufflées.

\- Cassandre !

\- Heureusement que je t'avais dis de te dépêcher, Minerva.

\- Je suis désolée Severus mais il a fallu que j'aille chercher Poppy à Sainte Mangouste et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la trouver.

Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi en entendant des pleurs de bébés. Avisant les deux têtes brunes qui se trouvaient dans mes bras, elles ouvrirent grand la bouche.

\- Oui, pendant que vous étiez je ne sais où, elle a accouché seule.

\- Tu étais là Severus.

\- Je suis un portrait.

\- Mais tu étais là quand même.

\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, toujours est-il que tu as accouché sans assistance médicale.

\- Je vais voir si tout va bien.

Minerva sortit et Poppy s'approcha du lit. Elle nous examina tout les trois avant de décréter que tout allait bien mais qu'il fallait qu'on se repose. Minerva passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour me dire qu'elle me remplacerait pendant un moment, reprenant temporairement son ancien poste de Professeur de Métamorphose. Elles me laissèrent me reposer et j'installais mes deux nouveaux-nés dans leurs berceaux. Lysandra et Eridan arrivèrent peu de temps après et admirèrent leur frère et leur sœur. Je m'allongeais ensuite sur le lit et tout deux me rejoignirent rapidement. Je les enlaçais et m'endormais rapidement, sous le regard attendri de Severus. Je me réveillais en début d'après-midi et laissait Lysandra et Eridan dormir encore un peu. J'envoyais deux hiboux à deux familles différentes et j'eus rapidement deux réponses positives. Je retournais me reposer une heure de plus et me levais, réveillant en même temps Lysandra et Eridan. Après une bonne douche, nous allâmes dans le salon. Je demandais des gâteaux aux elfes de maison et préparais du thé. Je remettais le tableau de Severus dans le salon, voulant à tout prix voir sa réaction quand il verrait arriver nos invités. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cheminée fut illuminée d'une profonde lueur verte et un jeune homme blond sorti de l'âtre, accompagné d'une jeune femme brune.

\- Oncle Draco ! Tante Astoria !

\- Draco ?

\- Bonsoir Parrain. Bonsoir Cassandre.

\- Bonsoir Professeur. Bonsoir Cassandre.

Je les laissais s'installer dans un des canapés et récupérais la forme qui venait de tomber sur le sol. Harry n'arrivait décidément pas à utiliser le réseau de Cheminette. Je l'aidais à enlever la suie qui le recouvrait et souriais à Ginny qui se trouvait encore dans l'âtre.

\- Potter ? Weasley ? Cassandre, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ?

\- Je vous avais bien dis qu'il ne verrait rien.

\- Sur ce coup là Parrain, je dois avouer que je suis déçu. Je pensais que tu comprendrais tout de suite pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui.

Je me tournais vers le portrait de mon mari et lui lançais un sourire effronté.

\- Je dois admettre que Draco a raison, je suis surprise que tu n'ai pas compris.

\- Et moi il me semble que je t'avais dis de te reposer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu venais d'accoucher. Oh...

\- Cassandre, je crois qu'il vient de comprendre.

\- Effectivement Draco, je crois que ce vieux grincheux vient de comprendre pourquoi vous êtes tous là.

\- Stupide Gryffondor.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bref, si vous êtes tous là, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Même si vous savez déjà de quoi il s'agit.

Je faisais léviter les deux berceaux jusqu'au salon et les posais devant eux.

\- Harry, Ginny, est-ce que vous acceptez d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre fille, Eileen Selene Snape ?

\- J'accepte.

\- J'accepte aussi.

Je leur tendais ma fille et Harry la prit dans ses bras avec d'extrêmes précautions. Je me tournais vers Draco et Astoria. Draco savait depuis longtemps ce que j'allais lui demander mais Astoria ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là.

\- Draco, Astoria, est-ce que vous acceptez d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre fils, Severus Hesperus Snape ?

\- Tu connais déjà ma réponse Cassandre, j'accepte.

\- Moi ? La marraine de ton fils ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt choisir quelqu'un que tu connais mieux ?

\- Tu es le choix parfait pour ce rôle Astoria.

Je prenais mon fils dans mes bras et le mettais dans ses bras. Elle le serra tout doucement contre elle et je sus que j'avais gagné. Elle était déjà tombé sous le charme. Je souriais d'un air entendu à Draco. Lui aussi avait vu que sa petite amie n'avait pas pu résister au bébé.

NA : Hesperus : Il représente l'Etoile du Soir (the Evening Star) qui est aussi la planète Vénus (il représente Vénus le soir) dans la mythologie grecque. Il est le fils de la déesse de l'aube, Eos.

Selene : C'est la déesse de la lune dans la mythologie grecque.


	34. 2 Mai 1999

Résumé : Lors du premier anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, Cassandre rend hommage à ceux qui ont donné leur vie durant cette bataille pour vaincre Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Mais tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu.

NA : Empty Chairs At Empty Tables (Les Misérables ) - Eddie Redmayne : watch?v=qjjB1pUDAMY

Aujourd'hui avait lieu une bien triste cérémonie. Il y avait un an jour pour jour, la Bataille de Poudlard venait de commencer. Je prenais une longue douche, Draco et Harry étant en train de surveiller les enfants, très certainement sous l'œil attentif de Severus. La cérémonie n'aurait lieu que ce soir mais ils s'étaient proposés pour aider à tout préparer. Harry faisait parti depuis peu du corps des Aurors. Draco avait recommencé sa septième année à Poudlard et bénéficiait de certains avantages. Il avait son propre appartement et pouvait circuler librement dans le château à n'importe quelle heure. J'enfilais une longue robe blanche, si longue qu'elle traînait sur le sol de pierre, et regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il faisait déjà presque nuit. On pouvait encore apercevoir toutes ces chaises alignées dans le parc du château. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je quittais la chambre et allais dans le salon. Les deux hommes présents essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible. Severus et Eileen devaient sûrement s'être endormis. Eridan et Lysandra avaient insisté pour aider Minerva et Filius à tout installer et je n'avais pas eu le courage de le leur refuser. J'avais donc accepté qu'ils participent et assistent à la cérémonie. Draco et Harry levèrent la tête en m'entendant arriver et tout eurent un sourire triste. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Au bout d'un moment, nous sortîmes, laissant quelques elfes de maison avec Severus et Eileen. En chemin, nous croisâmes Minerva et Filius avec Eridan et Lysandra. Eridan portait les mêmes vêtements que Draco et Harry et Lysandra avait revêtu une robe blanche, comme moi mais plus courte que la mienne. Ils se jetèrent tous deux dans les bras de leurs oncles adoptifs, les boucles rousses de ma fille étant récupérées par le blond se tenant à ma droite et celles de mon fils étant réceptionnées par le brun se trouvant à ma gauche. Je les laissais prendre de l'avance et restais un peu en retrait. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et surtout de me calmer. Depuis quelques jours, je craquais dès que je pensais à ceux que j'avais perdu. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser aller. Je l'avais promis à Severus. Je devais vivre pour lui, pour nos enfants. Arrivée dans le parc, j'inspirais profondément. Des personnes commençaient à arriver. Je me dirigeais au centre de l'immense cercle de chaises et attirais à moi un des pianos de la salle de musique ainsi que des violons. Je posais le piano face à moi et les violons autour, en arc de cercle. Le piano était disposé de sorte à ce que, lorsqu'il jouerait, le pianiste soit face à cinquante chaises vides. C'était mon idée. Sur chaque chaise était gravé le nom d'une des personnes ayant perdu la vie lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Je m'installais au piano et fus rapidement rejointe par mes deux têtes rousses, Draco et Harry. Ces derniers se tenaient à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Ils se supportaient mais ne faisaient pas d'efforts pour essayer de devenir amis. C'était parfois assez exaspérant.

\- Maman ! Tu ressembles à la Dame Grise comme ça !

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Eridan.

D'un geste de la main, j'allumais les lanternes placées dans le parc et je pus voir que presque tout le monde était arrivé. Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule et la serra un peu, dans un geste de réconfort. Draco m'adressa un simple sourire accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête. Ils prirent les enfants avec eux et allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang sur ma droite, près d'Andromedra. Minerva arriva au bout de quelques minutes et me signifia que tout le monde était arrivé. Elle avait un étrange paquet dans les bras. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. J'attendais que tout le monde soit installé avant de me tourner vers les chaises vides. J'inspirais profondément et expirais lentement. J'enchantais les violons pour qu'ils commencent l'air de _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_ de Michael Ball. Une violente bourrasque de vent fit voler ma robe et éteignit quelques lanternes. Aucune chaise ne bougea. Elles étaient toutes ancrées au col grâce à la magie. Puis ce fut au tour de la pluie de s'inviter alors que je commençais les premières notes de cette même chanson au piano. Je protégeais les invités de la pluie à l'aide d'un auvent invisible. Et enfin, ma voix s'éleva. Profonde, lourde en émotions, se brisant par moments.

 _There's a grief that can't be spoken._

 _There's a pain goes on and on._

 _Empty chairs at empty tables_

 _Now my friends are dead and gone._

 _Here they talked of revolution._

 _Here it was they lit the flame._

 _Here they sung about tomorrow_

 _And tomorrow never came._

 _From the table in the corner_

 _They could see a world reborn_

 _And they rose with voices ringing_

 _And I can hear them now !_

 _The very words that they had sung_

 _Became their last communion_

 _On the lonely barricade at dawn._

 _Oh my friends, my friends forgive me_

 _That I live and you are gone._

 _There's a grief that can't be spoken._

 _There's a pain goes on and on._

 _Phantom faces at the windows._

 _Phantom shadows on the floor._

 _Empty chairs at empty tables_

 _Where my friends will meet no more._

 _Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

 _What your sacrifice was for_

 _Empty chairs at empty tables_

 _Where my friends will sing no more._

A la fin de la chanson, j'étais trempée. Complètement trempée. Je pouvais sentir le tissu de ma robe contre ma peau tant elle était collée à moi. Je laissais mes larmes couler, celles-ci se mêlant à la pluie. A la dernière note de musique, le tonnerre se mit à gronder et plusieurs éclairs touchèrent le sol dont un qui frappa la terre humide tout près de moi. Je ne bougeais pas et je sentais qu'aucun mouvement n'était amorcé dans le public. Puis j'entendis un bruit de course alors que d'autres éclairs frappaient le sol autour de moi.

\- Eridan !

\- Lysandra !

\- Revenez !

\- C'est dangereux !

Je reconnus facilement les voix de Draco et Harry. Deux paires de bras entourèrent ma taille. Je baissais la tête et découvrais mes deux enfants. Les grondements du tonnerre s'éloignèrent et la lune éclaira le parc. Je les enlaçais et l'assistance se mit à applaudir. Je levais la tête et vis qu'ils étaient tous debout et au sec. Draco et Harry nous rejoignirent, applaudissant eux-aussi. Nous retournâmes tout les cinq au château. Je voulais me changer avant que le repas en l'honneur des Fallen Fifty ne commence. Je discutais tranquillement avec Draco, Harry étant légèrement ensevelit sous une masse de cheveux roux. Nous parlions des cours et de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Il voulait devenir Médicomage. Il ne voulait pas suivre les pas de son père. Et je ne pouvais que l'encourager. C'était ce que je voulais pour lui et ce que Severus aurait voulu aussi.

Soudain, je percutais quelqu'un, je me tournais, prête à m'excuser. Après tout, je ne regardais pas où je marchais. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à sentir un bras entourer ma taille pour me rapprocher d'un corps fin mais musclé ni à ce qu'une bouche inconnue ne se pose sur la mienne et sûrement pas à ce qu'une langue, toute aussi inconnue que les lèvres posées sur les miennes, ne profite de ma surprise pour se glisser dans ma bouche. Voyant qui se trouvait face à moi, je mordais cette langue intruse jusqu'au sang, faisant reculer la tête de Jack Taylor, cet abruti de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je reculais d'un pas et lui donnais un coup de poing en plein visage, entendant, presque avec joie, les os de son nez craquer. Il vola jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ah, j'avais peut-être utilisé un peu de magie en le frappant. Mais franchement, il l'avait mérité. Déjà, il savait très bien que j'aimais toujours Severus et que je ne cherchais à entretenir une relation avec qui que ce soit. Ensuite, il savait tout aussi bien que je ne l'aimais pas. Je le lui avais déjà dis plusieurs fois. Et m'embrasser le jour de la cérémonie en hommage aux Fallen Fifty, c'était vraiment la chose à ne pas faire. M'embrasser tout court n'était pas une chose à faire à moins que vous vous appeliez Severus Tobias Snape et que vous soyez de retour après un voyage d'un an parmi les morts. Quatre rires me firent me retourner et je haussais en voyant Harry et Draco pliés en deux, leurs mains sur leurs ventres, et mes deux enfants en train de se rouler par terre. Je me raclais la gorge et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, leur lançant un regard noir.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- La... La tête qu'il...

\- Draco, si tu n'es pas capable de placer des mots côte à côte pour créer une phrase compréhensible alors dispense toi d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je me tournais vers Harry mais celui-ci était dans un état d'hilarité encore pire que celui de Draco. Je soupirais dramatiquement.

\- Je pense que ce que mon filleul essayait de te dire, c'est que la tête qu'il a fait lorsque tu l'as frappé était assez amusante et qu'il n'arrivera plus à le regarder en face sans y penser.

Je me décalais un peu et découvrais le portrait de Severus dans les mains de Minerva.

\- Merci Severus.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimé ta prestation. Mais tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes émotions.

\- Je me disais qu'un compliment c'était un peu trop dur à obtenir de toi.

\- Je t'ai fais un compliment.

\- Et une critique.

\- En tout cas, il embrasse très mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais donné de coup de poing.

\- Non mais je t'ai déjà giflé.

\- Peut-être mais je ne t'embrassais pas à ce moment là.

\- S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas connaître ce genre de choses sur mon parrain !

Je me tournais vers le blond qui avait un peu pâlit.

\- Poufsouffle.

Je regardais le portrait alors que le même mot sortait de sa bouche, au même moment. J'éclatais de rire et Severus s'accorda un sourire amusé.

\- C'est pas drôle ! C'est...perturbant. Déjà que c'est difficile de l'imaginer...avec toi... Oh Merlin les images mentales ! Je vous déteste tout les deux !

\- Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont eu des enfants, Malfoy ?

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Potter !

\- Je suis juste logique. Tu es le parrain de leur fils. Il n'est pas tombé du ciel.

Je secouais la tête en souriant.

\- Minerva, je vais ramener le tableau de Severus à l'appartement, je vous rejoins dans une minute. Partez sans moi.

Je récupérais le tableau des mains de la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard et entrais dans le salon après avoir donné le mot de passe au tableau face à moi. J'accrochais le tableau au mur de ma chambre. Je le laissais toujours là pour la nuit, c'était lui qui me l'avait demandé un soir. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et le regardais.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui. C'est juste un dîner après tout.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un dîner, tu le sais très bien.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là...

\- Je suis là.

\- Je voulais dire physiquement là, avec moi pendant cette soirée. Et toutes les autres.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, tu le sais. Je suis mort, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu choisir ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme Harry et moi. Choisir si tu voulais rester ou partir.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mes blessures étaient trop graves et le venin de Nagini était déjà trop présent dans mon organisme. J'aurai survécu si j'avais été une créature magique, comme toi. Ça m'aurait soigné et transformé. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- Qui te dit que je me sens coupable ?

 _\- Oh my friends, my friends forgive me that I live and you are gone._ Je pense que les mots parlent d'eux-mêmes.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter..

\- Tu aurais préféré laisser Eridan et Lysandra seuls ? Tu aurais préféré que Severus et Eileen ne voient jamais le jour ? Tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre avec eux ?

\- J'aurais pu être avec toi.

\- Tu me rejoindras quand il sera temps pour toi de le faire. Je suis mort, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde. Cesse d'être égoïste.

Je hochais la tête sans rien dire. Que dire de toute façon ? Il avait raison. Au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi, je devrais penser aux enfants. Ils avaient besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'eux. J'enlevais ma robe trempée et tressais mes cheveux.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ici, dans cette tenue ?

\- Tu me vois nue assez souvent pour attendre un peu.

Je lui souriais et enfilais une robe d'un vert sombre, dos nu.

\- Si tu croises Taylor en chemin, frappe le pour moi et rappelle lui à qui tu es mariée.

Je sortais de la chambre en lui montrant ma main gauche.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Et il sait déjà que nous sommes mariés vieux grincheux.

\- Eh ! Je ne te permet pas ! Et puis je te rappelle que maintenant tu es plus vieille que moi. Au moins je ne serais pas mort pour rien, vieille sorcière aigrie.

\- Avoue que tu rêvais de me traiter de vieille un jour.

\- Il est possible que j'ai un jour espéré pouvoir faire ça.

\- A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.


	35. 1er Septembre 2006

Résumé : Lysandra et Eridan font enfin leur entrée à Poudlard. Un nouveau personnage est introduit.

NA : Le discours de Cassandre est mot pour mot celui de Minerva dans Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, il n'est pas de moi.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial. Le genre de jour qui me faisait me demander pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fais des enfants. Aujourd'hui, Lysandra et Eridan faisait leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ils étaient tout les deux intenables depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur lettre et ce n'était pas Eileen et Severus qui allaient les calmer, ils étaient tout aussi excités même si ils n'avaient que sept ans. Heureusement, ils avaient fini par arrêter de me faire tourner en bourrique. A la place, juste avant la cérémonie de répartition, Severus et Eileen se ruèrent dans la Grande Salle, sous le regard amusé des élèves déjà présents. Je levais les yeux au ciel et allais chercher les premières années avec Eridan et Lysandra courant partout autour de moi. Je les examinais avec attention. Ils avaient tout deux beaucoup grandi ces derniers mois. Eridan était plus grand que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Ses boucles rousses semblaient indomptables et ses magnifiques yeux gris le rendait irrésistible. Lysandra était un plus plus petite que son frère et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. C'était elle qui avait voulu qu'ils soient ainsi après, selon les dires de mon _très cher_ mari, avoir vu une photo de moi lorsque j'étais en sixième année. Ses cheveux étaient eux-aussi bouclés mais étant donné leur longueur, ils étaient plus faciles à arranger que les cheveux mi-longs de son frère. Elle avait hérité de mes yeux. Enfin, de mes yeux avant que je devienne un elfe. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et son visage était parsemé de petites taches de rousseur.

Rapidement, nous rejoignîmes Hagrid autour duquel étaient massés une trentaine d'enfants. La plupart reculèrent en me voyant. Ils avaient très certainement déjà été impressionnés par Hagrid, par sa carrure, et maintenant c'était moi qui les impressionnais. Ils n'avaient pas certainement encore jamais vu d'elfes de leur vie. Je leur souriais avec bienveillance.

\- Suivez moi.

Je faisais demi-tour et retournais vers le château, regardant par moment pour vérifier que tous me suivaient. Minerva étant maintenant la Directrice de Poudlard, elle ne pouvait plus accueillir les nouveaux élèves comme avant. J'avais accepté de le faire à sa place. Eridan et Lysandra marchaient à côté de moi, ce qui sembla un peu surprendre les autres enfants au début mais ils comprirent vite qu'ils étaient mes enfants. Je m'arrêtais devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

J'avais repris mot pour mot le discours que Minerva donnait chaque année aux nouveaux arrivants. J'aurais pu essayer d'en faire un moi-même mais je trouvais le sien tellement juste que j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée.

\- Bien, vous allez m'attendre en silence. Je vais voir si tout est prêt.

J'entrais et refermais rapidement la porte derrière moi. Je m'approchais de la table des professeurs et parlais un moment avec Minerva avant de retourner dans le hall. Les élèves étaient fébriles.

\- Bien, suivez moi. La cérémonie va commencer.

D'un geste de la main, la double porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et j'entrais à nouveau dans la salle, les première année derrière moi. Je montais sur l'estrade et les regardais.

\- Je vais vous appeler un par un. Vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret avant de mettre le chapeau sur votre tête.

J'observais chaque élève, analysant leur réaction et tentant de deviner dans quel maison ils seront en mesurant leur état d'excitation. Un parchemin apparut dans mes mains, surprenant les enfants.

\- Jessica Emma Adams.

Une jeune fille brune s'avança timidement vers le tabouret. Je lui souriais pour la rassurer et elle s'assit sur le tabouret avant de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête. Presque immédiatement, le Choixpeau s'écria :

\- Gryffondor !

Les rouges et or se levèrent et acclamèrent leur nouvelle recrue qui les rejoignit en souriant. Après quelques instants, ce fut au tour de mon fils de passer cette épreuve. Je me rapprochais de la table des professeurs.

\- Eridan Alexander Black.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau s'écria, avant même qu'il ne soit posé sur sa tête rousse :

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Minerva, Filius, vous me devez chacun cinq gallions.

Les deux sorciers mirent les pièces dans ma main en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. La scène ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de certains élèves qui se mirent à rire, il s'agissait principalement des septième année. Tous ici connaissaient mes enfants et tous connaissaient le côté Poufsouffle d'Eridan. Les élèves en jaune et noir se levèrent et accueillirent chaleureusement mon fils. Je me tournais vers ma fille avant de regarder le parchemin.

\- Lysandra Alya Black.

Je restais là où j'étais. J'avais aussi parié avec les enseignants pour la maison dans laquelle allait aller Lysandra. Je savais très bien où elle irait. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci hésita pendant de longues minutes, peut-être trois minutes. Mais elles semblèrent longues. Finalement, il s'écria :

\- Gryffondor !

\- Encore gagné. Pour Eileen et Severus, évitez de parier avec moi, je ne veux pas vous ruiner.

\- Cassandre, je me demande encore comment tu as pu atterrir dans ma maison.

\- L'audace, Minerva.

\- J'aurais plutôt dis le courage, l'insouciance et l'inconscience, mon enfant.

\- Possible aussi.

Je me tournais vers le reste d'enfants regroupés et en appelais quelques-uns avant que ce ne soit le tour de celui qui semblait être le nouveau meilleur ami d'Eridan.

\- Eleos Gabriel Fawley.

Un garçon de taille moyenne, blond aux yeux verts, s'avança timidement vers moi. Tout comme pour Eridan, il n'eut même pas le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci s'écria :

\- Poufsouffle !

Il rejoignit mon fils en courant sous les applaudissements des élèves de sa maison.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans problèmes et tous les enseignants furent ensuite introduits par Minerva. Kaitlyn Johnson était toujours professeure d'Étude des Moldus. Jack Taylor était partit depuis longtemps. Minerva l'avait renvoyé après que l'incident de la cérémonie se soit répété. Il avait été remplacé l'année d'après par un homme de mon âge, brun aux yeux marrons, un français. David Martin. Il était très gentil et, contrairement à Taylor, il était compétent. Il s'était rapidement intégré à l'équipe professorale. La malédiction pesant sur le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ayant été levée avec la mort de Voldemort, David n'avait eu aucun mal à rester plus d'un an. En fait, il était toujours en poste cette année. Par moments, Harry venait pour donner des cours assez spéciaux. Il parlait de la guerre avec les élèves et il faisait des démonstrations. Draco aussi venait de temps en temps, il était devenu Médicomage quelques années plus tôt et il s'était marié à Astoria. Mais ils trouvaient toujours un moment pour venir voir les enfants, tous les quatre.

Neville avait pris la place de Pomona et était à la fois professeur de botanique et directeur des Poufsouffles. Il était très apprécié des élèves mais il avait un peu de mal à se faire respecter, surtout par les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Quant à moi, j'avais, en plus d'être professeure de Métamorphose et directrice de Gryffondor, récupéré le poste de Madame Hooch. J'enseignais donc le vol aux première année et j'arbitrais les matchs de Quidditch. Certains auraient pu dire que j'étais partiale mais j'étais dure avec tout le monde. D'après Minerva, j'étais encore plus impartiale qu'elle ne l'était.

Après le repas, je retournais dans mes appartements avec Severus et Eileen. Ils allèrent directement se coucher après avoir dis bonne nuit à leur père. Quelques instants plus tard, Eridan et Lysandra arrivèrent. Eridan fut le premier à s'avancer vers le tableau.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Devine dans quelle maison je suis !

\- Poufsouffle.

\- Mais... Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Maman ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dis.

\- Mais comment alors ?

\- Tu es gentil, loyal et tolérant. Ce sont les principales qualités des Poufsouffles.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, maintenant retourne à ta salle commune.

Eridan partit en courant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Lysandra observa un moment le portrait.

\- Et moi ? Dans quelle maison est-ce que tu penses que je suis ?

\- Gryffondor.

\- Gagné. Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ?

\- L'audace et la bravoure font partis de tes qualités.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu sais que je pense tout ce que je dis.

\- Et que tu dis tout ce que tu penses ?

\- Hmm, ça c'est tout autre chose. Maintenant dépêche toi d'aller dans la Tour des Gryffondor avant d'être dehors après le couvre-feu.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta calmement l'appartement. Je décrochais le tableau et le raccrochais dans la chambre. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et enlevais ma robe, une robe de sorcière classique. Severus m'observais. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Mais je l'ignorais et j'allais prendre une douche avant de me coucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

\- Tu aurais pu faire semblant de ne pas trouver dans quelle maison ils étaient.

\- Je leur ai fais des compliments.

\- Peut-être mais tout à l'heure Eridan n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu ne trouverais jamais dans quelle maison il était.

\- Tu peux parler, toi tu as parié sur eux.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a dis ça ?

\- Minerva m'a dit qu'elle et Filius avaient perdu dix gallions chacun parce qu'ils avaient fait l'erreur de parier avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je connais bien mes enfants.

\- Je les connais bien aussi puisque j'ai deviné sans problèmes leur maison.

\- J'ai un peu hésité en pariant sur Gryffondor pour Lysandra. Et le Choixpeau aussi a hésité.

\- Avec quelle maison est-ce que tu penses qu'il a hésité ?

\- Serpentard.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu d'avoir un Serpentard parmi mes enfants.

\- Ne t'avoue pas vaincu, il nous reste deux enfants.

Je lui souriais et m'allongeais entre les draps.

\- Et si tu veux mon avis, on aura un Serpentard.

\- Lequel ?

\- Severus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Pas seulement physiquement. Il adore les potions et il est très secret concernant ses émotions. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis mais il a une totale confiance en eux.

\- En parlant de Serpentards, tu as des nouvelles de Draco ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas été bien accueillit par son père. Lucius n'accepte pas le mariage de Draco et Astoria. Il n'a même pas voulu rencontrer son petit-fils, mon merveilleux filleul.

\- Tu as autant d'enfants que de filleuls.

\- C'est vrai. Harry, Teddy, Albus et Scorpius.

\- Et comment va Astoria ?

\- Elle est fatiguée. Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile d'après ce que j'ai compris.


	36. 9 Novembre 2007

Résumé : Deuxième année à Poudlard pour Lysandra et Eridan. On en apprend plus sur le passé commun de Cassandre et Severus.

NA : Le Salut d'Amour - Edward Elgar : watch?v=pCu0UIm7Uow

Beau Soir - Claude Debussy : watch?v=OZcX6kqFhSU

Il y a deux lignes dans ce chapitre que j'avais initialement écris en anglais et que j'ai traduis avant de poster. J'ai laissé les deux phrases originales (elles sont entre parenthèses et en italique) comme ça, vous avez le choix.

Je regardais les joueurs au dessus de ma tête. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Le terrain de Quidditch était le seul endroit où mes enfants pouvaient se battre en toute liberté. Lysandra était une des batteuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor tandis qu'Eridan était le gardien de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Tous deux étaient déjà sortis du terrain, l'une avec un bras cassé et l'autre avec une jambe cassée. Quelques minutes plus tard, je parvenais à rattraper, _in extremis_ , l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle alors qu'il venait de chuter de son balai à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. Je donnais le coup de sifflet final quelques secondes plus tard, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ayant attrapé le Vif d'Or. Le score final était de 100 à 260 pour les Gryffondors. Je saluais les joueurs et quittais le terrain pour retourner à mes appartements. Je m'asseyais lourdement dans un des fauteuils du salon et me massais les tempes, sentant poindre un sérieux mal de tête.

\- Alors ce match ?

Je tournais la tête vers le tableau de Severus et souriais.

\- Gryffondor a gagné.

\- Lysandra doit être contente.

\- Elle le sera quand elle le saura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Lysandra s'est cassée le bras droit pendant le match. Et Eridan s'est cassé la jambe droite.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec des cognards.

\- Tu te souviens de ce match en sixième année, celui où tu t'es laissée tomber de ton balai ?

\- Oui, un batteur des Serpentards avait essayé d'empêcher James d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Il avait envoyé un cognard sur lui et avait cassé son balai. Je l'avais rattrapé avant qu'il tombe mais on était trop lourds. Alors je m'étais laissée tomber...

 _Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles. J'ai sauté depuis plus dizaines de mètres. Ça devrait être suffisant. Puis je me souviens de la nuit dernière avec Severus. Je me souviens que je lui ai dis de m'attendre à l'entrée du terrain. Il me voit. Il me voit tomber. Je le sais. Je commence à paniquer. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit m'écraser. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui en veux pour une quelconque raison. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est sa faute. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que je sens que je me rapproche du sol. J'entends des cris mais ils semblent être comme étouffés par le bruit de ma chute. Je sens des larmes quitter les coins de mes yeux et s'envoler sans même toucher mes joues. Je m'attends à sentir mon corps s'écraser sur le terrain mais rien ne se passe. J'ouvre les yeux, je ne souviens même pas de les avoir fermé, et je vois que je lévite à quelques centimètres du sol. Je tourne la tête et je vois Severus, sa baguette tendue vers moi. Mon dos entre enfin en contact avec le sol, en douceur. Des larmes coulent rapidement sur mes joues, se mêlant à mes cheveux. Ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme effréné tandis que je suis en pleine crise de panique. Madame Hooch essaye de s'approcher de moi mais un bouclier bleu se forme autour de moi, la repoussant. Je tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'entrée du terrain où se trouve toujours Severus, sa baguette levée. Mes bras sont étendus de part et d'autre de mon corps, la peur me clouant au sol. Le Serpentard s'approche timidement. Hooch et Pomfresh, qui vient juste d'arriver, le laissent faire vu qu'elles n'arrivent pas à m'approcher sans être repoussées. Il hésite un peu avant de traverser le bouclier, sans être éjecté. Il s'assoit près de moi et répète un à un les sorts donnés par l'infirmière. D'après ce que je comprend, je n'ai rien. Le reste est un peu flou pour moi. Je crois que Severus me soulève et m'amène jusque dans les appartements que Dumbledore m'a donné l'année dernière pour le reste de ma scolarité. Je le regarde alors qu'il s'apprête à partir après m'avoir déposé sur mon lit. Je tends la main vers lui._

 _\- Attend..._

 _Il ne se retourne pas mais s'arrête._

 _\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît..._

 _Je sens qu'il hésite avant de revenir vers moi. Il enlève la plupart de ses vêtements, restant en caleçon, et m'aide à enlever ma tenue de Quidditch. Il me serre contre lui, sous les draps, et je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine. Je m'endors contre lui._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour voir son visage. Il s'est endormi lui aussi. Je me lève et lance un Tempus pour voir l'heure qu'il est. Nous avons raté le déjeuner. J'enfile son tee-shirt et je vais dans la cuisine, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je prépare des pâtes avec une sauce épicée. Je sais qu'il aime ça. Je mélange du poulet à la préparation. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors je suis toujours derrière les fourneaux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Je me tourne et je le vois sortir, les cheveux en bataille, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon. Il me rejoint mais reste silencieux. Je fais léviter deux assiettes, deux verres et les couverts sur la petite table du salon. Nous mangeons en silence et je me lève pour faire la vaisselle. Il reste assis dans le salon. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Une explication peut-être. Après avoir rangé la vaisselle, je vais dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je me déshabille et j'entre dans la cabine de douche. Je reste un moment sans bouger sous l'eau froide avant de m'asseoir par terre. Je ferme les yeux et je revois ma chute. Je revois les visages de ces personnes que j'ai tué. Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues, se mêlant à l'eau qui coule sur mon corps. Ces visages me hantent jour et nuit. Ils sont toujours là. Simples reflets dans le miroir ou visages au milieu d'une foule. Je les vois partout. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. De perdre pied dans la réalité. Mes simples larmes se transforment vite en sanglots, bruit camouflé par celui de la douche. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mal. Cette folie qui m'emporte est tout ce que je mérite. C'est un piètre prix à payer pour neuf meurtres. J'ouvre les yeux et donne un premier coup de poing dans la faïence de la douche. Puis un deuxième. Il y a un étrange craquement. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le carrelage qui s'est fissuré ou ma main qui s'est brisée. Je frappe encore et encore. Mon sang se mêle à l'eau qui continue de couler sur moi. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre en grand et Severus entre. Il éteint l'eau et m'écarte du mur. Je le frappe au niveau du torse. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je laisse mon poing glisser le long de sa poitrine, laissant une trace sanglante sur mon passage. Il m'enlace et caresse mes cheveux avant de me soulever. Il m'enroule dans une serviette et m'installe sur une chaise dans la salle de bain. Il soigne ma main, patiemment, murmurant juste quelques sorts pour soigner les fractures et ressouder les os brisés. Une fois cela fait, il me fait boire une potion étrange, verte et absolument immonde. Je me sens rapidement bizarre et mes paupières sont lourdes. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Severus me porte à nouveau mais je ne vois pas où il m'emmène, je m'endors avant même que l'on ne passe la porte de la salle de bain._

 _A mon réveil, Severus est là, allongé sur le lit, près de moi. Il m'observe. Je ne parviens pas à lire les émotions que je vois dans ses yeux._

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?_

 _Je secoue négativement la tête et je me blottis contre lui. Je sens le bout de ses doigts effleurer certaines de mes cicatrices._

 _\- Qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _\- Ça n'a aucune importance, il est mort maintenant..._

 _Je sens des larmes à nouveau couler sur mes joues et je me maudis pour être aussi faible et fragile. Il baisse la tête et embrasse mes larmes, les effaçant une à une avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse dans le cou._

 _Le lendemain matin, c'est lui qui prépare le petit déjeuner. Il me réveille assez tôt pour que nous puissions déjeuner ensemble avant d'aller en cours. Je l'embrasse légèrement avant que nous quittions l'appartement. Nous arrivons ensemble à notre cours de potions que nous avons en commun. Remus et Lily sont là eux-aussi. Je vois James et Sirius qui parlent avec eux. Peter doit sûrement avoir un autre cours. Sirius est le premier à nous voir. Il s'approche et je vois, du coin de l'œil, Severus se crisper un peu. Il décide de rester en retrait. Sirius s'arrête juste devant moi et attrape mon poignet droit, levant ma main bandée._

 _\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _\- Lâche moi Sirius._

 _\- Répond moi d'abord, est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a blessé ?_

 _\- Non. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille._

 _\- Où est-ce que tu étais après le match ? Après que tu sois tombée je t'ai vu partir avec Snivellus._

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas._

 _\- On sort ensemble alors bien sûr que ça me regarde._

 _\- Oh, vraiment ? Et qui est-ce qui a décidé de ça ? Pas moi en tout cas._

 _Je me dégage de sa poigne et recule vers Severus. Mais il est plus rapide. Il m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse, me plaquant contre le mur. J'essaye de me libérer mais il tient fermement mes poignets. Cette attaque m'en rappelle d'autres et je sens une vague de panique m'envahir. Severus me libère en repoussant Sirius et je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Ma respiration est chaotique et des larmes roulent sur mes joues sans s'arrêter._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

 _\- Elle fait une crise de panique. Maintenant dégage Black._

 _\- Parce que tu crois que je vais la laisser seule avec toi ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Elle voudra te tuer dès qu'elle aura repris ses esprits._

 _Il se baisse et me soulève sans problèmes. Il me porte jusqu'à mes appartements et m'assois sur le canapé avant de se positionner derrière moi. Il m'attire vers lui et caresse mes cheveux tout en me murmurant des mots que je ne comprends pas. Le ton qu'il emploie parvient à me calmer. Lorsque je parviens enfin à avoir une respiration normale, je me tourne un peu vers lui._

 _\- Merci... Si je croise Sirius, je crois que je lui arrache la tête._

 _\- Je l'ai prévenu. Mais ne soit pas trop dure avec lui._

 _\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être clémente ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il t'aime. Mais tu connais les Gryffondors, ils ne savent pas comment exprimer leurs sentiments et sont impulsifs._

 _\- Tu sais que tu es en train de dire ça à une Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- A la moins Gryffondor de toutes très certainement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Tu es ambitieuse, intelligente, courageuse et insupportablement gentille._

 _\- C'est trop de compliments d'un coup Severus. Tu veux m'achever c'est ça ?_

 _\- Et beaucoup trop de sarcasme pour une Gryffondor._

 _Je me lève et lui souris._

 _\- Peut-être mais si je n'étais pas qui je suis alors je t'ennuierai très certainement._

 _\- Qui te dis que tu ne m'ennuies pas ?_

 _\- Hé !_

 _\- Les Gryffondors, tellement susceptibles..._

 _J'attrape un coussin et le lui jette dessus. Il le rattrape et m'observe._

 _\- Ta crise de panique, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'été avant la cinquième année qui l'a provoqué, pas Sirius._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un question mais une constatation._

 _\- Effectivement._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

 _\- Moi j'ai envie de comprendre._

 _\- Severus, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Tes cicatrices. Il y en a qui sont récentes. Est-ce que quelqu'un te frappe ou est-ce que tu te fais du mal ?_

 _\- Ça suffit. Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler. Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas._

 _\- Est-ce que tu essaies de protéger quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Donc toutes ces cicatrices... Tu as fais des tentatives de suicide._

 _\- Tais toi Severus, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- Justement, explique moi. Je veux comprendre, je veux t'aider._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi quoi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?_

 _\- Parce que...je t'apprécie. Et que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir._

 _\- Je suis un monstre Severus. Je suis un monstre et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer ça. Rien ni personne ne peut m'aider. A moins tu puisses remonter le temps et effacer tout le mal que j'ai fais et tout le mal qui m'a été fait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Cassandre ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, je ne veux pas que tu me regardes avec pitié. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes avec dégoût._

 _\- Je ne le ferais pas._

 _\- Comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?_

 _Il ne répond rien, il sait que j'ai raison sur ce point là._

 _\- Severus, on devrait retourner en cours. On a déjà raté le cours de potions de Slughorn._

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu veux y retourner ?_

 _\- Certaine. Je ne laisserais pas le comportement de Sirius m'empêcher de vivre._

 _\- Ouvre les yeux Cassandre, il t'aime. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour qu'il agisse comme un parfait abruti dès qu'il est près de toi. Et la scène qu'il t'a fait quand on est arrivés, pour moi ça s'appelle une crise de jalousie._

 _\- Si tu le dis..._

Je le regardais, perdue dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs.

\- Et puis après pendant la septième année, tu t'es beaucoup rapprochée de Sirius.

\- Tu m'as repoussé et m'a jeté dans ses bras. Mais tu avais toujours un comportement ambigu avec moi.

\- C'est faux.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la remise des diplômes des septième année ?

 _C'est la soirée de remise des diplômes des septième année. Sirius m'a invité mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Il est gentil. Il est devenu plus attentionné après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière après ce fameux match de Quidditch. Je regarde Lily. Elle est toute excitée d'aller à ce bal. James l'a invité. Ces deux là filent le parfait amour même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas au tout début. Nous sommes habillées de la même façon, vêtues d'une longue robe verte très simple. Les seules choses qui nous différencient sont notre différence de taille, je suis beaucoup plus grande que Lily, la longueur de nos cheveux, les miens sont très courts, et la couleur de nos yeux, les siens sont verts et les miens bleus. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'observe sous toutes les coutures, me répétant encore une fois que je suis trop maigre, qu'il faut que je fasse attention et qu'il faut que je mange plus. Nous sommes dans mes appartements. Elle fait partie des rares personnes à y être venu en deux ans et demi. Seuls elle, Remus et Severus sont venus au moins une fois. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'est pas venu ici depuis presque un an. Il m'évite. Les seuls moments où je le vois, c'est pendant les cours que nous avons en commun. Sirius arrive un peu à me le faire oublier mais c'est compliqué parfois. Sirius... Severus avait raison à son propos. Il m'aime. Moi, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je l'apprécie, c'est certain. Mais de là à l'aimer... Nous rejoignons toutes les deux nos cavaliers et nous allons dans la Grande Salle, là où tout le monde se réunit. La cérémonie est d'un ennui mortel. Sirius m'invite pour la première danse. Je me vois mal refuser. Une fois qu'elle se termine, il rejoint James et Lily au buffet. J'en profite pour danser un peu avec Remus, lui indiquant une Serdaigle qui l'observe depuis le début de la soirée, et le pousse un peu vers la jeune femme à la fin du morceau. Je m'éclipse discrètement et je vais dans le parc. Il y a plusieurs couples que l'on distingue vaguement dans la pénombre. Un main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne, m'attendant à me retrouver nez à nez avec Sirius. A la place, je découvre Severus. Je suis un peu surprise mais, en même temps, je suis heureuse que ça soit lui. Je lui prend la main et le conduis jusque dans notre salle, la salle des instruments de musique. Je pose mes chaussures près du piano, commençant à avoir mal aux pieds et il enlève sa veste. Il tend la main vers moi et je la prend après avoir lancé un sort aux instruments pour qu'ils jouent une musique d'eux-mêmes. Il pose ses deux mains sur ma taille et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il semble surpris lorsque le morceau démarre, seuls le piano et un violon jouant._

 _\- C'est le Salut d'Amour d'Edward Elgar._

 _\- C'est toi qui l'a choisi ?_

 _\- Non, ce sont les instruments qui ont choisi de jouer ça._

 _Le rythme est plus lent que le morceau original et nous dansons sans dire un mot de plus, l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque la musique se termine, nous restons un moment dans cette position, aucun de nous n'osant bouger. Puis je pose ma main sur sa joue et je me rapproche. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, lentement. Je lui laisse le choix. Il ferme les yeux et pose une main derrière ma tête, faisant durer le baiser. Sirius doit sûrement être en train de me chercher mais ça n'a pas d'importance._

 _A mon réveil, Severus a disparu. Pourtant, je n'ai pas dormi très longtemps. Quelques minutes tout au plus. Mon regard tombe sur une note manuscrite qui se trouve tout près. Je la lis tout en remettant ma robe._

 _« Cassandre,_

 _Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous que nous oublions ce qu'il s'est passé. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et celles d'avant. Tu as Sirius. Nous ne devons plus nous revoir. Nous ne devons plus céder à nos pulsions. Cessons tout ça avant de nous faire du mal. Moins nous attendrons et moins nous souffrirons. Je suis désolé si ces quelques mots te font mal mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi. Notre relation n'a pas d'avenir. Tu es vouée à devenir une Auror et un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix tandis que je dois devenir un Mangemort. Nous ne pouvons pas être heureux ensemble. Tu ne peux pas être heureuse avec moi. Fais comme Lily. Aime Sirius et fondez une famille ensemble. Je sais que tu rêves d'avoir des enfants. Ne m'en veux pas, je fais ça pour toi. Pour que tu ais une chance d'être heureuse._

 _Severus T. Snape »_

 _Je regarde le bout de papier sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de me lever. Je m'assois sur le banc, devant le piano, et pose mes doigts sur les touches. J'entame Beau Soir de Debussy, fermant les yeux par moments, essayant sans succès de retenir les larmes qui emplissent mes yeux. A la fin du morceau, je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Je reste là quelques instants avant de prendre le chemin de mes appartements. En sortant de la salle, je tombe sur Sirius._

 _\- Cassandre, où est-ce que tu étais ? Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche. Tu... Tu as pleuré ?_

 _\- Je pensais à mes parents..._

 _Il m'enlace tendrement et je ne peux que pleurer dans ses bras, bien que ce soit pour une toute autre raison que celle que je lui ai donné._

\- Pour ce soir là, je veux bien. Mais après mon procès, c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on recommence avant de me repousser.

\- Ce jour-là, nous en avions tout les deux besoin. Et je n'ai fait que te faire subir ce que tu m'avais fais le soir de la remise des diplômes. Et puis au moins, avant de partir, je t'avais préparé le petit-déjeuner.

\- Et je ne t'ai plus revu pendant plus de dix ans. Et je n'avais besoin de rien après mon procès. J'étais libre. C'est toi qui avais besoin de quelque chose.

 _-_ Et tu t'es dis que j'avais besoin de tirer un coup. _(And you thought I needed a good shag.)_

 _-_ Tu avais besoin de réconfort. _(You needed comfort.)_

\- C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu.

\- Tu pleurais dans mes bras.

\- Je venais de perdre Sirius, notre enfant, Lily et James.

\- Sirius n'était pas mort à cette époque.

\- C'était comme si.

\- Si tu voulais autre chose de moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire à ce moment là.

\- J'avais simplement besoin de quelqu'un. De savoir que j'étais importante pour quelqu'un.

 _Je marche d'un pas rapide vers la zone de transplanage du Ministère. Je n'ai pas hâte de rentrer chez moi. J'ai juste hâte de partir d'ici. Personne ne m'attends à la maison. Je dépasse un homme vêtu entièrement de noir mais je n'y fais pas attention. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et une main se saisit de mon poignet droit._

 _\- Cassandre ?_

 _Je me retourne, surprise. Cette voix. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui._

 _\- Severus? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _\- Mon procès vient de se terminer._

 _\- Ton procès ? Mais tout le monde sait que tu étais un espion._

 _\- Peut-être. Mais le Ministre a décidé que je devais quand-même faire face à un procès._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- J'ai été acquitté._

 _Un étrange silence s'installe entre nous. Je sens son regard m'étudier attentivement._

 _\- Tu as beaucoup maigri depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu._

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Lily._

 _Je détourne la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Juste le fait de penser à elle ou de mentionner son nom est douloureux. Une main se pose doucement sous mon menton avant de relever et de tourner mon visage._

 _\- Cassandre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Tu me poses vraiment cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande moi plutôt ce qui va bien, la réponse sera plus rapide. Rien. Rien ne va bien._

 _\- Cassandre..._

 _\- James et Lily sont morts, Peter l'est très certainement et Sirius est à Azkaban. Harry vit chez la sœur de Lily et son mari et ne sera sûrement jamais aimé parce que Pétunia et son mari détestent les sorciers. Je ne peux même pas m'occuper de mon filleul. Tu voulais que je sois heureuse ? Explique moi comment est-ce que je suis censée l'être quand tout s'effondre autour de moi._

 _Maintenant, mon visage est couvert de larmes. Toute la tension et la douleur que j'ai accumulé depuis des mois est en train d'exploser. Je suis en train d'exploser. Je sens vaguement ses bras passer autour de ma taille tandis que ma tête repose contre son torse. Je sanglote misérablement, ayant été incapable de verser une larme depuis la mort de Lily et James. Je m'accroche désespérément à sa robe de sorcier comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front tandis que sa main caresse lentement mes cheveux. Je lève légèrement la tête. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions aussi proches. Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent pas. Nos visages se rapprochent encore puis une sensation familière au niveau de mon nombril m'indique que nous avons transplané. Je suis plaquée en douceur contre un mur et Severus me soulève, tout m'embrassant. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et le laisse me porter jusqu'à l'étage._

 _Je me réveille le lendemain matin, assez tôt, et je vois que Severus dort encore. Je me lève sans bruit et je prend une douche rapide. Je m'habille et descend à la cuisine. Je prépare du thé et je bois tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Contrairement à lorsque nous étions élèves, je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir trompé Sirius avec Severus. Je décide alors de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fais il y a encore quelques années. Je fuis. Mais tout comme lui, je laisse un mot. Je le connais et je sais très bien qu'il va bientôt se lever alors je me dépêche._

 _« Cher Severus,_

 _Cette situation doit te sembler familière, elle s'est produite il y a trois ans maintenant mais les rôles sont aujourd'hui inversés. Je ne fais que suivre ton conseil. Nous n'aurions jamais dû recommencer. Nous en avions très certainement besoin après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps mais nous n'aurions pas dû replonger. S'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre nous, ça aurait eu lieu il y a trois ans, après cette fameuse cérémonie ou il y a quatre ans, après le match de Quidditch où je me suis laissée tomber de mon balai. Il y a trois ans, tu m'as demandé d'être heureuse avec Sirius et de fonder une famille avec lui. Aujourd'hui, je doute que cela soit encore possible mais je vais essayer de trouver des preuves pour innocenter Sirius. Avant d'être emmené, il m'a demandé de retrouver Peter. Je vais essayer. En attendant, je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous deux de ne plus jamais nous revoir. Sache que tu avais raison il y a trois ans, tes mots m'ont fait souffrir et je n'ai jamais pu parler de notre relation à qui que ce soit. Même Lily n'en savait rien. Seuls nous, les principaux concernés, sommes au courant de ce qu'il y a eu entre nous pendant plus de deux ans. De ton côté, soit heureux. J'ai entendu dire qu'Albus t'avait confié le poste de Professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Profite de cette opportunité et transforme la en nouveau départ. Laissons le passé derrière nous, oublions le. Je ne te déteste pas pour m'avoir laissé cette nuit là, ceci n'est pas une vengeance. Je ne veux pas prendre l'habitude de me réveiller auprès de toi le matin et de découvrir que j'aime ça. Je ne veux pas souffrir d'une relation à sens unique, une relation dont tu ne veux pas et que je ne veux pas subir. Je ne pense pas avoir de sentiments pour toi mais tu ne me laisses pas indifférente. Mais j'ai Sirius. Même s'il est à Azkaban, c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Par défaut peut-être, je l'ignore. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Mais c'est toi même qui a dit, ou plutôt écrit, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous deux. Ne plus jamais nous voir, oublier. Sache une chose, je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Tu n'étais pas seulement mon amant mais aussi mon confident. Je n'ai jamais été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire même si je sais que tu refusera toujours de l'admettre. Je t'entends bouger en haut alors je vais partir. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolée._

 _Cassandre V. Smith »_

 _Je lui prépare une tasse de thé et pose la lettre juste à côté. Je lui met l'assiette que j'ai préparé pour son petit-déjeuner à côté de la tasse avant de partir._

\- Et finalement, regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Tu aurais peut-être dû rester, ça aurait été plus simple.

\- Si j'étais restée, Eridan et Lysandra ne seraient pas nés. Si j'étais restée, notre relation aurait certainement été publique. Ça aurait pu conduire à notre mort et à la mort de notre famille si Voldemort l'avait appris.

\- Peut-être. Mais nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de nous cacher.

\- Comme si tu t'étais caché pendant la dernière année de la guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je lui souris.

\- Tu as déjà oublié la fois où Neville a failli nous surprendre ?

\- J'avais oublié de verrouiller la porte...

\- Non, tu m'as dis que nous n'avions pas besoin de la verrouiller parce que personne n'allait entrer.

\- Je ne pouvais pas non plus deviner que Longbottom allait oublier sa baguette.

\- Heureusement que nous étions tout les deux dos à lui et que tu avais seulement défais les boutons de ma chemise. Si il était arrivé un peu plus tard...

\- Il aurait vu bien plus que mes mains glissées sous ta chemise.


	37. 1er Septembre 2009 & 2010 & 2011

Résumé : Trois premiers Septembre. Ces trois journées sont liées et les trois scènes étaient assez courtes donc je les ai assemblé en un seul et même chapitre.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où un de mes filleuls, Teddy, allait devenir un élève de Poudlard. Après être allée chercher les nouveaux élèves et leur avoir donné le discours que je donnais chaque année aux nouveaux arrivants, je les laissais entrer. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors et celle des Poufsouffles. Eridan avait beaucoup grandi, il faisait maintenant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il était un peu distrait en cours mais il était doué, surtout en Botanique et Histoire de la Magie. Lysandra aussi avait pris quelques centimètres, elle était presque aussi grande que son frère. Elle était beaucoup plus sérieuse que lui et excellait en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges.

Comme d'habitude, je déroulais le parchemin contenant les noms des enfants face à moi et énonçais les noms un à un avant d'arriver à celui qui m'intéressait vraiment.

\- Edward Remus Lupin.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses et aux yeux mordorés s'avança vers moi, très excité. Je lui souriais et lui désignais le tabouret. Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci clama :

\- Poufsouffle !

Il y eut un grand cri de joie sur ma gauche et je souriais en découvrant mon fils, debout, en train d'applaudir. Teddy se dépêcha de le rejoindre et ils s'enlacèrent sous le regard sombre d'Eleos, le meilleur ami d'Eridan. Eleos semblait apprécier mon fils un peu plus qu'en tant qu'ami, j'avais déjà remarqué ça mais Eridan, fidèle à lui-même, était complètement aveugle sur ce terrain-là. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Il allait falloir que j'en parle avec Minerva et Neville.

* * *

Cette année, ce n'était pas moi qui était chargée d'accueillir les élèves et de les amener jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Neville avait voulu essayer de le faire et, au vu du sourire qu'il affichait en entrant, ça semblait lui plaire. Les enfants se massèrent devant l'estrade et Neville déroula le parchemin. Je remarquais rapidement que Eileen et Severus semblaient être les plus calme. Ils avaient l'habitude d'assister à la cérémonie de Répartition après tout. Ils avaient tout deux beaucoup grandi. Severus était le portrait craché de son père, excepté pour le nez. Il était mince et ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et noirs. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ceux de son père, semblables à deux onyx. Eileen avait hérité de mes yeux vairon et de mes cheveux bouclés mais ils étaient de jais et non de feu. Lorsque vint le tour d'Eileen, elle s'avança vers le Choixpeau sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Il y eut un moment de silence qui sembla s'éterniser puis le Choixpeau s'écria :

\- Serdaigle !

J'applaudissais et souriais à ma fille. Elle vint rapidement m'enlacer avant de rejoindre la table de sa maison. Neville observa mon fils un moment, certainement perturbé par la ressemblance entre l'enfant et son ancien professeur de Potions.

\- Se... Severus Hesperus Snape.

La tête haute, sûrement fier de porter le prénom de son père, il s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus avant de poser le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux noirs. Presque immédiatement, celui-ci s'écria :

\- Serpentard !

Un sourire ravi éclaira son visage et j'applaudissais tout en souriant, heureuse de voir mon fils aussi heureux. Tout comme sa sœur, il vint m'enlacer et je caressais doucement ses cheveux.

\- Ton père sera heureux d'entendre qu'il y a enfin un Serpentard dans la famille.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et il rejoignit la table des Serpentards qui l'accueillirent, debout, applaudissant.

Après le banquet, Eileen et Severus vinrent avec moi, voulant parler un peu avec leur père. Je les laissais dans l'appartement et allais voir Minerva. Je croisais Neville en chemin et lui demandais de m'accompagner. En entrant dans le bureau, nous nous installèrent dans un espace un peu à part, créé par l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondors, un sorte de salon de thé. Minerva nous y attendait déjà avec trois tasses de thé et des gâteaux.

\- Ah, je vois que tu as réussi à trouver Mr Longbottom. Tu vas pouvoir nous dire pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais nous voir.

Je m'installais dans un des fauteuils, Neville s'assit à côté de moi et Minerva en face.

\- Neville, tu as dû remarquer qu'Eridan est très proche d'Eleos.

\- Tu veux que je les sépare en cours ?

\- Non, au contraire. Mon fils est naïf et ne voit pas les signaux que Mr Fawley lui envoie. Je sais que normalement les préfets sont une fille et un garçon mais j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de les nommer tout les deux préfets. Ils passeraient plus de temps ensemble et mon idiot de fils verrait que ses sentiments sont partagés au lieu de venir pleurer dans mes robes tous les soirs.

\- Je pensais qu'il pouvait ressentir les émotions des autres.

\- J'ai réussi à lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir avant qu'il entre à Poudlard.

\- Donc il ne sait pas ce qu'Eleos ressent pour lui ?

\- Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Et Eleos est trop timide pour le lui dire franchement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?

\- Quand Teddy est arrivé l'année dernière, j'ai vu à quel point Eleos était jaloux de lui. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que Teddy était comme un frère pour Eridan et il m'a un peu parlé. Mais étant donné qu'il est un Poufsouffle et non un Gryffondor, il a peur de se lancer, il a peur d'être rejeté.

\- Et comment aurait agi un Gryffondor ?

\- Il aurait foncé dans le tas et aurait réfléchi après.

\- Mr Longbottom, je dois avouer que Cassandre a raison sur ce point.

Je buvais tranquillement mon thé, les laissant réfléchir.

\- Je pense qu'on peut faire ça. Il n'y a aucune règle qui interdit de prendre deux garçons comme préfets il me semble.

\- Effectivement, rien ne l'interdit et si c'est pour la bonne cause...

\- Je sais que les préfets ont des appartements à l'écart des salles communes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, Cassandre ?

\- Minerva, est-ce qu'il est possible de demander au château de ne créer qu'un seul appartement de préfet pour les Poufsouffles l'année prochaine ?

\- Je suppose que c'est faisable. Mais ne pense-tu pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

\- Ils se tournent autour depuis plus d'un an, je t'assure Minerva que je n'en peux plus. Plus vite ce sera fini et mieux je me porterais. Ils deviennent insupportables. Même Teddy m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il essayait de pousser Eridan vers Eleos.

\- Même Mr Lupin ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Eridan ne parle que de lui.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu avant que chacun ne regagne ses appartements. En arrivant, je vis que Severus et Eileen étaient déjà retournés dans leur salle commune. Je prenais le portrait de Severus et l'accrochais dans la chambre. Je me déshabillais et prenais une douche avant de m'installer sur le lit.

\- Tu es rentrée ?

\- Je suppose que si je suis là alors oui.

\- Très drôle.

 _\- Always._

\- Tu as parlé avec Minerva et Longbottom ?

\- Oui, j'ai parlé à Minerva et à _Neville_.

\- Et ?

\- Ils ont accepté de nommer Eleos et Eridan préfets l'année prochaine.

\- J'espère qu'ils en profiteront pour se rapprocher.

\- Moi aussi, je commence à en avoir marre de jouer les psychomages.

\- Au moins à notre époque on savait se débrouiller tout seuls.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était il y a des siècles.

\- Non, il y a juste un peu plus de trente ans. Je te rappelle que tu en as cinquante, même si tu en parais quinze de moins.

\- Merci pour le compliment.

* * *

La porte de mes appartements s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant claquer contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant. De surprise, je lâchais ma tasse de thé et stupéfixiais l'intrus. Intrus qui n'était autre que mon fils, Eridan. Je lui rendais sa mobilité.

\- Maman ! Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas me surprendre comme ça.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu sais qu'Eleos et moi, nous sommes les nouveaux préfets de Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Nous n'avons qu'un appartement pour deux au lieu d'un chacun !

\- Vous viviez ensemble dans un dortoir avant.

\- Mais on avait un lit chacun ! Là, il n'y a qu'un seul lit ! On a dû dormir ensemble cette nuit !

\- Eh bien, profites-en pour te rapprocher de lui.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas !

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Mais... Ça ne se fait pas, si ?

\- C'est l'occasion idéale de voir si oui ou non il a des sentiments pour toi. Laisse passer un peu de temps et ensuite avoue lui tes sentiments.

\- C'est comme ça qui tu as fais avec Papa ?

\- Hum... Non, pas vraiment. Mais Papa était un Serpentard alors c'est un peu différent. Avec eux il faut être un peu plus subtil.

\- Et avec Père ?

\- Lui, c'était un Gryffondor alors pas besoin de subtilité.

\- Qu'est-ce que Papa en pense de moi et Eleos ?

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème Eridan. Ton Père n'apprécierait pas mais moi je suis beaucoup plus tolérant sur ce point. Chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut.

\- Père aurait été contre ?

\- Sûrement mais il aurait fini par comprendre je pense. Il aurait voulu que tu sois heureux.

\- Mais vous deux... Ça vous gêne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Est-ce que ça vous gêne que je veuille sortir avec Eleos ?

\- Absolument pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que vous êtes heureux.

Il m'enlaça, manquant de me faire tomber.

\- Merci Maman ! Merci Papa !

Il partit en courant et quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre entra avec la même délicatesse que mon fils.

\- Eridan, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à ne pas claquer la porte en entrant ?

\- Cassandre, ce n'est pas Eridan.

Intriguée par les paroles de Severus, je sortais de la cuisine, une nouvelle tasse de thé à la main, et découvrais Eleos, essoufflé.

\- Désolé Professeure Snape, Monsieur.

\- Eleos ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je... Eridan est déjà venu ?

\- Il vient de partir. Tu le cherchais ?

\- Euh non... Je voulais vous parler.

\- Je vois, assied toi.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil. Je faisais apparaître un verre de jus de citrouille et quelques croissants.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas déjeuné alors sers toi.

\- Merci Professeure.

Il mangea un peu et je posais ma tasse de thé vide sur la table.

\- Dis moi, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

\- Eridan a dû vous dire que nous avions été nommés préfets cette année.

\- Oui, félicitations d'ailleurs.

\- Merci.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Nous n'avons qu'un seul appartement pour deux au lieu d'un chacun. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, avant nous étions dans le même dortoir mais là, il n'y a qu'une seule chambre et qu'un seul lit. Cette nuit, nous avons dormi ensemble...

\- Est-ce vraiment un problème ?

\- Je... Non, je ne pense pas mais...

\- Prend ça comme un coup de pouce. C'est une chance pour toi de découvrir si oui ou non mon fils a des sentiments pour toi.

\- C'est vrai mais, j'ai l'impression que ça ne serait pas honnête.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, à lui avouer tes sentiments.

\- C'est encore un peu tôt non... ?

\- Vous avez presque seize ans tout les deux. Et ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour. Ne le nie pas Eleos. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants.

\- Vous avez raison, merci Professeure. Monsieur.

Il se leva et partit en courant.

\- Bon, ça c'est fait. Maintenant j'espère qu'ils vont me laisser un peu tranquille.

\- Cassandre, c'est quand-même ton fils. Si il a besoin d'aide il faudra bien qu'il vienne te voir.

\- Peut-être mais il faut aussi qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller sans moi.

\- Certes mais il reste ton fils.


	38. 2 Mai 2016

Résumé : 18 ans après la Bataille de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, deux personnes décident que ce jour ne doit pas être exclusivement triste. Ils rendent hommage aux proches qu'ils ont perdu durant cette guerre, à leur façon. Et Eridan a quelque chose d'important à annoncer à sa mère.

NA : Your Song - Elton John : watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s

Primavera - Ludovico Einaudi : watch?v=qYEooPeyz5M

/!\ MPREG (Grossesse masculine)

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix-huit ans que le monde de la magie avait triomphé et avait vaincu Voldemort. Mais aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas un jour comme les autres. Aujourd'hui était aussi le jour du mariage de mon fils, Eridan avec Eleos Fawley. Tout deux n'avaient que 21 ans mais ils étaient en couple depuis plus de quatre ans. Les mariages entre personnes du même sexe étaient rares dans le monde magique. L'homosexualité n'était pas très bien perçue par la communauté magique et c'est bien pour cela qu'ils avaient choisi de s'affirmer et de s'affranchir des préjugés de notre monde. Cette date étaient particulière pour eux. Eridan avait perdu celui qu'il considérait comme son père et qui était aussi son parrain ce jour là, il y a 18 ans. Eleos, lui, avait perdu ses deux parents et un de ses frères pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Choisir de célébrer leur mariage ce jour là était une façon de leur rendre hommage mais aussi de se retrouver tous ensemble, autrement. Molly avait demandé à ce que le mariage se fasse dans le jardin du Terrier. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient invités. Il y avait aussi des amis d'Eridan et d'Eleos, Teddy, qui était le témoin d'Eridan, des professeurs de Poudlard et bien d'autres personnes. Le témoin d'Eleos était son frère aîné, Ethan, et c'était Albus qui était chargé d'apporter les alliances.

J'étais en train de revoir le déroulement de la journée dans ma tête quand Eleos et Eridan entrèrent, suivit de mon autre fils, Severus. Au vu de leur tête, je savais qu'ils allaient m'annoncer quelque chose. Eridan était presque pire que Fred et George, j'avais déjà peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les trois ?

\- Maman, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir...

\- Si tu veux m'annoncer quelque chose, fait le maintenant. J'ai eu mon lot de surprises dans la vie pour supporter ce que tu vas m'annoncer.

\- Maman, je pense qu'il a raison...

\- Severus, je ne sais pas dans quoi ils t'ont entraîné mais j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas grave.

\- Maman, tu vas être grand-mère.

Effectivement, il aurait mieux fallu que je m'assoie. Je les regardais avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Lysandra ou Eileen ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous trois qui m'annonçaient ça ?

\- Ni l'une ni l'autre maman, c'est moi.

\- Eridan, tu es un homme. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants.

\- En fait, avec papa on a réussi à améliorer une potion de fécondité banale.

\- Severus, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as créé une potion expérimentale avec l'aide de ton père et que tu l'as ensuite donné à ton frère ?

\- Euh...oui ?

\- Eleos, dis moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé faire.

\- On voulait vraiment avoir des enfants alors on a demandé à Severus et à son père de nous aider...

\- Par Merlin ! Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée d'adopter des enfants ? Tout simplement !

\- Maman, on voulait des enfants qui soient vraiment de nous.

\- Ce n'est pas le sang qui coule dans les veines des enfants qui est important mais l'amour qu'on leur porte. Eridan, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

\- Je suis désolée maman.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, à la fin de la journée tu ne seras pas celui qui aura reçu le plus de reproches.

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je suis surtout inquiète. Les grossesses masculines sont très rares. Elles ne se produisent que lorsque deux sorciers très puissants s'unissent ou lors de l'union d'une créature magique et de son âme sœur. Je veux que tu demandes à Draco de suivre ta grossesse. Il me semble qu'il s'est spécialisé dans ce genre de grossesses. Lysandra prendra ma place l'année prochaine, comme ça je pourrais vous aider. Et puis ça me fera du bien de prendre des vacances. Oh et surtout, ne l'annoncez pas aujourd'hui à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie que Molly devienne hystérique. Vous êtes déjà presque ses petits-enfants alors si elle apprend qu'elle va, en quelque sorte, devenir arrière-grand-mère, elle ne vous lâchera pas.

\- Je suppose que tu vas en parler à papa...

\- Lui en parler ? C'est un euphémisme. Je peux te dire qu'il va m'entendre parler. Tableau ou non, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir mis ta vie en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

\- Lui faire regretter d'avoir pris de tels risques. Il a mis vos vies en danger, à tous les trois.

\- Maman, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, il a simplement voulu nous faire plaisir à moi et à Eleos... Et tu sais à quel point Severus est doué en potions, peut-être même plus que papa. Si il y en avait deux qui pouvaient réussir cette potion, ce sont bien eux.

\- Je verrais ce que je ferais. Maintenant, allez vous préparer tous les trois. Eridan, Eleos, souvenez vous que vous vous mariez dans deux heures.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Cassandre, je ne suis pas près de le laisser oublier.

\- Je m'en doute Eleos. Maintenant filez avant que Molly ne vous tombe dessus. Ou pire, Minerva.

Ils partirent tous les trois sans demander leur reste et je m'asseyais sur mon lit pour digérer la nouvelle. J'allais être grand-mère. Une partie de la promesse que j'avais faite à Severus était en train de se remplir. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'un elfe pouvait parfois décider de se laisser mourir, je lui avais dis vouloir attendre que chacun de nos enfants soient en couple. Lui m'avait fait promettre d'attendre que chacun de nos enfants aient au moins un enfant à Poudlard. J'avais accepté tout en me disant que je serais certainement morte de vieillesse avant que ça n'arrive. Je réfléchissais encore un moment avant que Molly ne vienne dans ma chambre pour me demander de me dépêcher. J'enfilais rapidement une robe longue, vert émeraude, et des chaussures assorties avant de tresser mes cheveux. Je transplanais avec Lysandra, Eileen et Severus et nous atterrîmes sur le sol meuble du jardin du Terrier. Molly vint immédiatement à notre rencontre et nous aidâmes à terminer l'installation. Un peu plus tard, Lysandra et Eileen furent assignées à l'accueil des invités. J'allais à l'intérieur, suivie de Severus, et allais voir si Eridan avait besoin d'aider tandis que Severus allait voir Eleos. En entrant, je trouvais Eridan assis sur un lit, face à un miroir de pied, vêtu d'un costume blanc. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et passais mes doigts dans ses boucles rousses.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Stressé. Mais heureux.

\- C'est le principal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu t'es mariée avec papa ?

\- De la joie et...de la surprise.

\- De la surprise ?

\- Oui, je n'étais au courant de rien.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas que tu allais te marier ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Papa savait à cette époque que tu détestes les surprises ?

\- Oui, il le savait très bien. Et tu pourras lui demander, j'ai failli l'abandonner sous la pluie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais finalement, je l'ai épousé. Et je ne le regrette pas.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ta relation avec Père ?

\- Non, si cette relation entre lui et moi n'avait jamais existé, toi et ta sœur ne seriez jamais nés.

\- Mais tu aurais pu être avec papa dès le début.

\- Peut-être, mais je suis heureuse telle qu'a été ma vie, même si Papa me manque.

\- Tu crois qu'Eleos et moi allons être heureux ?

\- Si vous vous aimez sincèrement et que vous ne vous cachez rien alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne le soyez pas.

\- Merci maman.

\- C'est normal mon grand. Molly viendra te chercher quand tout sera prêt.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et je quittais la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et Albus, le plus jeune fils d'Harry et Ginny, vint me rejoindre. Il devait entrer à Poudlard l'an prochain et, depuis presque un an, son frère, James, le tourmentait à propos de la maison qu'il allait rejoindre. Il ne le montrait pas mais je savais que ça l'inquiétait. Je caressais ses cheveux et il me posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était assis à côté de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je ne vais pas à Gryffondor ?

\- Rien, Albus. Rien ne changera. J'ai eu quatre enfants et chacun est dans une maison différente. Je me suis mariée à un Serpentard. La maison dans laquelle tu iras à la rentrée sera simplement celle où tu auras le plus de chances de t'épanouir.

\- Oncle Ron dit les Gryffondors sont courageux, les Serpentards vicieux, les Serdaigles des rats de bibliothèque et les Poufsouffles des sentimentaux.

\- Et tu sais ce que je vais te dire. Les Gryffondors sont courageux, l'amitié et la confiance d'un Serpentard est unique, les Serdaigles incarnent la connaissance mais aussi la créativité et les Poufsouffles sont tolérants et aimants.

\- James me dit que je vais aller à Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que mon père sera déçu si je vais à Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller à Gryffondor pour faire plaisir à ton père ou parce que tu veux vraiment y aller ?

\- Un peu des deux je suppose.

\- Regarde Severus, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

\- Il est...gentil, intelligent, un peu réservé mais il n'est pas vicieux.

\- Et Eridan ?

\- Il est gentil, beaucoup trop gentil, très énergique, un peu bizarre parfois mais on peut lui parler sans problèmes.

\- Eileen ?

\- Elle est très intelligente. Peut-être même plus que Tante Hermione. Elle est gentille et elle lit beaucoup. Mais elle est drôle aussi. Et elle a beaucoup d'imagination.

\- Et Lysandra ?

\- Elle est gentille, forte, têtue et audacieuse mais elle est aussi intelligente et douée. Surtout en Métamorphose.

\- Exactement. Tout le monde est différent, il faut toujours une personne dans une famille qui soit différente des autres. Et ce n'est pas un mal. Sirius Black est allé à Gryffondor alors que tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard. Le monde ne s'est pas effondré à cause de ça.

\- Il a été rejeté par sa famille.

\- Sirius n'était pas vraiment un exemple à suivre non plus mais sa famille faisait parti d'une des pires familles de sang pur d'Angleterre. Prend moi par exemple. Mon père était un Poufsouffle et ma mère était une Serdaigle. Moi je suis une Gryffondor. Ma mère était une Weasley et tous les Weasley sont allés à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor à la rentrée que tu n'es pas courageux. Ce n'est pas la maison dans laquelle tu es qui te définie. C'est justement qui tu es qui définie un peu plus ta maison.

\- C'est vrai alors que tu as failli aller à Serdaigle ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'Eileen pourrait dire. Mais Eridan pourrait dire ça aussi, en moins profond peut-être...

\- Ce ne sont pas mes enfants pour rien.

\- C'est certain.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'aller dans une autre maison que Gryffondor. Et puis si c'est si important pour toi, tu peux toujours essayer de demander au Choixpeau. Mais il ne t'écoutera peut-être, il n'a pas écouté Neville.

\- Neville ne voulait pas être à Gryffondor ?

\- Non, il voulait être à Poufsouffle parce qu'il trouvait les Gryffondors trop intimidants. Et regarde ce qu'il est devenu. Un héro de guerre.

\- Tout le monde me voit comme le fils de Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu l'es. Mais tu es aussi Albus Severus Potter, un jeune garçon de onze ans qui va rentrer à Poudlard en septembre. Tu ne dois pas agir pour impressionner les autres. Tu dois faire ce que tu fais parce que c'est ce que tu veux faire. L'opinion des autres n'est pas importante. Tu es Albus Severus Potter, tu n'es pas Harry Potter. Si les autres n'arrivent pas à voir qui est mon merveilleux filleul alors ils ne méritent pas de te connaître.

\- Je ne suis pas "merveilleux". Je suis comme les autres.

\- Tu es merveilleux à mes yeux, autant que mes enfants et que mes autres filleuls. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que les gens doivent te voir pour qui tu es, pas pour ton nom ou pour le nom de tes parents. Nous sommes tous différents de nos parents. Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu iras parce que ce sera celle qui te correspondra. Ce n'est pas important que tu ailles à Gryffondor ou non, ce qui est important c'est que tu t'y sentes chez toi.

\- Et si je vais à Serpentard et que tout le monde me rejette ?

\- Dans ce cas, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, comme si j'allais laisser tomber mon filleul préféré.

\- Je pensais que j'étais ton filleul préféré.

Je levais la tête et découvrais Teddy, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Je lui lançais un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as enfin lâché les lèvres de Victoire ou est-ce que Bill t'a demandé d'aller chercher Eridan ?

\- Hum...les deux ?

\- Si tu veux mon avis Albus, ces deux là sont les prochains à se marier. Et crois moi, Molly n'aura pas à attendre longtemps avant de devenir arrière-grand-mère.

Albus éclata de rire et je lui suivais rapidement.

\- C'est ça, moquez vous de moi. Bon, je vais chercher la princesse. Cassandre, je te laisse récupérer Eleos. Je crois que son frère est encore en train de draguer Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur. Son petit frère est en train de désespérer.

\- J'y vais. N'oublie pas la tiare d'Eridan.

\- Sa tiare ? Il va porter une tiare ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Albus, par pitié, ne soit pas un Poufsouffle. Regarde ce qui en sort.

\- Hé !

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'Eridan va porter une tiare ?

\- On sait jamais, tu es tellement sadique.

\- Tu vas voir, bientôt il va dire que je suis méchante.

\- Si vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi, je vais aller chercher la mariée.

\- Si tu m'appelles encore princesse je te jure que je t'étrangle Teddy !

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend.

Je souriais et je laissais Teddy et Albus dans le salon pour aller voir comment Eleos s'en sortait. En entrant dans l'ancienne chambre d'un des Weasley, j'eus la surprise de le trouver encore vêtu de son jean et de son T-shirt, assis sur le lit, en train de regarder son costume.

\- Eleos ? Tu n'es pas habillé ?

\- J'ai peur, Cassandre.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et le serrais contre moi.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur Eleos. C'est humain.

\- Et si je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? Je ne le mérite pas.

\- C'est une chose que l'on pensera toujours à propos de la personne que l'on aime.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On les aime tellement qu'on veut le meilleur pour eux et qu'on ne voit pas que le meilleur, c'est nous. Parce que c'est nous qu'ils ont choisi. Eridan a choisi de t'épouser. Il a choisi d'avoir un enfant avec toi, de prendre une potion expérimentale pour toi. Il t'a choisi toi. Maintenant c'est à toi de le choisir, lui. C'est à toi de lui montrer qu'il a fait le bon choix en te choisissant. L'aboutissement d'un couple, c'est quand on est là, l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire tout ça.

\- Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu le feras sans même t'en rendre compte.

\- Je te fais confiance là-dessus, tu as plus d'expérience que moi.

\- Hum, ça c'est à voir.

\- Tu as attendu Sirius Black pendant douze ans.

\- Et je l'ai quitté un an après.

\- Et Severus Snape ?

\- C'est encore plus compliqué. Disons qu'il était un amour de jeunesse que j'ai voulu oublier mais que je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier. Et j'ai fini par me marier avec lui. Mais il est mort un an après.

\- Mais c'était lui le bon.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si ça n'avait pas été lui, tu aurais cherché à te remettre avec quelqu'un d'autre mais tu ne l'as pas fais.

\- C'est possible. Mais maintenant je suis un peu vieille pour ça.

\- Tu n'as que...

\- Cinquante-six ans.

\- Peut-être mais tu n'avais que...

\- Trente-huit ans.

\- Tu n'avais que trente-huit ans quand Severus Snape est mort. Tu aurais très bien pu te remarier. Mais tu ne l'as pas fais parce que tu l'aimais.

\- Je l'aime toujours. L'amour ne s'arrête jamais, même quand on est seul. Il m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je lui ai dis que c'était impossible. Il le savait déjà mais je pense que ça l'a rassuré de l'entendre de ma bouche.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Je suppose, même si il ne me l'a jamais dit, il me l'a toujours fait comprendre. Pour lui, les mots n'étaient que des mots. Les mots sont manipulables alors que les preuves d'amour ne le sont pas. Il a toujours été là quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Même quand je le repoussais, il était là. Il était toujours là. Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire la même chose avec Eridan. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui.

Je l'aidais à se préparer et je descendais avec lui. Nous allâmes sous la tonnelle qui avait été installée pour l'évènement et je m'asseyais à ma place, au premier rang. Teddy arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa derrière moi.

\- Il arrive dans deux minutes, il finit de se préparer.

Quelques instants plus tard, la musique démarra et toutes les petites-filles de Molly et Arthur entrèrent avec chaque un panier contenant des pétales de diverses fleurs. Enfin, Eridan entra, portant dans ses bras le tableau de Severus. Voilà la surprise qu'il m'avait fait. Il avait refusé de me dire qui allait le conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Arrivé près de moi, il me sourit et posa le tableau à côté de moi. Eridan rejoignit Eleos et tous deux se firent face, échangeant leurs vœux jusqu'à la phase finale.

\- Eleos Gabriel Fawley, voulez vous prendre pour époux Eridan Alexander Black ici présent ?

\- Je le veux.

\- Eridan Alexander Black, voulez vous prendre pour époux Eleos Gabriel Fawley ici présent ?

\- Je le veux.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous déclare unis par la magie et les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent et tout le monde se leva pour les applaudir. Eleos et Eridan s'approchèrent de moi et m'enlacèrent. Mon fils se pencha en avant et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- J'ai parlé à Draco, il est d'accord pour s'occuper personnellement de ma grossesse.

\- Génial. N'oubliez pas, ne parlez de cette grossesse à personne pour le moment. On le dira à la famille un peu plus tard. Pour ce qui est du reste, on verra. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le monde de la magie va réagir à cet événement et je ne veux pas que vous soyez harcelés. Le stress est mauvais pour une grossesse.

\- On sait qu'on peut compter sur toi maman. Et puis Rita Skeeter n'osera rien écrire sur toi vu que tu lui fais peur.

\- Elle n'avait qu'à pas écrire toutes ces horreurs sur Severus seulement quelques mois après sa mort.

\- Arrêtons de parler de choses tristes et faisons la fête.

Les invités se levèrent et les chaises disparurent ainsi que l'autel, ceux-ci étant remplacés par une piste de danse, une scène avec de multiples instruments et plusieurs tables entourées de quatre ou cinq chaises. Eleos et Molly demandèrent aux invités de rester silencieux et de se rassembler devant la scène. Il savait que Eridan et moi lui avions préparé une surprise, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il savait qu'il y en avait une. C'était l'idée d'Eridan mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée précise. Je lui avais fais une liste et il avait choisi. Nous montâmes sur l'estrade et Eridan s'installa devant le piano tandis que j'attrapais le violon qui se trouvait près lui. Nous entamâmes, à l'unisson, _Your Song_ d'Elton John. Lui faisait la voix de tête et, parfois, j'unissais ma voix à la sienne pour faire les chœurs. A la fin de la chanson, tous nous applaudirent et Eleos monta même pour embrasser Eridan et pour me faire un câlin. Il était très ému, il pleurait même, des larmes inondant ses joues. Les jeunes mariés descendirent de la scène et la foule s'éparpilla un peu. Je restais là où j'étais et ensorcelais le piano sur lequel jouait Eridan un peu plus tôt avant d'entamer _Primavera_ de Ludovico Einaudi, c'était la première chanson, ou plutôt la première musique, de leur mariage, celle de leur première danse. Le couple de jeune mariés commencèrent à danser et ils furent ensuite rejoint par d'autres couples de danseurs. Je jouais toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit, chantant par moments. Le tableau de Severus avait été installé sur la scène, près de moi, légèrement en retrait mais toujours présent. Vers deux heures du matin, alors que tous les jeunes enfants étaient endormis dans les bras de leurs parents, il fut temps de tout ranger. La plupart des personnes étrangères à la famille partirent tandis que nous restions pour tout nettoyer. Une heure plus tard, tout était propre et nous étions installés dans le salon du Terrier. Eridan annonça sa grossesse et, comme prévu, Molly n'arrêta pas de le couver pendant l'heure où il resta là avec Eleos. Tout le monde rentra chez soi ou alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Je partais avec le tableau de Severus sous le bras ainsi qu'avec deux de mes enfants, Severus et Eileen, les plus jeunes. Tous deux allèrent se coucher et j'allais moi aussi dans ma chambre. Je remettais le tableau à sa place et je me déshabillais avant d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Je m'installais dans le lit et j'observais un moment le plafond.

\- Je sais que tu aurais rêvé d'avoir un mariage comme ça.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu aurais aimé avoir un mariage comme celui d'Eridan et Eleos.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, complètement. Je me fiche d'avoir eu un petit mariage et qu'il ait été secret. C'est sans importance à mes yeux.

\- Notre mariage n'a aucune importance ?

\- Non idiot, notre mariage est très important pour moi. Il signifie beaucoup. Mais qu'il n'y ait pas d'invités ou qu'il y en ait deux cent, ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, arrête de t'inquiéter pour des choses inutiles.

\- Ça aurait pu ne pas être inutile.

\- Bien sûr que j'aurai aimé que les Weasley soient présents. Mais ce n'est pas important à mes yeux. Je n'imaginais même pas pouvoir me marier un jour.

\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus. Je m'imaginais finir ma vie seul et sans enfants. Finalement, je suis mort marié et père.

\- Et moi je suis veuve et mère de quatre enfants. Peut-être que si tu avais vécu plus longtemps nous aurions pu dépasser les Weasley.

\- Avoir plus de sept enfants ? Il n'y a pas assez de maisons à Poudlard. Et je crois que Minerva nous aurait détesté si on avait fait ça. Elle aurait eu une crise cardiaque.

\- Et nous aussi.

\- C'est fort possible.

Il y eu un long silence, un de ces silences inconfortables pendant lesquels vous ne savez pas si vous devez le briser ou le laisser durer. C'est Severus qui le brisa.

\- Tu m'en veux pour Eridan et Eleos ?

\- Non, pas vraiment je suppose. Je sais que tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu n'as pas laissé Severus faire cette potion seul et tu n'aurais jamais fais boire cette potion à Eridan si tu n'avais pas été certain qu'elle était sans danger pour lui et qu'elle fonctionnait. Je te connais. Mais je vous en veux un peu à tous pour ne m'avoir rien dis. Je t'ai dis une bonne centaine de fois que je détestais les surprises. Vous auriez pu me le dire, j'aurais pu aider.

\- C'est Eridan qui voulait te faire une surprise. J'ai accepté de te le cacher tout en lui disant que tu n'aimerai pas savoir qu'on t'avait caché tout ça.

\- Je commence à remplir les conditions de la promesse que je t'ai faite.

\- Il nous reste encore trois enfants dont deux n'ont pas encore quitté Poudlard. Et des trois, seule Eileen a un petit-ami.

\- Oui, c'est le fils de George et Angelina, Fred. Et ça a l'air solide entre eux. Un peu comme Teddy et Victoire.

\- Lysandra trouvera facilement quelqu'un si tu veux mon avis. Mais pour Severus, ça m'étonnerai.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est comme toi qu'il aura plus de mal à trouver quelqu'un.

\- Il me ressemble trop. Les gens me voient moi en lui. Et tu sais bien que certaines personnes ne sont pas convaincues de mon rôle pendant la guerre.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour qui il est. Severus est très doux et cultivé.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul et d'être détesté.

\- Tu n'étais pas détesté, tu étais crains.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ? Le résultat était toujours le même.

\- A la fin, tu n'étais plus seul et tu avais des gens qui t'aimaient autour de toi, des gens qui t'aiment toujours.

\- Et j'ai attendu trente-huit ans pour ça.

\- Je t'aime Severus.

\- Je sais.


	39. 12 Décembre 2016

Résumé : La famille de Cassandre s'agrandit petit à petit et tient la promesse qu'elle a fait à Severus après que celui-ci soit mort. Et Lysandra a quelque chose à annoncer à sa mère.

NA : Désolée pour le manque de nouveaux chapitres mais en ce moment c'est un peu la galère avec ma fac. Ceux qui sont en France l'ont sûrement vu aux infos. Ma fac est bloquée et on est en pleine période d'examens (qui se font du coup par Internet) sauf qu'hier des gens ont cassé les serveurs de la fac. Pour me rattraper je vais poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui. La fin de l'histoire approche à grands pas.

Depuis le début du mois, Eridan pouvait accoucher à n'importe quel moment, Draco nous l'avait dis. Alors lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de mes appartements à Poudlard, je me préparais mentalement à devenir grand-mère. J'étais restée à Poudlard parce que c'était plus pratique vu que Eleos était devenu professeur de vol. Eridan et lui vivaient donc à Poudlard eux-aussi. J'ouvrais la porte et découvrais, surprise, Lysandra. C'était elle qui me remplaçait pendant la grossesse d'Eridan, au cas où il y ait un problème.

\- Lysandra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Maman, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je fermais la porte et la conduisais dans le salon.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir l'avis de papa aussi, s'il te plaît.

\- Donne moi deux secondes, je vais chercher son tableau.

J'allais dans la chambre et revenais avec le tableau de Severus. Je le posais à mes pieds et regardais Lysandra.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

\- Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer. Il faut que Minerva trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Je pensais que tu aimais bien enseigner à la place de ta mère.

\- J'aime ça mais, je ne peux plus le faire. Je crois que j'ai fais une erreur. Non, _j'ai fais_ une erreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

\- J'ai entamé une relation avec un élève. Un septième année, un Serpentard.

\- Au moins c'est un Serpentard.

\- Severus, c'est sérieux. Elle pourrait être renvoyée pour ça. Et elle pourrait être accusée de détournement de mineur si cet élève a moins de dix-sept ans.

\- Il a dix-sept ans, mais il reste mon élève.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans le règlement qui interdise les relations entre des professeurs et leurs élèves. C'est à éviter, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas interdit. A moins que Minerva ait modifié le règlement.

\- Tu es sûr Severus ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, il n'y avait rien qui l'interdisait avant ma mort.

\- Mais c'est mal non ? Je ne peux pas continuer à enseigner, si ?

\- Personnellement je dirais que tant que tu ne le favorises pas ou que tu ne favorises pas les Serpentards, il n'y a pas vraiment de problèmes. Il ne faut pas que votre vie privée empiète sur ta vie professionnelle et sur ses cours. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Severus ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tant que ce qui est privé reste privé, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais tu devrais peut-être en parler à Minerva. Elle t'adore mais elle préférera entendre ça de toi plutôt que des élèves.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâchés ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait l'être ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je suis professeure, je devrais montrer l'exemple.

\- En quoi est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Toi et papa, vous vous êtes cachés. Personne ne savait que vous étiez mariés.

\- La situation de ta mère et moi était bien différente à l'époque. Si notre relation et notre mariage avaient été rendus publics, la vie de toi et ton frère auraient été en danger. Nous aurions pu être un instrument pendant la guerre et Voldemort aurait été moins enclin à me faire confiance.

\- Notre relation était connue en réalité. Mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Presque personne. Mais si nous avons caché notre mariage, c'est principalement pour vous protéger, toi et Eridan.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'était interdit ?

\- Ce n'était pas interdit et ça ne l'ait toujours pas.

\- Donc je peux rester avec Rhys ?

\- Rhys ? Tu veux dire Rhys Williams ? Le meilleur ami de ton frère ?

\- Euh...oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement.

\- Si il ne le sait pas, dis à Rhys de le lui dire. Ce genre de secrets peut briser une amitié.

\- Je le lui dirais. Je vais aller voir Minerva d'abord. Merci, à tous les deux.

\- C'est normal.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Oncle Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Eridan va accoucher. Je ne peux pas le transporter à St Mangouste. Cet idiot a cru que son mal de dos était dû à la grossesse et que les contractions étaient dues au fait que la date de l'accouchement approchait.

\- Draco, est-ce que tu viens de dire que mon fils va accoucher ?

\- Oui, je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie. Je dois y retourner d'ailleurs.

\- Nous venons avec toi. Lysandra, va prévenir Minerva.

Je prenais le tableau de Severus avec moi et je suivais Draco jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, il nous demanda de rester dans le hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eleos nous rejoignit. Il était très pâle.

\- Eleos, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Draco va être obligé de l'ouvrir, le bébé est coincé...

Je le prenais dans mes bras pour le rassurer et caressais ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Ça arrive chez les femmes aussi.

Il se calma un peu et Minerva, Lysandra ainsi que le reste de ma petite tribu arrivèrent. Tout le monde resta silencieux, dans l'attente de nouvelles. Au bout de quelques minutes, un cri perçant résonna dans le couloir et je souriais avant d'embrasser Eleos sur le front.

\- Je pense que tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

Il entra et Draco sortit peu de temps après. Il s'approcha de nous et s'arrêta devant moi.

\- Félicitations Cassandre, Severus, vous êtes grand-parents.

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Une fille. Attendez un peu et vous pourrez rentrer.

Une heure plus tard, nous fîmes la connaissance de Ailsa Cassandre Black-Fawley. Ailsa était le prénom de la mère d'Eleos. Elle était morte pendant la guerre parce que, bien que faisant parti d'une famille de sang pur, elle et son mari s'étaient opposés à Voldemort. Ils étaient tous les deux morts peu de temps avant la fin de la guerre, quelques jours avant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ailsa avait les cheveux blonds, comme Eleos, et les yeux aussi gris que ceux d'Eridan, peut-être même un peu plus foncé.


	40. 25 Août 2019

Résumé : Les familles Snape et Malfoy se retrouvent à nouveau unies dans la douleur.

NA : J'ai plus ou moins suivi Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit. J'ai un peu repris le Albus de la pièce et j'ai un peu repris l'histoire de Scorpius.

J'avais reçu un message de Draco, me demandant de venir le plus vite possible chez lui. Devant garder Ailsa pour la semaine, je l'avais amené avec moi.

Depuis sa naissance, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. J'avais décidé de laisser ma place de professeure de Métamorphose à Lysandra et j'étais maintenant une "jeune" retraitée. Lysandra et Rhys avait officialisé leur relation, tout comme Eileen et Fred. Seul Severus était encore célibataire, pour l'instant. Je pouvais voir qu'il enviait son frère et ses sœurs mais il semblait inaccessible, tel un fort imprenable.

En arrivant à la maison où vivaient Draco, Astoria et Scorpius, je fus surprise de trouver mon filleul devant la porte, m'attendant.

\- Scorpius, où sont tes parents ? Ton père m'a demandé de venir au plus vite.

\- Père est à l'étage, c'est Mère...

Je passais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

\- Tu veux bien t'occuper d'Ailsa pendant que je vais voir ce que je peux faire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je lui tendais ma petite-fille et je montais à l'étage en courant. L'état d'Astoria s'était sérieusement détérioré depuis quelques mois, elle était incapable de quitter la maison. J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre conjugale sans frapper. J'étais inquiète. Draco m'appelait parfois quand il y avait un problème mais là, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Astoria était allongée dans le lit et elle était plus pâle que jamais. Draco était à son chevet et caressait ses cheveux. Je m'approchais lentement et je remarquais que le corps d'Astoria ne bougeait pas. C'était trop tard. Je m'asseyais à côté de Draco et le prenait dans mes bras. Au début, il ne bougea pas puis son corps fut secoué de quelques soubresauts et il tourna la tête pour venir l'enfouir comme mon cou. Je n'avais jamais vu un Malfoy pleurer. Je le serrais contre moi, tout comme il l'avait fait pour moi lors de l'enterrement de Severus, il y a vingt-et-un ans.

\- Draco, viens avec moi, Scorpius a besoin de toi.

Il hocha la tête, lentement, et essuya ses larmes avant d'inspirer profondément. Je le laissais partir devant et je fermais les yeux d'Astoria avant de recouvrir son corps d'un drap blanc trouvé dans une armoire. Je descendais et trouvais Draco avec Scorpius et Ailsa, dans le salon. Il regardait Scorpius jouer à cache-cache avec Ailsa, d'un air absent. Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

\- Tu lui as dis ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le courage. Le pire c'est que je pense qu'il a compris, il est grand. Mais je n'ai pas la force de le lui dire. Il va penser que c'est sa faute, à cause de la malédiction.

\- Sauf que comme tu l'as dis, c'est à cause de la malédiction, pas de lui.

Scorpius s'approcha et je prenais Ailsa dans mes bras, l'installant dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

\- Père, comment va Mère ?

\- Scorpius, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Ce n'est pas facile, crois moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que son état s'est aggravé ?

\- Il s'est aggravé de la pire façon possible.

\- Elle est...?

Draco baissa la tête, n'arrivant plus à soutenir le regard de son fils. Scorpius recula avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu veux bien garder Ailsa en attendant ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Merci...

Je lui souriais avec tendresse et l'embrassais sur le front avant d'aller à l'étage. J'entrais dans la chambre de Scorpius et je le trouvais assis sur son lit, un cadre photo dans les mains. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est ma faute si elle est morte.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- C'est après ma naissance que sa santé s'est dégradée.

\- Elle avait une santé fragile depuis sa naissance et ce n'est pas ta faute. Il y a une malédiction qui pèse sur sa famille depuis plusieurs générations, ce n'est pas ta faute. Astoria n'aimerait pas que tu penses ça.

\- Mais c'est vrai. Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis ma naissance n'a fait qu'aggraver son état. Les rumeurs sur elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mes problèmes à l'école.

\- Comme je l'ai dis à Albus il y a deux ans, si les autres élèves ne sont pas capables de t'apprécier pour qui tu es alors ils ne méritent pas ton amitié. Ce n'est pas à toi de changer pour correspondre aux attentes des autres mais à eux de changer les attentes.

\- Ils ne m'aiment pas parce qu'ils pensent que je suis le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Seul un idiot pourrait penser ça. Tu ressembles trait pour trait à Draco et à Lucius.

\- Même Rose me déteste.

\- Rose ? Rose Weasley ?

\- Oui...

\- Par pitié, ne soit pas comme Eridan et Eleos. Si elle te plaît, dis le lui.

\- Mais elle me méprise.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place. Certaines filles aiment jouer les inaccessibles, juste pour voir jusqu'où vous seriez capable d'aller pour nous.

\- C'est...

\- Étrange et assez stupide, je dois l'admettre. Essaye de voir si en te rapprochant d'autres filles son comportement change. La connaissant, elle t'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois et elle sera jalouse.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

Je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais contre moi.

\- Ton père va avoir besoin de toi, il va avoir besoin de soutien. Il ne te le demandera pas, mais il en aura besoin. Il va essayer de te tenir éloigner pendant un certain temps mais ne le prend pas personnellement. Après la mort de Severus, je suis restée isolée pendant une semaine. Personne ne savait où j'étais ni même si j'étais vivante. J'avais besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir. Et puis quand je suis revenue, Lysandra et Eridan m'ont apporté tout le support dont j'avais besoin sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Et lui, il sera là pour toi aussi mais il fera tout pour que tu ne t'en rende pas compte. Ton père t'aime tu sais. Il n'a simplement jamais appris à le montrer.

\- Merci Cassandre, vraiment.

Je caressais tendrement ses cheveux et l'embrassais sur le front.

\- Je vais voir comment va ton père. Je l'ai laissé avec Ailsa et tu sais à quel point elle peut être démoniaque parfois.

Je lui faisais un clin d'œil et il eut un léger rire. Je descendais et retournais dans le salon. Draco était assis sur le tapis et jouait avec Ailsa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé derrière lui et passais ma main dans ses cheveux. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière et riva son regard au mien.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

\- Il est triste. Mais je lui ai fais comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Et je lui ai aussi dis qu'il devait s'accepter tel qu'il était et non essayer de devenir celui que les autres voulaient qu'il soit.

\- Tu es une mère, une grand-mère et une marraine extraordinaire, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

\- J'ai élevé quatre enfants seule, je me suis mariée à un homme qui a été haï pendant des années et qui l'est encore par certains aujourd'hui. J'ai un passé plus sombre que certains Mangemorts et j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'avais seize ans. Tout ça, ça forge une certaine force et un certain caractère je suppose. Ça m'a permit de comprendre que nous sommes qui nous sommes pour une raison bien précise et que désirer changer pour plaire aux autres, ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Si on veut changer, il faut changer pour soi. Si nous ne choisissons pas pour nous-mêmes, personne ne le fera. Tu as choisi de te marier et de vivre avec Astoria malgré le désaccord de tes parents.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que ma vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu avais été ma mère.

\- Je ne souhaiterai à personne de m'avoir comme mère. Surtout pas toi. Si tu avais été mon fils, tu aurais peut-être beaucoup de frères et sœurs mais tu n'aurais pas de père. C'est un de mes plus gros regrets, que Eileen et Severus n'aient pas connu leur père. Parfois j'ai l'impression que si j'avais essayé de le retenir, Severus serait encore là.

\- Severus était le meilleur ami de mon père, c'était à mon père de le protéger. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose.

Je caressais ses cheveux et lui souriais avec une tendresse qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de maternelle.

\- Si tu veux, viens avec Scorpius à la maison pendant quelques temps, ça vous fera du bien.

\- Je ne veux pas te gêner, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es un fardeau ! Toi et Scorpius, vous faites partie de ma famille et la famille, c'est quelque chose de sacré. Toi et Scorpius êtes chez vous dans ma maison.

\- Merci Cassandre, vraiment. Merci du fond du cœur.


	41. 1er Septembre 2028

Résumé : Depuis la mort d'Astoria, neuf ans se sont écoulés et beaucoup de choses ont changé. La fille d'Eridan et Eleos fait son entrée à Poudlard.

Neuf ans avaient passés depuis la mort d'Astoria. Petit à petit, Draco et Scorpius s'étaient reconstruits et ils s'étaient même rapprochés. Rose s'était rajoutée à l'addition et elle et Scorpius s'étaient mariés l'année dernière. Depuis la naissance d'Ailsa, ma famille s'était énormément élargie. Eridan et Eleos avaient eu trois enfants supplémentaires : Devyn Severus Black-Fawley, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette âgé de sept ans, Aeryn Minerva Black-Fawley, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et aux yeux d'un bleu si envoûtant que je me demandais si une de nos familles ne comportaient pas de Veelas et âgée de cinq ans, et Eyan Ilias Black-Fawley, Ilias étant le prénom du père d'Eleos, était un bébé âgé d'un an à peine et qui était le portrait craché de son père, Eleos. Lysandra et Rhys s'étaient mariés deux ans après la mort d'Astoria, en 2021, et ils avaient eux des jumeaux trois ans plus tard, Owen Cory Williams et Gareth Aaiden Williams qui étaient âgés de presque quatre ans et dont les cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de leurs parents et leur yeux étaient bleus, comme ceux de Lysandra. La famille allait d'ailleurs bientôt s'agrandir une nouvelle fois étant donné que Lysandra était à nouveau enceinte. Eileen et Fred II s'étaient mariés un an après que Fred ait fini ses études à Poudlard, un an après la mort d'Astoria, en 2020. Deux ans plus tard, Eileen donna naissance à une petite fille aux cheveux d'encre et aux yeux vairon, l'un bleu et l'autre noisette. Elle répondait au doux nom d'Eryn Molly Weasley. Trois ans ans plus tard, Eryn eut un petit frère, Collyn George Weasley, aussi roux que la plupart des Weasley et aux yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son grand-père. Pour Severus, comme prévu cela fut compliqué. Dire qu'il était comme son père était un euphémisme. En réalité, il était pire. Il refusait de voir qu'il était beau et qu'il y avait des gens qui l'appréciaient. Il avait été engagé par Minerva en 2019 pour devenir le nouveau Professeur de Potions de Poudlard. N'ayant même pas vingt ans, plusieurs élèves de dernière année essayaient de flirter avec lui mais il était froid et cinglant avec elles. Ce que je ne pouvais qu'approuver étant donné leurs motivations. Elles espéraient seulement avoir de meilleurs résultats. Il n'y avait que les avances timides d'un Gryffondor, un sixième année, qui m'intriguaient. Tout le monde savait que Severus aimait les femmes, tout le monde et surtout les élèves. Eridan avait essayé d'aider le jeune Ian Ferguson à se faire remarquer mais Severus ne cessait de l'ignorer et le jeune garçon se sentait mal d'être ainsi rejeté. Surtout qu'il était moqué par les autres élèves. Pas parce qu'il était homosexuel, non ce n'était absolument pas le problème, mais parce qu'il était ignoré par la seule personne qui l'intéressait. Eridan avait beau essayer d'ouvrir les yeux de son frère, il ne parvenait à rien. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il n'était pas intéressé par une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit et qu'il n'était absolument pas intéressé par les hommes. Agacé, c'est, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, son père, Severus, qui avait poussé son fils à cesser d'ignorer les avances du jeune homme. Sa souffrance lui faisait écho et je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir pour ça. Ian était aussi ignoré par mon fils que Severus l'avait été par moi lorsque nous étions élèves. Agacé, il avait accepté tout en arguant qu'il ne ferait pas comme sa sœur et qu'il n'entamerait pas une relation avec un de ses élèves tant que celui-ci serait encore à Poudlard. Malheureusement pour Ian, ses parents découvrirent son homosexualité et, bien que l'homosexualité ne soit plus vraiment mal vue, ils décidèrent de mettre leur fils à la porte au début des vacances de Noël de l'an 2019. Faisant partie des seules personnes vivant à Poudlard pendant la période de Noël, Severus l'accueillit dans ses appartements le temps des vacances. Toujours était-il que pendant ces trois semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensembles ils semblaient s'être beaucoup rapprochés. Severus était toujours un peu froid avec lui mais il était surtout sarcastique. Connaissant bien le fonctionnement de mon fils étant donné qu'il avait le même que son père, je rassurais Ian. Non, Severus ne le voyait pas de la même façon qu'avant. Il était en train de céder et il avait peur d'être blessé. Tout comme Severus avait semblé être effrayé lorsque j'avais eu l'air vouloir reprendre notre relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il avait fallu un certain temps à Severus pour comprendre que les sentiments de Ian envers lui étaient sérieux. A la fin de la sixième année de Ian, ils étaient plus ou moins officiellement en couple. Pendant les vacances d'été, Severus avait demandé à Ian si il voulait bien vivre avec lui. Fou de joie, le Gryffondor avait accepté. Ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire, Severus avait décidé, avec les conseils d'Eridan et Eleos, de lui offrir un chaton noir. Ian en était immédiatement tombé amoureux, malgré le fait que le communauté magique soit encore plus superstitieuse que les moldus. Mais Severus n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments pour Ian et il avait toujours peur de découvrir que l'amour que semblait lui porter Ian ne soit faux. Il fallait bien sûr être idiot pour penser ça. Il était plus que certain que les sentiments de Ian envers Severus étaient sincères. La réciprocité de ces sentiments était plus ou moins visible elle aussi. Elle le fut surtout lors d'un incident de Quidditch. Ian était l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor et, lors d'un match contre Serpentard, un des batteurs de l'équipe adverse, agacé de voir que les rouge et or allaient encore une fois gagner, envoya un Cognard sur Ian. Celui-ci, malgré l'avertissement tardif de ses coéquipiers fut percuté de plein fouet. Il tomba de son balai et fit une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Lorsque Draco, qui était devenu le nouvel infirmier de Poudlard, arriva sur le terrain, il constata immédiatement que le crâne de Ian était brisé. Severus fut le deuxième à arriver sur le terrain, son inquiétude parfaitement visible sur son visage d'habitude si stoïque. Ian resta inconscient pendant environ une semaine et Severus ne quitta pas son chevet un seul instant. Le batteur des Serpentards fut puni et eut un mois de retenue avec Filch. Severus retira aussi cent points à Serpentard, sa propre maison. C'était moi qui avait remplacé Severus pendant qu'il restait auprès de Ian. C'était à ce moment là que Severus avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Ian. Plus tard, nous découvrîmes que Ian était un Veela et que c'était d'abord ses sentiments pour Severus qui l'avaient poussé vers mon fils avant que sa créature ne le choisisse comme âme sœur. D'ailleurs, en un sens il ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur qui était, elle, partiellement Veela. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que ceux de Severus étaient noirs et ses yeux bleus me rappelaient étrangement ceux d'Elemiah Skye. Ils étaient de la même nuance de bleu, bleu outremer, et étaient parsemés de petites taches dorées, rappelant un peu la couleur du lapis-lazuli. Ces deux là ne se marièrent qu'en 2024 et ils eurent un fils, Benedict Draco Snape, l'année suivante. Le petit garçon de trois ans était un parfait mélange de ses parents, il était blond et avait les yeux noirs.

Depuis la mort de Minerva, en 2023, j'étais devenue la directrice de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un métier de tout repos. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la répartition d'Ailsa. Eridan et Eleos étaient un peu stressés à la table professorale. De mes quatre enfants, seule Eileen n'enseignait pas à Poudlard. Eridan était le professeur de vol, Lysandra enseignait la Métamorphose et Severus les potions. Les familles des enseignants pouvant vivre à Poudlard, la table des professeurs n'avait jamais été aussi grande et aussi remplie d'enfants. Quand tous mes petits-enfants étaient là, il y avait neuf enfants à table. Huit maintenant vu qu'Ailsa faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année en tant qu'élève. C'était toujours Neville qui était chargé de la répartition des élèves mais maintenant il était beaucoup plus serein. Avoir des enfants avait parfois cet effet là. Hannah Abbot et lui avait eu trois enfants et les trois étaient à Poudlard, deux à Gryffondor et un à Poufsouffle. Neville s'avança vers les enfants qui lui faisaient face, un parchemin à la main.

\- Ailsa Cassandre Black-Fawley.

Ailsa s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur sa chevelure blonde. Il y eut un long moment de silence, assez long pour qu'Eridan commence à paniquer, avant que le Choixpeau ne s'exclame :

\- Serpentard !

Certaines personnes semblèrent surpris mais tout le monde se leva pour applaudir la nouvelle élève. C'était quelque chose que j'avais tenu à mettre au point avec tous les élèves. Détruire tous les préjugés qui entouraient les quatre maisons fut long et difficile mais ce fut un succès. Ailsa alla rapidement rejoindre la table des Serpentards sous les regards surpris de ses parents. Severus, qui était à ma droite, me regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être surprise ?

\- Maman ! Eleos et moi sommes tous les deux allés à Poufsouffle, il y a de quoi être surpris...

\- Ton père et moi sommes allés à Gryffondor et pourtant, tu es allé à Poufsouffle.

\- Elle a raison Eridan. Papa est allé à Serpentard et elle est allée à Gryffondor et je suis allée à Serdaigle.

\- Si vous avez tous décidé de vous liguer contre moi...

\- Eridan, Ailsa a toutes les qualités des Serpentards.

\- Oui, Maman a raison. Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Non seulement j'en suis un mais je te rappelle que je suis le Directeur de cette maison.

\- Je sais. Mais quand-même...

\- En tout cas, j'en connais un qui sera heureux d'entendre ça.

\- Oui mais je suis sûr que Papa le sait déjà.

\- Oui, il devait s'en douter autant que moi.

NA : Petit récapitulatif parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre.

Couples :  
Eridan & Eleos (mariés en 2016)  
Lysandra & Rhys (mariés en 2021)  
Eileen & Fred II (fils de George Weasley et Angelina Johnson) (mariés en 2020)  
Severus II & Ian (mariés en 2024)  
Scorpius & Rose (mariés en 2027)

Enfants :  
Ailsa Cassandre Black-Fawley (Eridan & Eleos) → née en 2016  
Devyn Severus Black-Fawley (Eridan & Eleos) → né en 2021  
Aeryn Minerva Black-Fawley (Eridan & Eleos) → née en 2023  
Eyan Ilias Black-Fawley (Eridan & Eleos) → né en 2027  
Owen Cory Williams (Lysandra & Rhys) → né en 2024  
Gareth Aaiden Williams(Lysandra & Rhys) → né en 2024  
Eryn Molly Weasley (Eileen & Fred) → née en 2022  
Collyn George Weasley (Eileen & Fred) → né en 2025  
Benedict Draco Snape (Severus & Ian) → né en 2025


	42. 1er Septembre 2033 & 2035 & 2036

Résumé : Cinq ans après la répartition d'Ailsa cinq autres petits-enfants de Cassandre sont répartis avec quelques surprises et des scènes qui rappellent des souvenirs.

NA1 : Après ce chapitre, il en restera trois (deux chapitres et l'épilogue). On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la répartition d'Ailsa. Comme je m'y étais attendue, elle était parfaitement à sa place à Serpentard. Un an après la répartition d'Ailsa, Lysandra avait donné naissance à une petite fille, Daralis Edlyn Williams. Elle était rousse, comme ses deux frères mais elle avait les yeux de son père, verts. Severus et Ian avait eu un autre enfant l'année d'après, en 2030, une petite fille s'appelant Gwen Alanna Snape et qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Ian. Scorpius et Rose avaient eux aussi eu un enfant la même année, un petit garçon ressemblant énormément à Scorpius et à Draco, Griffin Scorpius Malfoy. L'année précédente, c'était Devyn qui avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard et il avait été répartit à Poufsouffle. Cette année, c'était sa cousine, Eryn, qui faisait sa rentrée cette année et Devyn espérait bien qu'elle vienne le rejoindre à Poufsouffle.

\- Eryn Molly Weasley.

La petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairon s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui s'exclama immédiatement :

\- Gryffondor !

Tout le monde se leva pour l'applaudir et elle alla rejoindre la table de sa maison.

* * *

L'année dernière, Aeryn avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, comme sa cousine. Cette année, c'était aux jumeaux de faire leur rentrée. Il y avait aussi eu deux nouvelles naissances. Ian et Severus avaient un autre fils, Edward Charlie Snape, un petit garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, comme son père et son grand-père. Eileen et Fred II avaient eu une fille quelques jours plus tard, Ember Dawn Weasley, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés et aux yeux ambrés. Scorpius et Rose avaient eu une fille la même année, en 2034, mettant fin aux rumeurs de malédiction sur la famille Malfoy disant que les Malfoy ne pouvaient avoir qu'un seul enfant, un garçon. Cette petite fille s'appelait Alice Astoria Malfoy et elle avait les mêmes cheveux que son père, d'un blond presque blanc, et le yeux de sa mère, mordorés.

\- Gareth Aaiden Williams.

Après un clin d'œil vers son frère jumeau, Gareth s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret avant saisir le Choixpeau. Gareth et Owen ressemblaient tellement à Fred et George que je n'avais aucun doute sur leur répartition. Il n'eut même pas le temps de poser le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il s'écria :

\- Gryffondor !

Il rejoignit ses deux cousines sous les applaudissements de toute la salle.

\- Owen Cory Williams.

Tout comme son frère, il n'eut même pas le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur la tête que celui-ci s'écria :

\- Gryffondor !

Il rejoignit son frère jumeau sous les applaudissements et tous et les rires de certains, surtout ceux qui connaissaient Fred et George Weasley.

* * *

Depuis la répartition des jumeaux, il n'y avait eu aucune répartition. Ailsa avait fini ses études l'année précédente et s'était tournée vers des études de journalisme. Elle avait aussi un petit-ami, un autre Serpentard. Cette année avait lieu deux répartitions, celle de Benedict, le premier enfant de Ian et Severus, et celle de Collyn, le deuxième enfant d'Eileen et Fred.

\- Benedict Draco Snape.

Le jeune garçon s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret avant de mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- Serpentard !

Il lança un sourire éclatant vers ses parents avant de rejoindre la table des Serpentards sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

\- Collyn George Weasley.

Le grand roux aux yeux d'obsidienne prit la place de son cousin et posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Au bout d'un certain temps, le chapeau annonça enfin le résultat.

\- Serdaigle !

Si sa mère avait été là, elle aurait fière de voir son fils aller dans la même maison qu'elle. Aucun doute que Collyn recevrait une lettre de sa part dès demain. Il rejoignit ses camarades sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. J'avais enfin rempli toutes les conditions de la promesse que j'avais faite à Severus. Mais j'avais aussi dis à mon _cher_ mari qu'il devrait encore attendre un peu avant de me revoir, avant que je le rejoigne. J'avais décidé de vivre un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à la fin de la première année du fils de Scorpius et Rose. Je l'avais aussi promis à Draco, celui-ci ayant entendu parlé de la promesse entre moi et son parrain par ce dernier. Il avait semblé triste mais il avait compris. J'avais déjà 76 ans même si je paraissais toujours n'en avoir que 40. Et ça faisait presque 40 ans que Severus était mort, 38 ans pour être exacte.

NA2 :

Nouveaux enfants :

Daralis Edlyn Williams (Lysandra & Rhys) → née en 2029  
Gwen Alanna Snape (Severus & Ian) → née en 2030  
Griffin Scorpius Malfoy (Scorpius & Rose) → né en 2030  
Edward Charlie Snape (Severus & Ian) → né en 2034  
Ember Dawn Weasley (Eileen & Fred) → née en 2034  
Alice Astoria Malfoy (Scorpius & Rose) → née 2034


	43. 1er Septembre 2041

Résumé : La répartition de Griffin, le fils de Scorpius et Rose, et de Gwen, la seule fille de Severus et Ian.

Deux ans après la répartition de Benedict et Collyn, c'est Eyan, le dernier enfant d'Eridan et Eleos qui avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard et qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard, comme sa sœur, Ailsa. L'année dernière, c'était Daralis qui avait été répartie, à Poufsouffle comme son cousin Devyn. Cette année, Gwen, la seule fille de Severus et Ian, et Griffin, le fils de Scorpius et Rose faisaient leur rentrée. Ils espéraient tous les deux aller dans la même maison mais ils s'étaient aussi jurés que même si ils n'étaient pas ensembles ils resteraient amis. Griffin était un peu inquiet à propos de ça. Eyan et Daralis voulaient tous les deux qu'ils viennent dans leurs maisons respectives mais quelque chose me disait qu'ils allaient être déçu. Et que Draco serait surpris.

\- Griffin Scorpius Malfoy-Weasley.

Le petit garçon s'avança vers l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et un long silence suivit. Draco était surpris que le Choixpeau mette autant de temps à se décider. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Griffin commençait un peu à paniquer.

\- Serdaigle !

Draco hoqueta de surprise et se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu le savais.

\- Bien sûr que je le savais.

\- Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment est-ce que tu sais toujours tout.

\- C'est juste de l'intuition, rien de plus.

Nous applaudîmes lorsqu'un nouvel élève fut répartit, à Serpentard. Ce fut rapidement au tour de Gwen, la fille de Ian et Severus. Tout comme Griffin, elle s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Lorsqu'elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à s'exclamer :

\- Serdaigle !

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'être surpris. Ian, tout comme moi pensait que Gwen allait aller à Serdaigle. Elle était brillante.

Après la répartition, je retournais dans mes appartements où je vivais seule depuis bien des années. Je fus accueillie dans le salon par un des rares sourires du portrait de Severus. Ce sourire était triste.

\- Tu commence à vieillir.

\- Je sais que la fin est proche. Et je me bats contre ma magie depuis des années, ça laisse des traces.

\- Les enfants savent pour le Glamour que tu utilise ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. J'en ai déjà assez avec Draco et Harry qui me maternent. Sans parler de George. Je suis vieille, il faut bien que je meure un jour. J'ai 81 ans.

\- Tu en paraît toujours moins mais maintenant tu as plutôt l'air d'avoir la soixantaine.

\- Plus la fin de l'année scolaire se rapprochera et plus j'aurai l'air vieille. Et au moment de ma mort, d'après Draco je devrais retrouver l'apparence que j'avais quand j'avais quand j'avais 38 ans, après ta mort. D'après lui, si je vieillis c'est parce que je ne laisse pas ma magie agir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu évite d'utiliser ta magie ?

\- J'ai peur que ça entame le processus.

\- Tu as déjà nommé ton remplaçant.

\- Oui, ça sera Neville. Il le sait déjà.

\- Il t'a demandé pourquoi ?

\- Oui, je lui ai dis qu'il était le plus qualifié pour me succéder.

\- Non, est-ce qu'il t'a demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu partais ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai dis que je voulais me reposer.

\- Éternellement.

\- Mais quelque chose me dit que je n'aurai pas la paix.


	44. 25 Juin 2042

Résumé : L'histoire de Cassandre touche à sa fin. Mais avant ça, elle va revoir quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis bien longtemps dans un endroit où elle n'a pas mis les pieds depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, 44 ans plus tôt.

NA : Après ce chapitre il ne restera plus que l'épilogue que je posterai demain ou vendredi.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le dernier d'ailleurs. Je le sentais. Mais avant, j'avais quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose que j'avais eu peur de faire pendant des années, des décennies. Quelque chose que j'avais toujours peur de faire mais qu'il fallait que je fasse. Pour cela, j'avais revêtu une robe longue, d'un vert sombre. J'avais traversé le château ainsi, pieds nus, les cheveux détachés. Les élèves et certains professeurs parurent surpris de me voir déambuler de cette manière. Je traversais le parc, passais devant la cabane désormais vide qui fut la maison de Hagrid jusqu'à sa mort cinq ans auparavant. J'immobilisais le Saule Cogneur et me glissais dans le trou se trouvant à son pied. Les pierres du passage reliant Poudlard à la Cabane Hurlante étaient froides sous mes pieds malgré la chaleur qui régnait au dehors. Je poussais des caisses et entrais dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je montais les marches de l'escalier de bois, une à une, jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Une silhouette était assise sur le lit. Ou plutôt flottait au dessus du lit en position assise. Il avait attendu. Il avait attendu pendant toutes ces années. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et il tourna la tête.

\- Je savais que tu finirais par venir. C'est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de n'être jamais venue ?

\- Tu es là. 44 ans plus tard mais tu es là. Je me doutais que tu attendrais jusqu'au jour de ta mort pour venir ici. Je te connais Cassandre.

\- Tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même.

\- Si tu es là alors je suppose que tu as tenu ta promesse.

\- Oui, nos quatre enfants sont mariés.

\- Et leurs enfants ?

\- Nous avons treize petits-enfants.

\- Treize !?

\- Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié. J'ai apporté quelque chose avec moi.

\- Vraiment ?

Je sortais un album photo et le posais sur mes cuisses. Nous passâmes la journée à regarder des photos, certaines étaient anciennes et il figurait sur ces clichés, d'autres étaient plus récentes. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point Severus et son fils, Edward, lui ressemblait. Une photo en particulier attira son attention. Toute notre famille était dessus. Et pas seulement la famille par le sang. Il y avait une partie des Malfoy, les Weasley, les Potter, les Lupin, nos enfants et nos petit-enfants.

\- C'est ta famille Severus. Tu sais comment s'appelle cet enfant ?

Je montrais Albus et Severus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Il s'appelle Albus Severus Potter. C'est le fils cadet de Harry. Tu sais pourquoi Harry lui a donné ton prénom ? Il m'a dit que c'était parce que tu es l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait connu. Albus est allé à Serpentard et c'est aussi mon filleul.

\- Potter a donné mon prénom à son fils ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça. Pas après la façon dont j'ai agi avec lui.

\- Il t'a pardonné, depuis des années. Il a vite compris d'où venait ta rancœur. Il a accepté sans hésiter d'être le parrain d'Eileen.

\- Et Draco ?

\- C'est un excellent père, un brillant Médicomage, un parrain formidable et un grand-père exceptionnel.

\- Et Potter ?

\- C'est assez similaire même si il a eu un peu de mal avec Albus. Il avait des difficultés à lui parler. Il faut dire aussi qu'il a hérité du caractère de son père. Mais Albus s'est assagit avec le temps. Et Harry a appris à lui parler.

\- Tu as fais un travail formidable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu as fais quelque chose que personne n'avait réussi à faire auparavant. Tu as uni toutes les plus grandes familles de sorciers, sans que l'on soit en guerre.

\- On a failli en avoir des guerres... Quand Rose a annoncé à ses parents qu'elle voulait vivre avec Scorpius, Ron a failli faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Comment est-ce que Draco a vécu la mort d'Astoria ?

\- Assez mal. Il l'aimait énormément. Il a fallu plusieurs mois avant que je parvienne à le remettre sur pieds. Il était au fond du gouffre. Mais ça lui a permis de se rapprocher de son fils.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, il commence à faire nuit. Je viendrais te chercher.

J'approchais ma main de son visage jusqu'à ce que ma paume effleure sa joue.

\- Je t'attendrais.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je suis un peu en retard. Tu m'attends depuis plus de 40 ans.

\- Ça valait la peine d'attendre.

Je retournais au château. Le chemin me parut plus long qu'à l'aller. J'avais plus de mal à avancer. Ma magie avait fait beaucoup de dommages, certains invisibles à l'œil nu. Le dîner se déroula assez calmement. Draco m'observait à la dérobée, pensant certainement que je ne pouvais pas le voir. Après le repas, j'annonçais que je prenais ma retraite. Les élèves semblèrent surpris. Je désignais Neville comme mon successeur et les laissais quitter la Grande Salle pour préparer leurs valises avant les vacances d'été. Une heure plus tard, Draco toqua à la porte de mon bureau.

\- Draco, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- C'est pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Eridan, Lysandra, Eileen et Severus le savent ?

\- Plus ou moins. Je pense qu'ils le sentent. Surtout Eridan. Tu sais à quel point il est sensible.

\- Tu as passé ta journée dans la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Ce n'est pas une question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il m'y attendait, depuis bien longtemps.

\- Severus.

\- Oui. Ou tout du moins son fantôme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est resté là-bas pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Je pense qu'il avait peur de la façon dont il allait être reçu.

\- Ta mort va avoir encore plus d'impact que celle de Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu es aimée, bien plus que ce vieux fou ne l'était. Tu as uni les maisons. La Coupe des Maisons n'est plus une compétition. Tu as changé Poudlard. Tu as transformé ce château en un refuge, en un lieu où tout le monde est accepté, où personne n'est jugé pour ses différences. Si un élève a un problème, il peut te parler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Tu es accessible et tu aimes chaque élève comme s'il était ton propre enfant. Tu es une femme extraordinaire. Ton passage va laisser une empreinte indélébile sur cette école.

Je me levais et le prenais dans mes bras.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Draco. Mais je ne serais jamais loin, rassure toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- Les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes, vous ne montrez pas vos sentiments. Mais contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, ce n'est pas par fierté mais par peur d'être blessé. Draco, n'oublie pas que j'en ai marié un. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des Serpentards.

\- ...Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour Scorpius et moi. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu après la mort d'Astoria.

\- Tu avais juste besoin de soutien. J'étais au bon endroit, au bon moment, rien de plus.

\- Merci d'avoir été au bon endroit et au bon moment alors.

Je lui souriais et il me rendit mon étreinte. Je le lâchais et je m'appuyais contre le bureau directorial en sentant la tête me tourner.

\- Cassandre, tout va bien ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste quelques vertiges.

\- Tu devrais retourner à tes appartements. Il ne te reste sûrement plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

\- Tes enfants t'attendent là-bas. J'ai interdit à Ailsa de les rejoindre. Avec sa grossesse ça pourrait être risqué. Eleos, Rhys, Fred et Ian ont tenu à être là eux aussi.

\- Reste toi aussi. Tu fais parti de la famille.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas m'incruster...

\- Reste avec nous. Ce sont les dernières volontés d'une femme mourante.

\- Severus avait raison, tu as plus les qualités d'un Serpentard que d'un Gryffondor. Puisque tu joues la carte sensible, je viens.

\- Un Serpentard obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, un Gryffondor a toujours le courage de dire ce qu'il veut obtenir.

\- Un Serdaigle met toujours son savoir au service des autres. Un Poufsouffle se met toujours au service des autres. C'est quelque chose que je ne risque pas d'oublier.

J'allais dans mes appartements avec lui et détruisais les protections les entourant. En arrivant, je vis que tout le monde m'attendait dans le salon. Eridan se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans mes bras.

\- Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dis ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

Je caressais les cheveux de mon fils et regardais mes autres enfants et leurs compagnons, assis dans les fauteuils du salon. Eridan était le plus sensible de tous. C'était lui qui avait été le plus affecté par la mort de Severus. Mais de les voir tous aussi ému, c'était un coup dur pour moi. Si j'avais voulu garder ça pour moi jusqu'à la fin, c'était pour cette raison. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils souffrent inutilement. Eridan me lâcha et rejoignit Eleos qui le prit dans ses bras. Je m'installais dans le seul fauteuil de libre et les regardais, tour à tour. Draco s'installa près d'Eridan et Eleos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Comment est-ce que cela va se passer ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais poser cette question à Draco, Severus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il remua légèrement, gêné par toute l'attention porté sur lui.

\- Quand elle va laisser sa magie prendre le contrôle de son corps, elle rajeunira. Physiquement seulement. Puis lorsqu'elle atteindra l'âge physique qu'elle avait lorsque sa transformation a eu lieu, elle mourra.

\- Ça sera douloureux pour elle ?

\- C'est possible. Ça fait des années qu'elle bride sa magie. Mais la transformation devrait être assez rapide. Normalement. Tu sombreras dans l'inconscience avant de mourir peu de temps après.

Je hochais la tête avant de fermer les yeux, me pinçant l'arrête du nez alors que mes vertiges augmentaient.

\- Cassandre, tu devrais aller t'allonger. Le processus ne va pas tarder à démarrer.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Autant que j'aille m'allonger maintenant avant de ne plus être capable de le faire.

Je me levais et allais dans ma chambre soutenue par Draco. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et ma chambre fut bientôt envahie. Je regardais le tableau de Severus et celui-ci me sourit.

\- Laisse ta magie faire, je vais bientôt arriver.

Je hochais la tête et souriais en retour avant de laisser Draco retirer le Glamour qui cachait l'état de mon corps. Je libérais ma magie et me crispais un peu en la sentant s'échapper et revenir dans mon corps, une sorte de houle puissante dans un océan de magie. C'était un peu douloureux mais pas autant que je le pensais. Puis vint un léger engourdissement. Je fermais les yeux et je sentis un léger souffle contre mon oreille.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Laisse toi aller.

Bien sûr qu'il était là, il était toujours là, il l'avait toujours été. Mais maintenant nous étions à nouveau réunis. Ma respiration se fit plus lente avant que mon souffle ne se meure. Il y eut certainement des cris et des pleurs lorsque ma poitrine s'affaissa une dernière fois.


	45. Épilogue : 30 Juin 2042

Résumé : Voici le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue. C'est aussi l'enterrement de Cassandre auquel elle assiste en compagnie de Severus.

NA1 : The Long Song - Murray Gold (Doctor Who - The Rings of Akhaten) : watch?v=cJo_Be3eZuc

Cette date était spéciale. C'était la date de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, événement qui remontait à 45 ans, déjà. Maintenant cette date serait aussi connue pour être celle de mon enterrement. Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs étaient présents, ainsi que ma famille et mes amis. J'étais assise sur un arbre, à côté de Severus, nos silhouettes fantomatiques se fondant plus ou moins bien dans le décor. En réalité, personne ne faisait attention à nous. C'était étrange d'assister à ses propres funérailles. Severus m'avait confié qu'il avait assisté au sien et que ça l'avait bouleversé. La cérémonie débuta enfin et le cercueil contenant mon corps fut placé dans un trou, à côté d'un autre cercueil. Tout était silencieux si ce n'est quelques pleurs ou quelques reniflements. Puis d'un coup, sans que quiconque ne s'y attende, une petite voix s'éleva. C'était celle de Gwen. Elle chantait une chanson que je lui avais apprise quand elle était enfant et qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Chacun de mes enfants et de mes petits-enfants la connaissaient, tout comme Draco, Scorpius, Griffin et Alice. C'est tous ensemble qu'ils se mirent à chanter, rapidement rejoint par Ron, Hermione, leurs enfants et petits-enfants, Harry et Ginny ainsi que leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants. Severus avait raison, j'avais réussi l'impossible et je ne serais jamais oubliée, grâce à ça.

 _Rest now, My warrior_

 _Rest now, your hardship is over._

 _Live_

 _Wake up. Wake up._

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones_

 _Cling to your bones._

 _Wake up, Wake up._

 _Live._

 _Wake up. Wake up._

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones._

 _Cling to your bones._

 _Wake up. Wake up !_

 _Live._

 _Wake up ! Wake up !_

 _Live._

 _Wake up ! Wake up !_

 _And let the cloak of life cling to your bones !_

 _Cling to your bones !_

 _Wake up ! Wake up !_

 _Wake up ! Wake up !_

Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Severus, laissant mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Il caressa lentement mes cheveux avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

\- Je t'aime Cassandre.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai toujours su, idiot.

NA2 : L'histoire de Cassandre est terminée. Je remercie toutes les personnes, qu'ils soient inscrits ou anonymes, qui ont suivi son histoire, qui m'ont suivi.

J'ai une deuxième fanfiction qui est toujours en cours d'écriture et qui est en anglais. Mais je ne sais pas si je la posterai ici aussi ou seulement sur AO3 vu que ce site est plus restrictif sur le contenu des fanfictions avec un rating M.

Encore merci et à très bientôt !


End file.
